My Green Eyed Mystery (remake)
by HarpieKing07
Summary: AU. Now that Voldemort has been defeated again, the Ministry still under the rule of Fudge, has issued a Repopulation Act. So it happened that Ginny Weasley ends up engaged to the coldest snake in Slytherin named Harry Potter. However as most things these days, nothing is quite how it seems.
1. The Repopulation Act

**My Green Eyed Mystery**

**(remake version by HarpieKing07)**

**A/N: **I remembered this story – it was one of my most favourites on Ffic. A month ago I really wanted to read it again and found out, that the story has been deleted and only a translated version was all that remained of it. That´s why I decided to adopt this story – gaining approoval from its original author: romanticangel92, and finish it. I positively fell in love with this AU story and decided to remake in my own way. Several things were kept the same from the original like some pairings, but I decided to make the plot a bit more darker and mysterious – at least I hope I´ll do a good job. So stick around and get ready... its going to be a nice little ride. : )

**HK07**

**Chapter 1: The Repopulation Act **

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**September 15, 1997**_

_**The Ministry announces The Repopulation Act**_

_Yesterday afternoon Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic announced a new law to be passed in the early hours this morning. The Repopulation Act is the ministry´s responce to the alarming decrease of the wizarding population following the second war with You-Know-Who. Statistics have shown, that the second war was responsible for the 40 percent drop of the country´s total wizarding population. _

_In order to solve this problem, the Ministry has swiftly drafted the new Act. This law states, that every witch and wizard of 16 years of age and higher MUST be married and produce at least one child within the next two years. _

_The concequences for those who choose not to respect the Repopulation Act will be most severe indeed. The Minister has controversially declared, that anyone who will not marry within the deadline (as well as their chosen partner) will be facing a life-imprisionment in Azkaban. _

_This caused a wave of outrage from nearly every parent of the teenage (and at large – still underage) witches and wizards. Most see absolutely no reason at all for their children to marry so young. Ironicly some of the pure-blood families see no problem with it._

„_Laws such as this one – though clearly not on such a grand scale, have been used in the past to ensure the purity of blood in some of our most oldest and respected wizarding families. I personally welcome this oppoturnity for my son. Our family will remain pure-blooded as it has for centuries."said Lucius Malfoy, 43, pure-blood, as the Repopulation Act was announced at the Ministry. _

_Many other heads of our respected pure-blood families also voiced their approoval, though they were clearly in minority._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediatly voiced his protest against the new Act._

„_This _Act_ as it were is completly unneccessary. I am afraid, that Minister Fudge is not taking many things into account – to begin with, the opinions and views of those young lives, this regretfull new Act will turn up-side down. Is it really right to force young witches and wizards to marry at such a young age? Is it right to force them to marry someone they don´t know and might never love at all? And most importaintly – IS every single one of them prepared to take such a grand step in life as marriage and starting a family? I remember, that in such a young age – 16 or 17, such things were completly surreal to me."_

_Professor Dumbleore´s protests, though backed by almost an army of furious parents were however ignored. The new Act was passed in the early hours of this morning and letters will shortly be arriving to every unmarried witch and wizard aged from 16 to 40 years of age. The only exceptions to the Act are those pairs who were already engaged before the Act took effect. They will merely be required to marry until the same deadline as everybody, which is December 31st this year.  
„The process of selecting partners will be done by a special spell to ensure, that everybody finds his potentional soul-mate. This should make things easier on everyone who fall under this Act. This is a hard-time for our Wizarding community. Now that the danger has passed, we must all work to rebuilt and repopulate, so that an era of prosperity can befall our peacefull community once more. It may not be easy on the youngsters, but it is for the greater good of everyone."said Minister Fudge in defence of the new Act._

_However it became clear, that even in the Ministry many do not share this view of the situation. Many Heads of Departments voiced their opinions, such as Madame Amelia Bones, 30, half-blood – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or Mr James Potter, 37, pure-blood – Head of the Auror Department._

„_Its downright despicable, this Act. My children and godson will never be able to choose, whom they truly love. Our children´s lives are taken control of in the most arrogant way. And regarding the „danger has past" bit, the Minister seems to be forgetting that we still have Death-Eaters on the run and evading capture. It seems to me a much higher priority to capture Death-Eaters like Dolohov, Mulciber, Avery and many others, as opposed to worrying about some dropping statistic."_

_As for Mr Potter´s godson, Neville Longbottom – The Chosen One, his views on the matter have not yet been stated publicly. It is also yet unknown who is the lucky girl who is, starting today engaged to the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Letters should start arriving troughout the day._

Ginny Weasely placed her copy of the Daily Prophet down miserably. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was very sombre – some were not even eating their breakfast. Unlike her brother, who was sitting next to her, eating in a frantic manner, his way of dealing with anxiety.

„Do you EVER stop eating?"came a voice from behind them.

The two Weasleys turned and saw that Hemione Granger had come to join them.

"M´hungry."said Ron in a muffled voice – his mouth full of food, but he shifted a bit in his chair in order to make room for her.

Hermione acknowledged the gesture with a small but very warm smile. Ginny almost giggled at it. It took those two almost six whole years to admit their love for one another. Once getting together, coupled by the experiences from the second war the two barely even bicker anymore and to Ginny´s astonishment, Ron seemed to have developed a taste for gentlemanly gestures – albeit clumzy most of the time. Hermione sat down between Ron and Ginny and immediatly grabbed her boyfriend´s hand. Upon closer inspection, Ginny noticed circles under her eyes.

"You look horrible, Mione... Have you slept at all?"she asked in concern.

The older girl gave a small smile.

"Not a wink. I was too worried. I didn´t believe that the Act will actually get passed. Its completly horrible."

"You can say that again."came a grumpy voice from behind them.

All three of them turned in alarm. They recodnized that voice all too well. Behind them stood Neville Longbottom, looking almost as bad as Hermione. His hair was scruffy and barely concealed the lightning scar on his forehead. The circles under his eyes were more visible that Hermione´s and his whites of his eyes were slightly red.

"Looks like I´m not the only one, who couldn´t sleep."muttered Hermione, her eyes showing concern.

"Nightmares."said Neville dismissively, indicating that he didn´t wish to discuss it further.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny shared a worried look, each unsure what to say.

After Voldemort has been vanquished in this very castle by the end of the May this year, Neville has been getting increasingly moodier and grumpier as time went by. No one really knew what to think. Voldemort´s disintegrating body was found in the school´s corridor along with a comatose Neville. No one knew what happened when Voldemort tried to kill Neville once again, and Neville couldn´t remember anything except passing out after being hit by Voldemort´s Cruciatus Curse. Once Neville had woken, he was no longer the sweet, loving, fun-loving boy they all befriended.

The moment of silence lingered, until Neville shook his head, growled something to himself and went to sit down to the very end of the Gryffindor Table. As one, the three breathed a sad sigh.

"Times like this, I really wish Alice was here."said Hermione sadly.

The Weasley siblings nodded. It was common kowledge, that after the murder of the entire Longbottom family, when Neville survived Voldemort´s attack for the first time, he was taken in and raised by his godparents – Lily and James Potter. It was also common knowledge that he had found a elder sister of sorts in Alice Potter. All three knew Alice quite well, eventhough she graduaded from Hogwarts two years ago, since she was part of the Gryffindor House and most Gryffindors stick together. Alice was one of the few, who could actually help Neville during such times.

"OH NO, HERE THEY COME!"screamed an anxious Ravenclaw girl and in that instant a massive chill gripped the sixth and seventh year population of the Great Hall.

No fewer that a hundred owls have swooped in and started to deliver the accursed letters, which most of them viewed as tickets to hell. Most of the Professors were viewing them with levels of pity, except the head of Slytherin house of course. Unlike his collagues however, he was barely restraining his anger, because HE too fell under this proposterous Act. His black eyes glared the poor little owl, that delivered him the Ministry letter and the poor bird flew away in top speed once freed of its letter, determined to put as much space as possible between it and the glaring hook-nosed man. He looked at the damn letter with fury, as though hoping to incinerate the letter with his stare and completly ignored the curious looks from Minerva McGonnagal, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Remus Lupin.

"I´m so nervous" breathed Hermione, her hands shaking as she reached for the letter.

"Don´t worry, Mione. They used a spell to find a soul-mate, right?... That means that you´ll be getting me and I´ll be getting you."said Ron in a confident voice, placing an arm around her shoulders hoping to calm her.

Ginny smiled weakly, hoping he´d be right for once as she turned her sights to the letter adressed to her.

"Well... better get this over with."she said to herself and opened the envilope quickly.

Taking a last long breath she started to read the letter of doom.

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that we have found you your potentional soul-mate and the perfect husband. _

_You have been engaged with _Mr Harry Potter, 17, half-blood_. We found him trough magical means, which means that you will be able to find happiness with him should you give it a try. You are asked to marry within the deadline – 31__st__ December this year and produce a child within the next two years. If you have any questions, please contact the Ministry – the Repopulation Act Office. _

_It is expected of you to respond to the situation and sighn a marriage contract along with your new fianceé._

_Please be aware, that under the Repopulation Act if you do not marry until the deadline both you and your partner will face severe concequences – a lifetime imprisionment in Azkaban Prision._

_Sincirely _

_Athena Kellen_

_Head of the Repopulation Act Office_

Ginny sat completly frozen. She was engaged to Harry Potter... Harry Potter?! As in Alice´s younger brother whom Alice utterly hates? As in the boy Neville completly refuses to speak to? As in THE coldest snake in Slytherin, who barely speaks to anyone outside his small circle of friends? As in the boy who is best friends with Draco Malfoy? As in the boy who´s one single glare is enough to send first and second years running away as far as possible? She remembered the few times she saw him over the years at Hogwarts. Every single time she could remember, she felt a little intimidated by him. What in the bloody hell was she supposed to do NOW?!

She was brocken from her horrified thoughts as besides her Hermione gave a horrified gasp.

"Merlin´s beard...oh no... no...NO..."she moaned, her eyes showing utmost fear.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"exclaimed Ron, who read her letter over her shoulder before collapsing back on his seat and placed his hands on his face, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? Who did you get?!"asked Ginny urgently.

Hermione´s eyes now shone in tears.

"D...Draco Malfoy! I´m engaged to the ferret!"she whispered completly heartbrocken.

Both Ginny tried to comfort her while Ron pushed his half-eaten plate away from him, feeling too sick to digest anymore.

"What am I going to do, Ginny?"whispered Hermione miserably.

"As if leaving Ron isn´t bad enough... but for _Malfoy_?! This HAS to be a bad dream!"

Ginny ran her hand across her back in a soothing manner.

"Maybe you won´t have to Mione. You read what Lucius Malfoy said about the law. Maybe when he hears, that his son is engaged to a muggle-born he´ll kill Fudge and you won´t have to marry Malfoy."said Ginny attempting to lighten the mood.

It worked in a way as Hermione gave a weak chuckle. Even Ron managed a weak smile and gazed at his letter with utmost hate.

"Open it, Ron..."said Hermione quietly.

Ron shook his head furiously.

"I... I don´t want... I don´t want to be with... anyone..."he stammered, struggling to find words.

Hermione smiled at him trough her tears, taking his hand.

"I know... I don´t want to eighter. But... "

Ron seemed to take courage from this little exchange and nodded.

"Yeah."he said in a miserable voice as he reached for his letter.

"What if they gave me someone as bad as you´ve got? Or even worse?"he asked quietly.

"Then you´ll kill Fudge instead of Lucius Malfoy."Ginny piped up brightly and both her brother and friend laughed.

"Bloody unlikely, Ginny."chuckled Ron.

"Why not, Ron. You´d be a real hero to everyone."

The three laughed once again and Ron´s anxiety was momentarily forgotten. He opened the envilope and started to read the letter with both girls watching. As he read, his expression went from confused to shocked, until it became utterly horrified. He swiftly stood up white-faced and looked at the staff table before turning and running out to the Great Hall as though Voldemort risen from the grave and was out to get him.

"RON!"called both Ginny and Hermione, but Ron was already out.

"RON!"called Hermione one more time before standing up and running after him, completly forgetting about breakfast.

Ginny stood up also but for a small moment pondered on what to do. Almost unintentionally her sight lingered a bit on the Slytherin table, where amongst his fellows sat a black-haired older boy, looking at his letter over his round glasses. Shaking her head Ginny also sprinted out, searching for her friend and brother.

Lucky for her Nearly Headless Nick had seen Ron run for an unused classroom and told both her and Hermione a few moments before where Ron went. Stepping into the classroom, Ginny saw that Hermione was the one comforting Ron now. Her brother was deathly pale and still shaking in fright as Hermione held him in her arms and whispered soothingly into his ear.

Ginny allowed a few more moments to pass before she made her presence known.

"Was who you got really that bad, Ron?"she asked tentactively as she moved closer.

To Ginny he looked as bad as he did before the Yule Ball when he tried asking Fleur out. By the looks of it, he haven´t even told Hermione who he was engaged to yet. Finally strong enough to speak Ron looked at both of them.

"Worse than you can imagine, Ginny... F...first up... we´re both _male_!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at eachother in shock. To think that the Act would also pair same sexes... especially since Fudge was against this idea for many years before.

"Well... you ARE bisexual, right?"pointed out Hermione and Ginny nodded.

The two girls were the only ones among the Weasley family and friends who knew of Ron´s little romance during his fifth year with a seventh year Gryffindor. Ron was very reluctant to tell the secret to anyone and over that time, both girls covered for him.

"I am... but that´s only the start of it..."said Ron quietly, blushing so hard, that his facial color was in sync with his hair.

"Who are you with, Ron?"asked Ginny quietly.

Ron couldn´t speak once more. His lips shaking, he reached for the letter and handed it to Hermione. She smouldered it over and along with Ginny started to read.

_Dear Mr Weasley_

_We are pleased to inform you, that we have found you your potentional soul-mate and the perfect husband. _

_You have been engaged with _Mr Severus Snape, 37, half-blood_. We found him trough magical means, which means that you will be able to find happiness with him should you give it a try. You are asked to marry within the deadline – 31__st__ December this year and produce a child within the next two years. If you have any questions, please contact the Ministry – the Repopulation Act Office. _

_It is expected of you to respond to the situation and sighn a marriage contract along with your new fianceé._

_Please be aware, that under the Repopulation Act if you do not marry until the deadline both you and your partner will face severe concequences – a lifetime imprisionment in Azkaban Prision._

_Sincirely _

_Athena Kellen_

_Head of the Repopulation Act Office_

Both girls gasped. This HAD to be a joke! Ron engaged to their hook-nosed, oily-haired Potions Master?!

"I´m doomed..."moaned Ron miserably.

Neighter Ginny nor Hermione knew what to say to that.

"Hang on... "produce a child"... HOW?! I mean... I´m male and unless Snape has something he should tell me about he´s too... I mean... the purpose of this bloody idiotic Act was to repopulate..."

"You can, Ron."said Hermione quietly.

Both Ron and Ginny stared at her.

"By magic..."said Hermione.

"There are special potions that combine the blood from you and your partner – DNA for short, and create an embryo. That is implanted into a midwife, who will carry the child within the nine months of pregnancy and well... birth the baby. That´s what most gay wizards do nowadays."

Both Weasley siblings were shocked at Hermione´s insight into this specific area of the Wizarding World. Hermione offered a small smile.

"When you had that romance with Brian (a muggle-born seventh year), I asked a bit and of course, studied up from magazines and other sources. Just in case..."

Ron blushed heavily, not really wanting to think back to his old boyfriend-of-sorts.

A heavy silence lingered for a few moments. All three wondered briefly how was Snape taking this piece of news. Neighter of them could know, that at that very moment the Potion Master´s study in the dungeons was enjoying an ear-splitting scream.

"Anyway Ginny... who did you get. Can´t possibly be worse than Malfoy-junior OR Snape."asked Ron, hoping to change the subject.

Hermione also nodded in a supportive manner, giving Ginny a small smile. Ginny sighed to herself.

"I´m not sure... it depends on what you think I guess..."

"Come on, Gin... Can´t be worse than ours..."said Ron, hoping to coax it out of her.

"We´re all stuck with the snakes... I´m engaged to Harry Potter."she said quietly.

Ron and Hermione held their breaths in utter shock. Their friend and sister engaged to the coldest snake in Slytherin?! How could that happen?! She was too warm and loving for someone like him. Hermione wasted no time in grabbing her in a hug.

"Sweet Merlin... Ginny... how do you feel about it?"she asked concernedly.

Ginny smiled a little and shook her head.

"Look... no matter how I´ll feel about it the stupid Ministry won´t back out of it. At leat they engaged me to a handsome bloke even if he is a bit cold. And to be honest... I think he´s sexy in a way..."she said giggling a bit.

"GINNY! These are NOT the things I want to hear from my little sister!"exclaimed Ron, clapping his hands to his ears to good measure, making Ginny laugh more.

Hermione thought about it, remembering the times their class had double-potions with the Slytherins.

"I see what you mean, Ginny... He has the most beautifull green eyes..."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"And well... Draco might be a bit handsome..."said Hermione trying to see something positive on her engagement just like Ginny had.

Though thinking about her new fianceé, Hermione found the task difficult.

"And let´s not forget, that both the Potter and Malfoy families are rich, powerfull and respected... if nothing else let´s do it for the money."suggested Ginny jokingly and both girls dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, so you two have sexy, rich and handsome blokes... and what positive things can I find for MY situation?! I´m stuck with a cold, vicious, greasy-haired bat! Nothing positive on that!"moaned Ron, one hand on his head.

Hermione flashed him a look of sympathy.

"He can make healing potions if you ever find yourself bleeding to death."said Ginny with a grin.

"Oh if looks could kill..."thought Ginny with amusement as her brother gave her a death-glare while Hermione´s laughter rang in the classroom.

...


	2. Curses and Talks

**A/N: **Hi guys... Well this chapter will feature a few controverse views... First up there is our dear lovable Draco Malfoy. I often thought in the books, that if Draco have had real true friends he may not have turned out the dubious way he did. Next up are two characters which have not been shown much in the books - Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass - these two have not been shown much to make any opinion in my eyes and I thought that since at east Blaise has been issued in the first version he should be there too. Though in a slightly different version - I look forward to writing that :) I have amusing plans with him... anyways Astoria... well in the books she was refered to as Draco´s wife - two years his junior... I thought about sending her in too - I hope my portayal of her will be satisfactory :) Plus there is one OC so I hope you will grow to like him :) Besides that, well... you get a small insight into the Potter Family and one of the Godfathers... more will come soon - heh... some of my closest friends who are into HP almost crucified me for WHO is Harry´s Godfather but there is a reason for it and you will all find out sooner or later :)  
HK07

**Chapter 2: Curses and Talks**

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic was having a reasonably well morning. Dispite not getting any sleep for two days and sustaining himself on Energy Potions to make up for it, he was in a very good mood. The Repopulation Act was in full swing and letters to students of Hogwarts were already sent. Athena – his head of the Repopulation office has informed him just moments before, that before noon everyone who falls under the Act will have gotten their letters. Just as he relished over the fact his mail – heavily checked – has arrived. Unsurprisingly a great ammount of letters arrived. There were letters of approoval, congratulations and even some offering suggestions for the Act by some of the pure-blood families. There were also letters – and a great LOT of them, which were sent by angry parents of the youngest who were shielded by the Act. Cornelius read one or two of them out of interest and was not surprised. Many people just can´t seem to understand the importaince of this step in these hard times. No... they just couldn´t understand how importaint it is, to preserve their great country´s magical heritage by repopulating and therein undo the damage You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters have done. Why, oh why they couldn´t grasp that if those single people would have been left to choose on their own it would take so long, that the Wizarding community would _never_ repopulate. Well... it fell to him, Cornelius Fudge to do something about it. The Boy-who-lived has already done his bit by riding them of the accursed Dark Lord once and for all and now it was his – the Minister for Magic´s turn to save the future. As for the Boy-who-lived, Fudge supposed he could´ve made an exception for him and not including him into the Act. However in his neverending fairness, he felt that there should be no exceptions to the rule – not even for the saviour of the wizarding world. No, Neville will just have to take part in this just as everyone. He had no idea presently how the boy took this piece of news. Afterall, roughly two years ago he had proven himself to be unstable and prone to throw tantrums. He would have to make a few steps if the boy started to plot some rebellion – some of those who written those letters he now held in his hands would surely follow him and demand the Act to be terminated. He would have to think of a plan to stop any such attempt.

"But not right now."he thought as a mighty yawn escaped his mouth.

The Energy Potion was wearing out and his fatigue was returning worse than before. He swiftly scribbled an office memo to his secretary, saying that he is not to be disturbed for ANY reason and send it. Yawning again he reached for his wand, which he left somewhere on the table. His vision was becoming a bit blurry as sleepiness was starting to take its hold of him, wanting to transfigure his work-desk into a comfortable bed in which he would remain for the rest of the day. Finally taking hold of it he smiled. Vanishing the large pile of his letters with a wave of his wand he suddenly saw, that he missed one. Looking closer, he noticed that it was one of the parent´s angry letters, though this one was a bit sharper and even border-line threatening. Almost laughing at the prospect, Cornelius vanished the letter. It was completly ridiculus. Some foolish woman thought she could discipline HIM – the Minister for Magic. And even if she was not alone in this, well... what on earth were his trusty bodyguards for? After what happened last November he also tightened the security so that his safety would not be endagered again. He even went as far as to take two Aurors as his personal guard. Dawlish and Bletchley would ensure his safety. Before he could transfigure the desk a loud _bang_ rang outside of his office. Shocked for a moment he was absolutely still, his ears strained to distinguish the sounds behind his office door. He recodnized the sounds as those of a wizard´s - duel. A second later his office door flew open and before Fudge could even aim his wand at the intruder, his wand flew out of his hand and a split-second later he found himself hanging upside-down by his anckle in mid-air.

"Good morning, _Minister_."growled the intruder and Fudge at once recodnized the voice even before the figure stepped into his office.

"SNAPE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

However angry Fudge could be, it at once became apparent that it was nothing compared to Severus Snape, who was advancing closer, his wand in his hand. Fudge gulped when he came closer, for Snape looked beyond angry.

"ANSWER ME ONE SINGLE THING – WHY WEASLEY?! WHY AM I ENGAGED TO A BOY TWENTY YEARS YOUNGER THAN MYSELF?! MY OWN STUDENT NO LESS!"

Now all hints of both anger and fatigue forgotten, Fudge started to stammer.

"L...look, Snape... we used a special spell to choose the soul-mate... if it picked a younger boy, then it did so because he has the biggest potentional to form a couple with you."

Severus´ eyes flashed. He was still trying to control himself, but dear sweet Merlin... how MUCH he would like to use the Cruciatus Curse on this babbling bonehead.

"Anull this proposterous engagement. NOW!"

Fudge suddenly looked rebeliously into his black eyes.

"I shall do no such thing! You have been bound together and the Repopulation Act stands! I couldn´t do anything about it, even if I wanted to!"

Severus now shook in absolute rage.

"LIAR! You CAN undo this and you **shall**!"

Fudge shook his head stubbornly.

"No I **won´t**! There is nothing you can do to change my mind, Snape! The Repopulation Act stands and there will be NO exceptions!"

That did it... Severus now lost all control. Baring his teeth, he aimed his wand straight at Fudge´s stupid face, a different Unforgivable Curse on his mind.

"_Expelliarmus_" sounded a voice just behind him and Severus felt his wand fly out of his hand.

"_Accio wand_" said another voice a split-second later and Severus gasped – he knew both of those voices well enough.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Lily and James Potter in the burst doorway, his wand now safely in Lily´s other hand.

"Severus, that´s enough!"said Lily warningly, her husband nodding.

Severus scrowled, not wanting to let this go, but Lily´s glare was enough to make him stop. Letting out a long breath and shaking his head as if to clear it, he turned his back to Fudge and walked towards them not seeing Fudge´s triumphant smile.

"Let´s go, Sev... I want a word with you."said Lily quietly, gesturing with her head and Severus nodded.

"_Lucky we were on our way here ourselfs._"thought Lily with a small sigh of relief.

"Not so fast, Snape! You just attacked the Minister for Magic! Potter, arrest him!"called Fudge still in mid-air, pointing at James.

James snorted.

"I will do no such thing... you´ve had something like this coming to you for drafting that idiotic Act."

Fudge looked as though he had been slapped.

"Potter, I ORDER you..."

James snorted again and shook his head.

"Look, let´s just pretend that this didn´t happen. No harm was done and at least you were able to see for yourself how effective your _bodyguards_ were. In fact... I think you should prepare yourself for more _visits_ of this sort."he said in a light voice.

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth in disbelief.

"Do you think that I can just forget about something like this... without any kind of punishment?!"he exclaimed furiously.

James smiled broadly.

"Oh, I think you CAN, Minister... as a special favor to _me_... let´s not forget, you owe me from November, remember?"

Fudge paled at the mention of it.

During Voldemort´s attack on the Ministry last November, James Potter saved his life from the Dark Lord.

"All right... all right... just... just get out."he said weakly.

James smiled even more broadly.

"Happy to oblige."he said happily before turning to his wife and her best friend.

"Shall we?"he asked nonchalantly.

Lily and Severus shared a look, rolled their eyes and walked out of the office with James at their heels.

"WAIT! GET ME DOWN!"screamed Fudge as James was closing the door.

Stopping momentarily, James looked at him for a second and a cheeky smile grazed his lips.

"Whatever you say, _boss_..."

With a wave of his wand, the spell holding the Minister in mid-air was lifted and Fudge landed on the floor in a heap as James closed the office door.

Grumbling and moaning Fudge crawled up into his chair. Oh... how he´d love to sack that cheeky, mischievous, good-for-nothing... but with a sigh, he reminded himself that he _couldn´t_. James Potter was not only an outstanding Auror, but also had the backing of many of his other heads of departments, not to mention the entire Auror office. Furious about the entire ordeal, all thoughts of sleep and rest were instantly forgotten. Suddenly with a wave of inspiration an idea came to his head. He couldn´t get even with Potter... but he CAN get even with Snape for this...

At once he took out another Department Memo for his secretary, telling her to call Rita Skeeter into his office as soon as possible.

"_Have I got a story for her._"he thought with a devious smile.

...

Nights in the Slytherin Common Room were always quiet, except when an occasion arose. And today´s occasion was one, that had the Common Room livened up like nothing before. Groups were discussing the Repopulation Act, talking, asking and sharing their thoughts and feelings about the situation or merely speaking about their "lucky" new significant others. Astoria Greengrass noticed, that many of the sixth and seventh years were really tense about the subject. Some didn´t even want to admit to whom they had been engaged. Others were plainly worried, given that they didn´t even know their new fianceés. Astoria smirked. Amidst all this chaos no one could possibly notice her slipping into the boy´s dormitory. Nevertheless... just in case she placed a Disillusionment Charm on herself, inwardly smirking as no one noticed her dissapearing. She took one last look into the Common Room – it seemed that the entire house is there. However she knew four boys, who for sure wouldn´t be... She smiled to herself as she moved towards once certain door, which she knew quite well by now. Peeking into the room she saw a big joint table in the middle of it and four boys sitting behind it.

"I want a nice, clean game boys."said a scrawny black-haired boy, his green eyes twinkling behind his round glasses as he shuffled the cards in his hands.

"That´s bloody likely."snorted a blonde-haired one.

Astoria carefully closed the door, certain the four boys sitting at their joint table haven´t noticed. Moving ever so quietly she wanted to spring at them.

"Good evening, Astoria."said Harry in a bored voice.

Glad they couldn´t see the pout on her face, she recomposed herself and undid the charm.

"How do you _do_ that, Harry?!"asked the tallest, muscular brown-haired boy.

Harry Potter smirked dispite himself.

"I have eyes and ears, Angus."he said as though that explained everything.

A black-skinned tall boy fixed their newcomer a small smile and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what brings our delightfull little poison-ivy into our humble room?"

"Boredom, Blaise... sheer boredom."she answered in the same tone.

Draco Malfoy snorted.

"Curiosity more like."

Astoria rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit the half-truth of it.

"Deal me in please, Harry. What have I missed?"she asked as Blaise waved his wand and counjoured a chair for her.

"Nothing importaint. We barely started. We returned into our room moments ago."explained Harry as he dealt the cards to everyone.

"At least you didn´t have to wait for Nott to clear out."nodded Astoria.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Angus shared this room with Theodore Nott, who was never a friend of theirs. Since Nott was convicted as one of the Junior Death Eaters and was sentenced to Azkaban along with those who were captured during the attack on the castle, the boys had the room all to themselfs.

"Nothing like a little _house_-cleaning to clean out the dirt, eh?"noted Harry happily, he always hated that Death Eaters and their kids only worsened the Slytherin house´s already infamous reputation.

Much like his other friends and Slytherins in general, he was happy that the Junior Death Eaters were all chaught and punished. Angus was probably the happiest of them all, having a personal issue with them, since he was a very rare breed of Slytherin indeed – a muggle-born Slytherin.

"Anyway... about this idiotic Act... I didn´t expect it to get passed."murmured Draco, now shuffling the cards.

"No kidding. Talk about overkill."said Harry shaking his head.

"It´s obvious that our dear Minister must´ve suffered some sort of brain-damage during the November attack."said Blase, picking up the cards Draco dealt him.

"So tell me, boys... who are the unfortunate girls that must´ve suffered a heart-attack when they read their letters today?"asked Astoria with a smirk.

Draco instantly shot her a cold glare.

"I feel happy for the boy who didn´t have to read YOUR name on his letter."

Astoria stuck her tongue at him cheekily. She is two years their junior and as such doesn´t fall under the Act.

"Yet."pointed out Blaise.

"Unless that proposterous Act is dismantled, you too will become the victim of it next year."

Astoria took the news rather calmly – she had known this already.

"True... Fudge obviously won´t drop this on his own accord. Though we would need to find out more to see what can be done about it."noted Harry as he put down his cards along with Angus and Draco.

Astoria smiled.

"I had a feeling you wouldn´t leave it at that... but don´t change the subject. Who did you get?"

Draco´s eyes suddenly brightened.

"That reminds me... Dobby!"

With a loud _Crack_, the tiny personal house-elf of Draco Malfoy apparated and smiled at him as his master shuffled trough his pocket.

"You called, master Draco?"he asked.

Nodding Draco pulled out a letter.

"Deliver this to my father... and run for cover as soon as he starts to read."he said smirking cheekily.

Dobby smiled and nodded. Split-second later he dissapearated with another loud _Crack_.

"What was that about?"asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

Draco´s cheeky look only doubled.

"A letter informing father of my engagement. It seems I have been engaged with a muggle-born."

Harry, Blaise, Angus and Astoria held their hands to their mouths in an effort not to laugh – failing miserably at it.

"Jeeeeesus, Dray... your Pop will flip."snorted Angus.

"Couldn´t agree more."giggled Astoria.

"I´m afraid your father´s study is in for quite a perdicament."chortled Blaise.

"Forget study... the _Malfoy Manor_ is in danger. What an explosion THAT will cause."chuckled Harry.

"Pity I won´t be there to see it."nodded Draco also laughing.

Only those in this room knew, that Draco was maintaining his father´s "hard-core pure-blood" attitude to make himself "different" in the Slytherin House and as later on came, to gain trust of the Death Eater kids like Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery and other Junior Death Eaters like Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass. Deep down, Draco wished for a change in the family´s pure-blood obsession – something which had very much to do with having Harry and Angus as friends.

"I think we can safely assume, that our Minister will have one _illuminating_ visit, first thing in the morning."chortled Blaise to general hilarious agreement.

"Added bonus."noted Draco.

"Well, Draco...? Who´s the lucky muggle-born who will have Lucius Malfoy for a loving father-in-law?"

At Astoria´s question Draco looked slightly uncomfortable.

"That´s the down-side of it... its Hermione "Know-it-all" Granger."

Now everyone didn´t bother to hide their astonishment.

"Woa... what a twist."whistled Angus.

"Engaged to an"enemy"."said Astoria making quote-marks in the air.

Over the years, Draco had the most run-ins with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"I confess about knowing very little about love... but you two _soul-mates_...? I´ve read better fairy-tales."said Blaise shaking his head.

They all noticed that Harry was quiet about it and instantly fixed him an inquiring look.

"Most interesting... I am engaged with Ginny Weasley."he said thoughtfully.

Now the astonishment grew even more.

"Talk about twists. Both of them are friends with your sister and Longbottom."breathed Astoria.

Harry nodded, his face adopting a pensieve look. His green eyes fell on Blaise and Angus and they at once understood his unspoken plea.

"I´m paired with Suzan Bones."said Angus.

"My "soul-mate" apparently is Luna Lovegood."said Blaise.

"_Loony Lovegood_?! Merlin, Blaise... if _she_ is your soul-mate, you´re wierder than I thought."exclaimed Draco in complete bewilderment.

All of them fell silent and for several minutes the room was in such silence, that a Silencing Charm couldn´t do a better job. All of them were thinking, calculating, reaching conclusions.

"I´ll send a letter to Bode. I want to know how the "selection" is done."said Harry, reffering to their older friend and ally-of-sorts who now works at the Ministry - Borderick Bode jr.

...

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**September 16, 1997**_

_**Secret Passions at Hogwarts, Potions Master, 37 engaged to one of his students, 17**_

_It seems, that Hogwarts holds simply everything and is a place where anything is possible. This stronghold of Magical Knowledge was always known to hold many secrets. It has also been known to hold its stories of Forbidden Love. Thanks to our Repopulation Act one such story has come to light. As the selection of partners is made to search out soul-mates and the best potentional candidates it is not limited in neighter age nor sex. So it happened that Severus Snape, 37, half-blood – long standing Potions Master at Hogwarts has found his soul-mate in the most unexpected way. Our sources report that Severus Snape has been due to the Repopulation Act been engaged to one of his seventh-year students Ronald Weasley, 17, pure-blood. _

"_The process of selection has clearly chosen. It tappes into the person´s characteristics that define what type of a partner will the person choose – therefore there had to be something there to begin with."informs Athena Kellen, 39 – Head of the Repopulation Act Office. _

_Though this kind of pairing is clearly unorthodox (some believe it to be unhealthy and inappropriate), under our Minister´s newtime regime "tolerance" is the main word._

"_In this post-war time, love is what truly matters. Discrimination has no place here and we must all tolerate our fellows in their love-lives – no matter who they choose."wisely said Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic in his office yesterday when informed of this unussual pairing. _

"_Under the Repopulation Act these two respective fellows have been bound together and I as Minister for Magic wish them all the luck in the world. May they find their true love in eachother."_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

The front-page article swept trough the school like wild-fire and most of the student body were now practicly dying of laughter. Slytherins were by large shocked at this piece of information and were subjected to much ridicule by the other students no matter how much the Professors tried to calm the situation. Harry went down to breakfast with Angus and Blaise (since Draco had his prefect duties to perform and by the looks of it, had his work cut out for him) and already the trio had to hex a few fourth-years which were too cheeky about the matter – each of them very defencive of their Head of House. Harry was sure his innitial suspitions were correct and resolved to owl Bode ASAP. During breakfast he couldn´t help but gaze at the Gryffindor table where he saw Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting close together. Ginny appeared to be comforting Hermione, while ignoring stares, pointing and giggling from not just other House tables, but also some from her own. Instantly he felt a pang of unease as he thought about it. Unsurprisingly absent from breakfast was Ron Weasley for obvious reasons. Harry didn´t even have to look at the staff table. He knew that Severus had locked himself in his study and refused to come out or even open the door. Not even for his _Godson_.

Recodnizing, that his Godfather wishes to simply be alone, Harry only slipped him a note telling to call upon him _or_ his mother should he want to talk to someone. He hated seeing (or rather knowing) his Godfather in such a weakened state. Since he was little he was his role-model of sorts... He also felt a wave of compassion towards Ron Weasley, dispite not really knowing him at all – very few people he knew deserve such humiliation and he had a sneaky feeling, that his potentional brother-in-law was certainly not one of them. Feeling too sickened to digest any food at all, he said as much to Angus and Blaise and left for the owlerly.

Ginny in the meantime was doing all she could to comfort Hermione, though in fact she was having a hard time herself. Ron stayed in his room in the boy´s dormitory and didn´t want to come out, not that any of his friends could blame him. Even Neville managed to be a little supportive for him... but only slightly. Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Colin and Dennis Creevy and a few other Gryffindors stood behind him staunchly, but they were at a serious minority and since being friends with Ron was no secret, became targets as well. Ginny already Bat-Bogied three Ravenclaw girls, who couldn´t resist having a gloat. However she had a feeling, that it was only the begining. But Hermione was taking it especially hard. Poor girl cried several times and came down for breakfast only so that she could take some food up to Ron, who didn´t really feel hungry for the first time in years. Once eating some food herself, she went back into the Gryffindor Tower, accompanied for good measure by Pavarti and Lavender. Then, before the breakfast was over Professor Dumbledore stood up and requested, that students leave this matter lying and also promised, that not respecting this plea would resolve in punishment. Unfortunately Ginny soon found as she went for her first lesson, that this wish was not respected so heartily. A large group of third and fourth-years cut off her way and dispite how many times she told them to drop the matter, the teasing wave endured. Furious now, she once more drew her wand and was prepared to hex them into oblivion. Some of them too drew their wands, ready for a fight but before anyone could do anything a loud _bang_ rang in the corridor and five of the students were hanging by their anckles in mid-air. Everyone turned to see who did it and a collective gasp sounded from everyone in the corridor including Ginny. Standing behind them all, his wand raised and green eyes flashing – Harry Potter walked closer to them.

"You think its funny, do you?"

His voice was quiet and calm, yet so icy that many felt a shiver run down their spine. Some even quickly shook their heads, looking at the Slytherin with terror in their eyes. Ginny stood there holding her breath. Once more she got that little feeling she had around him.

"Which part of "Drop it" did you fail to understand?"the coldness in his voice rising and his eyes fixing them an icy glare, which had the third years shaking in fear.

With a wave of his wand the Levicorpus spell was lifted and those that were hanging in the air fell to the ground painfully.

"Unless you wish to visit the Hospital Wing, get out of my sight... NOW!"

The furious command was met with instant fufillment. The terrified students litterally scrambled past Ginny and out of the corridor, determined to put as much space between them and the furious Slytherin as possible. Ginny now stood in the abandoned corridor, looking at her fianceé, as he took his time measuring her up and down with his brilliant green eyes. Ginny looked into them as though mesmirized. Hermione was right – his eyes were (there was no other word that came to her mind) beautifull.

"Um... thanks..."she whispered as he walked closer to her.

"Anytime. I´m not particuraly fond of them making jokes about something serious such as this."he said calmly, waving his hand neglectily.

Ginny took the oppoturnity to look at him properly – something she never quite was able to. He was indeed handsome, she thought – slightly taller than her, reasonably well built, his jet-black hair scrawny and sticking out in many directions, yet somehow suiting him and of course those eyes behind a pair of round glasses.

"I realize that this is hardly the the time, but I wish to speak to you considering we are engaged. May I meet up with you after dinner before the Great Hall?"

His polite tone in his question left her speechless for a second. Thinking about it, she figured that she would _have_ to talk with him about it eventually and perhaps it was better sooner rather than later.

"Okay."she said quietly with a nod.

She was still unsure how to feel about it and was surprised when Harry returned the nod and gave her a small smile. It was the most she ever got from this intimidating Slytherin.

Suddenly the corridor rang with sounds of hurrying steps and a moment later Draco Malfoy ran into the corridor, his prefect´s badge gleaming on his uniform.

"I saw a group of third and fourth years running out of here for their lives. What happened?"he asked looking at both Ginny and Harry.

Ginny looked from one to the other and was surprised once more – Harry´s green eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Nothing."he told his best friend nonchalantly and Draco´s eyes also twinkled, a "Yeah, right" look crossing his face.

Harry kept his face neutral before once more turning to Ginny.

"Well... I´d better be going. I have a letter to send. See you tonight, Ms Weasley."he said quietly before he walked past her and along with his best friend, who was chuckling left the corridor.

Ginny stood in the abandoned corridor, her mind spinning. Just who WAS this boy she was engaged to? Whatever she expected him to be like was completly different from what she had seen just now. He defended her, wanted to talk with her and even gave her a tiny smile. Thinking about it, she would have to find out more about him before their meeting tonight.

...


	3. Information

**Chapter 3: Information **

By the end of the first lesson, the story of Harry Potter attacking the fourth-years spread around. As Ginny heared it, most were under the impression that Harry was merely defending his Head of House, since it was common knowlegde at Hogwarts, that Harry was on very good terms with Snape – Snape even being very fond of him. As she was leaving her class, several girls have asked her a few questions regarding the scary Slytherin. Ginny had nothing to say, other than what happened – keeping her confused thoughts and the fact that she was engaged to him a secret.

"Oh, I really pity the poor girl who is engaged to a monster like him."wailed one of the Ravenclaws with whom she had her class with, as the students exited the classroom.

Ginny instantly felt a pang of unease. Though addmitedly, she felt that calling Harry a monster was overstating the case.

"I don´t think she´s right... maybe the girl who is with him would find herself luckier than people might think..."said a dreamy voice behind her.

Ginny spun around to see her friend – Luna Lovegood walk after her, her arms carrying books and a slight smile on her face. Ginny waited for her and gave her a matching smile.

"What d´you mean, Luna?"

"Well... I don´t think he´s a monster... I think that if he was so fiercely defending his most favourite teacher, he can´t be all bad... and imagine how fierce he would be defending the girl he loves... it would make me feel very safe around him..."

Ginny almost gasped. She spent the entire lesson thinking whether he was defending _her_ or Snape, but couldn´t come to a straight answer. Nevertheless Luna´s comment seemed to have stirred something. Having his intimidating side directed at others but NOT at her seemed... well... in a way... appealing to her.

"What... do you think about him, Luna?"she whispered to her compagnion as they moved along the corridor.

"Miss Lovegood."sounded a deep voice behind them.

Both girls turned around and saw a tall, slim, black-skinned older boy walking to them with a grace in his steps. His Slytherin uniform was neatly smootheded, giving an perfect appearance. He had short hair and a thin face, but it sported a slight smile as he came to them and made a small bow. Luna´s eyes instantly sparkled in recodnition, an astonished smile forming on her lips.

"I realize, that you have a lesson to get to, but if I could have the slightest moment of your time, please... I would like to speak to you about our... _situation_."said Blaise in a calm, pleasant and nonchalant voice.

Ginny was frozen on the spot. Luna was engaged to _Blaise Zabini_ – one of Harry Potter´s friends?! As she looked at Luna, she noticed that Luna had a surprised look on her face, before blinking a few times and dissolving into a long, overjoyed giggle.

"I was afraid I would have to approach _you_ first..."she said still giggling.

Blaise smiled brightly and shook his head.

"´Tis only polite that the boy should make the first move, my dear... Shall we...?"he asked, offering his arm, to which Luna gave another girly giggle as she took it.

"Excuse us, Miss Weasley."said Blaise with a slight smile.

"See you in class, Ginny."said Luna and Ginny was surprised to hear a slightly bubbly tone in her voice as she left the opposite way with Blaise.

For the second time today, she remained on the spot, absolutely confused. Racking her brains, she remembered that Blaise was rumored to think of himself as nothing short of a noble-man, having an incredibly famous (or infamous) mother, who was a member of the Wizarding High Society. The fact, that HE approached Luna (the girl with the reputation of being the wierdest girl at Hogwarts) without the slightest hint of shame or resentment – quite the opposite actually, left Ginny once more stunned. What in the name of Merlin´s soggy underpants was going ON in here?!

...

By the time the classes were over for the day and she was stuck with a pile of homework – thank God it was Friday and she had the weekend free – Ginny slumped on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. The ton of homework was the last of her worries right now, though. She had asked a few of the teachers she knew and loved about Harry and what they told her didn´t move her forward much, nevertheless surprised her immesnly. Nor did questioning of some of the students she knew help much. Most of the rumors discribed him as a completly heartless person, who would be better avoided. And by tonight she will have to speak to him about their engagement...

"What´s up with you, Ginny? You look tense..."asked a voice she knew well.

Neville had joined her on the sofa, looking a lot better today. Something, which Ginny pointed out before she could help it. Neville smiled slightly.

"Well... I´ve finally had a decent night´s sleep for a change and I´ve had a small talk with Hannah Abbot."

As he said it, his smile grew larger and he spaced out for a bit – suddenly he looked exactly like the boy she came to know so well over the years. Ginny quickly grinned, knowing what that means.

"Oh... spoken to your happy fianceé, have you?"she teased slightly, but was very happy about it, since she was one of the rare few, who knew that the two were crushing on eachother last year.

Sure enough, Neville blushed and gave her a sheepish grin.

"F...for some reason being around her... well it... it makes everything better... She´s happy about it too..."

Ginny smiled radiantly. At least the Ministry managed ONE good match-up.

"I´ve also owled Alice and Aunt Lily telling them about everything... You won´t believe who Alice ended up with..."he said with a smile.

Ginny quickly looked to him for an answer.

"Fred."he said simply, grinning as Ginny gasped.

Alice Potter was engaged to her brother... this was, in her eyes another cute match-up. They were the same age, played for the Gryffindor Quiddich Team together, Alice even helped Fred and George with pranks. And when she dated Oliver Wood in their fifth year, Fred confessed to Ginny about harbouring feelings for her, though never sure whether they would work out or not.

"Amazing..."she breathed, happy for her brother.

Neville nodded smilingly.

"Alice is over the moon too... turns out she felt something for him as well. Heh... in fact, she was all for getting married straight away, but Auntie Lily beat her down a bit, saying that they should at least date for a month or so."

Ginny laughed happily along with Neville – that was very much like Alice all right. Lily Potter often had to be the voice of reason especially when Alice and James got too excited over something. Ginny thought that now was as good time as any to ask.

"And what about your... other sibling?"she asked gently.

Neville´s happy face instantly changed to an ugly scrowl.

"What _about_ him?!"he murmured, looking the other way.

Ginny bit her lip.

"Aren´t you or Alice the least bit curious about who he ended up with?"

Neville humphed.

"Why should we even _care_? Not like he would tell us in the first place... its always been just him and his snake-mates..."

Ginny frowned. This was pretty much consistent with what she heared from the students.

"What is it between you guys, Neville. I mean sure... I don´t imagine you guys being adorable to eachother or anything, but you´re family..."she asked, knowing that his Godparents always treated him as one of their own.

"Look Ginny, he´s a cold-hearted snake... he doesn´t even spend holidays around the Cottage much and when he does he´s always locked in his room. Always has his nose in books or notes and doing God-knows-what, being all secretive... plus there are a few things I´m not supposed to talk about... some things that I´ve come to know since our second year..."

Ginny shuddered remembering her first year at Hogwarts... Riddle´s diary... the Chamber of Secrets... the basilisk´s victims (lucky no one died)... her being possesed by the diary... the frantic student search for the Heir of Slytherin... Lockhart´s duelling club and the incidents there... suddenly she gasped, remembering an ability both Neville and Harry were forced to use after Lockhart´s clumsy use of a Vanishing spell multiplied a snake Draco Malfoy had counjured up in anger, both snakes angry as hell and made to attack two students...

"He´s a _Parselmouth_..."she breathed remembering, since she was one of the students who were present at the incident.

She remembered oh so well, that in that time there were only two suspects in the student´s eyes – Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. She also remembered Alice being extremly infuriated over Harry´s use of Parseltongue and she wasn´t the only one. After Hermione was petrified, Ron seeked a one-on-one with Harry, something that ended up a bit badly for the said Gryffindor.

"Exactly... and its not just that... well... I always think he´s up to something. Ginny... he´s as Slytherin as they come... we may just have another Dark Lord on the rise and right under our noses..."

Ginny gasped.

This statement left her speechless for several minutes after Neville left. Another Dark Lord?! Well, some of the students would perhaps agree, but why was there something about that statement that made her feel seriously disagreeable and (though she couldn´t grasp why) almost offended. Still trying to puzzle it out, she went up into the boy´s dormitory, having another issue to take care of. Knocking on the door politely, she entered the room her brother was in and was not surprised, that she wasn´t the only girl there. Sitting with Ron on his bed was Hermione, the pair smiling at her as she entered.

"How are you?"asked Ginny, her brown eyes shining in concern for her brother.

Ron gave a brave little smile.

"Better... thanks to Mione..."he said smiling at the girl beside him, who gave him a warm smile as she kissed his cheek.

"I´ve been here since breakfast. Some of the others came to visit too. What about you?"asked Hermione as Ginny drew up a chair and sat facing them.

She swiftly recounted the events of the day, including Harry´s little save.

"Bloody hell... talk about scary... the fourth-years running away like that."muttered Ron.

"I´m supposed to have a talk with him after dinner, but I wanted to find out more about him before that."said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"I´ve talked to a few teachers about him and well... the Professors seem to think him to be okay."

Her brother and friend looked as confused as she was feeling. Ginny quickly started to count down on her fingers.

"First up Sprout told me, that he was a very talented boy... then Flitwick sang his praises, crediting him on his intelligence... McGonnagall remembered him from his childhood, telling me that he was always a calm and curious boy who preferred on working things out on his own... and finally Remus had told me his bit, very happy about our match-up. He told me though, that if I want to know much more about him, I should go to his Godfather, who incidently Ron, is _your_ fianceé."

"WHAT?"shrieked both of them, this piece of knowledge was not well known to them.

"Bloody hell... Snape´s his _godfather_?!"exclaimed Ron, slapping his forehead, completly astounded.

"Do you plan on going after him, Ginny?"asked Hermione.

Somehow she didn´t think that Snape would be up to answering any questions today. Ginny thought about it for a second. The "monster" and "Dark Lord" comments resonating in her mind. Her mind was made up instantly.

"Yes."

"I´ll go with you, Gin."said Ron standing up, surprising both of the girls.

"I´ll have to talk to Snape eventually. Plus we can ask him about your fianceé."

Ginny fixed her brother her warmest smile as she gave him an affectionate hug.

"I just hope he´s in a good mood."he muttered, shivering a little.

...

"And that´s it, Master Harry."said an old house-elf to his master in the safety of his room, which was vacant at the moment.

Harry smiled gently. After his talk with Dumbledore, he summoned his personal house-elf – Fidus, asking about the going ons at Potter Cottage, including the engagements of both Neville and Alice. Fidus along with his mate Apricie were the Potter family house-elfs for almost a century. And since the begining of that tradition, it was Fidus´ responsibility to take care of the youngest male member of the Potter family almost from birth. The old house-elf was Harry´s playmate and guardian when he was a tiny boy and since those times, the two formed a powerfull bond.

"You is happy about this, Master?"asked Fidus gently, knowing exactly how Harry felt about his... siblings.

Harry nodded.

"Though I would never say it to them... well... they´d think I´m plotting something."he said with a small snort.

"One more thing, Master Harry. Mistress Lily is wanting to know, who is your mate in the matter. She is no doubt waiting for news."

Harry blushed slightly.

"Tell her I will inform her soon. First thing tommorow in fact."he added quickly, knowing his Mum would not leave such a matter hanging easily – he would HAVE to tell her soon.

Fidus smiled and bowed slightly.

"Mistress Lily will be happy. She is slightly axtious about your matching..."

Harry´s blush intesified.

"Tell her, she needn´t worry."he said, not really eager to give more information.

Fidus smiled at him.

"Young Master is happy about the match?"

Harry´s face was deep-red.

"That remains to be seen."he muttered quietly and Fidus chortled.

"As Young Master says."he said before his dissapearated with a loud _Crack_.

"Bloody amusing, Fidus... really..."murmured Harry, still red-faced.

"You can say that again."rang a girl´s voice from the door, which was giggling slightly.

Harry turned around and fixed Astoria a small glare.

"You know I´ve been thinking of casting an anti-_intruder_ charm in this room."

Astoria gave a small look of surprise and held her palm to her heart.

"Aww Harry... you´ll hurt my feelings."

Harry snickered slightly as Astoria moved closer and sat by the joint-table facing him with a mock-curious look on her face.

"So what brings you here?"asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Astoria sighed.

"The girls in my room are currently chatting, giggling, gossiping and listenting to their favourite show on the Wizard Wireless – Thank Merlin Its Friday."said Astoria, rolling her eyes.

"Yuck."murmured Harry with a note of disgust – unlike Alice, he hated that sappy radio show.

Astoria nodded.

"Pretty much my opinion. Nevertheless, veeeery interesting stories they told me... I´ve heared, that a certain someone was in Dumbledore´s office. Possibly because of hexing several students straight into the Hospital Wing for laughing about our Head of House´s lovelife. Is that true...?"she asked big-eyed, in a small curious tone first-years often use.

Harry rolled his eyes at the new stupid rumor, that sprang because of his visit to Dumbledore´s office.

" Seriously, people around here should just get a damn hobby... I´ve had an appointment with our Headmaster, seeking his advice on something."

Astoria´s eyes were full of surprise. True, Harry sometimes spoke with Dumbledore in his office here and there, but seeking advice from him...? That was a new one.

"Torie... what do you know about Ginny Weasley?"he asked quietly, as he turned his head towards the window.

Astoria once more looked in surprise. A small smile played on her lips as she racked her brains for an answer.

"Well... she´s popular, plays for the Gryffindor Quiddich Team like her siblings did, she has many older brothers, she´s funny and warm-hearted..."she said counting everything on her fingers.

"All-in-all, _Mr Potter_... I think you have been matched with an attractive young witch. Much better than my sister in any case."she said with a smile.

Astoria´s snotty elder sister – Daphne was very smitten with Harry from the day they were sorted into Slytherin. Based on her parent´s views, that a pure-blood lady should get a handsome, well-bread, powerfull and wealthy wizard, Daphne set her eyes on Harry and tried very hard to become his girlfriend. Harry never really shared that view and Daphne was infuriated and jealous, that he chose to be friends with her younger sister, who was _nothing_ like her. Over the time the Junior Death Eaters started to prowl around the school, Daphne tried to get Harry on their side – to no avail. Following the battle, where she tried to hit Astoria with the Killing Curse before being subdued, she was sentenced to a life-time in Azkaban.

Astoria watched Harry merely nod, still looking out the window.

"I plan on speaking with her about the engagement after dinner."

Astoria now understood.

"So _that´s_ what you went to Dumbledore for. Information..."

It was a well-known fact, that Albus Dumbledore was on very friendly terms with the entire Weasley family.

"I thought getting to know her couldn´t hurt..."he replied stiffly.

"This Act and perhaps even Fudge will have to be brought down eventually... but..."his voice had a very rare quality to it – one he used when he was unsure about something.

Astoria smiled gently. Only in the presence of those closest to him he discarded his mask and gave way to his true feelings. She got up from the chair and joined him by the window.

"Look Harry... I know you don´t open up easily. But perhaps this girl _may_ be the one who you will come to love. Just give it a chance."she said gently.

Harry turned to her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Lions wear their hearts on their sleeves. You´re an observant fellow. I´m sure you´ll see sighns if you look hard enough."

She could see Harry mulling it over. Finally he gave her a happy smile and a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Torie."

Astoria returned the hug happily.

"Wouldn´t do it for anyone else, Harry. You´re like my big brother, remember?"

Sudenly there were loud laughing noises infront of the door and the pair instantly separated. As the door opened, Draco entered laughing like crazy followed by Blaise and Angus.

"I fail to see what _exactly_ is so funny here."said Blaise with a small glare as Draco continued to laugh.

"Yeah, Dray... its no big deal. _And_ its Blaise´s choice."said Angus, shaking his head.

"What´s going on?"asked both Harry and Astoria as Draco collapsed on his bed still laughing.

Draco only doubled in laughter. Blaise instantly took out his wand and used a Silencing Charm on him, Draco laughing so much he completly failed to notice it.

"Blaise told us, he asked Luna Lovegood out for a date tommorow."informed Angus.

Harry looked surprised as Draco practicly rolled on his bed, chaught up in an increaced fit of laughter.

"Awww, Blaise... that´s so cute."exclaimed Astoria sweetly.

Blaise blushed brilliantly.

"I... I like her. I could´ve ended up with someone worse and I think its worth a try. Much better choice than the pure-blood girl from High Society my Mum wanted to engage me to last year. You know she´s wishes for me getting married and well... I would very much like to choose who I will take on as my life-long partner."

Angus, Harry and Astoria nodded, seeing his logic.

"What about you, Angus?"asked Astoria curiously.

Angus merely shrugged his powerfull shoulders.

"Not sure yet. I got held up at Hagrid´s today. You know he´s treating those sick unicorns he found last week and well... I like to help."

This was no surprise. Not many knew it, but Angus came from a muggle family, who were slightly famous as zoologists. His Dad, his late Mum and even one of his elder siblings all worked and still work as one. As such, Angus always held fondness for animals and is an ace in the Care of Magical Creatures classes, which he now attends on NEWT level.

"And what about our laughing-boy here? Have you spoken to Hermione Granger?"asked Astoria and Draco´s laughter immediatly ceased.

He started to explain himself with a panicked look, franticly shaking his head and gesticulating, but no sounds came out. With a realization, he glared hard at Blaise and started to rant angerly at him, not even bothering to undo the Silencing Charm. Now however it was the rest of the room, who were chaught in a fit of laughter.

...

"You can do this... you can do this... you can do this..."

"Ron for God´s sake, just knock on the damn door!"exclaimed Ginny in exaspiration.

The two Weasleys have been standing at the door to the Potion Master´s study for over three minutes.

"Easy for you to say, Ginny."exclaimed Ron, his renewed reservations about speaking to Snape were turning to panic as the minutes passed by.

"You´ve said yourself that you´ll have to talk to eachother eventually."

Ron looked at the closed door gulped and turned to leave.

"Eventually sounds good."he said in a panicked voice and made to dash out.

Ginny however quickly grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back to the door.

"Oh no, you don´t! We´re going there NOW!"growled Ginny.

"Can´t you ask him yourself? Ask him everything you want and tell him I said "Hi"."he protested, trying to get away.

"What are you afraid of?! Its just talking! He´s not going to rape you!"she exclaimed pulling him with all the strength she should muster.

"_Obviously_. I am not in such a mood today."said a sarcastic voice from the doorway.

Both Weasleys froze. Severus Snape stood in the open doorway, arms folded and viewing them coldly.

Both started to stammer, unsure what to say. Severus gave a long sigh.

"_Inside_. Both of you!"he commanded.

The two obeyed at once and entered the study with Snape closing the door swiftly. Ginny had never been to Snape´s study, for obvious reasons. The place didn´t look particuraly welcoming. It looked more like a laboratory than anything else. However Ginny spotted a few pictures hung on the wall. Approaching she looked at them curously. One had Snape with a young woman with brilliant long red hair and an old chubby wizard she did not recodnize – each of them smiling over a cauldron. The next had Snape standing on an balcony along with (with a gasp she recodnized) Remus Lupin, a grinning black-haired man and one who looked very much like Harry – though he looked slightly older. Under it there was a small lable which had the word "TRUCE" written on it. The last one had Snape over a small work-table showing something smilingly (it was kinda unnatural seeing Snape smile) to a tiny black-haired boy, who looked on with great curiosity with large brilliant green eyes. Ginny gased again. THIS little boy was Harry.

The sound of Snape drawing up chairs stirred her and she saw, that Snape drew two of them infront of his work-table.

"Sit."he commanded as he took his chair behind the table.

The two obeyed once more and Snape viewed them with crossed hands.

"You know Weasley, you did not have to bring help for this conversation. I know that you are perfectly capable of speaking."he said, looking at them both.

"Its not that. Ginny wanted to speak to you about something as well."said Ron slightly defencively.

Snape fixed her an inquiring look.

"I wanted to ask you about your Godson. You see... I´m engeged to him."

Snape´s look turned to one of visible surprise. A few seconds of silence passed, during which Snape´s eyes looked at her with curiosity.

"I´m supposed to talk to him after dinner today, but I wanted to know more about him. More than rumors describing him as a monster or a dangerous dark wizard in the making."she said honestly.

Snape´s mouth curved into a small smile leaving both Weasleys stunend for a second.

"All right, Miss Weasley. What do you wish to know?"

Ginny racked her brains for what to ask first.

"I already gathered, that he may not be as cold-hearted as everyone thinks..."she started.

"You have the correct assumption. The thing with Harry is, that he does not open up easily. He preffers to go about his business in his own way and he is very guarded with letting people into his world."

Ginny frowned.

"Does this have something to do with Neville and Alice?"

Snape frowned a bit.

"That would definitely be the start of it. You see, since he was little he had other interests than his siblings. He was always curious and thirsty for knowledge. Always finding something new to interest him. Alice and Neville liked to play around while Harry was never the type for games. Unless they were puzzles or logic games. His father for instance was very sad when Harry did not share his love for Quiddich. The real trouble among them started when Harry was sorted into my house. His parents never saw anything wrong with it, but Alice and Neville apparently have trouble accepting it. Since his years at Hogwarts, Harry had been dissapointed in several people and it caused him to stick to his own."

Ron and Ginny shared a look. They gathered that Neville and Alice must definitely be on top of that list. Then Ron remembered something.

"And what about him being a Parselmouth?"he asked curiously.

Snape sighed.

"That indeed gained him a level of notoriety. However Weasley, Parseltongue is a rare ability, which doesn´t necessarily run in bloodlines. In any case it is merely an ability just like any other. The fact that most Parselmouths were Dark Wizards is what gained it its infamousity. Unlike Neville however, Harry likes to use it sometimes to simply understand snakes or ask them for information when he´s outside."

The Weasleys once more traded uneasy looks.

"And his views on blood-purity?"asked Ron quickly.

Snape shrugged.

"His own mother is muggle-born, which should speak for everything. He is also great friends with another muggle-born in my house – Angus Lennox. Plus he likes to spend parts of the summer with his muggle grandparents and cousin. Unlike his sister who preffers to stay in the Magical World. Harry enjoys his ventures to the Muggle World and is very knowledgable about many aspects of it. For instance, he and Angus enjoy muggle technology. Believe me, he´s no muggle-hater."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Ginny sported a small smile.

"Knowledgable about Muggle World, eh? Dad will be very pleased about that."noted Ron also smiling slightly and Ginny nodded with a giggle.

"There is much more to him than meets the eye. Deep down he´s a really caring and loving person. You merely have to get to that point. If you truly wish to have a relationship with him, Miss Weasley... you merely have to get closer to him. I think this could work out if you try."concluded Snape surprising them both yet again.

"Thanks, Professor."whispered Ginny after a while.

Snape nodded.

"If that is all Miss Weasley, I would very much like to have a word with your brother. Alone."

Ron paled slightly at that. Snape fixed him with an exaspirated stare.

"I think we have all agreed, that I will NOT rape you."

Ron nodded and Ginny couldn´t help but giggle again as she stood up and bid them good-bye.

Snape waited for her to exit his study and close the door before fixing Ron with a look. A small silence hing in the room.

"I can see that both of us are equaly happy about the match-up, but before we go into any of that I wish to ask you one thing. Unless my memory decieves me, prior to this proposterous Act you were in a relationship with Miss Granger, am I correct?"

Ron nodded, feeling sad about the "were" part. Snape gathered as much.

"You still love her, correct?"

Ron bit his lip.

"Yeah. I really do. It took me so long to figure that one out. And I don´t want to leave her..."he said miserably.

"Who is she engaged with?"asked Snape curiously.

Ron scrowled a bit before answering.

"Malfoy."

Snape´s eyebrows shot up in geniune surprise and he took a moment to think.

"Well Weasley, there _is_ something which can be done about it."

Ron looked at him surprisedly.

"I will not mind you continuing your relationship with Miss Granger and I do know for a fact, that Draco is not fond of the idea of being with her. In any case Lucius will definitely not stand for the idea. I suggest both of you speaking to Draco about the matter."

Ron gaped at what he was hearing. He knew that Snape would not really wish for a relationship with him, but this was making things a LOT easier.

"We are all intelligent people – I hope, and we can work this out in a normal manner. One thing though, Weasley... you and Miss Granger would have to make your continued relationship a secret one in case some Ministry fool comes spying around. Fudge won´t be happy, that someone is bending his perfect little Act and would surely punish heavily."

Ron nodded. Then suddenly he remembered a few problems.

"And us getting married – I mean, sighning a marriage contract? And for the matter of producing a child?"

Snape´s eyebrows shot up again. This boy obviously thinks much more than he came to observe during Potions lessons.

"We can postpone the marriage contract up to the deadline. By that time, something might change. In the best instance, Fudge will lose the Minister´s chair and the idiotic Act will be scrapped. If not we simply sighn the contract and go around everything as ussual. We would be married on paper, as the law (he scrowled at the mention of it) demands, but that would be it. And for the matter of the child... there will be another year for us to adress that issue. We could use Miss Granger´s views on the matter by that time too and something might be arranged. As my Godson sometimes says - _any_ problem can be solved if one has enough brains to search for a solution."

Ron could not help but smile happily at that. It seems, that not only Harry Potter is much different than he first appears.

...


	4. First Approach

**Chapter 4: First Approach**

By the time Ron was walking back from the dungeons, he felt like the top of the world. He could easily take on anything anyone says now. Not only had his views on his Potions Master change in the most unexpected way, but one thing in particular _won´t_ have to change. He sped up his pace, wanting to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell the most precious girl of his life the good news. Sure, there was one last obstacle left to cross...

"For Merlin´s sake calm down, Granger!"rang a voice in the corridor Ron entered.

"_Oh, speak of the devil..._"thought Ron as the two figures in the abbandoned corridor came better into view.

"Your father may not approove of this engagement but _I _don´t eigther."said Hermione in a stubborn voice.

"I never said I want this eighter. I just wanted to speak to you."replied Draco in an exaspirated voice.

Hermione fixed him with a cold glare.

"What do you want to talk about then if you don´t want to be with me in the first place?! You see, there _is _someone who – unlike you, _does_."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"THAT was what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, Granger... we can work this problem out if we just put our heads together."

"Exactly."said Ron loudly, making his presence known.

Hermione instantly looked relieved to see him, whereas Draco kept his face neutral – almost guarded as Ron stopped by them. Hermione gave him a tight hug, one that she noticed was returned with great joy.

"Excuse me, but I´m still here..."rang Draco´s voice, bringing them back from their little world.

They looked at him, still in their embrace and Draco noticed that Weasley wasn´t sporting the ussual glower he was on the recieving end of for nearly seven years. Quite the contrary in fact. Ronald Weasley was smiling at him.

"I´ve just had a chat with Snape..."Ron started to explain, but Draco´s face instantly sported a dissaprooving scrowl.

"_Professor_ Snape, Weasley..."he said with a note of disgust.

Ron rolled his eyes, wanting to go on.

"Anyway... I´ve talked to him about our relationship, Mione... he says he doesn´t mind... he has a plan to make this all work..."

Hermione was very surprised. She guessed he won´t be crazy about having a relationship with Ron, but talking to him about his relationship with her?

Draco breathed a sigh of relief – he saw where this was heading.

"Good ol´ Professor... let me guess... this plan also involves _me_, am I right?"

Ron grinned.

"As a matter of fact, it does..."

Draco returned the grin, though almost begrudgingly.

"Okay... so allow me to guess what our dear Professor has cooked up... you two stay together, albeit secretly... we make it appear as though we are all following this stupid Act like everyone and wait – postponing sighning of the marriage contract, in order to see what happens..."he said counting each point on his fingers.

Both Gryffindors were very surprised.

"Have you spoken to him before this?"asked Ron in surprise – this was _exactly_ Snape´s plan.

Draco smiled earnestly and shook his head.

"It just seems to me the most logical responce to the situation. Which is something my Head of House AND best friend ussually make when something happens."

Ron and Hermione shared a happy look.

"One thing though..."said Draco, interupting the moment again.

"We will have to keep appearances. As I understand it, Fudge is bound to have people controling the fufillment of the Act. I´m just eager to see what pretext he will think of..."said Draco smirking to himself, while rubbing his chin with his forefinger.

Ron sighed while Hermione looked once more uncomfortable.

"That´s what _he_ said as well... guess that means we´ll be seeing eachother more often."said Ron, already knowing what needs to be done.

Draco nodded agreeing, but his face sported a small smile, which both Gryffindors were sure they have never seen before.

"I guess so... we will obviously have to sit down – all four of us, and think of some believable story. Though if its Fudge and his Ministry goons... well... I´m sure we won´t have to try THAT hard."

Ron and Hermione were once more treated to something new, since there was an unmistakable note of humor in Draco´s voice.

"Never thought I´d say this, Malfoy... but you´re right. Guess we can meet up in Hogsmeade tommorow. I just hope we can play this trough."said Ron with a note of insecurity.

Draco once more smirked dispite himself.

"Well, Weasley... I AM a fairly gifted actor... I know I can do MY part well..."

All three shared a laugh. Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few others who were in on the going-ons last year had come to know Draco´s part in the Junior Death Eaters division – an inside-man (or boy), who was reporting to Dumbledore on the Junior´s moves – something which turned out to be more usefull than it first appeared.

"Meet you in the Three Broomsticks at noon tommorow then?"asked Ron.

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Hog´s Head. Its nowhere near as crowded and Aberforth can cover for us easily. Just be sure to let Professor Snape know."

"You know Malfoy... he told me a bit about you too... that you don´t share your father´s views. But I´m surprised you stand for this idea."said Ron honestly.

Draco was quiet for a bit. It seemed to both of them, that he was weighing his words carefully – as though he was unsure of how much to tell. Finally his gaze stopped on Hermione.

"No offence, Granger... but I am just not attracted to you... besides, there is someone else, who has chaught my eye."he said, with his cheeks catching a slight shade of red.

Both were completly stunned by this revelation.

"Who is it?"asked Ron before he (or Hermione) could stop himself.

Draco grimaced.

"Sorry, Weasley... you can´t expect me to answer THAT question..."

Ron grinned sheepishly as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Right... sorry..."

Suddenly Draco looked to the end of the corridor and his face instantly turned to one of great hilarity. He quickly slapped a hand to his mouth, plainly in the effort not to burst out around Ron and Hermione saw that walking towards them were three Slytherin students and a very familiar Ravenclaw girl, who was holding the arm of one of them. Both Gryffindors were shocked and confused. What in the world was Luna Lovegood doing in the company of Blaise Zabini, Angus Lennox and Harry Potter?!

"Hi Hermione, Ron..."greeted Luna in a dreamy voice as they stopped by them.

Hermione muttered "Hi" quietly, eyes looking from one person to the other, then darting back on Draco who quickly took out his wand and quickly performed a non-verbal spell on himself. Ron hadn´t noticed, since he was looking at the three Slytherins as though measuring them up.

Hermione´s eyes quickly darted to Harry Potter, unsure what to think – Ginny´s findings about him resonating in her mind. His green eyes moved from her to Ron and finally on Draco, whose shoulders were shaking, face screwed and tiny tears running from his eyes, trying to do all he could not to look at Luna and Blaise. The two Gryffindors were immediately under the impression, that the green-eyed Slytherin was putting two and two together. As his eyes fell on Ron and Hermione once more, he gave a nod of greeting.

"Granger, Weasley..."he greeted in a calm voice.

Hermione though biting her lip a bit, returned the nod. Ron however gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"Potter... Lennox (the tall muscular Slytherin nodded in responce)... Zabini (the black Slytherin smiled and gave a slight bow with his head)... Hi, Luna. What are you doing here...?"he asked curiously.

Luna beamed at him.

"I was on my way down to dinner when I ran into my fianceé and his friends."she said giving Blaise a radiant smile, holding onto his arm with both of hers, gripping it tightly.

Blaise ignored the gasps from the two Gryffindors and returned Luna´s smile with one of his own.

"Of course I wished to accompany my lovely fianceé to dinner, as a well-mannered gentleman should."he said nonchalantly.

"You are so sweet, Blaise..."breathed Luna, squeezing his arm again and standing on her tip-toes in order to give him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Ron and Hermione watched the exchange, as Blaise blushed and gave Luna a shepish grin, Harry and Angus traded small smiles before their eyes found Draco, who turned to the wall of the corridor, shileded by his own Silencing Charm as his laughing fit finally chaught up with him – Harry and Angus shot him exaspirated looks.

"In any case we should go down. I have something to take care of after dinner..."said Harry while looking at Angus and Blaise, who nodded.

Ron and Hermione shared a look, knowing perfectly what it was – the look that didn´t go unnoticed by the green-eyed Slytherin.

"We should take Dray with us too..."nodded Angus, fixing his eyes on Draco, who was still laughing against the wall.

"Oh my... your friend has chaught the Dartamian Disease, it causes him to grab any solid object in the room to keep himself on the ground otherwise he´ll float away."said Luna, looking at Draco with concern.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron surpressed a snicker while Blaise, Angus and Harry shared a look as Draco´s shaking against the wall doubled.

"No, my sweet... I assure you, that THAT is definitely not the case."said Blaise, shooting Draco´s form a small glare.

Sharing another meaning look with Angus and Harry he started off along with Luna.

"We´ll see you at dinner."he said as they went and dissapeared from view.

Allowing Draco a few moments to stop laughing, they watched his trying to catch his breath.

"Well... at least you´ve had the courteousy to cast a Silencing Charm on yourself."said Harry, his arms folded.

"Really, Dray... you should get used to it... you´ll be seeing them together a LOT from now on."said Angus shaking his head as Draco undid the Silencing Charm.

"Sorry... its just... so damn funny... B-Blaise is head over heels..."he said still chortling.

"So we´ve noticed..."replied Harry coldly.

"Anyway... let´s get down to dinner... I´m as hungry as a pack of wolves."said Angus already making his way past the two Gryffindors.

Harry fixed Ron and Hermione a small look.

"Well... see you two later, I expect."he said as he too made his way past them and grabbed Draco by his robes, giving him a slight pull to which Draco complied still laughing.

"Yeah... see you two tommorow."he chortled at Ron and Hermione and the two dumbfounded Gryffindors watched the three Slytherins exit the corridor, Draco´s laughter still resonating.

...

Hannah Abbot was walking to dinner red-faced and accompanied by her best friends – Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones, trying all she could to avoid the staring and whispering students, even a few cold and hatefull glares from some of the girls.

"News travels fast even by Hogwarts standarts."muttered Justin, Ernie and Susan agreeing.

It has merely been two hours since Hannah was chaught snogging in an empty classroom with her new fianceé and by the looks of it, over half of the school already knew.

"Its a big deal to be engaged to the Chosen One..."Susan pointed out, but unlike most of the onlookers she was happy about the news, as were those closest to both Hannah AND Neville.

The two knew eachother quite well, shared a passion for Herbology (meaning, that they often spent time together with Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses) and those in DA knew, that since their fifth-year, they harboured feelings for eachother.

"Let´s just hope that horrible Skeeter woman doesn´t find out. It´ll be all over the Daily Prophet in a matter of hours."

At Ernie´s thoughtfull musing Hannah blushed, gave a tiny squeal and tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Ernie! This is NOT helping..."said Susan, giving her best friend a comforting arm over her shoulder.

"Don´t misunderstand... I´m happy about being with Neville... its just... the publicity and..."

"We know, Hannah. No one likes to be gawked on all the time... in fact, I am quite surprised how Neville manages to put up with it."said Ernie, determined to rectify his mistake.

By the looks of it it worked, for Hannah´s tense expression was instantly replaced by a dreamy one.

"That´s my Neville."she said with a wide smile and she couldn´t help but feel incredible joy at her choice of words.

"That´s love for you..."noted Justin – a happy tone prominent in his voice.

The four friends shared a laugh, now completly oblivious to all the staring and muttering.

"I´m happy too, you know... Parvati is really a charming girl."said Ernie happily.

Hannah and Susan shared a look, grinning happily. Ernie and Justin – who were already like brothers would _really_ end up being brothers( in-law), since they were engaged with the Patil twins. As fellow DA members they all knew eachother, which spared the boys the awkwardness of approaching their new fianceés and the results were quick enough – both pairs were really smitten with eachother.

"Padma too..."breathed Justin, a dreamy sigh escaping his lips.

"What about you, Susie? You never told us who _you´ve_ been engaged to."asked Hannah.

Susan tensed a bit. True, she didn´t tell any of her friends the name she found on her letter. She figured, she would have to eventually but...

"His name is Angus Lennox."she said quietly, biting her lips.

Justin, Ernie and Hannah all shared an uneasy look – one that Susan expected.

"The tall, strong Slytherin?"asked Hannah.

"The one who hangs around Hagrid´s all the time?"asked Justin.

"The one who is _friends_ with Malfoy and Potter?!"breathed Ernie in shock.

Susan only nodded.

During her seven years at Hogwarts she never even spoken to him. She DID however hear rumors about him here and there – especially since he was often around Harry Potter - around whom rumors circulated all the time. She doubted half of them were true, but one in particural – which seemed to be true - scared her in many ways. He was rumored to shun the opposite sex and steer clear of any and all relationships. This made many questions arise in her mind – Was it really true? Why? And most importaintly... how on Earth was she supposed to make a loving relationship with someone like that?

"You haven´t spoken to him yet, have you?"asked Ernie, breaking her line of thought.

Sighning, Susan shook her head in negative.

"How do you feel about it?"asked Hannah, now giving _her_ a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I´m not sure... I don´t know him."she breathed quietly.

Justin, Ernie and Hannah exchanged another uneasy look.

"Still... I don´t think he´s a bad person. I mean... he´s friends with Hagrid... he can´t be all bad."

"Maybe you´re right..."said Hannah quietly, trying to see a bright spot in this.

The boys shared a small doubtfull look, but didn´t say anything. However Susan´s face adopted a serious, determined look.

"But I´m determined to make this marriage as it is work. I _want_ to get to know him."

Now all three of her friends were surprised, but Susan felt adamant in her decidion. If she were to have a happy marriage, she HAD to try. Just as she thought about the best possible way to approach her new fianceé, she noticed her friends stop and freeze on the spot. Looking in the direction they were, she almost gasped. Down the stairs leading to the Great Hall came Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and her fianceé – all three discussing something. Quickly mustering all the courage and determination she possessed, she stepped forward leaving her friends behind her and walking closer to the three Slytherins. Angus Lennox´s eyes went wide and he stopped as his two compagnions did the same. Susan gulped, fighting down the feeling of anxiety as she stopped by them and looked up into his blue eyes.

"C-could I have a word with you?"she asked in what she hoped to be a composed voice.

Angus looked very uncertain for a moment and quickly looked at Harry and Draco as though asking for advise. Draco quickly tip-toed away, whistling to himself – something which earned him a small glare from the tallest Slytherin. Harry kept his face completly neutral, but gave him a few pats on the shoulder (something which Angus seemed to have understood) and made his way after his best friend. His stare returning to Susan he nodded silently, almost fearfully. Looking back at her friends, she nodded. Understanding her plea, the three remaining Hufflepuffs quickly made their way towards the Great Hall, keeping a safe distance from the two Slytherins.

Harry and Draco were almost at the Great Hall´s open doors when they heared an anrgy girl´s voice scream "THAT´S IT!" before the unmistakable sounds of a curse rang the entire place.

Both of them were stunned to see several fifth-years running around in terror with enourmous bats attacking their heads. Amidst them – her wand raised, her expression furious – stood a red-haired girl they knew, casting one Bat-Bogey Hex after another.

"Merlin´s beard..."breathed Draco, looking at the results as the students went running for their lives before the wrath of Ginny Weasley.

Her brown eyes, still brimming with anger found them and Draco almost felt the need to draw his wand and perform a speedy Shield Charm. Harry however stood absolutely still, surveying the scene. Still chaught in her anger, she fixed them with a furious stare as though she expected them to challenge her too as they remained there alone.

"Remind me never to mess with _you_, Weasley."said Draco quietly in an almost awed voice – the only other girl he EVER seen show such strength was Astoria.

"Don´t worry, Malfoy... I _will_."she said, her angry brown eyes boring into his.

Draco felt a small chill run down his spine. Judging by what he saw just now, he really felt that this girl was NOT to be messed with.

Ginny turned her sights on her fianceé – brown eyes meeting emerald green. Still fueled by her anger she didn´t allow her expression to change, although there was one thing she noted – though he NEVER looked at her that way before, there was something about his look that seemed very familiar.

"What happened?"he asked calmly.

Ginny scrowled.

"That collection of _gits _saw if fit to question me, what it feels like to have a brother who likes older men."she said, her eyes flashing as though challenging him to tell her off for hexing them.

Harry however had no such thought.

"How rude of them..."he said absent-mindedly.

Ginny glared him.

"You think so Potter, do you?!"

Harry´s eyes went wide – something about this girl was intriguing him to no end. Draco gave a hasty cough.

"In any case, Weasley... my only concern is getting to dinner in one piece, so if you´ll excuse me..."he said starting for the door to the Great Hall before looking at his best friend.

"Coming, Harry?"

Harry seemed not to have noticed the question – his eyes glued on Ginny. After a few seconds he responded, still not taking his eyes from her.

"No Dray... I wish to speak to my fianceé and by the looks of it she´s not in the mood to enter the Great Hall. I shall see you back in the room."

Draco almost snickered, knowing what´s going on but restrained himself, not wanting to face a Bat-Bogey Hex himself.

"If you say so..."he said, before he walked past Ginny and into the Great Hall.

As he left, the two spend a few moments looking at eachother, as though sizing eachother up.

"What did you mean by "no mood to enter the Great Hall"?"asked Ginny quietly, anger still prominent in her voice.

Harry recodnized the tone AND the temper all too well.

"Merely that you´d rather NOT face other stares and muttering at the moment. As I understand, hexing people in the Great Hall right before the teachers would be a great way of getting a year´s worth of detentions."he said in a cool, composed voice.

Ginny scrowled. She couldn´t argue the point no matter how desperately she wanted to.

"Plus I believe we agreed to speak to eachother regarding our engagement. Of course if you wish not to do so right now, I will understand..."

His tone of voice was as calm as ever and Ginny felt her anger deflate a bit. Out of all the boys (or men) she knew, only her father and eldest brother were the ones who didn´t cower in fear before her anger, something which had the power to defuse her wrath. She felt a small part of herself voice its aprooval of this.

"No... I want to speak to you..."she said after a small while.

Harry´s lips twitched upwards a tiny bit.

"In that case follow me, Miss Weasley."he said as he turned in the direction of the staircase.

Ginny gave a long sigh as she walked behind him up the staircase, unsure where they are going.

"Please don´t call me that... we are engaged afterall. Call me Ginny like everyone does."

Harry looked at her over his shoulder. Though there was no change in his neutral expression, Ginny saw his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Harry."he said simply, but there was an unmistakable tone of happiness hidden in the word.

Ginny couldn´t help the smile that appeared on her face, feeling her anger completly evaporate as they came to a halt in the empty corridor. She was about to ask where he was leading her when Harry started to pace up and down besides a perfectly solid wall. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall, seemingly out of nowhere and Ginny gasped, now knowing where they are.

"You know the Room of Requirement?"she asked in surprise.

Harry couldn´t repress another small smile.

"Well... yes. Angus discovered it by accident during our third year."

Ginny sighed to herself. Of course, she should expect that the DA couldn´t possibly be the only ones who knew of the room´s existence.

"C´mon. Let´s get inside before someone sees us."he said with a hint of mischief, opening the door.

Wanting to keep the room a secret, do you?"said Ginny, not being able to stop the giggle.

Harry merely shrugged.

""I don´t think that every Hogwarts student knowing about this room would be a good idea. Let them figure it out, where it is before they think about using it."he respoded, his voice slightly defencive.

Shrugging the matter off she entered the room as he held the door open for her and was instantly surprised at his choice. The room was relatively small, had a cozy fireplace with a warm fire burning there, two armchairs facing opposite eachother, between them a nice small table and another armchair, which was large enough to accomodate two people. Unlike her innitial thought the room was completly neutral – no Gryffindor or Slytherin preference, and Ginny spied plates full of food on the table accompanied by bottles of what she recodnized as butterbeer and pumpkin-juice. A small growl in her stomach told her, that the food may not be a bad idea. Harry closed the door and went instantly to the larger armchair, seating himself on one of its ends.

"Nice choice of room..."she commented as she finished looking around the room he fashioned, giving him a smile.

"I thought you´d be hungry and seeing as dining in the Great Hall is currently out of the question... please..."he said gesturing to the table.

In responce to his polite invitation Ginny couldn´t help her smile turn warmer as she looked at her fianceé. The presence of the single armchairs also suggested to her, that he was giving her a choice to sit alone if she wanted to and she remembered his Godfather´s comments about him. Almost without a single thought she ingnored the single armchairs and sat down besides him in the large armchair. She noticed Harry´s eyebrows shoot up as she did, but deided not to say anything. She helped herself to one of the cakes on the plate – which incidentaly were one of her most favourite (had Harry took the trouble of finding out her favourites?) as a small silence endured in the room.

"Well... Ginny..."started Harry, breaking the silence.

"... as of this Repopulation Act the two of us were engaged and are expected to marry and start a family. I suppose my first and foremost question would be... what are your feelings on this?"

His question was in a polite and neutral tone, but Ginny could guess that there was more to it than he was giving on – or (she realized with a slight surprise) was it _her_ wishfull thinking?

"Well..."she started, unsure what to say.

After a few seconds she decided on the truth.

"... I figure that the Ministry won´t back out of this Act (Harry´s right eye twitched). I think, that if we´re to have any relationship at all we HAVE to get to know eachother..."

Harry instantly interrupted her with a gesture of his hand.

"Ginny... I am well aware of the _reputation_ I have in Hogwarts. Also I am aware that you are close friends with both Neville and Alice and know very well of their thoughts of me (his eye twitched again slightly). I do not want to intrude on you should you wish to keep your distance from me..."

"NO!"Ginny exclaimed before he could even finish his sentance – horrified, that she took the task of explaining her feelings completly the wrong way.

"I don´t view it like that. I really want to get to know you, Harry..."

Unintentionally, Harry´s eyes were viewing her in surprise and Ginny at once decided to tell him everything.

"Look... I... I asked about you before we were to meet tonight. I asked McGonnagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Lupin and finally I went to ask your godfather. Harry... I heared the rumors going on around you. I DON´T believe you to be a monster or another You-Know-Who... I know that there´s much more to you than just idiotic student rumors..."

Her revelation made an extremly surprised look appear on his face. Suddenly Ginny chaught the look he was giving her and she had to stiffle the gasp that almost escaped her. It was the look he was giving her moments ago when she hexed those cheeky gits before the Great Hall. But now she finally remembered _where_ she saw that look on his face – on the photo in Snape´s office – the picture of Snape with a tiny little Harry, who sported the same look of utter curiosity. For a few moments Harry looked at her absolutely still, Ginny had the impression that he was thinking things trough. However there was an emotional look playing on his face (was it a look of longing?) before he composed himself again and spoke.

"Thank you, Ginny... "he said ever-so quietly before taking a long breath.

"Well if you truly want for this, I agree on us getting to know eachother. I know for a fact, that tommorow is the first Hogsmeade weekend. If you want to, we can meet up in the Great Hall and..."

"Have a date?"she asked with a small smile, emboldened by the slight show of emotion he displayed.

Harry´s cheeks immediately turned bright red and he looked away, determinedly not gazing at her, looking quite like the tiny boy from the photo – something which Ginny found only one single word in her vocabluary for.

"_Adorable..._"she thought, her warmest smile appearing on her face as he nodded quietly.

Harry´s gaze at once returned to her face as he felt his hand being taken by a smaller, warm, gentle, sugar-covered one. Green eyes met chocolate brown and Harry found himself absolutely unable to look away, locked in a kind of trance – the warmth in those eyes so prominent, he felt sure he knew only ONE other pair of eyes (ones that were the same rare color as his) which looked at him that way.

"I´d be delighted, Harry."she said, a happy tone in her voice and Harry felt his heartbeat quicken, though he felt this sensation to be much different from ussual – he felt a pleasant sort of excitement envelop him and it made a warm smile surface on his face as well.

"In that case, Great Hall before the leave for Hogsmeade."he said gently.

Ginny´s warm smile, as well as he hand which was holding Harry´s remained on the spot as she reached for another cake.

"Have you told your parents?"asked Harry in a curious voice.

Ginny´s eyes opened wide. She almost forgot...

"No... I was too chaught up in all the chaos."she said, her voice turning almost shy.

She supposed she _should_ owl her parents. Escpecially since her Mum was already very worried for Ron´s sake (judging by the tear-soaked letter Ron recieved before noon) – Ron resolved to owl her as soon as he talked to Snape in order to put her worries to rest, since she found out about his engagement in the worst possible way – on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"That´s understandable..."said Harry with a warm smile as Ginny looked at him.

"I have not told my parents yet eighter – I wished to talk to you first."

Ginny instantly fixed him with a warm smile again.

Suddenly there was a loud _crack_ behind them and both of them looked around to the source, which turned out to be an old house-elf, who was holding an envilope and fixing Harry a wide smile.

"Fidus..."breathed Harry and the old house-elf bowed.

Ginny looked from Harry to the house-elf, curious for information as the house-elf approached.

"Ginny, this is my personal house-elf – Fidus."said Harry, gesturing to the old house-elf, an unmistakable look of pride on his face.

Fidus took a few seconds to look at both of them – his face recodnizing something very familiar, a happy smile erupting on his face. Smilingly he bowed to Ginny fixing her with the same smile as he did with Harry.

"A very great pleasure, _Mistress Ginny_."

Both Ginny and Harry turned scarlet.

"M...Mistress?"whispered Ginny.

Harry´s look turned embaressed, growing even redder in the face than Ginny did.

"F...Fidus..."he moaned.

Fidus smiled at him slyly, looking at Harry with the air of knowing something he did not.

"Mister Borderick is sending this to you, Master Harry."he said holding out the envilope, his tone suddenly business-like, though his big eyes were surveying Harry curiously as though eager to see his reaction.

Harry took it, though his look or coloring of his face had yet to change.

"Thank you, Fidus..."he muttered, still embaressed.

Fidus smiled happily (Harry´s reaction confirming his thoughts) and did a small bow.

"Always a pleasure to run an errand for my young Master."he said - Ginny noted, with unmistakable loving affection – one she rarely ever seen in an house-elf.

Fidus fixed her with a knowing smile before turning his sights on his young Master.

"I shall be on my way. I see I am intruding, young Master..."he said, ignoring Harry´s instant shakings of head in negative.

"... but Master, Mistress Lily is really wanting to know about your engagement. Shall I tell her as I return to the Cottage?"

"No, Fidus..."said Harry quietly still red-faced, determined not to look anywhere near Ginny.

"I will contact her myself tommorow morning."

Fidus seemed even more pleased.

"As young Master wishes."he said pleasantly, dissaperating with a loud _crack_.

An embaressed silence hung in the room after he dissapeared. Ginny busied herself with the cakes and Harry took a butterbeer still resolved to look anywhere near her as he fought down his blush.

"I will, as you have heared, have to inform my Mum about this... if I know her, she will insist on meeting you... I shall try to postpone that meeting as much as I can."he said in an embaressed voice.

Ginny giggled a bit. This seemed to be a trait Alice Potter inherited after her mother. Though she never once met Lily Potter, she guessed (by what she knew and heared from both Neville and Alice) that she was a really lovely woman. She recodnized Harry´s reluctance and associated it (affectionately) with that of her brothers´.

"That won´t be a problem, Harry. I´m prepared to meet your parents in any time possible."she said, wanting to make things easier on him – something she once more did without a concious thought.

Her comment left him breathless. Was Astoria right about her?

"Even if it meant tommorow?"he asked in a stunned voice.

He knew his parents perfectly – he wouldn´t put it past them to match into Hogwarts in the wake of their excitement - if Mum got as excited as Dad (which was a sure gamble) and with the help of both Severus and Dumbledore... or even Remus or McGonnagal for that matter, breathless to speak to the both of them. And of course Harry, who (dispite general opinion) loved his parents to bits, certainly wouldn´t have the heart to deny his Mum´s request.

Ginny giggled dispite herself.

"Even if it meant tommorow."

At her confirmation Harry smiled again and took a small sip from his butterbeer.

"I´d like to meet yours as well..."he said suddenly, surprising her somewhat.

Ginny thought about it for a second – innitially she couldn´t EVER imagine someone like Harry ever fitting with her family, but her new findings about him spoke to the contrary. Plus she remembered one statement made by her brother a mere hour ago.

"_Knowledgable about Muggle World, eh? Dad will be very pleased about that._"she remembered with a slight giggle.

"Well... something _could_ be arranged."she said with a grin.

Harry smiled, but suddenly rolled his eyes as though just realizing something.

"Assuming my Dad doesn´t arrange something first. Afterall... my sister is engaged to one of your brothers."

Ginny coughed, choking on the cake she was eating. Harry quickly waved his wand and eased it. Though this gesture was the last of Ginny´s worries right now.

"How... how do you know THAT?"she sputtered.

Harry couldn´t help the grin that flashed on his face.

"Fidus."he answered simply, quickly looking away.

There was a small moment of silence. Harry took the oppoturnity to take another swig of his butterbeer. Ginny once more spent a while looking at him and pondering. Had he taken the trouble in finding out about the engagements of Alice AND Neville? Does this mean, that he doesn´t share his sibling´s hostile feelings, which they seem to have for him?Also the blushing with the very mention of his Mum and the relationship with the old house-elf? Snape was right - there was MUCH more to him than meets the eye. It seemed that the more she delved into the mystery behind Harry Potter, the more mysteries she seemed to stumble upon – like she needed more in her life already. However (she realized) as she once more met his eyes, she would take great pleasure in solving _this_ one.

...


	5. The Breach

**A/N:** Hi guys. :) Thanks very much for all the reviews. :) My remake is proving to be much more popular than I originally expected – so of course, I´m very thankfull for it :). I also like the fact, that I didn´t dissapoint those of you, who have read the original story (thank heavens :D). I apologize for the few spelling mistakes of mine :) Sometimes I just write too fast and do not register my mis-spelling of words. In any case I do try to check it over and correct them, though from time to time some may escape my notice :) As for the story itself... well... it´ll get more interesting from this point on... I will happily intorduce many things around Harry, his sibling(s) and also other OCs which have slight backstories of their own, such as our Slytherin muggle-born - Angus Lennox (heh... took me ages to figure out a surname for him :D), as well as the going-ons behind the Repopulation Act, which (as many things patronized by any government, I believe) is not as clear or grand as the people are made to believe, even in the Magical World. I have several things planned already, some of which are in keeping with the books, some are not – though this is an AU, so please bear with me ;). In any case I hope that you guys will have lots of fun and in the cases of a few certain scenes I´ve planned – lots of laughs as well – I also hope, that a few of my twists won´t leave you guys dissapointed. So for now, let´s move forward with the story. Oh... and I would very much love to hear you guys´ opinion of some of the OCs of mine like Alice, Fidus, Angus, Blaise, Astoria and others :) Any input from you guys, however small IS an extremly great help for me :)

HK07

**Chapter 5: The Breach**

The entire Ministry of Magic was quiet. In this late hour it seemed there wasn´t a single person left in the underground building. Though one or two would surely be there. _Or even more_, thought the mysterious figure which was now walking across the hall, his black robes flying gently after him. Having cast a Silencing Charm on the room, the figure left nothing to chance – not wanting to make a sound which could alert anyone who might have remained in the Ministry dispite the fact it was nearly midnight. The deep-green full-face mask on his face hid the excited smile underneath. The sheer thrill of the task ahead of him was vibrating deep within – it HAD been a while since he had engaged himself in _anything_ like this. A part of him was worried, that it was all over after the Battle of Howgarts and rejoiced immensly his return into action. His excitement grew even more (dispite his trying to stay calm) as his target came into view – The Repopulation Act office. Stopping at the door, the figure once more took out his wand and performed a series of non-verbal spells and charms – checking for any sighn of persence in the room before him and breaking trough several security charms. Satisfied, that the few he broke was all that was, he took the door´s handle and opened the door. He couldn´t repress a smug smirk as he entered and quickly closed the door behind him. For all the importaince placed on the Repopulation Act, Fudge was being incredibly naive in placing so little security spells on the office. The smirk instantly turned to a frown upon the realization of another possibility – maybe there wasn´t anything there that was neccessary to hide or protect. Perhaps Fudge may be a bit cleverer afterall...?

The eyes scanned the room trough the openings in the mask. The office was simple in a way. Much like the other offices of the Ministry he had seen over the years, this one had three work-tables – a stock of papers on each of them, simple chairs, a small wash-sink and on the far-right side of the room a few file-cabinets. However the centre of the room held one particural device. It looked quite like a pensieve. Curiously he stepped closer to the device. THIS was the way the office matched up the engagements. A few moments spent in complete silence, the figure simply looked at it as though trying to decide what to do – a curious smirk appearing on his face, hid behind the mask. Using the wand, he prompted the device into life, the contents of its base swirling around and out of it rose a small bubble which was still connected to the base. The figure raised the wand and inserted a name into the bubble – TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. With another wave of the wand the bubble returned into the base and the swirl started to spin around without making a sound – the contents spinning and spinning, faster and faster, many lights accompanying the process. After a few moments the contents stopped and glowed deep red. Suddenly another bubble rose from it with another name in it – MINERVA MCGONNAGAL. The figure´s eyes bulged and he swiftly performed a Silencing Charm on his mask before positively dissolving in hysterical laughter. After it recovered, he erased the name in the bubble with his wand and inserted another one – BELLATRIX LESTRANGE. However thistime the bubble refused to sink into the base and erased the name. Thinking it over, he tried another one – ANTONIN DOLOHOV. The bubble once more refused to sink and erased the name again. The same happened with names of PETER PETTIGREW, VINCENT CRABBE, DAPHNE GREENGRASS and MARCUS FLINT. The figure took one side-glance at the stack of papers on one of the desks and tried a Summoning Charm to call one specific paper and was not dissapointed. The paper flew into his hand and on it was a list of all known Death Eaters, including the Juniors. Getting another idea the figure inserted a name, that was not on the list nor alive for that matter – ALASTOR MOODY. Once more the bubble refused to sink. The same happened with another idea, names of LUCIUS MALFOY and JAMES POTTER. The figure suddenly regretted, that he didn´t have a much younger subject´s name to try out, like say a 10 or 11 year old. Shaking his masked head, he performed a Deletion Charm in order to cover up his trails. Walking to one of the worktable, he went trough the papers. A few things among them were of slight interest, but nothing importaint overall. Another stock of papers (a much larger one) was filled with names of witches and wizards – each and every one that were registered by the Ministry. This also suggested the part of the contents stored in the file-cabinets. Suddenly he heared voices approach. Swiftly he placed the papers down and performed a Disillusionment Charm on himself, hiding himself even before his own eyes. Quickly stepping to the door, he pressed himself to the side as the door swing open and in came Cornelius Fudge himself and another witch – blonde, wearing glasses, dressed in deep-green robes – a relatively good-looking woman in her early fourties.

"Everything is going as planned, Minister Fudge. All of the match-ups have been done and the people have been informed."she said, even as she stepped inside the office.

The invisible masked wizard made to slip out the open door before the woman could close it as he heared Fudge chuckle in delight.

"Very good, Athena. Now we can proceed to step two."

Fudge´s statement made the wizard stop. At once deciding to stick around and hear what the Minister had to say, however risky it was. He stuck carefully to the side of the office again as Athena Kellen closed the door and turned to the Minister, who was looking over the pensieve-like device smilingly.

"To think, that the Department of Mysteries lot have fretted about the Love Locator´s doubtfull ability. Heh... its not finished, Minister – they said... Its not tested... oh, what pathetic excuses. Bode even thought, that it was impossible to actually locate someone´s destined loved one. Can you believe that, Athena?"he said with another chuckle.

Athena Kellen smiled at the Minister with undeniable affection.

"Well... you know Minister, that the Love Locator only finds a _potentional_ candidate."

Fudge gave another chuckle and waved his hand neglectadly.

"Close enough, my dear. Close enough. It does not matter. The people must understand, that they have a duty to perform to our community. Sadly a great many do not..."

"The High Society and our noble lineages DO understand, Minister."said Athena proudly.

Fudge smiled at her warmly. Athena Kellen was one of the leaders of the High Wizarding Society – a centuries old organization composed of the country´s wealthiest and most pure-blooded wizarding clans. Noble clans like the Blacks, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Crouches, Lestranges, Potters, Greengrasses, Bones and many other were members of it since the begining. The organization pretty much set the tones which the country´s wizarding society followed, generation after generation – a great number of its members holding power and conncetions not only in the Ministry. It was a prestine club of sorts, one to which even Cornelius Fudge (a half-blood himself) lacked a membership to and even marriage to his pure-blood wife could change that equation – which was one of the backfires of his old plan. However the two Wizarding Wars have dealt it a powerfull blow. Many of those which should hold their families´ places now, were either dead or imprisioned. But Fudge knew (as nearly every Minister for Magic before him), that this group of the most noble wizards still held such power, that it was better to be on the good side of them – something which always proved to be _very_ beneficial for each Minister over the centuries. In exchange for the pro-pure-blood laws enacted, many lucrative deals made, the nobles always gave their aid to the governing Minister, both financial and legal – many have always held considerable political power.

"With the exception of Lucius Malfoy – which I more than understand of course, and James Potter everyone in the organization is pleased with the Act. Well... Sirius Black also voiced his reservations... my my... he´s obviously _nothing_ like his family – besmirching the good name of such an old noble family."she said shaking her head, remembering Sirius Black even as a tiny Hogwarts student who entered the school during her sixth year.

Fudge sighed noddingly as Athena lost herself to her memories.

"Apparently something like this worsens by each generation, as I have observed Minister. During the old days I remember we only had cheeky little good-for-nothings like Black and Potter. Longbottom too in a different way... with all his kind and caring preaching... he sided with _commoners_ (she shuddered at the word)... and married another huge dissapointment – Alice Crouch (she growled a bit at the name)... and now... (she shook her head) the last Longbottom, so wrapped around the Potters´ fingers... there is no hope for that old line, oh and what a shame as well – fame like his... well... a small hope IS in the Potter boy... he seems to be much different from his parents – perhaps the Potter lineage will once more hold a great noble."she said thoughtfully, already having plans for Harry Potter among other few youngsters in the noble families.

The Noble lineages were male-heridatory if the family had sons and having the young Potter on her side would certainly prove extremly usefull.

"In any case, Minister Fudge... the Nobles will definitely support you for another term, no matter what commoners OR old upstarts like Albus Dumbledore say in the matter. Have no fear. While you have _us_ on your side, your position is unshakable."

Fudge gave her his best smile.

"I thank you for that Athena. Had it not been for your support, I would´ve lost the Minister´s chair after the Umbridge debacle."he said, shuddering at the mere memory.

Once it was clear that the Dark Lord _had_ returned a great inquiry was to be made – something which would´ve costed him the top-job within minutes. Thanks to the Noble´s support Fudge was saved, though he had to sacrifice Dolores Umbridge – who took all the blame and was now serving a life-sentance in Azkaban.

Clearing his throat, he looked once more at the device.

"As for step two... we must enforce the following of the Act. I already have a small network of agents to be at the Repupulation Office´s disposal."

Athena nodded.

"Very well... I expect, that we will have to punish any disobedience severely. Just so we make a point."

Fudge smiled at her again.

"As Minister for Magic you have my personal support to do so. Even the Magical Law Enforcement lot won´t interfere with your competence."

Athena went to her work-table, sorting trough the papers – wanting to show something to Fudge. Suddenly however, she noticed something else among her papers. Looking over them again she noticed one particural paper missing.

"The list of Death Eaters! I have placed it there personally..."she murmured, as Fudge looked over, drawing his wand.

The masked wizard suddenly repressed the need to slap himself. The list was inserted behind his belt – in the wake of his investigations he forgot to place it back. What an childish mistake...

"Allow me, Athena. _Accio list_."said Fudge, before the masked wizard could perform a counter-spell on the damn paper.

The list shot beneath his belt and given the place he was standing, gave away his position. Both Fudge and Athena froze, realizing that there was someone there. Both instantly raised their wands – Fudge shooting a Stunning spell, while Athena cast an Alarm charm, before the invisible figure could stop her as he blocked Fudge´s spell. Before Athena could point her wad on the place where the spell was blocked, a curse flew from it and hit Fudge. Fudge´s clothing instantly became too tight, restraining him as they covered him completly and the Minister for Magic fell to the ground, his wand falling to the ground before him. Athena swiftly fired a series of stunners at the place from where the curse came, but the first two were blocked and the rest rebound off a non-verbally cast Shield charm. She was able to deflect one or two, but the rest hit her and she fell to the ground stunned. The still invisible wizard at once reached for the door and ran out of the room, knowing very well that the Alarm Charm activated other protective enchantments of the Ministry building. At once his Disillusinment Charm was lifted and he knew, that an Anti-Dissapearation Jinx was in effect too. Worse yet, judging by the running sounds he already heared coming his way, Aurors were already on their way. He swiftly ran trough the hall, swiftly trying to evade detection by the Aurors. No such luck, though.

"There he is!"exclaimed one of them, four others behind him.

All instantly fired spells at him and spread out, trying to block any way of escape. The Shield Charm the masked wizard cast was so strong, that the spells at once re-bound at rapid speed, hitting the walls, even catching Dawlish unprepared. As he fell to the ground, the masked wizard used the opening to run trough his way, even as he reflected another series of spells.

"Don´t let him get away!"he heared another Auror – Proudfoot yell as they ran behind him.

Trying to block and reflect spells behind his back, the masked wizard swiftly made himself to a larger hall, where he could fight back. Instantly he turned and shot a few curses, one of them stricking Savage and glueing him to the wall behind him, completly incapacitating him. Before the others could even register it, the wizard moved in - determined to take them all out before any of them could undo the curse pinning their comarade. The three Aurors attacked and fought at the same time, but the masked wizard not only held his own, but was driving them back. In short order he penetrated their defences and two other fell to the ground stunned as Proudfoot just managed to roll over, the curse missing him by inches. Gritting his teeth, the combative Auror had had enough.

"_Avada Kedavra_"he roared, green light shooting from his wand.

The masked wizard swiftly jumped to the side before the Killing Curse could make contact. Proudfoot fired another one, then another – both missing their target. Proudfoot gave an angry howl of rage before firing another one. The masked wizard was obviously extremly agile, much more than the angry Auror. Evading yet another Killing Curse the masked wizard was suddenly closer to him and on to an opening in Proudfoot´s defence. Before Proudfoot could shield or block, his wand flew from his hand and a second later a curse hit him – lifting him off the ground and making him fly upwards, painfully colliding with the cieling and glueing him in place.

"Gravity can be most unpleasant."said the masked wizard – his voice magicly changed by the mask, as he looked up at the goaning Auror.

"Be gratefull that the cielings are not so high around here."

Suddenly he jumped from the place he stood, making a small twirl in mid-air as he evaded a Stunning Spell.

Looking around he saw three more Aurors standing there, wands raised. All three were looking at the masked wizard, sizing him up. James Potter narrowed his eyes as he took in his appearance – black cloak, black high-boots, black belt, a deep-green mask and on his torso was what looked like body-armor of the same color, his arms and hands covered by black leather – this was no Death Eater uniform he recodnized.

"Lucky we had a late-night meeting with the Magical Law Enforcement office."noted Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yeah. What about you, mate?"said Sirius Black in a cheerfull voice, directing the question at the masked wizard.

"Couldn´t wait for the Ministry opening hours?"asked James with an innocent smile.

Sirius gave out a bark-like laugh.

"What people won´t do to avoid standing in lines."

"Come on, Padfoot... ever stood in one? Rather exhausting it is. You can´t blame our masked friend wanting to save himself the trouble."said James, joking along.

The masked wizard gave a kind of snort as he gave a few small looks around to verify his position and search for a way out – a gesture that didn´t go unnoticed by the three Aurors.

"You´re wasting your time, mate."said Sirius, still in a cheery voice.

James nodded.

"Thanks to the alarm you can´t disapparate out of here and there are many of us here now. I´m afraid you´re outnumbered my dear friend. Come on... we won´t be as mean as Proudfoot up there (he pointed to the Auror on the cieling)... put the wand down like a nice masked man..."

The masked wizard did no such thing. His only reply to it was a tiny chuckle, sounding a little menacing under the mask´s changed voice.

"Surrender."said Kingsley quietly, trying one more time.

The masked wizard moved in. James, Sirius and Kingsley all fired their spells, but the wizard blocked and evaded them. Jumping over Kingsley, he blocked Sirius´ Body-bind curse and fired another one at James, who had to react fast in order to block it. Blocking another series of curses, the wizard returned a few as well. However this trio was much more formidable than the previous one – having a perfect team-up, helping eachother out and guarding one another´s weaknesses. Smirking slightly under the mask, the masked wizard made another few attack-defence exchanges before jumping into the air and pointing the wand on himself.

"_Impedimenta_"he roared, the jinx blasting him away trough the hall´s passageway into the next one, surprising all three of them.

"Creative bloke."whispered Sirius feeling a resentfull pang of admiration at the unexpected move.

James couldn´t help but nod as they ran into the next hall. They entered, each were as vigilant as ever as they looked for the masked wizard. However not vigilant enough. Jumping behind a statue, the wizard chaught Kingsley off guard and at once Kingsley flew to the side of the wall, his wand falling from his hand as he was glued to it. James and Sirius turned around, but the masked wizard already moved in. Once more the trade of curses and blocks began, as the masked wizard moved around them – all three mindfull of the staircase leading down to another hall. Using a small advantage, the masked wizard transfigurated the stairs with an almost effortless wave of his wand – the staircase turning to an icy slide. James tried to press, tried to keep him away from them but the masked wizard outmanoovred him and swiftly slid himself down the staircase. With a nod from Sirius, the two followed and slid down after him. However it was a trap - the masked wizard had been waiting for them quite carefully hidden. At once Sirius was struck with a curse and his clothes wrapped tightly around him. James at once continued the fight alone, but now that he lost his two teammates he was clearly on defence. Trying desperately to gain the upper-hand, James tried to bait him with a false-opening in his defence. However the masked wizard saw trough it and acted the opposite way, which created another – unplanned opening. One which he took before James could even notice. Hiting James with the same curse, James fell to the ground beside his best friend mummified by his own clothing. The masked wizard looked at the pair of them and turned, running into the next hall, the two Aurors struggling against their own clothes.

"Gotta hand it to the bloke, Jamesie... He´s tough."said Sirius as he stopped struggling.

"You can say that again. I can´t remember the last time I was overpowered in a duel."nodded James, stopping his struggle as well.

"Still... I´m not ready to give up yet, _Prongs_."said Sirius, looking around to check if there was anyone in the hall.

James grinned, knowing full well what his best friend thought.

"Way ahead of you, Padfoot ol´ chum..."

Without another word the two secret animagi transformed, leaving their clothing on the ground.

The masked wizard still ran in the hall filled with statues and bists of famous witches, wizards and even goblins. Just one more hall and he would be able to get out of here. Suddenly he heared something race after him and he jumped from the way just in time as a brownish-black stag nearly rammed him to the ground. As he rolled on the ground he tried to make a jump to the passage of the next hall, but a giant bear-like black dog blocked the way. Stopping, the masked wizard looked infront of him, registering the fearsome growling of the dog and looked behind him to see the stag clapping one of his front legs on the ground, pumping himself for another charge. The standoff endured for a mere few seconds before the masked wizard made a move – the stag and the dog at once responding. With a loud bark, the dog attempted to bite at any part of him. Evading the dog, he fired a spell at the rushing stag. But the stag had been very agile – dodging the spell and aiming his antlers at the wizard, rushing at him full speed. The wizard swiftly transfigured the floor into ice again, making it very difficult for the two animals to attack now. They were however far from giving up. The masked wizard was sliding from one side to another, evading the animals as best he could. Once more he pointed the wand on himself and cast an Impediment Jinx, blasting himself trough the ice into the next hall, where he landed painfully. Swiftly shaking it off, he got to his feet and ran across it, his saving grace being just behind the corner of the statue-filled hall, the stag and dog gaining on him. Both animals now off the ice sped up, trying to catch up to him as he turned around the corner.

The stag and dog came to a halt as they came to the corner. The masked wizard was GONE. Breathing hard the two animals looked at eachother in absolute confusion before they transformed back into their human forms.

"I...Impossible!"breathed James, looking around the deserted corridor.

"Must be a trick! He can´t have dissapearated! The protective spells are still active!"breathed Sirius, trying to catch his breath.

Taking a few sniffs of the air around them, Sirius shook his head but his face still sported the confused look.

"Gone... there´s no one here, Prongs."

James shook his head in disbelief. HOW?! How in Merlin´s jumping soggy old balls did this mysterious wizard manage to get himself from the Ministry?! The corridor was long, there was no way he could run away, or even blast himself away, for there were still two other halls that way before a single fire-place which could transport him away instantly. And he couldn´t dissapearate...

"Portkey?"breathed James out-loud.

As he looked to his best friend for his opinion, there was an unmistakable sound of running steps coming closer and Sirius sniffed the air again and gone red in the face.

"Oh no. Someone is coming."exclaimed James in a panicked voice.

"Prongs, its _her_..."moaned Sirius in fright.

Both men were painfully at once aware of a little fact – they left all their clothes _on the ground_ as they transformed into their still secret animagus forms – they were now standing there completly NAKED!. James at once jumped behind the nearest statue, while Sirius looked around franticly for something to cover himself with. The only thing he was able to find was a bist of Norbert the Noble. He swiftly placed it infront of his private area just as a woman ran into the hall, her wand raised.

"Where is he?!"asked Amelia Bones, looking from one side of the hall to the other.

"Gone... somehow he dissapearated."murmured Sirius, his face bright red.

Amelia breathed a dissapointed sigh before she took a look at Sirius. At once she was overcome by a fit of giggles.

"My, my... he really cleared _you_, Sirius."she said before giggling again.

Sirius gave a cheeky grin, though his face was still deep-red.

"Well... even we Aurors have our bad days, I´ll have you know..."he said sheepishly.

Amelia giggled again and even Sirius joined in a bit.

"Though... this was NOT the impression I wanted to give straight after our engagement."

Since both of them were originally single for a long time, they also fell under the Repopulation Act and ended up being engaged – something they didn´t actually mind, since they knew eachother for a very long time and were dear friends.

Amelia gave a cheeky look at him, her eyes also looking downward to the bist that was the only thing keeping him at least slightly decent.

"Still sticking to your old House, are you Sirius?"she asked cheekily, referring to Norbert the Noble – one of the most famous Gryffindors in history.

Sirius gave her a large boyish grin.

"_Noble_ at all times."he said proudly.

Amelia laughed, shaking her head.

"You know... as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I could punish you severely for lack of modesty."

Sirius laughed too.

"Come _ooooon_... have you any idea how many sexy young witches would love to see me like _this_? And now _you´re_ the only one, who has that priviledged right... you should feel honored."

Both of them laughed.

"Priviledged or honored – NO. Appretiative of the sight – YES."she said with a smirk and also (Sirius noticed happily) a slight mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

She couldn´t lie to herself – though Sirius Black was no longer a teenager, he was an attractive man – something Amelia found highly appealing among other qualities of his. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as though getting an idea.

"Say... Amelia, _darling_... fancy finding an empty office?"he said in his cheeziest pick-up voice, drawing another fit of girlish giggles from her – the pair suddenly seemed twenty years younger.

"Oi, Padfoot!"came a voice behind one of the statues.

Amelia dissolved in yet another fit of giggles when James´ red-faced head poked from behind the statue.

"Before you two do any of _that_, can you find ME a pair of PANTS?!"

...

Harry awoke to a feeling of pressure being added onto him. Opening his eyes, he saw a girl sitting on the side of his bed, smiling at him.

"Morning, sleepy-head."sing-songed Astoria happily.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he reached for his glasses.

"Torie? What are you doing here so early?"grumbled Harry.

Astoria giggled dispite herself.

"Its 9 am, silly. You overslept."

Harry looked around the room. Blaise and Angus weren´t there. They must´ve alredy left for breakfast. Harry also noticed a few pieces of food wrapped in a handkerchief on his bedside table. He smiled gently at the girl.

"Torie... you needn´t have."

Astoria gave him a warm smile.

"I know... I know."she said good-naturedly, ruffling Harry´s hair with affection before standing up.

She moved across the room to another bed and Harry fixed himself to get a better view of the scene as she moved closer to another sleepy-head in the room.

Her eyes sparkled with affection as she used her fingers to brush the blonde hair from the sleeping boy´s forehead. Lowering her face close to his ear, she whispered quietly in her most pleasant voice.

"Draco... Draco...time to get up... Draco..."

Draco still slumbered, but his lips curved into a content smile, cuddling more into his pillow. Astoria moved away from him and took out her wand. Pressing it to her neck, she performed a Sonorus Charm and Harry covered his ears, grinning like a maniac.

"DRACO!"

At the extremly loud call Draco jumped and rolled off his bed, falling to the ground as Harry roared with laughter. Astoria undid the charm and gave Harry a wink, before turning to the side of the bed where Draco fell, her face sporting a smirk and looking extremly pleased with herself as Draco´s grumpy face surfaced.

"WHY do you DO THAT?!"he exclaimed angerly, while his best friend rolled on his bed in hysterical laughter.

Astoria grinned.

"Because its the only method that wakes the sleepiest snake of Slytherin."

Draco glared her coldly as Harry laughed again.

"I was just having a nice dream."he said pouting.

Astoria raised her eyebrow.

"Oh... dreaming of your fianceé?"she asked in a would-be neutral voice.

Draco looked at her defiantly.

"I _wasn´t_ dreaming of Granger. Actually I was dreaming of..."he swiftly trailed off.

He quickly turned his head away from her, his cheeks growing red.

"Dreaming of whom?"asked Astoria, her voice full of geniune curiosity.

Draco still refused to meet her eyes.

"Never you mind..."he muttered.

Harry looked at them with a smile on his face. Both Draco and Astoria noticed the smile.

"That goes for YOU too, Harry."said Draco, pointing his finger at his best friend.

Astoria moved from Draco´s bed and seated herself on Harry´s.

"What about you, lover-boy? How did your talk with Ginny Weasley go?"she asked curiously.

"And I warn you right now, _Mister Potter_... I´m expecting details."she said with a mock-stern note in her voice, as she twirled her wand lovingly in her fingers.

Harry couldn´t help the small smile that came to his face as he remembered yesterday.

"You were right, Torie... We talked in the Room of Requirement... she seems to be just as you´ve said. Plus just as Al... I mean, Professor Dumbledore said, she has a firery temper as me and Draco saw before the Great Hall..."

Draco couldn´t help but give a light chuckle.

"You can say THAT again."he said, shaking his head but his voice was aprooving.

Harry ignored it and continued, for Astoria´s curious look lingered.

"... anyway... we dined there... talked a bit more before separating... she has a good sence of humor by the way... and... I am to meet her before the leave for Hogsmeade."

Astoria smiled happily and embraced Harry.

"Awww... big brother finally has a date."she said in a happy voice.

Harry blushed brilliantly.

"Come on, Torie... I am merely giving this engagement a chance... though... she IS very curious... and..."

Both Asotia and Draco watched him with curiosity, eager to hear more as Harry´s face went completly scarlet and he adverted their eyes.

"... I find her... _cute_..."the last word escaped him in an all but whisper, as though he was afraid to admit to something like that.

"Harry... that´s soooo adorable."exclaimed Astoria, hugging Harry again.

After knowing Harry for so many years and trying to protect him from her possesive sister´s grasp, she wished nothing more than a sweet loving girl for him. She wished that a girl would come, who would manoovre around the walls he built over his heart as the years went by – she being a romantic at heart, though she would only admit to it in the present company.

Draco also smiled happily, simply wanting his best friend to be happy.

"I second that, mate."he nodded giving Harry a thumbs-up.

Harry looked at Astoria and then at Draco, still red-faced.

"Nice to see you two finally agreeing on _something_."he muttered.

Draco and Astoria shared a look, but their smiles remained on their faces. Harry shook his head and got up from the bed.

"Anyway... I´d best go contact my parents. Otherwise we might have them barge in here..."he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

Draco chuckled, but Astoria bit her lip. She was always envious of Harry and Draco´s relationships with their parents. It was something she didn´t have with _her´s_. Her parents were always so blinded by pure-blood nobility – insisting that she would act more like Daphne – never once looking at what _she_ wanted, never once accepting the person _she_ was.

The two boys at once knew what was wrong. Draco made his way across the room, sat beside Astoria and gave her a single-armed hug.

"Torie, we like you just the way you are.( Harry nodded and Astoria was sure that Angus and Blaise would do so as well if they were here ) And I know for a fact, that my parents – yes, even Lucius – _super pure-blood_ Malfoy, does."said Draco, all three smirking at the title their group had for his Dad – one that Angus invented upon their first visit to Malfoy Manor.

Astoria couldn´t help but giggle, remembering the ordeal. Given that Angus was his son´s dear friend, Lucius (a bit uncharacteristicly and for his precious son´s well-being) made obvious attempts to refrain himself to register his muggle-born status.

"And you _know_, that my parents adore you."added Harry smilingly.

Astoria nodded. Even if Neville and Alice had trouble tolerating _snakes_ around the Potter Cottage, on those few occasions she visited Astoria found that words like _love_ and _care_ were the backbones of Lily and James Potter´s existence – both being extremely warm to their son´s dear friends. If Neville and Alice weren´t so... their group would´ve spent portions of the summer around the Cottage together, which Astoria suspected was the main reason why Harry didn´t want to stick around it so much.

"And I know... I know... your grandparents too, Harry."nodded Astoria, already knowing what Harry wanted to add, for their group DID spend a bit of a each summer with the elderly Mr and Mrs Evans and Harry´s cousin Dudley Dursley, each of them being more than friendly.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"See? You´ve got us."he said as though proving a point.

Astoria couldn´t help but give both boys her sunniest smile, as Draco squeezed her tighter.

"Come here."she whispered to Harry and the three embraced.

The two boys knew very well, that Astoria was a gentle soul. _But_... give her a reason and a wand and there was no trouble in seeing even older, stronger boys run for cover.

...

"Will you _please_ stop laughing, everyone?"asked a red-faced James as Amelia recounted the night´s events at the kitchen table.

Neighter Lily, nor Alice nor Nymphadora could help it. They were chaught in a fit of giggles. Even the two family house-elfs couldn´t help their chuckles. James, Sirius and Amelia returned to the Potter Cottage one hour after midnight, when everyone was asleep. However somehow, the story of the breach in the Ministry leaked and before the sun was up, the Daily Prophet already had the story on front-page. Luckily they did not know about two certain butt-naked Aurors, but the girls´ curiosity about the breach was evident and Amelia was all for enlighting them on everything.

"One thing bothers me though, Prongs..."said Sirius over the laughter, obviously in deep thought.

There was no hint of humor in his voice and it brought all laughter to an end.

"Why didn´t he kill us? Or Proudfoot... or anyone else for that matter. The way he was dueling, he could´ve if he tried."

The table went silent completly. No one was able to come to an answer. Any Death Eater wouldn´t hesitate for a second to cast a Killing Curse.

"I don´t know, Padfoot... In any case his use of magic was extraordinary... in fact... I´ve only ever seen TWO wizards who were THAT skilled."

No one at the table had a second´s doubt about who those two wizards were – Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

"Perhaps there´s a new face in town."offered Nymphadora Lupin quietly.

Alice shook her head, her raven black hair dancing as she did. She resembled Lily as much as her brother resembled James, only with small differences – she inherited James´ eyes (thankfully NOT his eyesight), and his hair-color. She was also dear friends with Nymphadora, who now lived along with them in the Potter Cottage, since her beloved husband often spends too much time at Hogwarts.

"No way, Dora... I mean... come on... there´s _no one_ more skilled than ol´Professor or ol´ snake-face."

"Apparently there IS, Alice."said her godfather somberly.

"You didn´t fight the bloke, kiddo. He took on Kingsley, me and your Dad all at ONCE and still came up well. There are not many wizards who are up to that."said Sirius earnestly.

Alice grinned cheekily.

"Maybe you´re just getting _old_, Padfoot."

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"_That´s_ not what my dear Amelia said last night, _right darling_?"he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his fianceé beside him.

Amelia and Nymphadora gave a girly giggle (Amelia turned scarlet during the giggling), while Lily simply rolled her eyes.

"They _actually_ found an empty office..."said James in a dead-panned voice, looking at his wife, who looked at Amelia with a look of surprise before turning to Sirius, fixing him a motherly stern look.

"SIRIUS BLACK! You are making this good girl go _siriusly_ BAD!"she exclaimed in mock-sternness, gesturing to Amelia.

Sirius pretended to look like a first-year chaught in mischief, giving Lily a "_Sorry, Mummy_" look, large puppy-eyes going full-blast while Amelia blushed a deep-scarlet. Nymphadora giggled happily, while Alice screwed her face.

"Yuck."she said loudly and her Godfather rounded at her.

"_Excuse me_, young lady... But I am encouraging _you_ and Mister Weasley in your activities if I recall correctly... The least you could do, is tolerate MY activities."he said, ignoring Alice´s gestures of "_For the love of God, please keep quiet!_" – something which Sirius returned with a look that said plainly "_You asked for it_".

Lily and James instantly fixed her daughter with a shocked, frozen look.

"You... you haven´t done anything with Fred Weasley yet, _have_ you...?"breathed James, dreading the answer – afterall... this was _his_ precious little girl he was talking about, no matter how old she was.

Alice blished scarlet, her long jet-black hair covering her blushing face. She stiffened, sencing her Mum´s penetrating gaze (or rather glare) on her.

"You HAVE."it was a statement, not a question.

James instantly fixed his best friend his most furious look. Sirius put up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Leaky Cauldron, mate. I saw them walking downstairs from one of the rooms, holding hands, sunny, radiant, joyous smiles on their faces - two plus two."

Both Potter parents were now looking at their shame-faced daughter furiously.

"And _you_ have the _nerve_ to call your brother a tactless opportunist _pig_?! At least _he_ doesn´t go shagging around in _hotels_."growled Lily icily.

Alice lowered her head more.

"Just because there´s no girl who would like to shag _him_..."she muttered quietly.

"Alice!"warned James with narrowed eyes – both he and Lily didn´t like the animosity between their children and tended to put a stop to it at any given time, dispite their obviously lost battle.

Sirius clapped his hands, drawing all attention to himself.

"Come now, _Mum and Dad_. Alice is a big girl now, she is of age and she IS engaged to the dashing young Mister Weasley. Needless to say, that she is madly in love with him. I believe you could excuse the slight mis-step... I mean..."

He fixed Lily and James a most suggestive little smile.

"_You two_ know better than anyone how it feels to be madly in love, _right_?."

Lily and James gulped slightly, turning red in their faces. Sirius was the only other person present at the table who knew full-well of their... well... _overly-romantic_ adventures during their seventh year at Hogwarts – something the two Potters intended to _stay_ that way, especially since _one_ particural adventure had _Alice_ as a result.

"You´re right, Padfoot... we DO know... but still, sweetheart..."started James, putting a hand around his precious daughter´s shoulders, running his hand up and down soothingly.

"We would prefer you and Fred taking things slow for the time being..."finished Lily in a diplomatic voice, casting a small glare in Sirius´ direction – Godfather or not, THIS was bloody blackmail!

Sirius grinned as Alice looked at her parents.

"I know, Mum... I just... can´t help it... I love him so much..."the last bit was said with a sigh, both Potter parents recidnized all too well.

Most of the table – even the reluctant parents shared a happy smile at what they had heared.

"Good morning, everyone."came a familiar voice from the fireplace.

Everyone´s head turned in that direction and Alice at once stood up, her face scarlet as the youngest Potter had entered the kitchen.

"YOU! How long have you _been_ there?!"she growled furiously, dreading the worst.

The worst was confirmed when Harry shot her a smug smile.

"Long enough. And by the way sister dearest, I WAS intrigued to hear on how you are getting along with my future brother-in-law. I am pleased to hear, that it is going so well."

Alice shot him a death-glare, but suddenly sniffed.

"Still better than the poor girl that got engaged to a slimy snake like _you_!"

"ALICE!"exclaimed both Lily and James, but Harry paid no attention to it, his face neutral.

"You might be interested in learning, that I am engaged to one of your friends..."

"WHAT?!"boomed Alice.

"...who incidentally is _your_ fianceé´s younger sister."he finished fearlessly, already expecting the explosion.

"WHAT?! _YOU´RE_ ENGAGED TO _GINNY_?!"

In a swift motion Alice crossed the kitchen table before her father or Godfather could stop her and grabbed her brother by the collar, dispite the gasps of shock and protest coming from the table.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO _ME_! IF YOU HARM THAT GIRL IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY, I WILL _PERSONALLY_ MARCH INTO HOWGARTS AND HANG YOU BY THE BALLS FROM THE ASTRONOMY TOWER, _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_"

James and Lily stood up also, ready to step in but Harry´s raised hand made them stop and look at eachother uneasily – the relationship of their two children started going downward when Harry was sorted into the House of Snakes. They expected it to clear up over time, most prominently when Voldemort was killed and the various Slytherins´ roles explained by Dumbledore after the Battle of Hogwarts (for instance Harry´s role of gathering information about the Junior Death Eaters´ activities), but precicely the opposite has happened. Alice´s hatered of her brother seemed to increace tenfold.

Amelia looked at the scene in shock, while Sirius and Nymphadora shared uneasy looks – both very familiar with the Potter siblings´ relationship. It was one of the things Sirius also tried to cure his Goddaughter of. Afterall... he liked the kid pretty much as well and as for Alice´s "stupid snake" argument... well... he became friends with Snape, didn´t he?

Still being held by the collar, Harry fixed her with a murder-glare of his own.

"First up, Alice – and _foremostly_... let...me... _go_!"he said quietly, but his tone had power behind it.

Alice looked into his eyes defiantly – hazel brown meeting emerald green for a few seconds, before she obeyed his command.

"_Second_... it may seem a mystery to YOU, but I have no intention of harming Ginny in any way possible. I do not love her _yet_... but I believe that it IS a great possibility, since I haven´t some across anyone as charming as her before."said Harry who in the wake of his anger admitted to something he merely suspected, but didn´t want to tell anyone yet – well... so much for that plan.

Lily, James and Sirius exchanged glances – neighter of them have ever seen Harry show any hint of romantic interest for a girl before. In fact, James had been secretly worried for a small time, that Harry may not "_like" _ girls at all.

"And as for the part of hanging me from the Astronomy Tower... I will choose to forget, that that sentance ever left your mouth. You see, _sister_... I still hope that one day we may find an understanding and that you won´t try to curse me on sight before we do."

At the last statement, Alice´s hazel eyes had looked downward for the slightest moment. Harry took that oppoturnity to walk calmly past her and adress his parents.

"Well... as I have already said, I am engaged to Ginny Weasley. As Fidus no doubt have told you, Mum... you do not need to worry. Yesterday evening I have spoken to her and we are to meet for the Hogsmeade trip today (Alice gave a small gasp and looked down on the floor again as though unsure what to make of this)."

Lily and James looked at eachother and then looked at their son.

"Can we join you there, sweetheart?"asked Lily quietly.

Harry took a moment to reply. Innitially he wished to postpone his parents´ meeting Ginny. However he also wished to talk to them about this, but that was out of the question now thanks to his sister – her outburst leaving him annoyed and he certainly didn´t wish to discuss anything more with _her_ in the room.

"I have asked Ginny about it (Alice now looked at him astounded)... and she said, that she is prepared to meet you at any time possible. So... if you want to, you will find us around noon at the Three Broomsticks."

The Potter parents smiled lightly.

"We´ll be there, Harry."promised Lily.

"Yeah. We want to meet this... how did you say... _charming_ girl."said James, grinning at his son.

Harry returned his father a wide smile, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. He walked back towards the fire-place, regretting that it was also out of the question to visit and speak to his pet (or rather ONE of his pets), but turned to his sister and gave her a calm look.

"To be clear, Alice... let us pretend that this outburst never happened. I am annoyed but NOT offended. However I really wish – and I can say as much, now that the Battle of Hogwarts is concluded – that you would stop seeing me as a slimy snake and start to realize, that unlike a certain _Chosen One_, you also have a _blood-brother_."

The last comment prompted Alice to fix him with a stare, one that was a mix of anger and regret. Harry however returned her look with a most calm one of his own.

"Just a playfull thought."he added, shrugging his shoulders before he threw the floo-powder into the fire, called "_Hogwarts_" and dissapeared in the green flames and into Professor Snape´s study.

...


	6. First Date

**Chapter 6: First Date**

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**September 17, 1997**_

_**Midnight Break-in at the Ministry**_

_The Ministry of Magic was in the late hours of yesterday _visited_ by an unknown masked wizard. The reason for his breach of the Ministry is still unknown, though being looked into by the Auror Office and the Magical Law Enforcement Office. More mysterious however is the fact, that this masked wizard evaded capture by more than twenty Ministry officials, including seven Aurors with whom he apparently had a duel with. Our _finest_ as it were, were instantly overpowered by the intruder – which certainly bodes question to their ability. Among of the overpowered was also the Head of Auror Office - James Potter,37, pure-blood, who refused to disclose any information regarding the breach. The masked wizard was reported to duel THREE Aurors at once, yet still overpowering them easily. If this is the supposed _level_ of our Aurors, many people should rightly question their ability to protect the Wizarding Community. The Minister for Magic himself was also reported to engage the masked wizard and was overpowered even easier. Though shaken, the Minister had insisted on being surprised on a Ministry corridor as he was attacked. This bodes a question, whether the Minister himself was targeted and why. It should be noted, that the wizard displayed outstanding magical skills, which raise question to his identity. The Ministry officials declared, that they have only seen such skills in only _two_ Wizards of our time – Albus Dumbledore and He Who Must Not Be Named. However both of these candidates seem extremly unlikely, since Albus Dumbledore was known to be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the time of the breach and You-Know-Who was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts a few months before. Though there are thories, that He Who Must Not Be Named could´ve survived his battle with the Chosen One somehow. More theories arose in a matter of hours, one of which defines this masked wizard the New Dark Lord, who is taking up the empty space left by You-Know-Who. Another theory defines this wizard as a hero, who has taken upon himself to relieve us of our "sinister Minister" and the Repopulation Act he enacted. Whichever theory is true remains to be seen, but it is plain to see, that in spite of You-Know-Who´s reign of terror ending we are still in for an unsure time._

_**Rita Skeeter**_

The article caused such hubbub, that almost everyone who came into the Great Hall focused more on it than their breakfast. Indeed some have not even touched theirs as they were too preoccupied in discussing the breach and going trough theories of their own. Several of those displeased with the Repopulation Act were lamenting the fact, that the masked wizard haven´t killed Fudge. Others shook at the prospect of Lord Voldemort being somehow alive, or another Dark Wizard taking up his place. However no ammount of gossip or theories could put a stop to Ron Weasley´s renewed appetite, as most of the Gryffindor table have noticed. Hermione, who had been sitting next to him didn´t even bother to tell him off thistime – in fact, she was very gratefull of it. Plus with all the focus on this news no one took the slightest bit of attention to yesterday´s news about him and Snape. The Professor himself was also present at the staff table, but as Hermione noticed he was in deep discussion with Dumbledore and the rest of them – it looked like the staff took the news just as seriously as the students. Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Snape, Lupin, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Sinistra, even Trelawney – neighter of them ate a bite and discussed the matter as fervently as any of the students. A slight distraction for the Gryffindor table was provided by the arrival of Neville, who came in accompanied by his fianceé, who sat there along with him – something no Gryffindor minded in the slightest.

"You´re here late."commented Hermione just as they sat down.

Neville beamed at her, still holding Hannah close to him.

"Overslept."he said blushingly.

Hannah giggled.

"Right in the library. I found him there, asleep behind one of the tables – an open book in his hands. Madam Pince sure wasn´t happy, that someone stayed there for the night."

His mouth full of breakfast, Ron turned to look at Neville.

"Blimey... what... were you doing at the library all this time...?"he asked with curiosity – Neville had never been the bookish-one and even Hermione, who practicaly _lived _there never once stayed in for the night.

Neville shrugged.

"Can´t remember. I was going there to do some reading for a plant species we´re growing in the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout and suddenly... poof... I fell asleep."

Hannah giggled at him.

"Professor Sprout told us NOT to overwork ourselfs with the side-project, Neville. Even we _badgers_ don´t overwork ourselfs like that."she said humorously, referring to her house.

Neville gave her a sheepish, blushing grin which made her giggle again and kiss him on the cheek. Ron beamed at the scene as most Gryffindors did, but Hermione noticed one particural Gryffindor not paying any attention to it. Ginny had been very quiet and looking at the Slytherin table, hopefull to catch glimpse of a certain someone. However, there was no such luck – Harry hadn´t come to breakfast at all. She had expected to see him when Blaise Zabini walked in accompanying Luna, even taking her to the Ravenclaw table before excusing himself with a bow and leaving for his table, but not without a gratefull kiss on the cheek from Luna – something which left both Ravenclaws and Slytherins completly stunned. A while after that, Angus Lennox walked in at sat at the Slytherin table besides Blaise, but kept stealing blushing stares at the Hufflepuff table. Ginny had expected Harry coming in with Malfoy, but no such luck – neighter of them shown for breakfast. She couldn´t explain to herself the pang of irrational hurt she felt. Was it something to do with _her_?

"Ginny?"

Hermione´s voice brought her out of her little world as she felt her arm go around her shoulders and a knowing look on her face – she must´ve seen where she was looking.

"He may have simply overlsept or something."said Hermione gently, guessing what Ginny must´ve thought.

Ginny nodded – it seemed a nice probability. Afterall... what did any of them KNOW about him at all? Or bothered to find out – she tought with a guilty bite to her lips.

"You´ve told me yourself, that your first meeting yesterday went well..."

Ginny smiled a bit at that. Ron and Hermione were waiting for her by the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room the previous night, eager for information. Suddenly (remembering yesterday´s talk) she felt eased for some reason.

"Yeah. He probably overslept. Or went to tell his parents the news. Or Fidus for that matter."

Hermione looked bewildered at the last sentance.

"Fidus – his personal house-elf."explained Ginny, still thinking of yesterday.

"His WHAT?!"breathed Hermione, at once dissaprooving.

Ginny instantly realized her mistake. Hermione was very touchy about house-elfs and their rights.

"Its not what you think, Mione..."she started, but Hermione already pressed her lips in a most McGonnagal-like fashion.

"Look... you didn´t see those two yesterday. Harry introduced him to me proudly and Fidus seemed to be incredibly fond of him. Hell... he even _teased_ him a slight bit and Harry didn´t take any offence to it at all."

Ginny smiled at bit, remembering Harry´s adorable blush when Fidus teased him. But suddenly, she remembered another thing. Fidus called her _mistress_ – something which house-elfs only do to members of their families. Was it possible that Fidus already saw something, which _she_ herself had no idea of yet? Was it... was it possible, that Harry...? Her face went scarlet at the thought.

"He _teased_ him?"breathed Hermione puzzled.

Ginny quickly recovered herself and nodded.

"Oh, you should´ve _seen_ those two. Fidus gave him a letter Harry apparently expected and when he told him, that he was clearly intruding on his talk with me, Harry shook his head so fervently, as if not to offend him. Then Fidus smilingly asked him if he were to tell his Mum of our engagement. When Harry told him "no", he smiled at us and dissaparated. Later on Harry told me, that Fidus had been with the Potters for ninety years and that it was family tradition for him to take care of the youngest Potter son. From what he told me and from what I´ve seen in Harry´s reactions, he really loves him. They´ve been together since he was a tiny boy."explained Ginny and she couldn´t once more shake the image she saw on the picture in Snape´s office – the tiny curious, cute little boy – she couldn´t stop thinking about it and whenever she did, she felt her heart do a slight contented purr. She was kinda gratefull for Hermione´s rare, bewildered stare which meant that she completly missed the scaret blush on her cheeks.

"I have never heared or read about such a connection between wizards and their house-elfs."breathed Hermione.

"Well... Dad told me, that when the tradition began, house-elfs and their masters had a loving relationship. In fact, he told me that many light-side pure families still hold on to that tradition."said Ginny, remembering when she asked about the subject as a little girl.

Hermione seemed to take this into consideration.

"He can´t be bad at all then... But why then are Neville and Alice so hatefull of him?"said Hermione thoughtfully in a quiet voice, so that Neville wouldn´t hear.

Ginny bit her lip.

"I asked him about it. But he didn´t want to talk about it. I think its a painfull subject for him... He just told me, that they are... too different. But he didn´t want to say more, so I let it go."

Hermione looked seriously at her, still not taking arm off.

"You like him?"she asked in a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Ginny smiled at her.

"I think so. He´s very mysterious, but..."she paused, lowering her voice – this was something she would only admit to her best female friend and never wanting to say infront any of her brothers.

"... it just makes him more attractive."

Both girls shared a giggle, Hermione knowing her all too well by now.

...

The Great Hall was buzzing with people. It was the leave for Hogsmeade time and people were leaving in packs. However many seemed to be waiting for their partners – no doubt wanting to have their first dates or simply speak to the people engaged to them by the Repopulation Act. Susan Bones was standing there, dressed in her simple but pretty muggle clothing. She already said goodbye to Hannah, who jumped into Neville´s arms before going off, Ernie and Justin who were met by the Patil twins, and a few other people she knew. Before she knew if, she was standing there only with one person – Ginny Weasley. The two of course knew eachother – being members of Dumbledore´s Army so they taked for a while, surprised by the match-ups and discussed their feelings about their fianceés. Suddenly they saw two figures come their way and both gasped. Harry and Angus were dressed in muggle clothing, which suited them greatly. Harry was dressed in black short-pants, a light-green shirt on him and a black sleeveless leather-vest – Ginny found the sight highly appealing. Angus´ dark-green shirt was sleeveless as well and Susan couldn´t help but be very appretiative of the sight of his muscular arms – he looked like a real muggle strong-man (as she discribed to her Aunt in her letter). He also had black short-pants and around his neck was a necklace of sorts, which had a stone pendant on the middle flanked by two shiny fangs. Both boys wore identical wristbands, which were black, but had a green Slytherin-serpent sown into them – they certainly were proud of their House. Harry noticed their stares at the wristbands as they came closer.

"A gift from my Grandmother."he explained, showing one of them on his hand to the girls.

"She likes to make things for us and well... we provided her with our House´s symbol... right, Angus?"said Harry elbowing the taller boy.

Angus looked very uncomfortable, as though he would rather be anywhere than here. He gave a shy nod to Susan, but stuck close to Harry as though the girl would harm him. Ginny and Susan traded looks, unsure what to make of this. Harry gave a loud cough.

"Right... let´s get down to Hogsmeade shall we?"he said pointedly.

As they began to walk, Ginny took a place to Harry´s left. Angus was keeping himself closer to Harry as Susan walked next to him. Harry fought down a sigh of exaspiration. He TOLD Angus his bit, when he questioned him about the first date. Angus even went as far as to enlist the help of their most _greatest_ advisor – something Harry suspected must´ve been a nice talk, since he chaught the pair in their awkward discussion a mere hour before. Angus must´ve really been desperate to go for such advise to HIM, Harry thought to himself with a shake of his head. Soon enough they exited the school and walked down the familiar road to Hogsmeade.

"So..."said Ginny, attempting to break the silence.

"...spokened to your parents, Harry?"

Harry gave a nod, smiling slightly.

"Yes. Visited home trough the Floo network. Didn´t have enough time to speak to them as much as I wanted to though. They told me, they´d meet us in Three Broomsticks ´round noon instead."

All three of them looked at him – both Ginny and Angus guessed, what the reason for Harry´s shortened visit must´ve been.

"Alice?"breathed Ginny.

Harry gave a sad nod.

"She wasn´t happy about our engagement, Ginny. She told me that she will, to use her words – hang me by the balls from the Astronomy Tower, should I hurt you in any possible way."

Susan gave a slight gasp. She knew Alice Potter and she couldn´t imagine her to be so fierce to anyone, lest it was a Death Eater or... a Slytherin...

Ginny fixed him with a shocked stare whereas Angus gave out an exaspirated sigh.

"Haven´t changed much, has she?"he said, shaking his head.

Harry gave a sad sigh.

"I´m afraid she didn´t... anyway... there was little point for me hanging around. Shame too... I wanted to talk with Sirius about _his_ engagement and also I wanted to see Naja. Afterall... its been too weeks since we last saw eachother. And you know, Angus how she is when I´m away for too long."

Angus gave a sad nod, but the two girls were puzzled.

"Naja?"asked Susan confusedly.

The boys nodded.

"Harry´s pet. She´s very attached to him and well... she misses him, when he´s at school."

True... oftentimes during the last years at Hogwarts, Harry had to convince Severus to allow him to smuggle her into the castle – the two couldn´t be away from eachother for too long.

The girls once more looked at eachother in bewilderment. Harry apparantly didn´t notice it as he gave Angus a slight pat on his large arm.

"At least Pura handles better, right?"

Angus´ face instantly sported an affectionate smile, one that neighter of the girls hae ever seen.

"Oh, well... he´s a tough one. Always waits for me..."he said with an unmistakable loving tone in his voice.

Harry grinned.

"You´ve had him longer than I have Naja."

Angus looked at him and there was passion in his eyes.

"Each creature is uniuqe, Harry. Maybe Naja can´t bear to stay away from you for so long, but she is one extraordinary creature. _And_ let´s not forget the fact, that she loves you to bits."

Harry returned him a wide smile.

"Don´t I know it, Angus. But anyway... let´s leave our precious pets aside for now."he said as they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Harry turned pointedly to one side as they stopped.

"Well... we´re off to the Hog´s Head. I have a slight message to deliver."he said pleasantly.

Angus looked once more scared.

"I... we´ll... see you someplace? That is... if you don´t mind, Bones...?he asked nervously, snapping his head fearfully to Susan, who looked taken aback.

"Um...n...no... I don´t mind."she said quietly.

Harry smiled at the pair of them.

"Good. Angus... remember what _Professor_ told you."he said sagely, stressing on the word.

Angus rolled his eyes, but knew what Harry was getting at.

"He told me many things over the years, Harry... only a few of which I have taken to heart."he said dismissively.

Now it was Harry´s turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, be sure to take _this_ one to heart. Goodbye for now."he said pleasantly, shrugging his shoulders, giving Susan a small wave and turning in the opposite direction with Ginny hot on his heels, leaving Angus and Susan behind.

"What was THAT about?!"Ginny asked the moment when they were alone.

Harry couldn´t help but snigger.

"Angus was very concerned about this date business you see... so concerned in fact, that he went to ask a certain old Professor for his views on the situation."

Amusement was rich in his voice – Harry couldn´t help but regret, that he wasn´t there to see ol´Professor´s face when Angus asked him that question – he was clearly uncomfortable even when Harry arrived. Ginny fixed him with a puzzled look.

"Dumbledore?"even in her mind, it didn´t fit.

Harry gave a boyish grin.

"Nope."

"Flitwick?"

"Try again."

"_Binns?!_"

Harry´s grin grew even larger – there was an unmistakable air of knowing something she didn´t.

"_Damn it, Potter!_"she flared up, but Harry held up his forefinger.

"Now, Ginny..."he said in a playfull voice.

"I expect, that sooner or later I shall reveal the secret to you, but you will have to be patient for it... I assure you however, that it is most certainly worth the wait."

Now Ginny was completly lost. She fixed him with an exaspirated stare. Harry however gave her a look of pure mischief – something she was sure, he rarely gave to anyone.

"Even Professor Dumbledore doesn´t know about this. That´s why I ask you to keep it a secret."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not much of a trouble, since I have no idea what you´re talking about."she replied grumpily.

Harry couldn´t help it, he burst into childish giggles – Ginny couldn´t help but see the tiny boy in him once more.

"Oh, you snakes!"she exclaimed in exaspiration as he giggled on.

"And you wonder _why_ some of us are so angry with you. Always hiding stuff!"

Still chortling, Harry gave a kind of shrug, that said plainly "That´s just the way we are".

"Oh, fine!"she said with a pout, still exaspirated.

"I hope you won´t be as secretive about the reason for us going to the Hog´s Head."

Harry shook his head and held up a hand.

"I merely have to give a message there. Though I´ve also wanted to visit ol´ Aberforth. We can also have something there. As I understand it, the Hog´s Head is empty at a time like this."

Ginny couldn´t help herself. Seeing him so... alive... it seemed to pull at her heart´s strings in just the right ways – she couldn´t deny the attraction.

"Whatever, Potter."she said in a mock-stern way as she took his hand and allowed him to lead the way.

...

Angus Lennox it seemed, was even worse than the rumors said, thought Susan as they sat down on a high clearing overlooking the Shrieking Shack. Sure she sent a letter to Aunt Amelia, she vowed to do everything in her power to make this arrangement work, but it was all for nothing if the other side didn´t cooperate. For all his muscles and his incredibly well-built, attractive body (which she noticed of course), he seemed to be as jittery as a tiny, peaky first-year. He twitched at the slightest contact whenever she made to try and hold his hand, he answered only in the slightest of sentances, being unimaginably shy and he kept his distance as though he thought she was going to do him bodily harm. Though he was polite to her, asking her about what she wished to do, he seemed to be hopelessly lost and unsure what to do. Susan had no idea how to even feel about this.

"Look... Lennox..."she started, finally dead-tired of the stupid silence that endured for the past five minutes.

"Angus..."he said, not looking at her but still blushing deep-red.

Susan took into consideration the slightest bit of progress.

"Susan... anyway, Angus... look... if you don´t find me... attractive or your type..."she started feeling a pang of hurt – she found him more than attractive enough, with his broad muscular body.

"NO!... Look... Susan... I... I´m just... I´m just not good at this. I never once dated anyone. I have no idea what to do or say and I don´t want to offend you."he started uncertainly.

"Answering me with simple "yes" or "no" won´t solve that."she said crossly.

To her surprise, Angus tensed immensly – as though he expected her to beat him for it.

"I want to get to know you, Angus. I realize, that we may not love eachother right now, but I am willing to work for it in order for us to do so. If we discover that we don´t like eachother, its fine – I don´t want to pressure you into doing something you don´t want. But I want to take the chance of seeing whether or not I can get to love you. So please (he fixed her with a surprised look) Angus... _allow me_ to get to know you..."

Still looking somewhat frightfull, he seemed to mull it over. He thought back to what Professor had (admittedly in exaspiration) told him, and what Harry (whose opinion he had always taken with high regards) said. Almost like a frightened child, he nodded.

Susan smiled at him kindly.

"There we go."she said soothingly, taking the chance to sit a bit closer alongside him, but not as close for him to start jittering again.

"I can see, that you are afraid of contact... have you been mistreated... or abused when you were little?"she asked calmly, desperate to understand him.

Angus frowned.

"Not really... its just... I... I grew up in an all-male family. I´m the youngest of three brothers and my Mum... she was older when they had me... she...(he looked away) didn´t survive the birth..."

Susan gasped. She didn´t expect anything like this.

"Anyway... my family – muggles they are... well all of them work in a science field. My Dad and brother, they´re zoologists – they study animals (he said in responce to her puzzled look) and my middle brother he´s an archeologist – he studies history. I´ve had a pretty okay childhood I think, but... well... I grew up without the gentle touch of a woman. My Dad and brothers are always researching and while they didn´t mistreat me or anything... well... I never exactly had any real contact with girls like this. Perhaps that´s why I´m so... well... jumpy."

Susan looked at him sadly, understanding his jumpiness a bit now.

"Still..."she said, coming closer once more.

"This is Hogwarts. Surely you´ve had one or two girls chase after you in all these years."

Angus frowned.

"One or two, yes. Though my first crush – I was a fourth-year and she was a seventh – played with my feelings in order to get the bloke she liked."

Susan´s eyes narrowed, feeling a surge of anger at the girl.

"Anyway... with all the girls around here... I... I can never tell what you are thinking... or doing for that matter. The only girl I am friends with is Astoria Greengrass and she... she is nothing like the others... she´s really like one of _us_, you know."

Susan frowned again, though thistime differently. She could see, what Angus was getting at.

"I understand (she smiled at him honestly). I haven´t exactly been brought up the same way you were, but I can see a similarity in a way... I was raised by my Auntie Amelia. My parents you see... along with my Uncle and his family were all killed by the Death Eaters when I was very little. My parents as far as I know, were killed shortly after my birth. Auntie strived to take care of me and sacrificed much of what she could´ve had for my sake."said Susan smiling sadly.

"I really can´t thank her enough. Though as it seems, she has gotten her chance for happiness due to the Act. She is engaged to Sirius Black (Angus gasped, knowing the man slightly) and seemes to be happy about it."

Angus looked at the groud of the clearing.

"I´m sorry."he muttered.

"Its okay, Angus. But you see... our backgrounds are no reason for us to shun away contact. We HAVE to try if we are to find happiness."

Angus bit his lip.

"I... I don´t want to be hurt."he whispered.

Susan sighed.

"I don´t want to eighter, Angus. So let us make an agreement. We will talk to eachother, in hopes of understanding one another and never do anything that could harm one another."

Angus looked at her in absolute surprise.

Never once did ANY girl try to do so much for his benefit. It was a gift he recodnized and understood, that it was not one to be taken lightly.

Reaching out for her hand, she offered him one. As he took it, he couldn´t help but marvel at the tiny hand which was now held in his giant one. Susan recodnized, that she will definitely have her work cut out for her in order to make this arrangement work, but she realized (as she smilingly looked into his eyes – Angus returning the slight smile), that she wouldn´t have it any other way.

...

At noon, Harry and Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand and rather giggly. They have stayed in the Hog´s Head longer than expected. Though Harry only wanted to stay for a bit, they met someone neighter of them expected when they arrived – Albus Dumbledore, who was taking the time to visit his younger brother Aberforth. Ginny had been surprised by Harry´s relationship with them – for starters, they were (dispite the large age-difference) on first name terms. Secondly, both of them knew Harry quite well and they spent almost an entire hour all together, laughing, joking, even poking fun at eachother. All in all, it had been a most pleasant experience and Ginny never felt so close to her Headmaster as now – even with him being a frequent guest at the Burrow. The encounter only seemed to draw her and Harry closer and now, Ginny felt like she knew him much longer than two days. Harry too was now unussually relaxed around her, though it was clear that he still kept his secrets with an iron-grip. Nevertheless he surprised her (and himself judging by the incredible blush) mere twenty minutes ago, when she told a side-splitting joke (to which Harry and the two Dumbledores were howling with laughter) by giving her an appretiative and affectionate kiss on the cheek. Ginny, who had a few boyfriends before couldn´t remember a time when a simple peck on the cheek made her so happy. Her inner-self was instantly jumping and screaming in a fit of all-consuming joy and she fought very hard the urge to jump him and snog him half-to-death right infront of the two old men. She couldn´t exactly grasp on what was happening to her, but to be honest she didn´t care – the feeling being so wonderfull and... well... magical, she was sure she only ever dreamt of it when she was a little girl. And Harry... he was proving to be everything she EVER expected from a boy... Smart, calm, tempermental... cheeky, sneaky, cunning, mysterious, surprising her here and there only to giggle at it like a naughty school-boy – she was positive she had never SEEN something soooo adorable and endearing. It had the power to bring out the worst in her in the best possible ways and she couldn´t help but feel incredibly smug as all the heads of the students in the Three Broomsticks turned to look at them – looks of outrage, disbelief and all-out shock on their faces – she couldn´t help but relish the feeling of sudden power she felt. A day ago she would´ve been fearfull to disclose the identity of her new fianceé, but right now she felt than any of the girls who were eyeing Harry with fright and apprehention do NOT deserve him. With that thought in mind, she took the oppoturnity to take her hand from his and grab onto his arm with both of hers in the same manner she saw yesterday with Luna and Blaise. Harry shot her a slightly surprised glance, but his face immediately erupted into a sunny smile (one she returned with all her heart) as they made their way to the bar-table.

Harry´s eyes twinkled as he saw his parents there, talking and laughing with Rosmelta – reminiscing their Hogwarts days.

"Harry!"shrieked Lily happily as soon as she saw them approach.

Harry beamed at his Mum, separating himself from his fianceé and at once giving her a most loving hug, Ginny watching the exchange happily. He gave a brief hug to his father and reached out for Ginny to join them. Placing an arm around her shoulders he steered her gently towards them.

"Mum, Dad... this is my fianceé, Ginny Weasley."he said, an overly happy smile on his lips – one that was mirrored by his parents.

Lily smiled at her warmly.

"A great, great pleasure Miss Weasley."said James taking her hand and kissing the back of it gallantly, making her giggle.

"You have my neverending thanks for bringing _this_ little snakey out of the singles-league."he added in a would-be secretive voice, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at his son.

"DAAAAAD!"exclaimed Harry, going red in the face.

Ginny was instantly overcome by a fit of giggles. Lily beamed at the exchange, though she couldn´t help but roll her eyes at her husband´s playfullness.

"Rosmelta, the quiet-room if we may."she asked and Rosmelta pointed them.

At once they were seated in a quiet-room of the bar, where the three Potters and the only girl-Weasley sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So, Ginny... we have been dying to meet you for a looooong time since Harry informed us of your engagement."started James on a mock-serious note.

Harry snorted.

"Which was barely three hours ago."said Harry bluntly.

Ginny giggled again.

James fixed Harry with a mock-stern look.

"Maybe so, young man but do you have ANY idea how long that is for a parent?!"

"Nope."answered Harry, playing along with his father – though neighter of them were able to mask the smiles.

"_Boys_. Are they always like this, Mrs Potter?"asked Ginny, also playing along.

Lily´s emerald green eyes (which Ginny noted, were the same color as her son´s) twinkled.

"_Lily_, Ginny. And _yes_... ALWAYS (she fixed her two precious boys a mock-stern look), I´m afraid that we girls can do nothing else but simply put up with it."she said with a wink at Ginny.

"HEY!"exclaimed the boys and the girls couldn´t help but giggle.

Lily already knew Ginny´s father (as did James), being a member of the Order of the Phoenix and all, but even if she didn´t she suspected that she would´ve taken instant liking to the girl in any case. From what she heared from Alice and Neville, this girl was very much like her – an extraordinarily gifted witch, a firery temper, funny, popular and by what she suspected a concequence of having six older brothers – talent in putting boys in their place, yet still loving enough. When compared to Daphne Greengrass, Lily couldn´t help but feel deep relief that her precious little boy (she still saw him that no matter how old he´d get) being engaged to a charming girl like that. Her grin grew larger and heart soared as she saw Harry give her a one-armed hug, pressing her to himself affectionately, Ginny returning the gesture with equal affection.

"Very funny, Miss Weasley."he murmured in a mock-angry voice.

Ginny blew him a raspberry, which made James roar with laughter.

"Son, you were right when you discribed her... positively, absolutely chaaaaarming."he grinned, giving Ginny a thumbs-up.

The four of them laughed happily as Rosmelta came along with the menu-lists. The three Potters took them and instantly started to select their food.

"Oh no... I couldn´t..."started Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny... its noon and we haven´t eaten anything yet."implored Harry.

Ginny shook her head.

"Not hungry."she said, though her grumbling stomach suggested otherwise.

"I insist."said Harry firmly.

"No Harry... WE insist."said James just as firmly, Lily nodding smilingly.

Smilingly accepting the polite invitation, Ginny chose her favourite food and in moments later, the four were eating away.

"So Ginny..."started James between the bites, chatching the young one´s attentions.

"As per Potter family tradition, everytime a major event in the family comes to place, we host a special party at the family Cottage. And seeing as only a rare few occasions surpass such a happy one as this, we are oblidged to follow the tradition."

Lily smiled happily, knowing this was coming. James though – as the Head of the Potter house, bent the rules a bit by including occasions of Sirius, Remus and Severus into this, though they weren´t blood-members of the Potter clan. In fact the last party was held when Remus´ wife – Nymphadora found out she was pregnant.

"I have already spoken to your parents and invited them to come. I´m sure you know by now Ginny, that your brother Fred has been engaged to our Alice – though we wish they wouldn´t be so enthusiastic..."

Harry couldn´t help but snicker, while Lily busied herself with her lunch. At Ginny´s puzzled look, Harry shot her a "_I´ll tell you later_" one as James continued.

"... but in any case this is a very grand occasion for both the Potter _and _Weasley families in my eyes. As our families were pure-blood for a long time and the pure-blood families were always inter-related, we obviously are related in one form or another. However you two, both me and Arthur rejoice for the fact of our reunion, as there haven´t been a Potter-Weasley marriage in more than two hundred years. Dispite the fact our two families were always on the best of terms, sharing the same princibles and ideals... heh... in fact... your grandfather Septimus, Ginny and _your_ grandfather Charlus, Harry were _best friends_. I am sure they would´ve been extremly delighted to see their respective grandchilden come together like this."

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother with delighted surprise. Never once had they known of this particural piece of family history. James grinned, judging by the overjoyed smiles of the two – they knew the significance of this information.

"I´m happy to hear such news, Mr Potter."said Ginny in a quiet but happy voice.

James beamed at her.

"_James_, Ginny."said James in the exact simple way as Harry yesterday, when he told her to call him by his first name – even the twinkle in the eyes were the same.

With that issue behind them, the four spent time just talking to eachother with Ginny feeling more accepted by the Potters with each passing minute. The talks went around the most common things, like lessons in Hogwarts to which James always provided a funny story from his school times. Somehow, each of them elded up with Lily putting him in his place. They touched scarcely on the Potter family´s background, the Godparents, but when Ginny asked about Harry´s childhood – particurally the photo in Snape´s office, Lily wasted no time in retelling Ginny a few of little Harry´s _best_ moments.

"MUUUUUUM!"goaned Harry, red-faced as she and Ginny giggled like mad.

"He _didn´t_..."chortled Ginny, shooting a smug glance at her fianceé as his mum retold a particurally embaressing time when he insisted on examining the tiny pond at the Godric Hollow´s side – dispite many frantic warnings NOT to.

"He DID. Poor Fidus, came in too late and he jumped naked into the pond. Jumped out, bless him, leeches all over and Fidus did all he could to rid him off them. Oh he had them _everywhere_..."

Harry, completly white-faced, fixed his father with a desperate look.

"Dad, please... STOP THEM!"he pleaded with every fiber of his being.

James screwed his face, seeing a pattern and knowing there was no hope at all – his own Mum, Dorea had done the very same when _he_ first brought Lily home. Placing his head on the table miserably, he moaned.

"Be strong, my son... _endure it_!"

Oh, but who was he _kidding_?! No possible ammount of Gryffindor bravery was enough to withstand THIS!

His son gave a pityfull moan and mimicked that of his father, the two redheads conversing and giggling happily as the two raven-haired men had their heads on the table, knowing that the Cruciatus Curse would DEFINITELY be a better option.

...


	7. First Kiss

**Chapter 7: First Kiss**

"You know... its murder not being able to hold your hand in public."whispered Ron as he and Hermione walked trough the streets of Hogsmeade.

"You´ve handled perfectly fine the first five years, so get a grip."she whispered back, checking around if anyone heared, though in fact her heart was fervently agreeing to what he said.

They still had time before the meeting in Hog´s Head and Ron insisted on visiting the former Zonko´s joke-shop, which has been bought off by Fred and George mere two weeks ago. Both were instantly surprised by a number of things – the shop was already open for business – a large number of Hogwarts students already there, next Lee Jordan there, telling them he had accepted Fred an George´s offer to run the shop there, while also informing them of his engagement with Katie Bell (plus also giving his sympaties to Ron about _his_ engagement), but the greatest surprise came in the form of Fred Weasley and...

"Alice!"exclaimed both young Gryffindors, beaming at the sight of their friend.

Alice Potter beamed back at them and exchanged her greetings with them – a warm hug with Hermione and a hi-five with Ron.

"C´mon. Let´s go have a seat in the back."waved Fred, gesturing to the door behind him – his look suggesting he wanted a word with them.

As they sat down at a table and Fred offered up a few Butterbeers. Ron had an inckling what Fred wanted to discuss and was not dissapointed – his engagement with Snape. Ron and Hermione explained everything to them – including their little plan – after making them swear secrecy. Both Fred and Alice, who sat very close to eachother and held hands for the entire time, were surprised at this.

"Wow... who would´ve thought ol´Snape has a heart..."breathed Fred, feeling relief.

Alice smiled grimly.

"He has... he just doesn´t like to show it much... I excpect its a snake-thing..."

Hermione mimicked Alice´s smile.

"Malfoy apparently has one too... though I can´t be sure if its that, or that he just doesn´t want to be married to a Mudblood..."

"DON´T CALL YOURSELF THAT!"exclaimed all three other occupants of the table and she felt Ron´s hand instantly grab hers.

"I´ve told you... Mudblood and proud of it."she insisted, though the frown on her compagnions´ faces were still present.

"That _word_ aside for now... I think you have a point, Mione... it may just be snake-opportunism... _I should know_..."grumbled Alice, thinking of another snake, very close to Malfoy junior.

Ron, Hermione and Fred all exchanged glances as Alice took a deep breath and looked at the younger pair – a very serious look on her face.

"How´s Ginny holding up?"

Ron was slightly taken aback that Alice knew, but Hermione figured as much.

"Well... she´s with him right now..."

Alice nodded.

"In the Three Broomsticks, I know. Along with my parents. I was there this morning when he agreed on it. Anyway... I warned that slimy little git, what´ll happen to him once he hurts her. And I don´t give a damn what Mum and Dad say!"she exclaimed, a fire in her eyes – though she felt a slight pang in her heart as she remembered, what he told her before he left trough the fireplace.

Fred looked grim, Ron gulped, but Hermione couldn´t help but recall Ginny´s tale and their encounter with him yesterday.

"Look, Alice... Ginny told me, he stood up for her yesterday when some idiots teased her about Ron and Snape..."

Fred looked at Hermione completly astounded, but Alice sniffed.

"Oh come ON, Mione. He stood up for his beloved Godfather not for Ginny. Plus he loves to see people running away from him – of course he leaped at the oppoturnity."

Hermione however shook her head.

"Ginny doesn´t seem to think so. She came back from the talk with him quite well and happy. Said, he´s much different than he appears."

Alice slapped her forehead.

"Oh no... he´s got to her already."she moaned.

"Alice... why do you hate the bloke so much?"asked Ron.

"I mean... we thought him to be the Heir of Slytherin or a Junior Death Eater and turns out we were wrong both times. He never picked a fight with us _or_ you at Hogwarts... and well... he´s _your brother_."

Fred also looked puzzledly at Alice in the wake of his brother´s question. Afterall, the Weasley siblings stuck together no matter what and they found the concept of such a sibling relationship completly surreal. Alice almost gave a gasp as she remembered this morning.

"_I really wish, that you would stop seeing me as a slimy snake and start to realize, that unlike a certain Chosen One, you also have a blood-brother._"

However she shook her head stubbornly, her raven hair flying.

"None of you know what he´s _like_. For starters... He and his little _pet_... jammering away in Parseltongue, reminds you of a certain _someone_, doesn´t it?"

All four shuddered remembering Voldemort and his snake Nagini. Ron gulped – it had been HE who cut Nagini´s head off with Gryffindor´s sword when she tried to kill Hermione during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Blimey... he has a pet-_snake_?"breathed Fred.

Alice nodded.

"Brought it back from a holiday in Egypt years ago. Some Egyptian Cobra Queen or something..."

Now Hermione let out an astounded gasp.

"_The Royal Queen Cobra?!_"

All three looked at her.

"Something like that, right. Both Dad and Professor Dumbleore couldn´t believe it when they saw it. Even Hagrid was awed about something."nodded Alice remembering the summer when he brought it in.

Hermione shook her head in awe.

"No wonder. Do you have any idea how _rare_ that cobra is? Its a magicly bread cobra species that was once served the Ancient Pharaos and their Mages – in fact the Pharaoh´s diadem has that cobra in the middle. Its said that they only live in some ancient tombs and that they are very difficult to even _find_."

Ron and Fred looked at eachother, suddenly remembering something.

"Bill mentioned something about them, remember Fred? When we were there for our holiday...?"breathed Ron, remembering the summer before his third year, when the family went to visit Bill in Egypt.

Alice however gave another derisive sniff.

"That´s beside the point, Mione. Mum and Dad treat the snake as though its an adorable little puppy and HIM... being all affectionate with it..."

Hermione shrugged.

"Well I expect that Parselmouths have strong connections to their snakes. Also its said that Queen Cobras have very strong attachments to their owners."

Alice looked disgusted.

"You sound just like Dumbledore and the other teachers. You know they visit the Cottage over the holidays. The slimy git has them wrapped around his fingers. Won´t hear a word against him. My parents too... they all toletare his little _curiosity_. Always finds something... always damn secretive and his little experiments... I´ve only seen a few in his room... since he locked it down this summer. Can´t get into it no matter how hard I try. But some of it... he re-created _the diary_ and along with that muggle-born friend of his, making one loony experiment after another..."

The Weasley brothers scrowled a bit at the diary – both remembered very well, that it almost took the life of their beloved little sister. Hermione however frowned.

"You´re afraid Alice, aren´t you?"

Alice looked at her incredulously.

"Of WHAT exactly?"she asked coldly.

Hermione took a small sigh before answering.

"You´re afraid of Harry turning out _exactly_ like the rumors say... afraid that he may actually _become_ the dark wizard you think... But Alice... if Professor Dumbledore thinks him to be okay, it can´t be that far from the truth, can it?"

For the slightest second, Alice looked hurt and confused. However her face quickly took on a defiant look.

"Look Mione...he is stubborn and set about going his own way... I... I just wish... he´d be more like Neville."

...

Draco Malfoy finally arrived in the Hog´s Head, bags in his hands. Looking around he at once saw the table where his Head of House was sitting with another of his collagues – Professor Charity Burbage. As he approached, he saw that the poor woman had been crying. Both looked very drawn in their quiet discussion and had barely noticed Draco coming until he stopped at the table. Upon noticing him however, they quickly tensed and Professor Burbage rose up as though her chair chaught an electric shock.

"Anyway... thank you very much for your time and sympathy, Severus."she said, red-faced.

"Anytime Charity..."said Severus gallantly fixing her a rare smile.

"Feel free to come and talk to me should you wish to discuss it more"

Draco was astounded to hear a gentle tone to Severus´ voice. Charity gave him a thankfull smile.

"I shall try to take your suggestion to heart. In the meantime... Severus (he gave a nod), Malfoy..."she said as she turned and quickly exited the Hog´s Head, still blushing.

Draco quirked an eyebrown and looked at his most favourite Professor, his lips forming a sly smile.

"Is there something I should know about?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Professor Burbage has been engaged to Professor Sinistra. Both have a problem with it, since they already like certain _men_..."

Draco couldn´t help but sigh as he sat down and let the bags fall gently on to the floor. "_Another mismatch of the Repopulation Act, it seems_."he thought bitterly, before looking at his Professor.

"About time she confessed to you... pity she did not do it way sooner."he sighed.

Severus´ cheeks turned slightly red but his expression was neutral.

"I have NO idea what you´re talking about."he said flatly.

Draco fixed him with a "Yeah, right" look, which made Severus´ cheeks turn redder.

"Well... I can see, that you´re handing _your_ share of sympathy-giving..."he said, eying the bags at Draco´s feet – knowing full-well, _who_ they were for.

Draco immediatly turned brick-red.

"I have NO idea what _you´re_ talking about..."he muttered, but there was a knowing look on Severus´ face.

"Really, Draco... I do not need Legilimency to know, that you´ve went out of your way to buy a certain girl everything what she - no doubt _let slip_ - would like."said Severus with a sly smile of his own.

Draco, still red-faced fixed him with a pout.

"Not like I had much of a choice. She´s worse than an Imperius Curse."

Now it was Severus who gave him a "Yeah, right" look.

"And _you´re_ worse than your Godson."muttered Draco, determinedly looking the other way.

Severus couldn´t help but smile in satisfaction.

"Nice to know, I´m still on top of things."he said conversationally.

The door of the Hog´s Head opened and in came the two people the Slytherins expected. They greeted eachother casually and Aberforth took their order, smiling at the two Gryffindors.

"Yer sister was here with Harry an hour ago."he said to Ron.

Ron and Hermione looked eachother as Abefrorth returned with the drinks a moment later.

"She got me, Harry an´ Albus laughing so hard... Charmin´ girl."he said fondly.

"Nice to know their date´s going fine."said Draco happily.

Aberforth fixed him with a sly smile.

"The looks they keep givin´ eachother, boy... _more_ than fine I think."

The foursome at the table couldn´t help but share a happy smile.

"Well... Harry told me you´d rather be left alone so..."said Aberforth, walking off and pulling his wand out.

After sealing the front door with a spell, he turned the sighn on his window from OPEN to CLOSED and hurried off into the next room. Ron and Hermione looked at Snape and Malfoy, both wearing small smiles.

"Aberforth told me, that Harry booked a private bar for us... so that we can discuss the plan in private and secrecy."explained Severus.

Hermione and Ron looked at eachother for what felt like the milionth time today while Draco gave an appretiative laugh.

"Typical Harry."before taking a swig of his drink.

One of the bags at Draco´s feet gave a small shake. Draco instantly found himself on the recieving ends of three curious stares.

"I´ve met Harry´s parents before they went to Three Broomsticks. His Dad asked me to deliver this bag to him, said he didn´t want to interupt his date or something of the sort... and that ol´ Fidus has a day off to spend with Apricie, so he can´t deliver it to him the ussual way - he told me, as he took it out of his robes after Mrs Potter entered the bar."he finished explaining, while sharing a look with Severus.

Severus could barely surpress a snort of laughter – he at once understood what the bag contained, and that Lily would definitely NOT aproove of this.

Ron tried to look curiously into the bag, but other than a few magazines and a small closed vase he couldn´t see anything there.

"His house-elf has a day-off?"breathed Hermione astounded.

"Certainly, Granger. The Potters insist on their two house-elves - they are mates so course, they wish to spend and enjoy a free-day together. Some time for eachother, you know. In fact its a family tradition of sorts as far as Harry told me."explained Draco, happy that her attention went away from the bag.

Severus gave a small clap with his hands – calling for attention.

"In any case, let´s go over the plan now. It is my understanding, that the Ministry will be doing many check-ups to ensure the fufillment of the Act. As Professor Dumbledore informed the staff, a rutine check-up will done at Hogwarts – something of a weekly interviews with respective couples."

Ron goaned and rolled his eyes.

"Haven´t they done _enough_ already?!"

Now Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Weasley... don´t you remember our fifth-year?! Umbridge´s rule over Hogwarts – High Inquisitor and all that...? I wouldn´t expect anything less from the Ministry following the Repopulation Act."

Hermione bit her lip. She expected no less from the Ministry as well.

"This will take some serious acting on our part."she muttered, her face showing concentration.

Severus nodded.

"Naturally. This will require us to spend time together, talk, reveal certain things about eachother (the three males all scrowled uncomfortably), eventually mabye even resort to drastic measures when affection will be required to be seen from us."

Severus´ explanation made Ron gulp in fear. He couldn´t imagine himself hodling hands with Snape or... he turned pure-white at the thought of affection he would be expected to share. When he turned his head to look at Hermione he saw her nod, Draco as well.

"W-wait...you..."he breathed, his head going from one compagnion to another.

Severus and Draco shared a look and sighed.

"By drastic measures, Ron – Professor Snape meant Polyjuice Potion or something similar."Hermione explained quickly.

The two Slytherins breathed as though the truth of it should be obvious to anyone.

"I don´t think any of us have to worry about that at the moment."said Draco.

"Seeing as almost everyone at Hogwarts know, that we aren´t very likely to have a good relationship we can simply begin with a story of being highly displeased and reluctant to go trough with this at all."

Severus felt a surge of pride in the way his student thinks – truly Slytherin-like.

Ron laughed.

"No problem in this situation."

Hermione smiled at him, but her smile quickly faltered.

"But I expect that we will HAVE to show to be trying to grow closer if for no other reason than to keep ourselfs out of Azkaban, right...?"

The two Slytherins nodded somberly.

"In order to make this believable Miss Granger... yes. The four of us will have to trust eachother and speak together before doing anything at all. However we must do it secretly, as not to draw attention to ourselfs. This secret pact as it were should therefore only be revealed to closest members of your families and only when you are completly sure that they will keep this secret."said Severus.

"I can vouch for my family."said Ron staunchly.

"I already had to write to my Mum, since she was taking the entire Prophet front-page matter very hard."

Severus fought to keep his face neutral. He knew as soon as he saw that front-page, that Cornelius Fudge took his revenge and for a few seconds deeply regretted, that Lily and James stopped him from casting that particural Imperius Curse – though he HAD to agree with Lily, that his plan would very likely have failed.

"I can also vouch for my parents. Nothing on you Granger, but Father was very angry. He went to see the Head of the Repopulation Act office first thing yesterday morning."

Ron scrowled at him, but Hermione didn´t seem to be surprised or take any offence to it. Severus however frowned – Lucius had considerable power... there was a faint chance, that he would be able to do something about his son´s engagement...

"Anyway... I think that for the moment, the four of us should simply get to know eachother, become friendly... though as Draco no doubt knows, Weasley – this will NOT mean, that I will relax on the standarts I expect from my students."said Severus, giving him a warning look before going on, offering Ron his hand as he did so.

"Though... when we are not seen... you – both of you - may call me, Severus."he said, troughoutly shocking his three younger compagnions.

Aberforth couldn´t help but smile as he viewed them from the other room – the foursome shaking hands and sharing small smiles a while later – almost tentactively. Perhaps, as he, Albus and Harry speculated today – this idiotic Act could have its light-points, especially in this post-Voldemort time. He thought back to the fond smile Albus gave Harry and Ginny as they left the bar not so long ago – being very happy about that particural match-up.

"_Well little brother, it seems the times are changing. And for the better I think..._"

Aberforth grinned. It was not often he agreed with Albus, but in this case he agreed whole-heartedly.

...

Luna sighed dreamily yet again as she and Blaise walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Since the start of the Hogsmeade trip, Blaise took to fufilling every single wish she made. Making the rounds in almost every shop he waited for her patiently, insisted on buying her most of what she wanted, then treated her to ice-cream and sweets, pampering her as much as humanly possible. She remembered her late Mum telling her stories when she was little. Her most favourite was the one about the charming young wizarding prince, who came in and swepped the poor young witch off her feet.

"_One day, Luna-sweetie... this prince will come to you. And he will make you the happiest witch on Earth._"she remembered her saying confidently.

She squeezed Blaise´s arm – which she held on to with both of hers – even tighter and snuggled closer to it, as her eyes closed dreamily.

"_You were right, Mummy. My prince has come..._"she thought, her heart almost exploding with happiness.

Blaise looked at her curiously, feeling the added pressure.

"Anything wrong, Luna-darling?"he asked as they stopped.

Luna shook her head smilingly.

"No Blaise... its just... you´re so nice to me."she said passionately, standing on her tip-toes and delivering a loving kiss on his cheek.

Blaise instantly turned red and almost swayed on the spot – a sheepish grin present on his face as he looked into Luna´s eyes.

"Well I... I... I mean... I..."he stammered, completly unable to form a sentance, looking for a moment like a shy school-boy – something which only invited Luna´s girlish giggles.

Luna couldn´t remember ever seeing something more adorable and in one swift movement her arms relased his and went around his neck. Blaise´s eyes went wide with surprise as Luna litterally smashed her lips onto his. He couldn´t recall EVER feeling something so...amazing, so inviting, so... incredible...

He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, answering her passion with his own, feeling Luna shuddering pleasantly as they held eachother.

"I don´t believe it! _Loony Lovegood_ snogging _Blaise Zabini_?!"

The jeering voice brought them apart to see a gang of Ravenclaws – boys and girls, oggling at them, laughing at the sight. Blaise pressed his lips angerly as all of them shared another laugh.

"Don´t think much of your taste, Zabini. You can do much better I think, than Loony Lovegood."jeered one of them.

Blaise gave an angry sniff.

"You think so, Stebbins?! I am under the impression, that my _taste_ as it were is no business of yours. I strongly advise you all to clear off from here, before I resort to my wand. You see, I do NOT appretiate someone making fun of my fianceé."

Luna´s heart soared, though she didn´t allow it to show on her face.

Some of the boys looked uneasily at Blaise´s cold tone of voice as well as the threat. Stebbins however didn´t and no more did the girl by his side.

"_Fianceé?!_ You´re engaged to THAT, Loony?!"jeered the girl, pointing at Blaise.

The Ravenclaws were instantly treated to something they haven´t seen yet – Luna Lovegood glaring, and very coldly at that. The girl apparently didn´t notice as she gave a small laugh.

"Well... I suppose someone like _you_ can only do as much... engaged to a slimy snake..."

She didn´t get to finish her sentance. Before anyone could react Luna (more furious than anyone had ever seen her) pulled out her wand and hit the girl with a curse. The girl squaled as painfull hives erupted on her face.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY FIANCEÉ, SUMMERS!"screamed Luna, feeling more angrier than she could ever remember being.

She could easily shrugg off anything people said about her, but she would NOT let anyone bad-mouth this amazing, charming, treasure of a boy to whom she was engaged to.

Stebbins gave an angry growl as other girls were trying to help the fallen girl and pulled out his wand.

"You think you can be so high-and-mighty just because you´re pals with Longbottom and now engaged to Zabini, Lovegood?! Its about time someone taught you a lesson!"he roared and fired a curse at her.

Luna was ready, but before she could do anything the curse rebound off a Shield Charm and a second later Stebbins was hanging by the anckle in mid-air. Looking beside her, Luna saw that Blaise had his wand out and his expression was fierce.

A couple of them took out their wands but before they could even cast their spells, they were disarmed by both Blaise and Luna. Blaise pressed his advantage and used the Levicorpus spell on two more.

"Next time be sure to watch your mouths and mind your business."said Blaise angerly as many people on the street stopped and watched.

Blaise undid the Levicorpus and the levitated fell painfully on the ground.

"And I warn you right now. If any of you try to take your revenge on my dear fianceé, I shall hear about it and then you will see just how angry a slimy snake can be!"

Turning to Luna he grasped her hand and led her towards the Three Broomsticks without so much as a glance at them.

"Come on, my sweet. The sooner we join Harry and Miss Weasley the better."

His voice was calm, but Luna could tell he was as angry as she was.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Luna."he said quietly, smiling at the thought – a very importaint question for him was confirmed.

"Your Furnunculus Curse was brilliant by the way."

Luna blushed at the praise – Blaise was looking at her in admiration.

"Well... Patricia Summers had always been a bit concieted, but I will not stand for her offending _you_."

Blaise smiled widely. He was not at all disturbed by the "slimy snake" bit – he had heared those too many times to count, but his heart warmed at seeing Luna so furiously defending him. He thought back to what Harry and Draco had said yesterday about Ginny Weasley defending her brother – something which made an impression on Harry – and he could now easily understand what Harry liked so much.

Stopping he faced Luna looking deeply into her eyes.

"Luna my sweet dove... I don´t care what anyone thinks or says – I think myself extremly lucky to be engaged to _you_."his voice incredibly gently, he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Luna gave him an overjoyed smile and Blaise wasted no time in planting his lips on hers lovingly.

...

Ginny was still giggling eventhough Lily and James left fifteen minutes ago.

"You could fry an egg on your face, Harry."

Opposite her sat Harry, who was still trying to hide his face which was still in a deep shade of red. Lily told Ginny so many lovely times of his childhood, that Harry almost felt faint with embaressment. James sympathized though giving him a small ray of hope. Well... a huge one, actually – one that would be waiting for him in his room as soon as he gets back from Hogsmeade. If he doesn´t die of embaressment until then, that is...

"Now who would´ve thought, that the Slytherin House´s scary monster was such an adorable little tyke as a child."teased Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows and once more erupting in giggles as Harry goaned and tried once more to hide his face.

"Please, Ginny... please... if you´re going to torture me, use the Cruciatus Curse."he moaned.

Ginny stopped giggling and gave him a puppy-eyed look, placing her palm on her heart.

"Torture you, Harry...? Would I do _that_...?"she asked in an innocent voice.

Harry shot her an exaspirated look.

"You´re doing a brilliant job of it..."he murmured, folding his arms and pouting like a child, looking deliberately the other way.

Ginny once more saw the boy she heared so much about, and her heart fluttered. She stood up and re-seated herself at his side, placing a hand on his arm.

"Awww... my poor fianceé. Can he ever forgive me for so cruelly torturing him by laughing at his youthfull misadventures? Can the damage ever be undone?"

Harry felt the urge to laugh, but decided to play along for a moment or so. He gave another sniff and pout and refused to look at her. Recodnizing the playfullness, Ginny grinned – her heart positively purring. She gave him a long, sound kiss on the cheek.

Harry turned his head towards her slightly and Ginny saw his emerald eye twinkling.

"THAT´S better."he said stiffly.

Ginny erupted in laughter and Harry dropped the act, joining her and reaching for her hand.

"Well... you seem happy together."rang a dreamy voice, drawing their attention.

"Luna."exclaimed Ginny happily and stood up to greet her.

Blaise and Harry smiled at eachother as the girls exchanged a hug.

"You got my SMS, I see."said Harry happily as Blaise and Luna sat down together facing Ginny and him.

Blaise nodded while the two girls eyed them in curiosity.

"SMS?"asked Ginny looking at her fianceé.

Harry fixed her a smug look.

"Yes. You see... me and my friends have our private means of communication. Not unlike you DA members in fact."

Blaise couldn´t help but chuckle as the girls gasped.

"You...you know..."

Harry´s smug look became more pronounced.

"I saw Neville with that fake Galleon. Plus Al...Professor Dumbledore told me of the DA and of those Galleons after the Battle of Hogwarts. I really have to hand it to Granger... she has admirable talent."

Suddenly Harry twitched.

"Oh... perfect timing... speaking of SMS..."he said as he raised his right hand for the entire table to see.

Ginny and Luna looked at his wristband and gasped. The green snake on it seemed to MOVE. Harry pressed his finger on it and the girls gasped again – the snake´s head rose from the wristband and enlarged itself slightly. It opened its mouth and instead of a tongue a piece of paper came out. As soon as Harry pulled it out, the snake´s head shrunk back and returned to its place on the wristband, becoming still. Ginny and Luna were looking open-mouthed as Harry smoothed out the paper and Blaise gave a small laugh.

"Harry and Angus invented that wonderous spell in our fifth-year. We call it SMS – Snake Message Spell."he explained in amusement.

Ginny gaped at Harry.

"This... this is an _astounding_ piece of magic..."she breathed – she was used to Fred and George´s little inventions for their Joke Shop, but NEVER has she seen anything like THIS.

Harry gave her a sunny smile, his cheeks reddening at the praise.

"You flatter me."he said, before his eyes returned to the letter.

"Well, Angus and his fianceé won´t be joining us. They ran into Hagrid and accepted his offer to join him and his _little_ brother for the afternoon."he said with a small smirk.

Blaise smiled.

"Nice of Miss Bones of giving Angus home-field advantage as it were."

Harry nodded, but Ginny still didn´t take her off of him. She remembered what she had heared about Harry just yesterday from the Professors.

"_He is an incredibly talented boy, Miss Weasley. Not many realize that, though I think he prefers it that way."said Professor Sprout in a fond voice._

"_Oh yes... very smart indeed, young Mr Potter. I daresay, that his parents are rightly proud of him. I have to confess that I sometimes wonder why wasn´t he sorted into my house – very smart, intelligent and instictive. Only rarely you come across such a pupil."squeaked Professor Flitwick, smiling._

"_Harry Potter? Eversince I came to know him as a little boy he was always a calm and curious boy. Very curious indeed. Always finding something to intrigue him..."said Professor McGonnagal, her face sporting a rare smile._

"_... I remember he always only asked a slight bit of help, but focused on the matter mostly on his own. You see Miss Weasley... he ussually likes to find solutions on his own. I understand that his siblings find this to be troublesome about him, but always it seems that he is perfectly capable of figuring things out on his own just fine."_

"_Harry? Well you see, Ginny... since he´s the son of one of my best friends I have known him since he was little. He was always an... unussual little boy. Always going along with me, Sirius or Professor Snape, eager to learn something new. And speaking as your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I have to say – an incredible student, very gifted in the subject. I understand, that our Duelling Club has rarely seen such talent. Though I sometimes think, that he is keeping some of his talents and skills a secret from everyone. He definitely likes his secrets Harry... He and his siblings have a troubled relationship – many of us resort to simply not take sides in the matter - so instead he likes spending most of his time with his friends, going on trips and always discovering something new. I understand that he and Angus Lennox take to inventing objects and similar things – it irritates Alice to no end. Plus there is the matter of Harry´s pets... but all-in-all, Ginny... I think the Ministry made a very good match-up in this case. I know Harry has difficulties to open-up, but I think that you might be the person, who will be able to penetrate his defences."said Remus Lupin with a smile._

"_There is much more to him than meets the eye. Deep down he´s a really caring and loving person. You merely have to get to that point. If you truly wish to have a relationship with him, Miss Weasley... you merely have to get closer to him. I think this could work out if you try."concluded Professor Snape._

And finally she remembered what the Dumbledore brothers said to her as Harry excused himself to the bathroom in Hog´s Head mere hours ago.

"_Harry´s a good kid. Got his heart in the right place, he has. Plus has ´bout as much talent as Albus here."said Aberforth, nodding his head aproovingly as his elder brother smiled._

"_If not more... I must say, he never fails to surprise me. I have speculated many times... well, I am happy to see, that there is a young wizard of such caliber around here. Though I pray he won´t make my mistakes..."said Albus, dropping his gaze slightly, a small frown appearing on his ancient face._

"_He won´t Albus. He proved as much in that shack in Little Hangleton, remember?"said Aberforth staunchly._

_A small smile appeared on Albus´ face._

"_You´re right, Ab. I daresay, that I´m a _living_ proof of that."_

_Ginny looked at the two brothers – something personal going on between them, their small smiles shining, as though they were remembering a highly affectionate memory._

"_In any case, Miss Weasley... I think you two will make for an incredible pair. Indeed I see that history may be repeating itself in a way, though thistime it is heading towards a happy ending."said Albus leaving Ginny completly confounded as Harry was making his way back to them._

Ginny once more asked herself the same set of questions as the conversation at the table moved elsewhere - as Blaise, Luna and Harry were discussing Angus Lennox and his engagement to Susan Bones. What did the two Dumbledores mean by it? Obviously he had done something that won him neverending respect and admiration from them. Obviously he´s more tight with them than anyone she knew – including (she realized with a small gasp) her parents, whom Dumbledore held to high regards. Plus Albus Dumbledore – the greatest sorcerer in the world, praising his abilities, happy a "wizard of such caliber" is here? And "mistakes"? What mistakes did Albus Dumbledore make, that he did not want Harry repeating? She thought back to some of the rumors going around him and what Alice Potter always said about him – was it possible, that some rumors she dismissed as stupid were actually true? She looked at him, as he was laughing away at some joke he and Blaise made... she felt deep curiosity as well as admiration – she felt, that Harry would continue to surprise her for years to come. She couldn´t help but smile radiantly at him, though he wasn´t looking her way right now. This boy... no man... had shown a few of his secrets to her in the past 48 hours, but it was plain to her, that there is so much more where those came from. He was – she realized with a flutter of inexplicable affection – a deep, complex mystery.

"_My green-eyed mystery..._"she thought fondly as she took his arm in both of hers – she would call him just that from now on.

...

It was almost evening when Harry and Ginny exited the Room of Requirement. Ginny was positively on cloud-nine. After their return to Hogwarts, Harry still wanted to spend time with her, so he once more made the Room transform into the same type of room as yesterday, but before that he shown her another of Hogwart´s secrets – the Kitchen. The tiny house-elves were extremly happy to see him – another one of Harry´s secrets – and he asked politely for food to be delivered to the Room, something which the elves were only too happy to oblidge – adressing Harry as their hero (to which Harry answered blushingly, as shy as a first-year). As they had their food brought up to them, Harry explained that the Junior Death Eaters had once tried to quietly attack the Kitchen and poison the food meant for the staff, something which was thwarted by both Harry and Blaise and which saved both the lives of the unsuspecting Professors as well as most of the tiny elves. Ginny was intrigued to find, that many of the Junior´s doings were not even known – since the plans were thwarted before they could even come to fruition. She felt a pang a few times, since she realized that over the years Alice, Neville and many others (she realized with another pang) including _her_, had villified Harry, his friends and some of the Slytherins (SOME - she reminded herself) without knowing or (another pang) caring, that they were also on their side – working hard in order to stop bad things from happening at Hogwarts. Though when she asked about the Chamber of Secrets or the Triwizard Tournament, Harry skated over those subjects, determined not to say much. In any case, Ginny couldn´t remember ever having a date like this. She had the time of her life with mere walking around and became aware of many things happening outside general view. She realized, as Harry was walking her toward Gryffindor Tower (she suspected he knew exactly how to get there – had he BEEN there before?), that she had never met someone so extraordinary. The last statement left her mouth before she could stop it and once more she saw the tiny little boy blushing shyly at her.

"Oh, stop... I think you´re overestimating me..."he murmured, his cheeks deep-red.

"After everything I´ve seen today, I think NOT."

Harry´s blush grew redder as they stopped in the corridor, the portrait of the Fat Lady was already visible.

"Well... this is where I leave you, I suppose. Wouldn´t want to enter the Lions´ den afterall..."he said, humor in his voice.

Ginny grinned.

"Well, you won´t find me stumbling into the snake-pit either, Potter."

Harry laughed, his hand still holding hers.

"Thanks for today, Harry."she breathed appretiatively.

He gave her a sunny smile.

"My pleasure Ginny. If you want... tommorow´s Sunday... we can meet up..."he said, suddenly shy again.

Ginny gave him a radiant smile.

"Talk to you at breakfast."

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Good night Ginny."he said smilingly.

Suddenly he almost gave a gasp – Ginny looked at him with a hard, blazing look in her face – he couldn´t remember EVER seeing something like this... something so... inviting... so... mesmirizing...

"Good night, my green-eyed mystery."she said in a quiet voice, but something about it had the most perculiar effect – just as same as the look she gave him, passionate, caring and...

He couldn´t even decipher what he was feeling, but something was drawing him closer... something longing to be close to this girl – as though nothing in the world was as importaint as her right now... something he never felt before and yet he felt as though he waited for it all life long... his natural curiosity pushing him forward, determined to discover more about this beautifull, amazing feeling, determined to get to the bottom of this most intrigueing mystery...

Simultaniously the two grew closer and their lips met. Harry instantly felt the curiosity behind his action transform (as though the question was answered in the simple touch – as though the mystery came clear in one simple motion) into something he didn´t even know he was capable of – _passion_... as flaming and hot as Everlasting Fire, as wide and neverending as the time itself, as peacefull and beautifull as nature which he loved ever so dearly, as wonderous and magical as his most pleasant dream, as... (he instantly realized) as strong and equal as the one this marvelous girl was giving him...

"_Impedimenta!_"

As the voice roared in the corridor Harry felt himself blasted away from Ginny and this incredible feeling and colliding painfully with a wall before sliding down to the ground.

He instantly fixed his sights on the person who cast the Impediment Jinx, as did Ginny who was shocked at what happened, but not as shocked as when she saw who had separated them.

"Neville!"she exclaimed.

Neville Longbottom stood in the corridor, a book under his arm and a wand in the other.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW you´d try something, but I never thought you would go THAT low!"he roared angerly, glaring at Harry who was getting from the ground and shaking in anger as Neville covered the distance, the book falling to the ground as he moved to Ginny.

"Ginny, are you all right? Did he get you? What did he do?! The Imperius Curse?! The Confundus Charm? _Finite Incantatem_."he said quickly, pointing his wand at her.

Ginny took long breaths... trying to sort out the bungle of emotions that raged in her.

"Neville you... you... YOU IDIOT!"she screamed, angry tears stinging her eyes – she couldn´t believe what just happened.

Neville stepped back looking at her, hurt... then at once rounded at Harry, firing a curse at him. But Harry, who already had his wand out deflected the curse without an effort.

"What did you DO to her, you _stupid serpent_?!"Neville roared and blocked Harry´s curse – Harry looking absolutely livid, his bottom lip trembling in rage though he wasn´t the only one.

"HE DIDN´T DO ANYTHING YOU PRAT! EXCEPT GIVING ME THE GREATST KISS I´VE EVER HAD!"bellowed Ginny and Neville turned at her – his face wearing a look of shock.

"HE **WHAT**?!"he roared and instantly sent another set of curses at Harry, who blocked them as easily as the one before.

Harry´s eyes blazed. In a swift motion and using non-verbal spells he disarmed Neville and bound him as though by invisible ropes.

"You heared right, _brother dearest_."said Harry quietly coming closer to him, pure rage in his voice and Ginny was instantly under the impression, that he was trying to somehow control himself.

"I took the trouble of escorting MY FIANCEÉ to her Common Room and was just saying good night to her before _you_ came along! Now, before you try to attack me _next time_, Neville, at least get your facts straight! And I... I... (a look of hurt came across his face for a brief second before it was replaced by utter disgust) OH FORGET IT! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, THAT WASTE MY TIME WITH _YOU_!"he bellowed in his rage, for the slightest second he looked conflicted about something, but he chaught a glimpse of Ginny´s face – tears rolled down her cheeks.

Instantly he came to her and wiped some of those tears with his finger.

"Ginny... I´m sorry... I... I´ll talk to you tommorow at breakfast, okay?"he said quietly, his green eyes pleading.

Ginny nodded, but she couldn´t stop the tears rolling down.

"I... I can´t stay here... in the present company... excuse me..."he muttered before he turned and left the corridor as quickly as he could, leaving Ginny and Neville alone.

"You... you´re engaged to HIM?!"breathed Neville in pure shock and disgust, the ropes still binding him.

She instantly fixed him with her angriest glare.

"THAT´S RIGHT YOU BLOODY IDIOT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!"she roared, completly beside herself, Harry´s sudden departure struck her more than she could´ve thought.

"Ginny I... he... he is..."stammered Neville.

"SHUT UP! I DON´T WANT TO HEAR A WORD OF IT! _SHUT UP!_"she bellowed, her throat sore and her hand itching to go for her wand and hex him into oblivion – concourer of the Dark Lord or not.

The portrait opened and Gyffindors having heared the shouting decided to come and investigate – Ron and Hermione, recodnizing her voice were there in the lead.

Furious beyond belief, Ginny turned on her heel and quickly made into the Common Room before the sob that was tearing to escape could betray her. Hermione at once took her and lead her to one of the sofas. Ron looked at them, before turning to look at Neville along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Ron! Help me with this..."called Neville, still struggling against the ropes binding him.

Ron once more peeked inside the Common Room, where Hermione seated herself and Ginny, who collapsed sobbing with Hermione comforing her – something which CERTAINLY didn´t happen every day, before turning his sights on Neville, understanding what may have happened.

"Sorry, mate... but unlike _your_ opinion – _siblings_ come first."he said coldly before turning and rushing into the Common Room to join Hermione and Ginny.

As soon as he sat himself on Ginny´s other side, Ginny embraced him and cried on his shoulder – Ron wasting no time in comforting her as much as he possibly could. The other Gryffindors were looking from them to the Chosen One, unsure what to do. Neville himself had stopped struggling – something about Ron´s statement shocked him and there was a mixed look of hurt and confusion on his face before Seamus and Dean rushed forward and released him from the ropes.

...


	8. Naja

**Chapter 8: Naja**

Harry walked toward the dungeons, his heart pounding wildly and head spinning, his veins running on pure anger. Lucky he had a Calming Draught in his room for just such emergencies. That stupid Impediment Jinx cast by Neville not only chaught him off guard – something which _definitely_ got his blood boiling, but also separated him from something so amazing...

Harry stopped for a second, taking a few deep breaths. Slowly, almost tentactively he touched his bottom lip with his trembling fingers. He closed his eyes and his mind recalled the feel of Ginny´s lips on his. He never EVER experienced something even remotely similar... though his first kiss was long gone (lost to an unworthy candidate)... but the feel of Ginny – her lips clashing so violently with his, her hair – smooth and silky in his fingers, her hands pulling him as close as humanly possible...

"_WHAT´S GOING __**ON**__ WITH YOU?!_"he exclaimed in his mind.

But with another deep breath desighned to calm himself, he recalled what a wise old woman (a muggle – he reminded himself with pride) had always told him since he was a little boy.

"_Harry... you´ll know _**instantly**_ the one who is the best for you – after one simple, single kiss. You´ll just _know_... just like your Mum did and... just __**I**__ had known..._"

Harry gulped. Could she be right?... But afterall... when was Grandmum Annie EVER wrong? The smile from his face dissapeared as soon as he reminded himself of the Impediment Jinx and his rage immediately returned – also the painfull realization of what was bound to happen after the exchange.

He was still wrestling with his feelings when he reached Slytherin Common Room. Paying absolutely no attention to the stares and whispering he was getting from younger fellow snakes – he figured they must´ve seen him in Hogsmeade with Ginny – he made his way into his room, desperate for the Calming Draught.

Opening the door he found Draco there blushing like mad as a giggling Astoria went over the bags he brought from Hogsmeade. The two barely flashed him smiles of greeting when Harry found himself constricted and squeezed with affection by a semi-long yet powerfull cobra with pure-gold (which seemed to glow slightly) and black-onyx scales.

"N...Naja..."he breathed almost in surprise – in the wake of everything that has happened, he had almost forgotten his Dad´s mentioning of a bag meant for him and given to Draco.

"_Harry... I missssssed you..._"hissed his beloved pet-cobra happily, though he was the only person in the room who understood what she said.

Draco and Astoria however didn´t need parseltongue for this little exchange – the affectionate "hug" was too plain to miss for anyone. Draco grinned at the pair happily and Astoria gave her sunniest smile as Harry reached for Naja´s head (now settled over his heart) with his hand and stroke it gently with his palm – Naja leaning into the feeling contently, sticking her tongue out in order to take in as much detail as possible – her golden scales glowing brighter, her jet-black eyes shining.

Harry instantly felt his anger evaporate, his tension dissapear, his worries vanish – any need for a Calming Draught was long gone as a happy smile graced his lips.

"_I missed you too, Naja._"he said to her, his voice gentle and he felt Naja squeeze him tighter yet not (NEVER) enough to hurt him.

"She´s been getting a bit impatient, Harry... since Draco opened the vase when he got back."informed Astoria smilingly.

Draco nodded.

"At first she merely lay on your bed, but for some time now she was slithering around the room, waiting for you to come back."

Harry´s heart warmed and he replaced his palm on her head with his lips, giving her an affectionate kiss. As he moved towards his bed – Naja remained tied to him with her head exactly on the same spot – he spied the remaining contents of his bag and felt a surge of affection towards his dear old Dad. Inside, next to the enchanted vase he made two years back in this very room in order to transport Naja safely and secretly where he wished, were his favourite muggle magazines sent by Granddad and Grandmum Evans and a handfull of letters, one of which – the one without an envilope - he took into his hand and instantly recondized his Dad´s handwriting.

_Harry_

_I´ve been slightly worried given the thing that happened this morning. If we don´t get around to mentioning this infront of your charming girl – I understand if we don´t – rest assured, that me and your Mum have talked with your sister. I figured, that you also wished to visit your... ah, charges... as well. Though the others don´t seem to be as buffed, poor Naja apparently senced you in the house and came out of your room to investigate – heh... Amelia shrieked like a schoolgirl when Naja entered the kitchen and jumped straight into Sirius´ arms (you should´ve seen THAT). Now... you don´t have to be "in-tune" with animals to see, that the poor girl was really missing her beloved master. Me and your Mum could see that quite easily when we were in your room yesterday – thanks for the password by the way. I didn´t really have the heart to see our little Naja so sulky and sad, so... there you are. Now young man, I hope you realize the trouble I am most likely to get into once your dear Mum finds, that Naja is not in the house... that´s why I ask you the ussual – DON´T let her be seen in school. I imagine that Sev will most likely know, that she is there as well but... let´s keep this a boy´s secret for as long as possible. I´m afraid that your Mum will surely try to skin me and poor Severus _alive_ for this and unlike Naja – this WILL pose a problem for us (needless to say that I am counting on you to soften your strong and scary Mum´s heart, since she is completly helpless before YOUR puppy-eyes). By the way... both Mum and me were incredibly impressed when we saw what you´ve done to your room. Astounding work, Harry... amazing magic - wonderous to behold. I can´t tell which of us were more proud of your ablilities – though I imagine that your Mum would definitely say it was HER (but the you know it was actually ME, right?). I also in a way understand why you don´t want just _anyone_ to enter your room, though I hope that this list will one day include your siblings as well as your charming girl. One thing mystifies me though – the empty portrait... Harry... who´s portrait IS it?_

_Well... must go now... I have to scope Naja into that enchanted vase you made for her and slowly be off to Hogsmeade – we´ll see you there. If I won´t have the chance, give my best to the other snakies in your room and don´t worry about Naja´s absence at the Cottage. Surely the other boys of yours will love the oppoturnity to keep our Anti-Vermin Home Security System active – you do know how your dear old Dad hates rats..._

_Also your grandparents have sent you fresh copies of your favourite reading (I couldn´t help but flicker trough a few pages and... I´m completly lost... can´t understand most of it – giant surge of pride at my smart son occuring in here), so I hope that this along with Naja will be more than enough to make up for the damage done by Alice´s outburst this morning._

_See you soon_

_Dad_

"So... what does your Dad have to say?"asked Astoria, noting the grin on his face.

"Well... he gives all of you his best. And he asked about the "empty-portrait" in my room."

All three laughed, sharing a private joke.

"Does he really expect you to answer THAT one?"giggled Astoria.

"Well... I suppose it _was_ worth a try."said Draco winking at Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"I suppose. Still... I´m not likely to answer, am I now?"shrugged Harry, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously, while his free hand was strocking Naja´s scales.

Suddenly the door of their room opened and in walked Blaise – a goofy smile plastered on his face. Harry, Draco, Astoria and Naja looked curiously as Blaise walked towards his bed and positively collapsed eagle-spread on it, sighing dreamily.

"_Hisss heart iss beating very fassssst..._"hissed Naja, sticking her tongue out to confirm.

Harry grinned.

"_That´s love for you, all right._"

"Blaise mate... are you okay?"asked Draco in concern moving closer to him.

Astoria giggled.

"´Course he is, you prat. That´s how a boy ussually looks when he´s been snogged half-to-death."she said grinningly, recodnizing the signs though she never once seen Blaise display them – he for once completly forgot to act all high, noble and charming and looked like a lovesick fourth-year.

Draco looked at her in shock.

"H...how would you know that?! Have... have you...?"he gaped at her.

Astoria grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Wouldn´t _you_ like to know, Malfoy."she said mischievously.

Harry chuckled as Draco pouted and turned his head back towards Blaise.

"I imagined something like that would occur when charming Miss Lovegood separated her and Blaise away from me and Ginny upon returning to the castle."informed Harry – a mischievous smirk on his face.

"As I understood it, she said something about an unused classroom..."

Draco snorted but Astoria cooed "cute...".

Blaise looked at them, his grin never leaving his face as his cheeks took on color.

"She... she is an _angel_... absolutely extraordinary (Draco snorted again)... I have never met such an enchantingly beautifull and wonderous being... I... I am happy beyond any words that I can spend my life with her..."he breathed, his eyes closed dramily relishing the feel of his still-slightly swollen lips.

This statement left the rest of the room completly stunned. He said it with the same passionate tone of voice as was present years back ( and everytime since then) when he announced his life´s ambition of becoming Minister of Magic – something he was very intent on becoming one day. Draco slapped his forehead in mild disbelief.

"Sweet Merlin... you got it bad, don´t you... HEY... no need to glare at me like _that_, Blaise..."he added quickly, raising his hands in surrender for Blaise raised his head from the bed and gave Draco a truly murderous glare.

"Sure... I found the notion of your engagement amusing for a while, but you´re my mate... I´m happy things are going well for you."

Blaise´s murderous glare instantly changed to a friendly, happy and slightly relieved smile.

"Thank you, Dray. It truly means the world to me having your support... along with everyone else´s of course."

Harry and Astoria grinned at him.

"Of course you have our support, Blaise."said Astoria staunchly and Harry nodded fervently.

"Needless to say, that I think that Miss Lovegood is more than a fine match for you."said Harry earnestly – the hour they all spent at the Three Broomsticks had convinced him of that.

Blaise smiled brightly – he knew his friends would definitely understand, but hearing it said made it all the better. He layed his head back into the pillows happily.

"Perhaps... this inter-house bridging is the first step in turning this country around and building a better future for everyone..."he breathed, his heart longing for the words to be true.

His three friends couldn´t help but laugh happily.

"Spoken like a true politician."said Harry in good-humor.

Draco grinned and gave Blaise a mock-sallute.

"You can count on my vote, future Minister."

The room once more rang with happy laughter and even Naja – sencing the emotions going on hissed happily as if to join in. The door opened again and in came Angus, his clothes slightly blackened – as if burned by something, and his normally shoulder-long brown hair sticking out in all directions, giving it a slight resemblance to a hedgehog – he looked as though he had recieved an electric shock, yet for some reason he looked incredibly happy about something. His happiness only increased as he saw who was wrapped around Harry. He walked closer even as he said "hi" to everyone and placed his palm on Naja´s outstreched head.

"And hello to you too, girl. Long time no see..."he said happily to her and though she couldn´t evactly understand what he said, she senced the emotion behind the greeting and returned it happily.

"So, Angus... how did your date go? I didn´t think Susan would try to curse you right on the first date."said Harry nonchalantly, though it was plain to everyone that Susan Bones was the least likely reason for his looking like that.

Angus blushed and shook his now spiky head.

"That´s good... because it _wasn´t_ Susan. First up, the unicorns we were treating – all five of them – are completly cured and we released them into the Forest. Very gratefull they were too... I think Susan liked that experience..."he said, a small smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly the smile grew tenfold.

"And our project is underway... the Greatbolt Eels hatched this morning."he said almost breathlessly.

Harry, Draco, Astoria and Blaise gave a loud goan. Angus went along with most of Hagrid´s experiments – the two honestly found eachother as the best partners, sharing not only (an almost obsessive) interest in Magical Creatures, but also a breathless fascination with dangerous ones – the more lethal the better. Upon meeting Angus´ father and brother this would _definitely_ be understandable in a way, however...

"Dear sweet Merlin, Angus! That is NOT what boys take a girl to upon their first date!"scolded Astoria in exaspiration.

Angus looked confused for a second.

"What´s the problem? I mean she agreed to go... she saw five beautifull unicorns, plus a rare breed of sea creatures. Do you have any idea how _fascinating_ they are?"

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I imagine that this fascination was at once followed by your and Hagrid´s... ah, _investigations_."said Blaise now rose from his bed and looked at his friend in mild-exaspiration.

Angus grinned.

"Sure did... we took out my Voltmeter – thanks for helping me transforming it to work on magic, Harry – and I started to measure up their inner-charge. Guys... _amazing_... just only hatched – tiny as a worm - and 50 volts already... reckon they´ll be able to deliver _200_ by the end of the month. Maybe even more."

Draco and Blaise exchanged exaspirated looks, Harry whistled in mild-interest, Naja looked curiously at the activity going on and Astoria sighed deeply, seating herself on Draco´s bed and crossing her arms and legs, looking at Angus rather like a big sister would on her tiny baby brother when doing something bad.

"So... you find it _amazing_, do you?"she asked icily, her eyes narrowing to slits.

Harry, Draco and Angus all gulped, remembering of the begining of this summer and the all-mighty scolding they got from her AND Harry´s mother, when they found them (along with James and Sirius) having their "Tough-guy chilli-pepper eating contest". Draco and Harry quickly side-stepped away, leaving Angus right in Astoria´s line-of-fire. Angus gulped dispite the obvious difference of size and weight. For such a small girl, she could be really fearsome sometimes.

"So... you find it amazing when a tiny electric worm nearly incinerates you with its voltage?! DO YOU?!"

For the slightest moment Harry was very glad for the fact, that he had his faithfull Naja to protect him. Angus however had no such help.

"Well I... I ... well, _no_... but..."he stammered, desperate to explain himself now looking positively like a six-year-old boy chaught in wrong-doing by his mother.

"Did you have any concern for the poor girl at all? Instead of taking her out on a nice and simple date – a stroll in Hogsmeade or anything of the sort, YOU took her to Hagrid´s so she can look at you playing around with your little experiments... Has it ever crossed your mind, that she may not appretiate your fooling around with Mother Nature?!"

Angus looked shame-facedly at the ground.

"N...no... b... but Torie... she, Susan... she agreed and..."

Astoria flared and immediatly launched into a five-minute scolding, which left Angus with his head bowed in utter and complete shame. Still fumming, she turned her angry sights on Harry.

"I at least hope, that _you_ have had sence enough to treat Ginny Weasley to a nice time."

Harry, sitting on his bed and strocking Naja had merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Torie... both of us had a blast, I daresay..."he said in a calm voice – the entire room knowing the reason behind her scolding Angus.

"I second that, Torie. Harry behaved like a true gentleman."said Blaise staunchly.

Astoria nodded and flashed Angus a look that said "SEE?!", Angus once more bowed his head shamefully.

"But something must´ve happened, Harry... I saw the look on your face when you came into the room..."said Draco and though his arms were folded, his eyes reflected concern.

Astoria gasped and instantly looked back at Harry, now in concern. Blaise and Angus also moved closer. He was still strocking Naja, who senced something was wrong and tightened her hold on him as if to give him her support – something which Harry felt and understood even as he sighed deeply before looking at his friends – a small bit of rage returning to his veins.

"Not something, Dray... some_one_..."he muttered, his green eyes narrowing.

The remaining snakes in the room scrowled as one.

"Longbottom..."muttered Draco.

Harry nodded and quickly retold what had happened before the enterance to Gryffindor Tower. Draco and Angus looked disgusted, Blaise was shaking his head, but Astoria looked completly infuriated.

"The stupid git... I hope you hexed him straight into the Hospital Wing. If not... I think I should take up the task myself."she said venomously.

"If Ginny Weasley doesn´t beat you to it."said Draco with a small smirk, remembering her Bat Bogey Hex from yesterday.

Harry shook his head.

"Look... let´s just drop the stupid matter right now. I´m determined to NOT let what Albus and Aberforth taught me go to waste. Though... right now it looks like Neville and Alice sure don´t give me much of a choice. But anyway... I take it Torie, that while we were on our dates you´ve taken the oppoturnity to speak to Bode, right?"said Harry as he seated himself at the joint-table, a small spark in his eyes which told everyone quite plainly, that it was time to get back to business.

All four of them looked as though they wanted to discuss the Neville-issue more, but nodded and seated themselfs at their chairs.

"Yes Harry... Bode met me as we were going trough Hogsmeade. The other girls are under the impression, that I have a much older boyfriend."she said with a slight giggle.

Harry, Angus and Blaise chuckled – Borderick junior was ten years older than Astoria – but Draco for some reason scrowled at the idea.

"Well... that covered for you nicely. And what has our good ol´ Double-B managed to found out?"asked Angus with a smile.

"Apparently Fudge has the Repopulation Act office being filled up with several new workers to enter phase two of his plan. B has been offered a position in that office."said Astoria smugly.

The boys looked at eachother in happy surprise.

"This is even better than I hoped."said Harry quietly, looking as though he was appraising the possibilities.

Draco nodded.

"This could save us a lot of trouble with gathering information. No need of intermediaries... oh that reminds me... Dobby."he called and immediately, his faithfull house-elf appeared at his side.

"Yes, master Draco. How may Dobby help?"he asked, looking at his master brightly.

Draco smiled gently at the elf.

"Has the _special post_ arrive yet?"

Upon his master´s question Dobby smiled happily and nodded his head.

"Yes, master Draco. Dobby will fetch it for you, but first there is something master should know about."

The five Slytherins at once looked at the tiny house-elf with great curiosity and even Naja stuck her tongue out, apparently just as curious.

"The woman you is telling Dobby about is visiting the Manor today. She spoke to your father, master."

Angus, Astoria and Blaise exchanged surprised looks, but Draco and Harry had a wild look of triumph on their faces.

"And Dobby... I trust you have done as I instructed..."said Draco quietly, his excitement – as well as his best friend´s – building by the second.

Dobby nodded proudly.

"As master told Dobby, Dobby turned invisible and followed into your father´s study. Dobby has heared everything Athena Kellen told."

While Draco and Harry looked at eachother while the others quickly grasped what was going on.

"Y...you don´t think...?"breathed Astoria, looking at the two boys.

"I´ve had a feeling she might try something. Eversince Dray told us who he was engaged to."explained Harry looking as though this piece of news was something he was hoping for.

Draco gave a nod towards Harry and the latter got up from his chair at once. As he came to his bed, he gently peeled Naja from him.

"_Wait here for a while. You can wrap up around me after we are finished._"he said to her as he laid her on his bed, Naja nodding at him.

Draco returned his sights on Dobby who was shaking slightly in the wake of the Parseltongue.

"Come on, Dobby... its about time you got used to hearing Parseltongue. This is Harry, you know... there is nothing to be afraid of."said Draco in a gentle voice, hoping to calm his house-elf down.

"Dobby knows master... He just... remembers... He Who Must Not Be Named..."he replied still shakily.

Draco shook his head slightly and sighed sadly, but decided to leave it at that.

"Master wants Dobby to tell what Dobby saw?"

Upon his elf´s question Draco shook his head and drew his wand.

"No Dobby... we think, that this particural conversation requires much more than mere words. Especially since it can serve in so many ways."

"Right you are, Dray."said Harry as he pulled out of this trunk the birthday present he got for his seventeenth birthday and the three other Slytherins gasped, while Draco snickered.

"A PENSIEVE?!"boomed Astoria wide-eyed.

"H...how...? Where?"stuttered Angus as Blaise only shook his head in disbelief.

Harry grinned broadly as he brought it to the table.

"Our dear Headmaster felt, that I may be in need of this lovely instrument."said Harry smugly as he placed the instrument on the table.

"Right... Dobby... the memory if we may..."said Draco quickly, ignoring the awed stares of the other snakes.

Dobby obediently allowed his master to extract the memory, wasting no time to place it straight into the Pensieve.

"Thanks Dobby. While we are looking over the memory could you please fetch the post for us, please? I suspect it´ll prove to have only more usefull information for our aim."said Draco smiling excitedly – the excitement now mirrored by Angus, Blaise and Astoria.

"More ammunition you mean..."grinned Angus happily.

As soon as Dobby dissapeared, Harry beckoned the rest of them towards the pensieve. All thoughts of his troubles long forgotten, the twinkle in his eyes most familiar to everyone in the room.

"Let´s go snakes..."he commanded excitedly and all five of them dove into the pensieve, each very eager to hear what Athena Kellen said to Lucius Malfoy.

...

The night was dark and though the moon was shining brightly, the shadows cast by the trees made the entire forest pitch-black. A rat was racing trough the woods running as though for dear life. It was a most unussual rat indeed. It had a large bald-patch on the top of his head and even more unussual, its right paw was silvery and seemed to shine slightly in the darkness. Stopping for a while the rat allowed itself a small brake it remained still for a second merely looking around with its blue eyes as though deciding where to run next. Suddenly the rat gave a loud squeak of pain and in an instant transformed into a man. Short, with grubby skin, watery eyes and a pointed nose. The bald patch was now clearly visible and so was a shiny, silver right hand. Gasping in pain he quickly rolled-up the sleeve of his left arm to reveal a kind of black tatoo on his forearm – a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth. And with another gasp of pain he saw, that the tattoo moved and blinked deep-red for a few times.

He almost screamed out loud when he felt someone Apparate by the tree ahead of him. The figure was only only barely visible in the darkness, but it spoke in the voice Wormtail never expected to hear again – a high, cold voice he knew (and feared) so well.

"Long time no see, Wormtail."

Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail gasped and immediatly got knelt as the figure came closer.

"Master... master... h...how... I... I thought you were..."

"Dead?! Dear, dear... how my faithfull servants doubt me..."said the figure, shaking its head as it stopped before his kneeling servant.

Wormtail at once raised his head, terror and panic written all over his face.

"N...no, master... I do not doubt your greatness... nothing of the sort..."he stammered panicly.

"Silence!"commanded the voice silkily and Wormtail obeyed at once.

"Now my little rodent friend, there is much work to be done. I have a few tasks for you."

"Anything master... anything at all... whatever task you give me, I will do it."said Wormtail quickly.

The figure gave a small cruel laugh.

"Of THAT I am sure, Wormtail. Do what I ask of you and you shall be rewarded. _Fail_ and no place in the world will hide you from Lord Voldemort´s wrath..."

His tone-of-voice was still silky, but the Wormtail shook uncontrolably in the wake of the statement. The cloaked figure laughed cruelly once more.

"I am glad you understand my meaning, Wormtail. Now... here is what I want you to do first..."

...

Ginny barely slept at all. She spent an hour or so in her bed just wondering, how many other incidents like this would occur – who _else_ would be determined to stand between her and Harry. The support of Harry´s parents was reassuring, but Ginny suspected that it was only a matter of time before she would have a one-on-one with Alice. She wasn´t sure how she felt about it... afterall... she knew Alice for so long, admired her to some extent... but her hate of her own younger brother – that was something she felt, she _definitely_ wouldn´t accept. She mused on so many things for so long that before she knew, daylight was shining trough the windows of her room and her roommates were slowly waking from sleep. Ginny almost sighed when they did. They, like most of the Gryffindor house – hell, maybe even most of the school by now – knew that she was engaged to the scary Slytherin. Her roommates already expressed their feelings about it and it seemed, that no matter what she said in Harry´s defence, everyone just didn´t want to listen.

Ginny always found, that news (and rumors) travel fast at Hogwarts, so it was absolutely no surprise to her when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast, that she found herself on the recieving end of many stares (and even more muttering to go along with it). However she did not pay attention to any of it and as she slowly ate her breakfast, she viewed the Slytherin table, her eyes glued on one particural spot, which was now empty. Suddenly the attention of almost everyone, including the staff turned to the door as a large group of third-years sprinted into the Great Hall as though running for dear life. Ginny couldn´t help but smirk as she knew very well what, or rather _who_ sent them running like that. Sure enough Harry Potter entered the Great Hall along with his friends. Ginny (along with everyone) at once understood WHY those third-years ran – the expression on his face was furious. It was mirrored by both Draco and Blaise as well. Life in the Great Hall seemed to have stopped for a few seconds, everyone was as quiet as a mouse as the four Slytherins made their way towards their table and their favourite seating-spots, their fellow snakes making room for them respectivelly.

"Oh my... did something else happen? Or did that incident with Neville...?"breathed Hermione quietly, so that only Ron and Ginny could hear.

"Who knows..."muttered Ron, but Ginny noted (with a wild surge of relief), that her brother´s expression lacked the glare he ussually gave the Slytherins.

Ginny tried catching Harry´s eye, but the four Slytherins seemed to be immersed in what looked like serious conversation. Ginny wondered for a while what topic could have summoned such a expression to their faces – a mix of anger, worries and determination.

"Has anyone seen Neville by the way?"asked Seamus quickly.

Many Gryffindors shook their heads and looked concerned before directing glares on Harry.

"Has anyone seen him _at all_ since we released him from that jinx?"asked Dean and once more the table fell silent.

"Do you think Potter may have done something to him?"asked Lavender and at once the Gryffindor Table erupted into heavy discussion about what Harry Potter may have done to his half-brother.

Ginny almost slapped her forehead.

"What you´re saying doesn´t make any sence at all. If he wanted to do something to Neville, don´t you think he would´ve done it when he had him disarmed in that corridor?"said Hermione loudly, glaring a few of the girls including Lavender.

Ginny instantly felt a rush of gratitude to her. Unsurprisingly it did nothing to stop the theories.

"Hey look..."exclaimed Colin Creevy.

Hannah Abbott entered the Great Hall looking both worried and furious. Briskly she walked to the Slytherin table and Harry Potter.

"Something HAD to happen."said Demelza as all of them watched.

Hannah was saying something to Harry angerly and Ginny saw, that for the slightest moment Harry´s eyes went wide as though he couldn´t believe his ears. A second later however his expression changed to a stern-one before he replied to her. After a long while, during which the two seemed to be locked in a glaring-match, Hannah turned on her heel and went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Draco, Angus and Blaise exchanged glances and turned to Harry, who wore a stony expression.

"See? This _proves_ it! Potter did something to Neville."said Lavender in truimph.

"Boy... when Alice finds out..."said Dean, who knew very well how protective she is of Neville.

"He _deserves_ it! I hope Alice curses him so badly, he´ll never want to attack anyone again."said Pavarti glaring at him.

Ginny at once stood up, blood boiling in her veins. She was all for shouting at them, but saw that it would do little good and as she once more looked at the face of her fianceé, she decided that he was a much higher priority now.

"Where are you going, Gin?"asked Ron as Ginny started to walk away.

"Where do you _think_, Ronald?"hissed Hermione, shaking her head in mild-exaspiration.

Gryffindors drew breath as one as they saw Ginny walking toward the Slytherin table.

"Ron, do something... stop her!"exclaimed Lavender in a horrified voice, her hand going to her mouth as she looked at where Ginny was going.

Ron however fixed her and everyone else a small glare.

"No way. Its her choice and I respect it. Unlike someone I stand behind _my_ siblings."he said staunchly.

Ginny didn´t even register the surprised gasps of nearly everyone at the Gryffindor Table as she reached Slytherin table. The Slytherins eyed her curiously (as though unsure what to make of this), before looking at Harry in equal curiosity. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave them all a look that said quite plainly "Mind your own business". At once the Slytherins dug in to their breakfast. Draco smirked happily as the looked around.

"Love it when you do that."he muttered to Harry as Angus chuckled and Blaise proceeded to sip from his cup of tea as though uninterested, but the cup barely concealed his smile.

Ginny couldn´t help but grin too.

"Definitely has its uses."she said in an appretiative voice.

Harry gave a small grin, but his face still had that small haunted look she saw before as he stood up and looked at his closest friends.

"We´ll continue later."he said quietly and the three boys nodded.

"Shall we go for a stroll, Ginny?"he asked with a slight smile at her.

Ginny smiled happily as she nodded. The stares and muttering went louder as the pair exited the Great Hall hand-in-hand – the student body almost unable to believe what they have seen.

...

As the afternoon sun shone on the Hogwarts grounds, Ron and Ginny were walking back from their Quiddich practice, brooms still in hand. Neville, as it shown hadn´t slept in the Gryffinor Common Room, but as Hannah found out – in an unused classroom. The entire school now knew, that she found him pale, clammy and exhausted before breakfast and at once insisted on accompanying him to Gryffindor Tower, so that he could get his rest. He appeared to be quite unharmed, but the student body still insisted, that Harry Potter had something to do with it. This fact, along with a number of others left Ginny in a very sour mood, so sour in fact that even Quiddich couldn´t lift her spirits up.

"And this time we´ll shift the strategy mid-game... heh, they won´t know what hit ´em."said Ron eagerly, already envisioning the sure victory in their first match.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes... you´ve said so a thousandth time already, _Captain_."

Ron grinned at the title (and position) he recieved last year. Ginny also couldn´t help but feel a small twinge of pride at her brother.

"Well... no matter how this angers our respective _fianceés_, the snakes are going down in the first match."said Ron gleefully – the first match of the season (Gryffindor VS Slytherin) was schedueled for next Saturday.

Ginny´s eyes flashed at the word "Snake" and Ron immediately tensed.

"L...look Gin... I didn´t mean to offend Po... I mean...Harry... he doesn´t even play Quiddich. Or even watch it for that matter..."

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Its not that..."she murmured and Ron looked confused.

"Look... what happe... Mione."he called in mid-sentance as he saw his now secret girlfriend rushing to them.

Unsurprisingly there was a book in her arms.

"Ron, Severus asked me to tell you, that he wants us in his office after dinner. To socialize a bit more."

Ron sighed, though thistime he wasn´t so apprehencive. Ginny raised her eyebrow as she looked at the book.

"What´s that, Mione?"

Hermione smiled and showed it.

"_Magicly bred creatures of legend_?"

Hermione nodded happily and beckoned them both to sit down at the nearby tree.

"I wasn´t able to resist, since I heared Alice talking about it and Severus had been so kind to lend this book to me."she said breathlessly as she listed up a particural chapter.

Ron gasped as Hermione showed them a picture of the chapter called "_Egyptian Royal Queen Cobra_". Ginny held in her breath and gave the picture a hard glare.

Ron and Hermione however took no notice of it.

"So this is Harry Potter´s pet..."breathed Ron in slight awe.

Hermione nodded smilingly and began to read.

"_Legend has it, that this amazing cobra species had been bred by High Priest Imhotep – one of the most respected and legendary wizards of Ancient Egypt. The methods of this particural breeding is still unclear as there are many legends as to how the High Priest has done it. Firm historical evidence suggests, that he had bred it in order to protect the Pharaoh´s son – the successor to the throne, who was in danger from one of the first recorded Dark Wizards. This cobra has unique powers and is very intelligent – fully capable of deciphering human emotions and communicate accordingly. Its gold and onyx - scaled skin is shedded as a normal snake´s once a month, leaving behind gold and onyx pieces..._"

Ron gasped.

"Bloody hell. Its owner doesn´t even have to _work_ to get gold."

Hermione silenced him with a stare and went on.

"_...which has naturally attracted the attention of many thiefs and treasure-hunters over the centuries. It is however most unwise approach it, for its fangs hold an extremly powerfull venom, second only to a Basilisk´s. Like the Basilisk its scales are too magically powerfull to be overcome by spells. Unlike the Basilisk however, these Cobras are extremly proficient with it and are known to even be capable of spitting it with deadly accuracy. Luckily the Royal Queen Cobra is extremly difficult to come by – their intelligence and powers render them almost impossible to locate..._"

"No kidding..."muttered Ginny angerly.

Ron and Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"The bloody snake can turn invisible."

"You´ve _seen_ it?!"exclaimed Ron.

Ginny sighed and retold them what happened during her and Harry´s stroll and the very reason she was so annoyed.

"He seemed to have realized she was following us and quickly headed to the Room of Requirement. There he introduced her to me."

Ron slapped his forehead.

"He...brought it HERE?!"

Ginny nodded.

"He said, that Snape and Dumbledore know about it and he has strictly instructed her not to show herself."

"Herself? Its a _she_?!"asked Ron dumbfounded.

Ginny now sported a most furious look.

"Her name is Naja."she growled.

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, completly at a loss for words, but to both Weasley´s surprise, Hermione giggled.

"Cute... and well... witty too... The word Naja is a genus for cobra."she explained.

Ginny however still looked angry as Hermione carried on reading.

"_...though it is widely believed, that several of these amazing Cobras still live today, deep in the underground ruined cities of Egypt or the Pharaoh´s tombs. The Ancient Egyptian wizards held these Cobras to great regards as did the Pharaohs. One legend has it, that the last reported ruler who had one was Cleopatra herself and that she died from its bite as the faithfull pet performed her mistress´ wish. There have been many other legends of a few Ancient Egyptian wizards having these as their faithfull pets and their records speak of an unbreakable bond of friendship between them. Some legends even say, that female Queen Cobras (as was the one bred by Imhotep) form an extremly strong bond with their male masters..._"

At this, Ginny gave a snort.

"No kidding. She wouldn´t even let me hold his hand."

Ron and Hermione looked at her with opened mouths.

"Harry asked me to give her some time, that she will come around and get used to me, but really... the damn cobra was wrapped tightly around him all and positively kept glaring me the entire time Harry and I talked."

Once more Hermione gave a long giggle.

"Oh Ginny... don´t you see? She is just afraid."

Ginny gave her an incredulous look.

"Afraid?! Mione, its a poisonous cobra for Merlin´s sake... what could she _possibly_ be afraid of?"asked Ron shaking his head.

Hermione giggled again.

"Look... it says here that females have strong bonds with their male masters. Plus, Harry is a Parselmouth, so I expect that he and Naja are even closer, given that they can actually _talk_ to eachother. And it says, that she can decipher human emotions. She must´ve senced something out of you Ginny, that made her feel threatened."

Ginny turned bright red. Indeed the moment she wanted to kiss Harry, the cobra wrapped itself tightly around him, as if to say "_MINE!_".

Ron looked from Ginny to Hermione, apparently unsure what it meant.

"She is afraid, that you will take her beloved master away from her."said Hermione, the explanation drawing a stunned gasp from Ron.

Ginny slapped her forehead. No wonder Harry was so annoyed as she and Naja had a small five-minute glaring-match.

"Jeez, Ginny... this is really starting to get crazy."said Ron quietly as though unable to believe the situation.

Ginny let out an exaspirated sigh.

"Tell me about it... first my roommates, then my friends, then fellow Gryffindors, then half of the school-body, Neville, soon enough Alice I bet and... now even an overprotective and jealous Royal Queen Cobra..."

...


	9. Fears and love

**Chapter 9: Fears and love**

**A/N: **Hi guys... as always I was most pleased and very much emboldened by your faithfull reviews – honestly they REALLY help me with continuing the story – I can´t thank all of you guys for the lot of ´em :) I was extremly pleased, when you guys liked Naja and her "womanly battle" with Ginny. Though you guys don´t need to worry... Naja is NOT like Alice :p You´ll see... she and Ginny will become good friends in no time – seeing that they share something very importaint (three guesses what :D).

I´m also happy that you guys like Angus – he´s one of the OC´s I´m most proud of, I very enjoy writing his character :) I´ve been thinking of drafting a picture of him – I sometimes need once to get with the character – I know... its kinda wierd :D Also his relationship with Susan... I feel I could use some input on this... :)

As for the Potter siblings – including Neville of course – I could tell you the story behind them instantly, but honestly – what fun would THAT be? :D I also see, that you guys enjoy our Snake-squad´s (they needed a name, didn´t they?;D) little secrets – don´t worry, plenty more coming on... :) As for the Potter sibs, this chapter will provide some answers for the Alice and Harry´s more-than loving relationship :D Plus I´ve been very eager to finally include the Weasley family into this – I like them and given my wish, I would have the entire family survive the war – I´ve kept Fred alive for this reason – truthfully, its a family I would love to belong into even without magic – yes, guys... even Percy however pompous he might be :D... Plus many of you were wondering what would their reactions be regarding to Harry – I´ve devised the Burrow scene to answer that question, but not without throwing something interesting into the mix – at least I hope, you guys will find it interesting :) For those of you, who gave their questions to me – I took them into consideration – I felt, that answering them would spoil the story for you... except a few technical questions I tried answering... but anyways, I have to admit to a panfull truth: this story is evolving based on my whims and ideas which CAN change very easily – true, I´ve got my basic story made, but the background scenes come and go in my head as time goes by... For instance – and to come completly clear with you guys – The first scene in the Burrow wasn´t planned at all, but came to me in a brainstorm – but please DO let me know your thoughts and feelings on it, I really hope I made it into a powerfull and amazing scene.

As for the OCs – Naja, Angus, Fidus and others just seem to "Pop" in my head and more will DEFINITELY come, so keep an eye out for them ;) Heh... wait ´till you get a look at Angus´ wacky family or Blaise´s dear ol´Mum :D

Anyways... I hope, that I can make other chapters soon, but should they not come for a slight while don´t worry. I am trying to work on the story ASAP. However, given my duties and work its becoming difficult, so please bear with me... :)

**HK07**

...

The Burrow was crammed full on Friday morning. Minus Ron and Ginny, all of the Weasley children were present at the kitchen table, along with their respective significant others. Bill along with his wife Fleur, Charlie with Tammy – his best friend during Hogwarts years, then his partner in their work with dragons and now his loving bride-to-be(something which pleased Molly immensly), Percy with Audrey and George with Angelina. Only Fred sat there alone, but he (along with everyone else) knew it would not remain so for long. Molly made a king-style breakfast for all of them, but still kept glancing at the clock, that showed the whereabouts of the family members, as the young-ones were discussing many different things as they dug into the amazing breakfast. No sooner did Arthur´s clock-hand go from "Work" to "Traveling", than Arthur Weasley stepped trough the front door.

"Morning, Weasleys."he greeted happily to general happiness.

However someone was standing behind him – a certain someone, who Fred had been hoping to see, missing her dearly dispite the fact they were only apart from eachother for twelve hours.

"Alice..."he beathed, getting up from his seat – his face shining like the rising sun.

His beloved fianceé gave him her most radiant smile.

"Freddie..."she breathed as she moved past her future father-in-law and threw herself into her beloved one´s arms – the remainder of the family watching the exchange with affection, as the pair exchanged loving kisses.

"How was training?"asked George eagerly as the pair sat down, still holding eachother.

Alice Potter looked beat, nevertheless she was smiling radiantly.

"Amazing, Georgey. More than that... we had a REAL situation to respond to..."

There was general curiosity at the table at this. All of them knew, that Alice was studying to become an Auror – something she wanted to be since childhood – something which had A LOT to do with her father and Godfather being Aurors, both men were heroes in her eyes since she was a cute little girl.

"We were training up north and suddenly we got an echo about a Death Eater break-in. The stupid gits wanted to break into some old, abandoned house. God knows why... but you´ll never guess what we saw when we all got there. _The Masked Wizard_... fighting four Death Eaters _at once_! Pushing them back... the bloke had ´em on the ropes. But as soon as we got there all of them scammered... all of them dissapeared before we could get the Anti-Dissaparation field up. But Nott and Avery remained, bloody bruised and glued to a wall – took ages just to get them down, Sirius said that _that_ was the unknown curse the Masked Wizard used on the Aurors during the Ministry break-in. Well... at least we got them... but anyway reporters from the Daily Prophet came in with Skeeter in the lead. Asked us a lot of stupid questions before Sirius took over. But guys... you never saw something so COOL! This masked bloke... Dad and Sirius were right... FOUR Death Eaters at once... and they were on DEFENCE... I´ve never SEEN anyone so skillfull at duelling – reckon he would be on equall skill with _You-Know-Who_, maybe even better... and that stupid Skeeter woman asking me about the Repopulation Act when something so amazing was happening... mental..."she said in a daze, shaking her head – her raven-hair dancing behind her.

The entire table looked at eachother as though they weren´t able to believe it.

"Talk about skill..."breathed Charlie under his breath.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well anyway... let´s move on to a more pleasant subject..."he said, hoping to divert the attention.

Suddenly an owl flew trough the window and landed on the table, infront of Arthur. Everyone at the table looked on – the owl seemed to be a Hogwarts-one.

The occupants of the table looked on as Arthur took the letter, kindly thanking the owl and offering it some water, that he conjoured with the wave of his wand – the owl drinking it with much appretiation before taking off. Looking over the letter, a happy smile erupted on his face.

"Its from Ginny."he announced and the table´s curiosity was at once aimed at him, including that of his wife, who was looking at the letter over his shoulder as he read aloud.

_Dear Mum and Dad, and you Grand collection of GITS, if you´re there!  
Everything´s fine. Most of the lions are still angry with me for "siding with a dirty-rotten snake", but somehow I really feel that I don´t care! I want to tell you (Mum most of all), that you needn´t worry. Everything with my snake of a fianceé is going fine – MORE than fine, as a matter of fact. Professor Snape said, that I need to get to the part of him wanting to let me into his world – something, which I have done quite well it seems. Harry is being wonderfull about EVERYTHING... I really feel, that I´m getting to know the mysterious Harry Potter and truth-be-told... Me, Luna and Susan Bones have taken into spending time with Harry and his mates – an experience, which never fails to surprise us... I know, that you will no doubt be worried of the progress as it were... rest asured, that you do NOT need to worry. _

_By the way, Dad... you being a muggle-world-lover _(Arthur chuckled happily at that)_ will certainly have something to talk about with Harry... you wouldn´t believe all that he knows about it... Yesterday I´ve seen his (and also Angus Lennox´s) favourite pass-time reading – a Muggle Science and History weekly Magazine called _The Amazing World _– supplied to him by his Muggle grandparents... Dad... I was lost... I could only keep up with bits and pieces of the texts in it... lots of stuff I never even heared about... plus they listen to Muggle music – something which they call _The Muggle Underground_. Its really amazing... reckon they´d give _The Wierd Sisters_ a run for their money any day of the week... plus Harry said, that his Muggle cousin also plays in one. In any case... he just... never ceases to amaze me..._

_He also helped me with my Potions homework – you know what a great friend I am with Potions – and... well... he seems to also have a knack for teaching as well. I mean... something which I couldn´t understand previously, he explained to me easily and patiently – as though it were the simplest thing in the world – when I pointed this out to him, he said that he has his Godfather to thank for that little skill. _

_All-in-all... I know, that you guys were a bit worried about our match-up... rest assured, that I couldn´t have gotten a better boy - sorry, a man – for a fianceé and I´m very hopefull, that you can meet up with him soon – you and Mum will surely like him and unless the boys want to get Bat-Bogied, they will like him too_ (Bill, Charlie, Fred and George chuckled happily – this was their beloved little sister all right)_! I have already met his parents over the Hogsmeade weekend and they are positively the nicest people on the planet – I suppose you, Dad must already know... I´m really looking forward to the party James mentioned, so I expect I´ll see you there – Harry and the others hinted a great surprise for those, who are members of Gryffindor House – I have no idea what they mean... these snakes are so damn secretive, but with Harry... it just makes everything all the better and worthwhile. _

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Whatever stupid rumors – my fianceé seems to attract them – you hear, rest assured that they DEFINITELY don´t speak the truth of my lovely, beautifull, cheeky, sneaky and absolutely wonderfull Green-eyed Mystery to which I have the greatest fortune of being engaged to..._

Molly couldn´t help but giggle at the post-script before she sat down beside Arthur.

"She has it bad, doesn´t she?"

Arthur also grinned happily – his little girl was clearly head-over-heels.

However Fred, George and Angelina looked at eachother uneasily before they looked at Alice, who had a stony expression on her face. Fleur however smiled radiantly.

"What a happy thing to happen... well... I imagine Harry being so charming to her."she said smiling fondly – her english was getting very good, since she married Bill a year ago.

The entire table looked at her curiously and in the case of Alice – a disbelieving look crossed her face.

"Y...you _know_ him, Fleur?!"she asked quietly.

Still smiling, Fleur nodded.

"During the Triwizard Tournament me and Victor often spent time with him and his friends. I´m looking forward to seeing them again."

Alice looked horrified.

"You like hanging out with _them_?! The Snake-squad?! _Malfoy_, _Lennox_, _Zabini_, _Greengrass_ and... _him_?!"she said, listing each name as though they were Death Eaters and she scrowled at the last word as though recalling something highly disgusting – a feat that left most of the table frowning.

"I think they are funny. Not to mention very skilled. They knew who to do things even me and Victor didn´t. I know, that you and Neville do not like them, which is the more strange thing to me."said Fleur, her eyebrow raised on Alice.

Angelina and Audrey looked skeptical though.

"There are nasty rumors about them though... there always have been. Since the Chamber of Secrets incident."said Angelina quietly.

"But we all know how true Hogwarts rumors are."Fred pointed out, grinning at Alice apologeticly.

George nodded.

"Always a hundred percent true. No matter how many babbling mouths they go trough."

"At least we know, where the Daily Prophet reporters learned their difficult reporting skills."

The table shared a small laugh, Alice taking Fred´s hand under the table gave him an appretiative smile, though not quite agreeing with him on this.

"I remember their first three years at Hogwarts. Very troublemaking even for Slytherins..."scoffed Percy, folding his arms.

"... going around the school after hours... no regard for the rules at all."he muttered darkly.

"They NEVER play by the rules, Perce."said Alice as she shook her head.

Audrey bit her lip.

"There were some nasty rumors during the Triwizard Tournament too... something about Hagrid´s Blast-Ended Skrewts running amock during a class, started to attack the students and Harry Potter using Unforgivable Curses on them..."

"I remember that one...they say that he subdued them with the Imperius Curse... only two days after that imposter Death Eater who was supposed to be Moody shown the Unforgivables to their class. They said he got into trouble with Dumbledore for this."said Angelina quietly.

Alice looked in savage truimph as the table exchanged looks.

"Ron and Hermione also said, that when the fake Moody placed the Imperius on their class, only Neville and Potter were able to throw the curse off completly. Ron and Seamus said, that it didn´t seem to work on Potter at all."recalled George thoughtfully.

Charlie and Tammy exchanged awestruck looks.

"And that old rumor of him being a Parselmouth and having a pet snake."recalled Angelina.

Alice scoffed, while Fred grimaced uncomfortably.

"That one is pure truth."said Alice, folding her arms.

The entire table gaped and Molly even held a hand to her mouth.

"The stupid little git is even _proud _of it. Keeps four slimy snakes in his room and that´s not counting that wretched Cobra Queen he calls Naja."

The remainder of the table minus Fred and Fleur looked horrified.

"He has a Royal Queen Cobra apparently."said Fred quietly.

Arthur´s and Molly´s mouth fell open, while Bill shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Impossible."breathed Arthur.

"Those cobras are extremly hard to even find... they say they avoid any contact with people."whispered Molly, remembering the stories all too well.

Her younger brothers - Gideon and Fabian wanted to go to Egypt and find one when they were fifteen.

"Unless they form a bond with someone..."breathed Bill quietly, knowing the stories from the times of his working in Egypt.

Alice snorted.

"A _bond_, Bill? That´s an understatement... you should see _those_ two. Being all affectionate with eachother, wrapped around eachother day and night and hissing away in Parseltongue."

Molly shot a horrified look at her husband, but before he could say anything Percy stood up from the table.

"I´m going to the Ministry to have a word with Kellen. No way our Ginny gets someone like _that_ for a husband."he growled furiously, his eyes showing the same fire and determination as two years back when he had a blazing row with his father.

Arthur however shook his head frowning.

"There´s nothing you can do, Perce. Haven´t you heared what happened when Severus Snape found out he was engaged to Ron? James told me, that Severus had Fudge completly disarmed and helpless but he still refused to anull the engagement. Plus James believes, that it was Fudge, who let slip that engagement to Rita Skeeter. Going after Kellen would only cause more problems than solve them."

The remainder of the table growled at that – the article about Ron and Snape still left them furious at Rita Skeeter. Still grumbling a bit, Percy sat down and Audrey placed a soothing hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit. Arthur cleared his voice.

"I trust Ginny´s judgement on this. If _she _says – as shown by the letter here – that her fianceé is fine and that she is happy with this arrangement, its good enough for _me_."he said with a final tone to his voice, well aware of the unsure look his wife was shooting him.

Fleur nodded and flashed a supportive smile at her father-in-law.

"I second that. I trust Ginny to make her own decidions."said Bill, nodding.

"Hear, hear..."exclaimed George.

"Yes. Our little firebug is a smart girl. She knows what she´s doing."nodded Charlie smilingly.

Percy humphed and folded his arms. Fred shot a small apologetic look at his fianceé.

"Sorry Alice... you may not trust your brother, but I trust our little Gin Gin."

Alice gave a small smile.

"I trust Ginny too... I´ve known her for years and she´s an incredible girl. But still... I feel sorry for the fact, that she has to deal with my idiotic slimy snake of a brother."

There was a small silence at the table for a while. Everyone wondered what on Earth may have happened for Alice to hate her little brother so much. Suddenly something banged loudly above them.

"I´ll check it out."said Percy, standing up once more.

As he moved Molly, Audrey and Alice made movements to get up as well. Percy however shot them a small smile.

"I´m sure its nothing to worry about."he said, placing a hand on Audrey´s shoulder before he made his way upstairs.

As he dissapeared, the table once more broke into happy conversation, Molly was very happy about the change of subject, but felt she will have to discuss the matter with Arthur later on. Suddenly a loud horrified yell rang from upstairs. Alice at once shot up from her chair and drew her wand. The rest of the table soon followed and all of them scrambled upstairs towards Ginny´s room as a white-faced Percy exited it. Following his line of vision they saw something that made the blood run cold – a tall, slender, black-robed man came closer, his wand raised. His snake-like face sported a manic smile and a high, mirthless laugh escaped him. Alice however laughed openly.

"C´mon Perce. A stupid _Boggart_?! Let me take over."she said confidently, moving forward towards the snake-faced man, her wand at the ready.

However before she could do anything, the Boggart changed form. The other Weasleys looked confusedly as it transformed into a tiny boy with scrawny jet-black hair. He scanned all of them with his big emerald-green eyes innocently and gave them an big, angelic smile.

"How cute... sooo adorable..."breathed Audrey, her eyes turning extremly gentle.

Angelina, Fleur, Tammy and Molly also fell weak-hearted to the little boy´s charms – the angelic smile making them want to squeeze the boy to death with their love. The male population however looked confused. Arthur instantly associated the boy´s looks with that of James Potter and frowned. Fred also looked in concern at Alice, who was slowly lowering her wand – an unmistakable look of deep longing written all over her face as her lips trembled.

"Harry...?"she breathed in an all-but an whisper as the boy spread his arms wide-open and gave her his biggest smile.

"Sis..."chirped the boy in a happy, child-voice - the invitation promting her closer.

"Alice... Alice, its not real... its a..."said Fred, but Alice took no note of it.

She lowered her wand completly and stepped closer to the tiny boy as though in a trance.

Suddenly the little boy started to grow before their eyes. Eleven, twelve, thirteen – a great big serpent appeared, wrapped tightly around his shoulders, hissing violently at her as the boy grew into a man. Alice´s face went pure-white as the man´s eyes flashed dark-red and a sinister, cruel, maniacal smile appeared on his face. A laugh, even worse than that of Lord Voldemort´s escaped his lips, spreading a powerfull wave of fear over everyone. Alice´s wand fell from her grip onto the floor and her breathing grew laboured as she stared wide-eyed and white-faced at the black-robed man, completly unable to look away.

"What is wrong, sister?"asked the terrifying figure in a sneer.

"Isn´t _this_ what you´ve always wished for?!"

Alice´s white-face went into an expression pure and utter horror. Shaking all over, she shook her head, tears pouring from her eyes.

"No...no...no... I... I...Harry... _please_..."she chocked out of herself quietly, as the snake around his shoulders hissed furiously again and he grinned cruelly at her, his eyes flashing red again.

"**Bow** before me, sister... bow before the greatest Dark Lord, that has EVER **LIVED**!"

Alice appeared to have stopped breathing as his eyes flashed red again – a look of pure hate appeared on his face and he raised his wand, pointing it at her.

"_Avada..._"

"_Riddikulus!_"roared Fred and the man exploded in a wisp of smoke.

Fred at once took Alice into his arms, Alice shaking violently in his embrace.

"Shh... Alice... shhh... its okay, sweetheart... it was just a dumb stupid Boggart."he whispered to her, running soothing circles on her back, Alice gripping onto him as though he was her life-line, choking on her tears.

"Freddie... This... _this_... can´t... my brother... _a Dark Lord_..."she muttered shakily, trembling even more.

Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Molly and Percy were as white-faced as Alice, all of them still staring at the spot the Boggart was before it exploded. The transformation of a tiny innocent little boy into a terrifying Dark Lord seemed to chill them even more, than the concept of Lord Voldemort alive and powerfull again. George and Charlie looked uneasy – they couldn´t deny the horror of the transformation either, even if they knew it was not real. Bill however frowned at his father, who had a most thoughtfull expression on his face. Their eyes met and both nodded at eachother, understanding something the others didn´t as their sights returned to Fred and Alice.

...

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**September 23, 1997**_

_**The Ministry moves on with the Repopulation Act**_

_Since the begining of this week the Ministry of Magic has been very busy in order to support the enacted Repopulation Act. The Repopulation Act Office has been enlarged and several Ministry workers were promoted into it._

"_Aside from our Head – madam Kellen, we have over twenty specially trained workers in our office, each assighned to adress different matters to oversee the Act. The Minister puts high emphasis on us assisting the public in any way we can."informed Mr Borderick Bode junior, 25, half-blood, who is one of the high-ranking members of the Repopulation Act office. _

_The Repopulation Act office has publicly encouraged the people to turn to them with any question or problem at all regarding the Act. Some have already done so._

"_Yes... I have been very insecure with the pairing chosen for me, but The Repopulation Act office has helped wuth my engagement enourmously and thanks to them I feel, that I am prepared to sighn the Marriage Contract at any day now – when my sweetheart feels ready, that is."said Miss Marrietta Edgecombe, 18, half-blood._

_Some however are not entirely supportive of the help offered to them._

"_Its stupid. This is another attempt by the Ministry to butt-in into every aspect of life around here. Plus, people don´t need – or want any such_ assistance_. Especially since there are other problems the Ministry would do better to adress right now."said Miss Alice Potter, 19, half-blood, when asked._

_Indeed the Death Eater skimish in the wee hours of this morning has once more raised a small hysteria among the Wizarding Population. The reasons for it are unknown, but what is known for sure is the reappearance of the Masked Wizard, who apparently engaged no fewer than six Death Eaters, resulting in a terrifying battle before the Aurors could arrive. _

"_The entire damn house was on fire as we arrived. The remaining Death Eaters escaped, the Masked Wizard as well but at least we were able to arrest Nott and Avery, who were heavily injured. Why the Death Eaters were so intent on breaking into that particural house is not really clear, but it may be that they only wanted to vent some stress. Hell, the entire country is getting married and no one invited them to join in... wouldn´t _you_ be pissed?"said one of the Aurors at the scene - Mr Sirius Black, 37, pure-blood, drawing quite a few laughs from many people around. _

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic has expressed his feelings to this incident._

"_Regrettably we still have a group of disorganized Death Eaters, who were able to escape justice during the Battle of Hogwarts – hence the public sees now the need for the enforced controls on our borders, regarding travel in and out of the country. Regarding the matter I am extremly confident in our Aurors, whose talents were well shown during the battles with He Who Must Not Be Named. I urge the Magical Community to remain calm, yet still vigilant. Now however is the time to think about the future – the very point of the Repopulation Act. Our office, headed by madam Kellen is prepared to help in any way possible. And regarding the concerns of the adults regarding our young ones, we have already adressed this issue. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will host the newly appointed _Relationship Counsil, _whose members will be visiting the school periodicly in order to help the respective couples. They will help the youngsters during their sessions..."_

"...there we go. Finally mentioned it. And not a moment too soon. Its Friday already... they should arrive today. So polite of them to say it now..."said Harry mildly over the fresh copy of Daily Prophet.

The remainder of the table gave small chuckles.

"Although... I do not believe I require any assistance at all."said Blaise smugly as he gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle giddingly.

Chuckles at the table were renewed. Harry, Angus and Blaise were now sitting with their respective fianceés at the Slytherin Table – a feat that drew quite a lot of dark looks from many other tables – The Slytherins didn´t seem to mind at all, though Ginny suspected, that Harry had _requested_ this lenience from his fellow snakes. A feeling of manic joy erupted in the core of her being and she couldn´t help but kiss his cheek, ignoring the looks of outrage and disgust from the Gryffindor Table.

"What about us, Harry? Do you think _we_ need help?"she asked cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry gave her a mock-serious look.

"I think we need all the help we can get, Miss Weasley."

Ginny, Luna, Susan, Angus, Draco, Blaise and Astoria laughed heartily.

"Personally I think _you_ need all the help you can get, Ginny. My big brother is not an easy one to handle."said Astoria teasingly as Harry shot her a small glare.

Ginny however giggled along with Astoria.

"Oh, I think I know how to handle _this_ lovable snakie, Torie."she exclaimed, winking at her and ruffling Harry´s hair with affection.

Harry humphed and turned away along with the newspaper and the girls´ giggles were renewed.

"Sorry, Harry."said Ginny in a mock-guilty voice before she gave him a sound kiss on the cheek.

Harry looked at her, a smug look on his face.

"THAT´S better."

Ginny, Luna, Astoria and Susan erupted in giggles again. Ginny chaught the looks the Staff table was shooting them – Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Lupin, Burbage and Sinistra shot their group gentle and aprooving smiles. They were happy, that this group was bridging inter-house relationships, though they didn´t know half of what was going on these days. If there was one thing these three girls learned oer the past few days – these snakes NEVER play by the rules. Just yesterday they had a smashing party in the Room of Requirement, that carried on until one in the morning – Disillusionment Charms came in mighty handy at times like this. Ron and Hermione were also invited – something that Harry AND Draco insisted upon. Ginny was beyond happy that Ron and Hermione not only accepted Harry, but also seemed to forge a friendship with him (becoming on first-name terms) as well as Angus, Blaise, Draco and Astoria. She had had enough of friends scrowling at her for being engaged to a scary would-be Dark Lord. She wasn´t speaking to Neville since the incident infront of Gryffindor Tower and she also had a blazing row with Hannah Abbott the first thing on Monday. And she wasn´t the only one – Susan, Hannah´s best friend since their first year had an even more severe row with her. Hannah had been most furious with Susan for siding with "a member of Potter´s stupid little gang" and insulted Angus in such ways, that the two girls resorted to wands before Ernie and Justin put a stop to it – right now they were absolutely refusing to speak to eachother. Angus had been most troubled by hearing this bit and he started to apologize to Susan franticly before Susan silenced him by pressing her index finger to his lips and saying "_I stand behind my decidion, Angus_."

That certainly broke down a few walls the muscular boy built around his heart. He wasn´t as jittery as before, though still as shy as a first-year with her – but Susan merely found this trait to be highly endearing. He DID however become a bit more relaxed around her, not afraid to show his true colors. Susan admited to Ginny, that she was slightly envious of the affectionate relationship she seemed to have with Harry right now – saying in no unclear terms, that she would dearly love to snog Angus these days, but she restrained herself for his well-being, finding that she came to care very much for him, finding that dispite his strong physical built he was very vunerable in other ways – something that promted her compassionate side to rule over her desires and it looked like Angus was very well aware of it and was more than appretiative, which was more than enough for Susan at the moment. Susan, Luna and Ginny also found a great friend in Astoria, who seemed to be a kind of missing-link in the girl pact. A Slytherin girl, who knew their boys more than well, plus she had traits she shared with each of them – a hard-worker with a powerfull aptitude for Herbology (her best subject) she shared with Susan, an outstanding intelligence and a knack for speaking obvious truths she shared with Luna and a wild streak for fun, as well as a bold-nature she shared with Ginny. It was easy to see, _why_ these boys had her in their group and the girls also observed Torie´s relationships with them – one based on equality with Blaise, a big-sister-sort of thing with Angus and a little-sister relationship with Harry. The girls bonded almost immediatly and it was plain to see, that the boys (even Draco) were over the moon for this fact. Plus Torie often took on the role of the "Translator" when someone didn´t understand the other, though there was very little use for this. Ginny found herself becoming fast friends with the snakes and she even felt guilty for being so hostile to them over her years at Hogwarts. In an act of something she used to believe to be impossible, Ron and Draco even came to having a casuall friendship, dispite the fact that they were Captains of their respective House´s Quiddich teams – something which Hermione was anxious about. For the first time in what seemed like **centuries**, it seemed that the upcoming Gryffindor-Slytherin match would be a match of two teams fighting eachother with complete and utter respect. Draco also joked a bit with her – being Seekers for their respective teams, teasing eachother playfully much to Harry´s hilarity as well as confusion. She was sure now, that she positively loved Harry to _bits_... but (like Hermione)he just DIDN´T understand about Quiddich, eventhough he DID know about her ambition of becoming a professional Quiddich player for the Holyhead Harpies. As Draco told her, Harry NEVER even comes to watch Quiddich matches, so Ginny didn´t even bother asking him to come and watch this one – respecting his uninterest in Quiddich (though agreeing with James about it – it DID hurt slightly). She saw very easily, that his real interests lie in learning, teaching others (she saw him in the Room of Requriement teaching Torie Occlumency and he promised to teach _her_ as well) and discovering new things to learn – both magic AND muggle. She remembered his reaction in the Hog´s Head when Albus remarked that Harry would make for an outstanding teacher and Headmaster – Harry blushed a deep-red and denied it, but after yesterday´s help from him (when he explained a complicated Potion, using small jokes and hints in such a way, that she was sure a bloddy _first-year_ would be able to brew it afterward), she felt that the greatest Headmaster in Hogwarts´ history seemed to have a very good point. The only problem right now was Harry´s dear little Naja. Only in the Great Hall was Ginny sure, that he was cobra-free. Though as Harry said, he explained everything to Naja and though Ginny tried to explain to her, that she would most certainly NOT steal her master away, Naja still seemed to feel a bit threatened. She still kept herself wrapped around Harry tightly but when he and Ginny kissed in front of her, even Ginny couldn´t miss the positively heartbrocken look in Naja´s beetle-black eyes. Ginny didn´t exactly know how to feel over it – a part of her feeling compassion towards the cobra, the other one however was saying that Harry was HERS. Harry, in an act of gentleness most of the school would never have believed of him, asked her to allow him to include the poor heartbrocken cobra into their free-time, feeling that including her with them would make Naja feel less sad and also it would help her to accept Ginny. Ginny couldn´t help but agree – seeing by now how much Naja meant to him (it made her feel envious of him having such a faithfull and loving pet) and it seemed, that Naja was appretiating it very much, forming a friendship with her though at a very slow pace (something, which she absolutely had no trouble to do with Luna, Susan and Hermione – who was beyond ecstastic of seeing a live Royal Queen Cobra). Nevertheless, Naja finally allowed Ginny to stroke her scales yesterday before midnight. Both girls were instantly rewarded for this by an overjoyed Harry, who dished out affectionate, loving kisses to both Ginny and Naja – both girls instantly wrapped around him, and no one in the room was sure who squeezed him tighter. Ginny sighed, looking at her Harry, who was still scanning the Daily Prophet with his infamous "tiny boy"-like interest. Her small battle with Naja made her realize something, something she perhaps wouldn´t have if Naja hadn´t been there...

"_**I love him!**_"her mind screamed as she sighed and gripped his arm with both of hers in the same way as Luna was gripping Blaise´s – really, the girl had a very good point with that.

Harry suddenly looked at her – as though he had HEARED what her mind was shouting as the newspaper fell from his hands in shock.

"Ginny..."he breathed in a dazed, overjoyed whisper.

His emerald eyes seemed to search for something in her brown ones and suddenly, as though they found the greatest trasure in the world, they sparkled like Naja´s golden scales.

Before she could even flash him a curious look, she found her lips assaulted furiously by his – something which she only took a half-a-second to respond to. She couldn´t recall EVER being so happy... this boy... he was kissing her so affectionately, so lovingly... and thistime there was NO Impediment Jinx to interupt, no stupid Chosen One OR his fianceé, NO heartbrocken Royal Queen Cobras... it was just HER and HARRY and this wonderfull, amazing feeling between them – she could go on forever living on JUST that feeling alone. Ginny felt positively the top of the world, as though anything – anything at all, was possible... as long as she had HIM with her.

After what seemed like minutes... no, hours... _no_, several happy sun-filled summer days, they spearated, but their arms still remained around eachother – neither wanting to break the feeling of closeness. Ginny spied the smile, she became accustumized to over these last few days – a smile she was sure was reserved **only** for those closest to his golden, loving heart – and she felt her lips go into one of her sunniest smiles – a smile, that she resolved to keep reserved ONLY for him and NO ONE else. His emerald eyes were positively shining as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Ginny... I love you, my brown-eyed fireball..."he whispered to her with a voice so passionate (good thing she was sitting – it made her weak-kneed)... so quiet, that no one except her could hear it.

Ginny felt as though she might go insane with sheer and utter happiness – hearing it said...

"_He loves me... he __**LOVES **__me... he... he..._"

It took all her will-power not to jump him right there and then. But it didn´t stop the expression of utter and manic joy from appearing on her face and her heart purred at the look of the very same happiness mirrored on _his_ face.

There was a moment of dead silence in the Great Hall - all of the stares were glued on them. Puncturing the silence a sound of hands, clapping in an applause rang trough the silent Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and was clapping, fixing the pair his warmest smile. Half a second later he was joined by Severus, who wore a look of utmost content and aprooval (mystifying most of the student body) on his face, then Remus (his eyes seeing something all-too familiar, an overjoyed grin on his face), McGonnagal (holding a hand over her mouth in order to stop the sob of sheer happiness at what she just seen), Flitwick (bursting into happy tears unshamedly), Sprout (giving her warmest smile while wiping tears from her eyes) and then Hagrid - positively howling for the entire Hall to hear "Tha´s so beautifull". Angus, Blaise and Draco grinned at eachother like maniacs before joining in with much enthusiasm, Astoria following suit flashing the pair her warmest smile while clapping as hard as she possibly could – her eyes sporting happy-tears as well, Luna and Susan also joining in happily, then most of the Slytherins, then Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws... at the Gryffindor Table Ron and Hermione (looking extremly happy), Seamus, Dean (though half-heartedly), Parvati, Demelza, Colin, Dennis... some other Gryffindors as well... Neville and Hannah looking stone-faced at the scene...

"Well... my dear students... _there_ you have it (Dumbledore gestured proudly at the pair, still locked in their embrace). As Mr Potter and Miss Weasley – soon to be _**Mrs Potter**_, I´m sure (he gave a rougish grin to which Harry and Ginny responded to blushingly and to which Severus, Remus, Astoria, Draco, Blaise, Angus, Susan, Luna, Ron and Hermione gave a gentle chuckle to) - have shown to all of us, by the way I must credit their boldness, given that they have just risked a _week´s _worth of detentions, love as you see CAN be found quite easily, if only a person knows **where** to look..."

He paused for a moment, a small look of regret crossing his face, before carrying on.

"...I do hope, that you youngsters will take example from them, but kindly NOT in this Hall during breakfast, please..."he said, flashing Harry and Ginny a wink.

At the "take exapmle" statement Angus blushed a deep-red, especially since he felt a tiny hand enclose his, but not without a caress – as gentle as a feather. He turned to look at Susan´s happy, affectionate smile and at once (emboldened by the feat of his dear friend) decided to do something, which he was previously scared to do. Susan´s eyes opened wide as she felt Angus´ lips make contact with her right cheek, Angus drawing back red-faced with the most adorable expression of shyness she had EVER seen. She felt her eyes watering with emotion as she mimicked the action of Luna AND Ginny, grabbing Angus´ large, muscular arm with both of hers, pressing her face to the firm, strong muscle. She felt a jolt of wild happiness as she felt Angus´ other hand go around her shoulders, gently strocking her shoulders and back, albeit a bit clumsily. She snuggled into his arm even more.

"... in any case, I must inform you of the fact, that the Ministry´s _Relationship Counsil_ will be paying us the first of their regular visits today. It has been said, that they are here to help you to... _bond_ with your selected partners. As Mr Potter and Miss Weasley have shown all of us, this feat is NOT impossible – even _without_ Ministry assistance. However many of you may find these sessions helpfull... I however implore on each and everyone of you to NOT let these sessions rule over your relationships. Each of you must find their own way towards your significant other and should you wish for help – any help at all, the Heads of Houses (he gestured to McGonnagal, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape) have all agreed to be of any help possible to you, as they are looking out for your best interests. You are, each and every one of you, welcome to speak to them OR myself should you have any questions at all...

Any matter at all... have no fear of being laughed at, for this is NOTHING to be ashamed of. I know, that you youngsters would DEFINITELY say otherwise, but believe your dear old Headmaster – when you will become old and grey as I have, you will laugh at the memories of your unsucessfull and now-embaressing misadventures. We – older ones are here for you. Any problem – ANY at ALL, you can confide to us..."

A moment´s silence lingered in the Great Hall before Angus stood up from his seat (drawing all attention to himself) and faced Dumbledore.

"You got it, **boss**. Any problem at all and I´ll be the first one there!"he exclaimed, making a sallute, speaking as though it were a matter of national security.

The Great Hall erupted in appretiative laughter, the Staff table(along with his trusty friends) giving a look of utmost appretiation to the Muggle-born Slytherin, who couldn´t possibly miss the look of awe and appretiation from his loving fianceé.

...


	10. Slytherin Temper

**A/N:** Guys... thanks... THANK YOU VERY MUCH... your rewiews – sent very soon after my sending of the chater pleased me SOOOO much :) I answered a few things I hope, but there is more than enough to adress... heh... I´m currently re-reading the Goblet of Fire and searching for inspiration in the most unexpected places. Many of you guys have said, that they like our infamous Muggle-born Slytherin student – Angus Lennox, which pleased me incredibly. I have felt for some time, that Angus should come out of my imagination on paper and so he DID. I have made a few drawings of him, but that´s scarcely all I´ve done about him. During my LONG (and I _MEAN_ long) working hours in my dull and frankly stupid work, I have had time enough to ponder on Angus´ backstory. And WHO am I to keep it a secret from you guys? :D Plus there were a few things that I confirmed regarding the original HP sites, just so I can make this as realistic as possible. And don´t worry... it REVOLVES around Harry as well too :) You´ll get a small peek on the Slytherin Squad´s youthfull beginings – but only a small one :p I just hope, that you´ll find the first part of Angus´ backstory amusing, touching and ... well... as original as I can hope for :D Plus over the course of writing – I´ve been feeling a bit... emotional this week, can´t explain why though – I couldn´t resist the fluffy moments of our little gang... I hope you´ll find them cute – especially Draco and Astoria :D Also Athena Kellen will make an appearance so I hope that scene will be to your liking :) Plus I couldn´t help the last scene, so bear with me on this one ;D

**HK07**

**Chapter 10: Slytherin Temper**

Ginny felt as though a massive Patronus Charm had been placed on her and nothing – NOTHING could possibly spoil her this lovely morning. Harry´s passionate confession kept an extremly warm fire lit in her heart and an ordinary day seemed to turn _extraordinary_. She felt as though nothing and NO-one could dull her happiness. Her lessions passed as though in a blur. What she remembered perfectly though, were the reactions of the teachers – all of them seemed to want to have a private word with her after their respective lessons – all of the chats left a giant grin plastered on her face. Professor Sprout congratulated her with a warm smile, Professor Flitwick eagerly asked her a few questions, excited over the matter up to the point of bursting into happy tears and even Professor McGonnagal couldn´t help the tears – having a girl-talk about Harry with her (_definitely_ NOT like her ussual stern-self), both of them very afectionate of the lovable snake called Harry Potter. Remus also held her behind class a bit, affectionately calling her "Mrs Potter" – sharing a few things about both Harry and James (which had her in a fit of giggles), before escorting her to her Potions lession – excusing her ten minute absence (they got a bit carried away with the chat, since Remus had a free period) to Professor Snape, who suddenly seemed very lenient towards imposing rules on her. Indeed Severus gave quite a few fond smiles during her Potions lesson, smirking at her Potion – judging by the wink he shot at her, he knew very well WHO helped her with her Potions homework yesterday. Plus after class, he held her in his office – the pair having a very pleasurable discussion about Harry over a cup of tea (so unussual indeed), Severus Snape was actually _laughing_ when Ginny told him about her little battle for Harry with Naja, before the greatest treat she could think of came trough Severus´ office door – Harry himself.

The presence of the Relationship Counsil was very well known to the students of Hogwarts, especially since they were picking up pairs from their lessons for their sessions – gaining disaprooving scrowls from each and every Professor of Hogwarts. Ginny for a slight moment had the impression, that the Professors wanted to postpone her and Harry´s meeting with the Relationship Counsil. This theory was confirmed during lunch, when Albus... Professor Dumbledore (she must remember that in public even IF she was now on first-name terms with the Headmaster) asked her and Harry into his study after lunch. Ginny was under the impression, that those two knew something she didn´t. He and Albus had a fervent discussion about the Repopulation Act, going on about eventual Ministry plans, many different options they could resort to and the impact it could have – Ginny could understand only the slightest bit of it (the pair was going at it at such speed she had difficulty keeping up), but she realized that most of these theories revolved around Athena Kellen as well as Cornelius Fudge (she also saw that Harry was utterly troubled by what they were discussing). Her attention in the Headmaster´s office was however revolving mostly around Naja, who followed them there – the cobra greeted Albus by wrapping around him affectionately, he strocked her scales fondly before she slithered to Fawkes the Phoenix and by the looks of it, the two legendary animals were in deep discussion of their own (as though they knew eachother and could talk to eachother perfectly well) – Ginny couldn´t recall seeing(or hearing) _anything_ of this sort before. But Ginny felt – mere three minutes after the ordeal in the Headmaster´s office – that her heart would burst trough her ribcage as Harry pulled her into the Room of Requirement.

"Ginny... how... how would you feel about us marrying as soon as possible?"he asked hesistantly, searching her eyes.

Dispite the wild and unimaginable feeling of happiness she felt at that, she could tell that there was something much more to it. She racked her brains for an answer.

"I... I ... there´s something else behind this, isn´t it?!"

An overly guilty look came across Harry´s face. He once more looked into her eyes, as though searching for assurance.

"D...don´t ask how I know this... just take my word for it, okay?"he asked quietly and suddenly Ginny thought she saw something of the vunerable little boy stirr behind his eyes once again.

Wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips for good measure, she looked into his eyes and nodded.

"You can trust ME, Harry. Its between YOU and ME."

Harry´s face sported a look of utter relief as he took a long breath.

"Well... its Kellen... She wants to re-form the former pure-blood High Society. And she wants ME, Dray and Blaise on her side. That´s why she´s here at Hogwarts today – under the pretext of overseeing the Relationship Counsil... I know that she´ll be interviewing US, as well as the other two with their partners. I expect Blaise and Dray will be telling Luna and Mione. She´ll will want to quietly anull our engagements (Ginny gave a look of shock and hurt at the very sound of it) and fit us with appropreate pure-blood partners. HER three daughters in fact. The power-hungry cow wants to share the power the Potter, Malfoy and Zabini names hold. I know for a fact, that my Dad will DEFINITELY **NOT** aproove of this, and with Blaise´s Mum I´m fairly sure of that, but Lucius Malfoy already agreed to it. Now... they will undoubtably go trough their laws and several enchantments to make sure we end up that way. If my suspitions are confirmed during our Counsil session, we will need to act as quickly as possible. Simply get married before they can put one of their unbreakable Charms on the Marriage Contracts – actually it would be best to marry _without _one - the normal way. But... there´s the problem of my not even meeting your family yet and we don´t know their feelings and all... In any case, if we leave it at that, I won´t be able to marry _you_ at all or walk out of the marriage contract imposed on me. But my greatest worry about it is, that I didn´t want **you** to be pressured into doing something you would like to take your time with..."he finished with a guilty look in his brilliant green eyes.

Ginny bit her lip... this would pose a great problem and... knowing the stupid, idiotic rumors going on about him, she saw something in advance...

"To those who are not enlightened on the matter, it will look as though you´ve _forced_ me into it."anticipating the situation.

"For starters..."grumbled Harry, biting on his lower lip – his green eyes looking away from her.

Ginny couldn´t remember him looking and sounding so serious.

"Ginny, love... the last thing I want is to make you an outcast from your family. I... do not wish to cause you ANY family hardship... but I... now that I have you... I... I don´t want to lose..."

He fell silent as Ginny pressed her fore-finger to his lips.

"Harry... _I love you_... and my family... they´re not stupid or unreasonable – heck, you´ve befriended RON... if we just simply **explain** the situation to them, I´m sure they´ll understand."she said ever-so calmly and with a hundred-percent confidence.

She saw a look of sheer and complete hope light up in his eyes, her finger still on his lips as she grinned.

"I... I´ll happily become _Mrs Potter_, Harry. At ANY time given."she said passionately.

For the first time EVER she saw Harry´s emerald-green eyes water before she replaced her finger with her lips. The resulting snog-session made them miss their lessions though neither of them even _cared_ – the promise forged there was more than worth it – they would get trough ANYTHING together.

Soon enough, after all the lessons for the day ended, they were called up by the Relationship Counsil (they seemed to be the last pair to be interviewed) and both Harry and Ginny were not dissapointed – they were interviewed by Athena Kellen herself. The stupid woman practicly confirmed everything Harry told her in the Room of Requirement – she didn´t even bother to register either their very enthusiatic confirmations of affection OR listen to any argument thrown at her, she was adamant in thinking that the Weasley-girl had somehow besotted the young Potter heir and was confident that her youngest daughter, eighteen-year old Cassiopeia (who was right there, looking quite longingly at Harry – Ginny couldn´t help but to agree with Naja´s protective possesiveness at this) would cure Harry of his misguided views. Ginny felt her hand longing to reach for her wand (Kellen had insulted her more times than she could count in the pure seven minutes they were there – Harry´s eyes were flashing more dangerously with each passing minute) but was surprised when Harry stood up dramaticly. Sheer power suddenly seemed to radiate from him and a powerfull wave swept trough the entire room. Several glasses in the brightly decorated room suddenly exploded around them as his emerald eyes bore into the stricken pair of Athena Kellen´s.

"Listen to **ME**, Kellen! I don´t care if its you OR the Minister of Magic himself – I know you can manipulate him into this position... but you will NOT manipulate ME, _OR_ **my** Ginny (dispite this intimidating aura he was giving out, Ginny felt an joyfull smile form on her face) into your petty little schemes. Unless you want serious trouble, you will be most advised to leave us ALONE!"as he hissed the last word icily, a large vase behind Kellen exploded into a thousand pieces – the power coming out of him seemed to double and Ginny for a slight moment had the impression that the room ITSELF was shaking in fear.

Athena Kellen recovered somewhat, but the words that escaped her were still in a stuttering voice.

"M...Mr Potter... I must implore you... quite misguided..."

Harry´s eyes flashed and his face turned into the most ferocious look Ginny had EVER seen. For the slightest moment there, Ginny was almost _afraid_ – the sheer power, so raw... so strong... so... untamed...so overwhelming...

"I will NOT stand with nor your stupid Ministry aims NOR your eventuall plans. If you wish to impose your utterly idiotic rules on everyone, **fine**! But NOT on ME – OR my beloved fianceé."he said in a dangerous, icy voice that seemed to have gone(if possible) evn colder.

"Y...you think... you... you can stand up to our wishes?!"stammered Kellen, though she tried to sound intimidating, she was failing miserably in the wake of this boy´s pure power.

Harry glared her, making her almost shriek in fright – the intensity of the power now rising up tenfold – a large mirror in the room exploded and Ginny even saw the stone statue behind them crack, as though something had slashed it open.

"You think you can MAKE me, Kellen?!"

The challenge behind the statement left the elder Kellen (nevermind the younger one – she burst into terrified tears moments before) shaking dispite herself.

"B...be aware please, Mr Potter, that we have given you certain leniances in the past..."

Harry suddeny let out a mirthless, cold laugh – one that left everyone´s (including Ginny´s) hairs stand on edge.

"Those _leniences_ were **backed** by Albus Dumbledore, since neither of you Ministry idiots were prepared to deal with the circumstances at the time. I haven´t forgotten, Kellen... the fiasco with Peter Pettigrew during my third year, my ignored warnings during the Triwizard Tournament and the death of my adoptive brother´s uncle - Barty Crouch senior during my fourth year, my reservations about Dolores Umbridge in my fifth **and** last but NOT least the Junior Death Eater activities – which YOU and your Ministry _dements_ so conveniently took a blind-eye to in my sixth! Suddenly you´re so keen to be pals, now that I´m of age?! I know YOUR number, Athena Kellen and belive me – I will NOT care about sorting things out with you and that bumbling moron Fudge if you attempt to meddle into MY relationship – Azkaban be damned!"

Athena Kellen went white in the face as though Harry had just threatened her with the Killing Curse.

"I am gratefull however, that _your_ – and do NOT deny it, Kellen – Repopulation Act has helped me to find my one true love (Ginny gave him a look of mixed awe and happiness), so I´m giving you a fair warning to leave me and my fianceé alone. Or suffer _severe_ concequences!"

Athena took several moments to calm down before she adressed Harry again, though still in a frightened voice, shaking all over.

"There... there is no need to be so hostile, Mr Potter...you must understand, that the time has come for a change in the Wizarding Society..."she began.

Harry scrowled again.

"**Yes!** I _agree_! However NOT the change to what YOU want it to be! I believe Albus Dumbledore had given voice to his feelings about the changes needed before the Repopulation Act. I deeply _believe_ and proudly _**stand**_ behind the changes he proposed!"

Athena Kellen´s eyes bulged – the meaning couldn´t be plainer as Harry gave her another menacing glare. With a look at her daughter and her associates they all rose and exited the room – everyone being very happy to do so – the young Potter was too damn terrifying right now.

Harry´s ferocious look had remained in place as his glare was glued on the door that had closed behind them – the room around them an utter mess. Ginny couldn´t help but feel slightly scared of his power.

"Harry?"

The single quiet sound of Ginny´s voice made that furious look vanish and be replaced by a worried one as he turned to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I´m sorry... I´m sorry, that you´ve had to wittness this, Ginny."he breathed quietly – the tiny boy returning into his eyes.

Ginny could hardly believe what she saw. A moment ago he seemed to be the very meaning of power and the next he was back to an innocent, harmless and handsome boy. It was almost surreal, but suddenly she understood something – something, that made her completly sure of many things.

"I´m happy to have seen it, Harry... I... I don´t know what to say... I´ve never seen anyone stand up to these Ministry idiots like this... not even the _Chosen One_... it seems Albus was right about you..."

Harry´s face took on a deep-red blush and he looked away, biting on his lower lip.

"Shouldn´ve lost my temper there... with that pure-blood - obsessed Ministry _hag_... Lost my head... I shouldn´t have... this could cause trouble for you and your family..."

Ginny´s eyes turned incredibly affectionate.

"You were defending ME, Harry... don´t think I did not notice you losing your temper when she was insulting me for the twentieth time in a row... You tried to defend and protect me in the same way Naja does you... its like I´m the most precious person on the planet to you..."she breathed, recalling her feelings from mere moments ago.

Harry looked geniuly shocked and incredulous.

"You ARE Ginny! You´re my fianceé... my soon-to-be wife... my love... there´s no one on the PLANET more precious to me..."he breathed passionately, catching her off guard, the look in his eyes – he was dead-serious about what he just said.

Ginny felt her heart – the lioness deep inside – purr EVER so contently and she moved her face closer to his, her arms sneaking around his shoulders. She tried to say something, but her voice-box seemed to be strangled by sheer, overwhelming joy. Their eyes meeting, Ginny at once understood that there was no need for words. Her lips crashed onto his with powerfull force as she tried to put all that she felt and wanted to say into the single, passionate kiss – Harry seemed to have understood perfectly and responded with a few unsaid things himself as the kiss dragged on and on...

Suddenly the room´s door opened and in came Albus Dumbledore along with Angus Lennox, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass – all of them looking worried.

"We saw Kellen and her cronies positively run out of here... we came to make sure you guys are all right."said Angus anxtiously, looking at them.

Dubmledore chuckled dispite himself.

"Oh, they seem _more_ than all right to me, Angus. In fact, judging by the very anxtious and scared looks on the exiting party, I´d say Harry here had shown to the Ministry, what happens when someone makes him angry."

Ginny couldn´t help but chuckle at Albus´ bright (and by the looks of it happy) observation.

"You´re right, Professor. My fianceé here behaved quite like his beloved little pet... positively _refusing_ to let those people insult his precious loved-one."informed Ginny, as Harry blushed a beet-red.

Albus gave a happy smile. Angus smiled as well, but he flashed a shy look at his fianceé, who rubbed his muscular arm happily.

"Well Harry... I wish to speak to you regarding your Counsil. Draco and Blaise are already in my office awaiting the pair of us – no doubt wishing to speak to you as well..."

Harry gave her another guilty look but Ginny pulled him close and kissed him again.

"Go Harry... Go sort out the trouble with the boys. I´ll be waiting for you with the others."she breathed.

An extremly surprised look crossed Harry´s features. For a second there Ginny thought, that he might´ve stopped breathing, but a split-second later, as though he finally believed in the good luck he had, Ginny felt his lips on hers – delivering a most appretiative kiss to her.

"I love you, my little fireball..."he breathed, his eyes betraying small tears of pure gratitude.

She gave him a super-sunny smile as she ruffled his hair.

"I love you too, my green-eyed mystery. Now go...deal with the utterly-secret and mysterious things I will have no way of knowing about."she said, the humor in her voice telling him so much more than mere words could EVER tell.

Ginny felt her heart soar as the emerald-green eyes looked at her in pure awe, before they sparkled again – reflecting resolve thistime.

"I WILL tell you about these things soon, Ginny. _That´s_ a promise."he vowed passionately before once more taking her lips.

As she watched him stand up, turn and walk towards Albus and the others who were standing in the doorway she heared him go from English to Parseltongue. Instantly she saw a bright spark of gold flash out of nowhere trough the room as it encircled Harry before dissapearing from view again as he exited the room with the Headmaster. Ginny couldn´t help but grin – she thought she heared an angry hiss as Harry got angry at Kellen when she insulted her.

"_Never far away, are you? Always protecting your precious master, aren´t you Naja?_"

Thistime though she couldn´t help but feel very happy about the fact.

...

Ginny was still remembering the sheer feeling of power her fianceé radiated (the rumors were true – he WAS... must be an _extremly_ powerfull wizard) as she, Luna, Torie, Susan and Angus reached the Room of Requirement. Angus, troughout the entire journey seemed to be even shier than ussual and it had nothing to do with Susan thistime.

"_C´mon_ Angus. These girls deserve to know your story. They´ll be part of our crowd soon enough..."said Torie reassuringly, elbowing Angus, making him jump slightly.

"I s´pose so... but... I wanted to show Susie _alone_ before that."he mumbled shyly – Susan gave him her most affectionate smile.

"We can look away and chase Warksputs in the meantime, Angus."said Luna in a dreamy-voice.

Angus´eyes went wide – a bright boyish curiosity replacing his shy look.

"_Warksputs_? What ARE they? Are they _here_? Are they **big**? Are they...?"

"Forget it, Angus."said Ginny, shaking her head and stopping Luna before she could start to explain.

She was also very interested in the contents of the book in Angus´ arm.

"I don´t mind, Angus. Not here among the girls..."assured Susan happily, sharing a mischievous grin with them.

They sat down comfortably in the sofas in the Room, Susan sitting as close as possible to him.

She gave him an overly-affectionate smile, making him blush as he opened the book – a most pleasant musical melody sounding from it as he opened the first page.

The girls marveled at the magic executed on the book.

Ginny and Luna suddenly gave a startled gasp as they saw the single picture on the front page.

"She looks like you, Angus."breathed Ginny, looking at the first-page photo.

"She is most pretty."nodded Luny, speaking as dreamily as ever.

Susan looked from the moving picture of a middle-aged woman, smiling and waving happily at them as the book continued to emitt a peacefull, melodic song – played on a piano... a song which was both beautifull and so... sooooo sad.

"She´s your Mum."breathed Susan.

It wasn´t a question. Angus blushed heavily as he nodded.

"You must love her so much, Angus... this music speaks of nothing but love... although its so sad... she´s not alive, is she?"asked Luna boldly – gaining small glares from Ginny and Susan.

Angus nodded.

"She... died giving birth to me. I... I never knew her..."he said quietly, looking away from the picture – the woman on it also turning away in sadness.

"Angus..."breathed Susan, at once reaching for his hand.

Angus fixed her with a brave smile.

"I´m okay, Susie... though this is where everything with me starts..."

He gave a small sigh before turning the page – the melody changing to a more pleasant one – a calmer one.

"This is my Dad..."he said, pointing at a photo, where a tall long-haired and long-bearded man was smiling broadly standing between two other men – both of them bearing stricking resemblance to him, though much younger – all of them standing behind a giant, wild forest.

The man´s hands however were holding the little shoulders of a tiny, long-haired boy smiling shyly.

"That´s YOU, Angus?"breathed Ginny, seeing the pattern but not being able to associate the muscular man next to her with the tiny, scrawny and thin little boy on the picture.

Angus nodded.

"Yep, that´s me, Dad and my two brothers – Roger and Augustus..."he said, pointing to his respective brothers.

The girls looked curiously at him. The father on the photo looked very old for a five-year little son and the brothers looked already of age.

"My Pop and Mum were already getting along when they had me... My brothers were already 18 and 19 by the time... anyways... Pop´s a zoologist like Mum, Roger is one too – Muggle scientists who specialize in animals... August´s a archeologist – a scientist who researches History... they all have very demanding jobs in the Muggle world. You see... they couldn´t refuse the assignments given to them... we spent most of my chilhood traveling all around the world..."

"Must´ve been cool... seeing all those places as a child..."breathed Ginny, though Astoria gave a derisive sniff.

Angus gave a small grin before going on.

"Yea, Ginny... it was... the trouble was, that I´ve had no time to bond with youngsters my age... plus... what you have to understand is that due to the expectations set on them – my Pop and brothers had very little time to spend with me, dispite me being around."

Torie gave a small cough – it was very clear now, that she was most dissaprooving about something. Angus took no note of it as he turned to another page and both Ginny and Susan gave a startled gasp.

The melody suddenly turned into an overly cheerfull one – a happy, child-like playfull melody played on a flute – one that spread a wave of happiness dispite the small shocked looks of the girls.

On the page was a single photo and underneath it, written clearly in crayons, scribbled in child´s writing were the words "_Godric´s Hollow – My First Friend_". However what made the girls gasp was the moving photo of two ten-year-old boys, arm-in-arm grinning and giggling madly at a meadow – one boy had long brown hair, the other had scrawny jet-black hair – his emerald-green eyes were sparkling happily behind his large circural glasses as he started to tickle his friend, both boys falling to the ground giggling madly.

"_**Harry...?**_"breathed Ginny, not being able to take her eyes from the tiny black-haired boy.

Angus nodded, looking at the photo with affection.

"August took me to Godric´s Hollow on a archeological dig... there I met a boy, who like me had strange stuff happening all around him and he told me, I was a **wizard**. Told me, the wierd stuff I could do, was **magic**...He didn´t shy away, or was afraid of what happened around me... but instead he seemed to be happy ´bout it... making stuff do things as well... and talking to little nearby snakes... that was the first time I EVER heared Parseltongue – I remember being very envious about his power to speak with animals..."

Angus closed his eyes, as though relieving the happiest memories of his childhood.

"As me and August were to leave... Harry came to me... he told me about Hogwarts before – I said, that I may not be good enough to come... He told me... "_We´ll see eachother again, Angus – we´ll be going to Hogwarts together... we´ll be together again..._ (Angus´ eyes became watery with affection, fixing the little Harry his most affectionate smile – remembering the age-old promise of two tiny and underage little boys on the meadow hilltops of Godric´s Hollow) _To the ends of the world and beyond..._"he finished in a stangled voice filled with surpessed emotion.

The girls also fixed the picture a watery look – even Torie didn´t hear THIS part of the story.

Ginny felt an incredible ammount of pride as she watched the giggling black-haired boy.

"_That´s_ my Harry..."she breathed.

Susan absent-mindedly leaned onto Angus´ muscular arm, her eyes leaking tears of happiness she wasn´t able to explain.

"Fates were really too kind on that day, Angus... They gave you a life-long friend..."said Luna quietly, her voice now lacking the ussual dreamy-tone... her eyes watery as well and her smile fixed on the Slytherin muscle-boy.

Astoria – also watery-eyed nodded, grabbing Angus´ other arm – she never knew her two closest friends had such as strong bond (she doubted Dray and Blaise knew) and was beyond happy for it.

Angus fixed them a happy and greatfull smile as he turned the page. Thistime the melody changed into a calm, oriental one. There were several pictures of oriental jungles, a temple and a picture of a long-haired, long-bearded man (now looking older), affectionately ruffling the hair of his tiny son - an overjoyed brown-haired boy, looking positively alight with happiness as he held a jet-black cat-like animal in his arms, the kitten licking him lovingly, the boy giggling happily.

"Oh...my... GODS!"exclaimed an overjoyed Astoria, looking at the picture with wide-eyes.

"THAT´S _**Pura**_?! Sweeet _Merlin_... he´s sooooo cute... as a little kitten... oh, Angus..."

Angus grinned proudly.

"_Pura_? Your pet?"asked Susan, remembering their first Hogsmeade date.

Angus nodded, but his face suddenly sported a frown.

"That was two months before my Hogwarts letter. Pop took me to an expedition in Asia... and during one of my wanderings trough the jungle I heared guns shooting. As I ran to a nearby temple ruin and there I found a female black leopard... dead... shot by the wretched poachers... shielding her tiny cub. (Angus´ face turned to an expression of savage rage) I remember that anger sooo very well – hell... if I would´ve known _how_, I´d do a _Crucio_ on those arseholes! (He gave a small sight to calm himself) Anyways, my magic lashed on the Muggle poachers, pelletin´ them with nearby rocks – I really hope one or two of them got a concussion during that. My Pop and his collagues arrived shortly and the idiots were arrested, but there was nothing we could do for the Mummy Leo... and poor little Pura was all shaking behind her... I got him to come to me after a while... poor lil´one – very weak... and just lost his Mummy... I couldn´t just leave him there..."

The girls exhanged heartbrocken looks at the story.

"What kind of idiotic MANIACS go killing innocent creatures like this?!"exclaimed Susan, little tears running from her eyes from the story.

Angus at once reached an arm over her shoulder.

"They´re greedy, money-grabbing _gits_, Susie. All they care is getting their cash. And they don´t care who gets hurt or killed it the way."

"Angus, you´re right..."piped up Ginny, a rather fierce look on her face.

"But I think, the Cruciatus Curse would´ve been too mercifull on scum like them! They´re no better than Death Eaters!"she growled savagely.

Luna also nodded, a very rare – fierce look was on her face as well. Angus gave a small cough before continuing.

"Well anyways... the collagues wanted to take him to the local zoo (Torie gave a terrified gasp), but I didn´t want to let go of him – neither did the little one want to leave me, he made it very clear on that... I think he senced something from me... well my Pop stepped in and managed to talk them into leaving him with us. I´ve named him Pura – which, one of Pop´s collagues told me means "Temple"... seemed only right, since I´ve found him in an old temple... well, eversince then he´s been around the Lennox manner. Helps me a lot when Pop and my bros are away on their assignments, let me tell you..."

Susan fixed him with a shocked look – understanding what this might mean.

"Hang on... they were leaving you all ALONE in a giant mannor?! For long periods of time?!"

Angus suddenly looked uncomfortable, but Torie´s sniffs confirmed it.

"Susie they didn´t have a choice. They´ve got pretty demanding jobs..."

Susan sniffed and crossed her arms.

"My AUNT has a pretty demanding job herself. But that NEVER left me on the side-rail..."

Angus was even more uncomfortable.

"Exactly what me and Mrs Potter said all along – and there´s NO use glaring at me, Angus. You know its true!"said Torie sternly.

"THAT´S why you´re so jittery! You´ve been living all alone in a sence, since childhood!"grumbled Susan, feeling positive rage at Angus´ brothers and father – Astoria sniffing in agreement.

Suddenly Angus blew air trough his nose angrily, looking like an angry bull.

"ENOUGH!"roared Angus, shutting both girls up.

"You´re _wrong_, both of you! Its true, that my Pop and bros chose their careers as their priorities – but they HAVEN´T forgotten me at all. Its true they´re very enthusiastic about their research, but they always took me along with them, tried to do all that they could to keep me happy... they knew I´d be strong enough to shoulder it... and its a bit rich, Torie to hear it from _you_. I don´t see you complaining when we go along with them during summer holidays for our adventures. It may not be a textbook–example of an ideal family, but I KNOW they love me."

Both Torie and Susan looked cowed at the outburst of this muscular boy and Ginny could hardly blame them – the sight WAS a bit intimidating. Nevertheless he had an excellent point.

"Sorry, Angus..."whispered Torie, looking ashamed of herself.

"We didn´t mean to offend..."started Susan, seeing something new in her fianceé – something she approoved of deep-down.

Angus shook his head and blew out air trough his nose again, though thistime much calmly than previously.

"Not offended, Susie.. shouldnt´ve lost my temper in the first place... _I´m_ sorry."he grumbled quietly, angry at himself because of the fact.

Ginny at once saw a pattern – these snakes don´t get angry easily... with Harry and now the evidence in front of her, she started to understand "_The Slytherin Temper_" as Albus called it in the Hog´s Head.

"_They are calm, rational and controlled... nevertheless... threaten somethng precious to them and they can be as ferocious and lethal as a Basilisk._"

From what she had seen and experienced so far, Ginny couldn´t help but agree whole-heartily with that statement. Instantly she felt a wild surge of utter happiness as she realized, that Harry had TOLD her that she is his most precious... she felt herself blushing deeply.

She remembered what Luna told her the day after she found out she was engaged to him.

"_... imagine how fierce he would be defending the girl he loves..._"

Though she was no weakling and perfecty capable to take care of herself, she couldn´t help but feel incredibly warm at the very idea... for a moment there, she was sure even Lord Voldemort himself would better watch _the hell_ out if he so much as harmed a single hair on her head.

"_Damn it... _focus_, Ginevra... your lovesick head is losing track with reality..._"she berated herself, shaking her head for good measure.

She just managed to come back to reality as Angus said about his coming to Hogwarts, pointing to a picture of him and Harry in first-year Slytherin uniforms – the melody once more played on flute, quite like the one Hagrid often plays.

"... needless to say, some of our House´s prominent members were geniully shocked and angry, that I was sorted to Slytherin. I remember not really understanding what they were on about. At least until Marcus Flint openly insulted me in the Slytherin Common Room. Harry won his infamosity that night... you see... when Flint called me a "dirty-veined Mudblood" (the girls scrowled darkly at the choice of words), Harry at once swung his wand on him and blasted him half across the Common Room... the bloke had to go straight into the Hospital Wing and we got into major trouble on the very first night."

Angus chuckled a bit to himself, remembering the ordeal – Harry having a glare-match with his Godfather, positively adamant that his curse was appropriate, much to Severus´ indignation.

"He threatened Harry with telling his Mum, but Harry smirkingly stood his ground – even then I could tell, that our Head of House had NO intention on telling Mrs Potter anything."

Luna, Ginny and Susan exchanged confused looks, while Torie stiffled her laugh with her hand.

"Why not?"asked Susan and an evil grin formed on Angus´ face.

"HE taught him that curse."

The Room of Requirement exploded in laughter.

"Poor poor Professor Snape..."giggled Luna happily.

"Yup... Mrs Potter would no doubt _pulverize_ him if she EVER found out, how many curses he taught Harry before his _first-year_."chortled Torie before erupting in giggles again.

Ginny suddenly fixed Angus with a mock-stern look as she crossed her arms.

"Why do I feel, that he _didn´t_ fail to point this fact out to him when he had you there."

Angus gave another evil grin.

"Ginny... I quite assure you, that he DIDN´T."

The Room once more rang in rich laughter.

"How very Slytherin of him..."giggled Luna brightly.

Susan nodded, smiling at Angus.

"And why do I feel, that Harry started teaching you the very same curses after that incident?"

The girls giggled again when Angus´ blood-red face confirmed Susan´s suspitions.

"No wonder older students were so terrified of a small group of first-years back then."she said, remembering the rumors during her first-year and even flashed back to a scene of several fourth-year Slytherins hurrying to make way for him and Angus as they passed the corridor.

Angus grinned and shrugged his powerfull shoulders.

"Curse one, terrify one _thousand_."

Suddenly the door of the Room opened and in came Blaise, Draco and the once-little blackmailer in question, a closed envilope in his hand.

"Blaise."called Luna happily, at once jumping to her feet and running towards him.

Draco smirked slightly as Luna and Blaise exchanged a passionate kiss and moved forward with Harry. At once several more sofas appeared out of nowhere. Harry grinned as he sat into one – the same one (Ginny recodnized) he made appear in the Room during their first talk. He patted the spot next to him and Ginny didn´t need inviting twice – she scrambled out of the seat with manic joy and at once cuddled up to her beloved snakie. At once however a black and golden-headed cobra appeared out of nowhere, her head peeking from Harry´s other side. Ginny grinned at her.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him while I wasn´t around, Naja."

Naja glanced at her curiously, sticking her tongue out to read her emotion and her golden scales sparkled as she moved her head closer for Ginny to stroke it. As soon as her hand went from her head, it was replaced by Harry´s lips – the cobra closing her eyes in pure delight. Ginny watched the scene with affection, but suddenly Harry moved his face toward _her_.

"Don´t think I´ve forgotten _you_, fireball..."he whispered huskily before planting his lips on hers, her arms at once holding him as tightly as she possibly could.

Draco scrowled on the scene infront of him, seated besides Astoria.

"Oh come on... you´ve been smooching eachother all day long. Blaise and Luna too..."he grumbled grupmily, folding his arms.

Torie slapped his arm gently.

"Oh come on, Draco... you´re just _jealous_."she teased, though in fact (she would never admit it to any of the boys) SHE was jealous as well, her heart looonging to snog a certain boy.

Draco humphed and turned his head in the opposite direction, though he wasn´t able to mask his deep-red blush. Torie´s eyes sparkled quite like Naja´s scales and with the most mischievous look on her face, she moved closer to Draco.

Draco´s eyes went wide as he felt amazingly gentle lips connect with his cheek. Instantly he gave a loud yelp and positively jumped over the side of the sofa and landed on the floor with a thud as Torie roared with giggles. Angus roared with laughter too, while Susan, Ginny and Luna giggled madly quite like Torie did (even Naja appeared to be taking the matter with much hilarity)as Draco peeked from the side of the sofa, his eyes glaring the still-giggling girl.

"Y...you´re soooo fun to tease, Draco..."she chortled.

Draco felt his heart purr as a mischievous smirk of his own formed on his face as he rose up.

"I´ll give you something to laugh about, Torie..."he said silkily and Torie suddenly found herself facing Draco´s wand.

"_Rictusempra_"he called and Torie was instantly shrieking with laughter, Draco´s Tickling Charm making her jump and twitch on her sofa.

"Come on, Torie... saaaay it."sing-songed Draco happily, the rich sounds of Torie´s giggles was simply music to his ears.

The other girls were giggling, watching the cute scene and the boys exchanged smug looks.

"N...n...NEVER...M...Malfoy..."she managed to get between her giggles.

Draco´s smile widened happily as he upped the Tickling Charm, closing his eyes and letting out a happy giggle of his own. However he failed to notice Torie managing to draw her brilliant rosewood wand.

Draco suddenly noticed the absence of Torie´s giggles and opened his eyes to see Torie on her feet and wand raised – a mischievous wide smile on her face.

"Uh-oh."he muttered.

"You´ll get it now, Malfoy."she chimed in a sing-song voice and fired a spell at him, Draco blocking it before turning away and running towards the back of the room.

"Draco Malfoy, you come back here this instant!"she called in a mock-angry voice and followed, firing another spell at him as the back of the Room transformed into a duelling area.

"_Meine Dammen und Herren_... theeeeeere they go again..."announced Angus dramaticly, gesturing broadly to Dray and Torie who were firing and blocking one spell after another, the pair giggling like children.

The rest of the Room erupted into laughter once more.

"I wonder how long it will take those two to say the three magic words."said Ginny, knowing (as all of the people in the room – minus the boy in question apparently) Tories´s love for the blonde-haired boy.

"I say... it would be _about_ time."said Blaise as he sat down with Luna.

"You know Torie - she´s stubborn. Until she heares the words from Dray, she won´t admit to it openly."said Angus, shaking his head but watching them with affection.

Ginny giggled.

"And I thought Mione and my brother were bad..."she said, shaking her head as Draco disarmed Torie – the girl giving the Malfoy a toothy, innocent look, her hands behind her back.

"Now Draaaay...you wouldn´t strike a harmless girl like _me_...?"she asked, giving him her biggest puppy-eyes, her voice pleasant and gentle as a feather.

Draco faltered... he was POWERLESS infront of those eyes. He lowered his wand. Exactly at that moment a devilish grin appeared on Torie´s face.

"GOTCHA!"she exclaimed and before Draco could do anything, Torie launched herself onto him, the pair crashing on the coushioned ground.

The gang laughed as Torie and Dray rolled on the ground, Torie assaulting his ribs with her tiny, gentle fingers – Draco laughing as he tried to crawl on his back towards his wand, but the girl was pinning him down while tickling him mercilessly.

"Come ooon, _Drakie-wakie_... SAY it..."she sing-songed (getting another round of laughter from the others), Draco franticly attempting to free himself while laughing like crazy.

"...N..Torie...n...NO... "he tried getting out between his laughs.

"What´s that letter, Harry?"asked Ginny, noticing the envilope as the pair behind them continued their little battle.

Harry grinned.

"Apricie gave it to me. From Dad, I´m sure... Apricie said, that he said to open it when we´re all together."

As the group got closer to examine it, they failed to notice Draco managing to turn around and pin Astoria on the ground, stopping her tickling assault by holding her hands tightly to the sides of her head. They stopped laughing as they saw the position (a VERY suggestive one), they ended up in. Their eyes were glued and as Torie gave him a sly overjoyed grin, Draco was positive he never even SEEN something so beautifull.

"Torie..."he breathed in amazement, lowering his head towards her.

Torie´s eyes sparkled in pure joy as she saw her blonde snakie move closer.

"Dray..."she breathed longingly, tilting her head upwards – their lips milimeters from eachother.

"ROOOOOOAR"

A powerfull lion-roar rang trough the Room of Requirement, making all of them jump in fright. As Torie and Dray looked at the sofa, they saw that a plush-lion´s head erupted from the blank paper inside the envilope Harry opened a split-second earlier – giving a mighty, realistic roar. As everyone looked on, the plushie had pulled itself comicly from the letter and placed a pirate captain´s hat on its head and as a cheezy sailor´s melody started to play from the letter, the pulshie started to dance comicly, drawing laughter from everyone. It salluted dramaticly and turning to Ginny, took its hat off and did a curtsey.

"Daaaaad..."muttered a red-faced Harry as his fianceé – along with the other girls giggled madly.

The lion placed the pirate hat on its head and opened its mouth – as the sailor-song continued to play, the voice of James Potter filled the room.

"Ahoooooy, ye snake-lovers... Yer captian´s reportin´ rezendevous tommorow after the Quiddich Lion-Snake battle-to-the-death. Ye be courteously invited to the Potter family ship alon´ with so many of our dear maties... alon´ with the Captains ´o the past too. So rezedenvous tommorow after the match in the Great Hall. Over´ an out..."

The Room of Requirement was ringing with laughter again.

"Looks like Dad has gotten a hold of my old Muggle cartoons... _oh, brother_."moaned Harry, his palm on his forehead, but he was chortling like everyone else.

The lion however removed his hat again and looked to him.

"P.S. Dear first-mates Harry and Ginny... this little lion is the first of the many gifts to come for my dear future daughter-in-law, so I hope you will like it. I hope you won´t mind your old Lion Daddy´s playfullness Harry, but it is my sworn duty to make the right impression. And please Harry... tommorow, no power-struggles with your sister, or _Commander_ Mum will make us all walk the plank."

The Room roared with laughter again.

"Oh, THAT´S for sure."exclaimed Angus laughing wildly at the idea.

Ginny also coudln´t shake the image of Harry, James and Alice tied up and shaking on the plank of a pirate ship with Lily in a full pirate uniform and a sword, pushing them towards their watery doom – she positively howled with laughter at the idea.

Suddenly Harry jumped up, a spaced-out look on his face.

"Harry?"piped up Ginny, completly unfamiliar with this side of his, as were Luna and Susan.

The other snakies however roared with laughter again even Naja made movments up and down while hissing in a way Ginny had come to associate with hilarity.

"Oh no... here we go again."chortled Draco, Torie next to him agreeing with a giggle.

Harry turned around and all of them got a glimpse of Harry´s face which SCREAMED of mischief.

"This cute little invitation deserves a reply, don´t you think guys?"

He smashed his fists together, his eyes sparkling as he turned and wiggled his eyebrows at them – sporting an "eeeevil" grin. Giggling along with the others, Ginny understood another trait of Slytherin´s Temper – their witty playfullness. She was now veeery eager to see what he cooked up in his head thistime.

...

The Potter Family Cottage was having a quite pleasant afternoon. Until an all-mighty girl´s voice roared from it, drawing a few looks from the kids running around.

"OH! DAMN THAT STUPID SNAKE!"

"ALICE!"exclaimed Lily, glaring her daughter as James, Sirius, Nymphadora and Fred roared with laughter at the sight of her as she re-entered the living room.

Her face was all covered in whipped cream and she wiped some of it from her eyes, growling grumpily.

"What was THAT?"asked Fred as soon as he stopped laughing, looking at his future father-in-law in awe.

James gave a small chuckle, his face showing utter pride as he crossed his arms.

"Alice just tried to get into Harry´s room again, but the room´s door is bewitched – giving a riddle or a puzzle in order to open. By the looks of it, Alice got the answer wrong once again and paid the penalty."he said grinningly as Sirius snickered – he LOVED what this kid had done to his room, eventhough HE himself failed on those puzzles and riddles several times too.

"_Wicked_..."breathed Fred quietly as Alice cleaned her face with a simple spell and faced her mother´s angry glare – Alice gulped at once.

"WHAT did I say about respecting your brother´s privacy?!"

"B...but Mum..."she began, but Lily already went into a full-on scolding.

Fred gulped as well, seeing that Lily Potter shared a trait with HIS Mum. He silently vowed NOT to get on her wrong side. James and Sirius moved a bit backwards, NOT wanting to get chaught into it as well.

"Master James?"sounded an old voice behind him.

The four turned to see Fidus, holding an envilope and for some reason looking as though he was fighting down a smile.

"Master Harry is sending this to you."said the old elf, his face working furiously to resist the temptation of laughing.

James and Sirius looked curiously at eachother. As James took the envilope from Fidus, the old elf positively dashed out of sight.

"What´s _this_ about?"asked Nymphadora as she saw Fidus looking on from a safe distance, clearly chortling.

James opened the letter and pulled out a blank piece of parchment, Sirius moving in closer to take a look. Even Lily took a moment off scolding Alice and both looked on curiously too. Suddenly a large cobra-plushie rose out of the parchment, the parchment emitting a melody from an old spy-cartoon – Lily and Dora stiffened a giggle more than familiar with the cartoon. James looked in awe while Sirius let out his bark-like laugh as the cobra´s tail produced a pair of sunglasses and placed it over its eyes and opened its mouth. Alice came to her father´s other side looking utterly curious.

Lily let out a giggle as her smart, precious son´s voice rang in the living room – though sounding as though coming out of a walkie-talkie.

"Good evening, Headquarters. Our mission, that we chose to accept shall be carried on as planned. We shall all be prepared in the Great Hall after the Gryffindor-Slytherin forces engage themselfs in battle. As Team Commander I am sending a special request from my team regarding a proposed up-grade on this mission. The answer we require will be sufficient during the rezendevous tommorow..."

The cobra turned and with a loud, cartoon spitting noise a small piece of rolled up parchment flew from the cobra´s mouth and landed on the cofee-table – Lily, James, Sirius and Nymphadora laughed. The cobra´s head turned back towards James.

"As always, should my brother and sister get annoyed or pranked, the Team Commander will disavow any involvement in the case."

The room roared with laughter again. Except one person. Alice was glaring the sunglass-wearing cobra pulshie growling angerly.

"What do you mean by _that_, you slimy reptile?!"

However the cobra´s message has ended.

"Come now, Alice... Harry merely meant that as..."started James, but the cobra suddenly removed its sunglasses and opened its mouth again and a normal Harry voice rang out.

"Oh, and _Lion Daddy_... Ginny was very happy about her new present and I veeeery appretiate the fact, that you´ve found my old cartoons amusing... so see you tommorow, but before thaaaat (the voice sing-songed before taking on a machine-like one) - **This message will self-destrust in three seconds**."

James, Sirius and Alice froze wide-eyed. Before anyone could do anything, the cobra´s eyes took on an evil look and blew them a loud raspberry before...

BOOOOM!

Lily, Fred and Nymphadora looked at the coughing trio as the black smoke settled and James, Sirius and Alice were covered from head to foot in black powder – looking as though they have just climbed out of a chimney. The room instantly roared with hilarious laughter as a yet another all-mighty angry roar shook the sometimes–peacefull village of Godric´s Hollow (peacefull ONLY when incidents of this sort did NOT happen).

"_**HAAAAARRRRRY POOOOOOTTTTTEEEEEEER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**_"

...


	11. The Legendary Quiddich Match

**Chapter 11: The Legendary Quiddich Match**

"Well done, Wormtail."breathed the cruel, cold voice as his servant handed him an old, tattered book.

Peter Pettigrew looked into his face – which was covered by his black hood so well, that in the dim light of the run-down house they were in, it was impossible to see. Nevertheless the glowing red eyes were impossible to mistake.

"M...my Lord... there was trouble obtaining it from the Dark Repository. The building was in the end destroyed and Nott and Avery were..."

Wormtail´s explanation was cut short by his terrified gasp as the red eyes he was looking into flashed dangerously.

"I am _well_ aware of it, Wormtail. That masked nuissance has meddled in once again. He hasn´t lost his touch I see."said Voldemort, growling at the very thought of the Masked Wizard.

"_Never would I have _thought_, that someone could meddle in worse than Dumbledore._"he thought as his eyes flashed again – that masked bastard had been a living _nightmare_ to his plans eversince his return to full body three years prior.

Oh, how MUCH he would love to kill him. He was sure, that when he will claim control of the country one day, he would announce the day of the Masked Wizard´s death a National Holiday.

"This is why I need _you_ most of all as we prepare our plan, Wormtail. You have a nice... ah, _talent_ for escaping."

Wormtail smiled, taking his comment as praise.

"My Lord knows I am the best to execute his tasks..."he said, bowing deeply.

Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_Idiot_."

Reaching inside his robes, he produced a silver-colored glass orb and gave it to him.

"These are my instructions for the others – guard this with your very life, Wormtail. Make sure it gets into our headquarters."

Wormtail took it and bowed deeply, his head going up and down franticly.

"Of course, my Lord. I shall make sure it gets to the others safely..."

Voldemort sighed dispite himself – it was almost _humiliating_ to be so dependant on this pathetic rat of a wizard once again. Though _this_ time he could say, that he was better off than before... which was very good, since that masked bastard was around.

"One more thing, Wormtail. I shall give you a great mission – a most importaint task. The others will help you. I need you to pay a visit to one of our most devoted ones..."

Wormtail look of utter happiness at given an importaint mission was replaced by a look of complete terror.

"M...master... _him_...?! Go... _**there**_?!"he gasped as though he would go ANYWHERE rather than that place.

This time Voldemort indeed rolled his eyes – Wormtail was SUCH a coward.

"YES, Wormtail. THERE... my most faithfull one is not so easily accessable thistime around. Otherwise I would´ve already contacted him myself."

Wormtail gave a whimper... suddenly turning sulky – Voldemort almost rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, yes, Wormtail... you **too** are one of my most faithfull ones. In fact only YOU and HIM are the closest to me..."he said in a soothing, silky voice.

As Womrtail´s face erupted in pure delight and he bowed, Voldemort couldn´t surpress a smirk, very happy that it wasn´t visible under his hood – how easy it was for him to believe such a lie.

"_Well... they say that you must stroke your rat if you want it to run the wheel for you... but seriously... he´s worse than Bella and Daphne sometimes... how on Earth were Potter, Black and Lupin able to stomach him all those years ago is beyond me._"he thought with mild-amusement.

Still... Wormtail was perhaps more able than many, (including himself) gave him credit for – he certainly _was_ able to worm his way out of many troubles, that his more able Death Eaters weren´t capable to – his innate cowardace becoming extremly helpfull in those situations. And with a little persuation, Wormtail could indeed be an element to change many things to his favor. He needed him to contact his most faithfull servant – one who remained so dispite his share of blame on the loss of one of his precious Horcruxes (truth be told, _he_ himself was equally responsible for neglecting a certain fact regarding the matter). He was a strong, able wizard, cunning and intelligent and just the man he required if he were to return to power again.

...

"Torie..."breathed Draco, his eyes almost not daring to believe what he saw.

Smiling absolutely adorably, Torie beckoned him into the pool-like bathtub of the Prefect´s Bathroom, which was filled almost to burst by water, brightly colored bubbles the size of bowling balls flying all over the place.

"I am waiting, Dray..."she whispered, as she used her other hand to wipe the wet hair (oh, how he longed to do so himself) from her face, smiling slyly.

Draco thought his face might explode – he was blushing so much... he stood there positively frozen.

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes, though the smile didn´t dissapear.

"Honestly, Dray... do I have to spell out it for you?"she asked as she produced her wand from under the water and pointed it at him, grinning like a maniac.

"_Accio sweetheart_"she called.

Draco felt pulled by Torie´s Summoning Charm and at once crashed into the water, fully in his student uniform, the charm pulling him straight into the girl´s waiting arms. Torie squeezed him so tightly, he thought she might break his ribs. But whatever pain of his robs was nothing compared to the powerfull thudding of his heart – it seemed as though the heart of this loving girl was calling his in the very same Summoning Charm – the two hearts beating against eachother. Raising her head, Torie looked into Draco´s eyes, all the love in the world shining in her eyes.

"I love you, Dray... there´s no one in the world that means so much to me..."she breathed dreamily and Draco though he might die of sheer happiness.

"Torie..."he breathed happily, as he ran his fingers on her cheek – Torie closing her eyes as though it was the best feeling in the world.

She used her own tiny hand to guide the two fingers to her lips, kissing them lovingly. Draco could not hold out any longer, he gently moved his fingers away and leaned forward to kiss her – Torie´s arms at once encircling his neck to hold him as close as possible as the passionate, beautifull kiss dragged on and on...

After what seemed like a century of neverending happiness, they separated but still remained in their embrace, their eyes searching one another´s. Draco was mesmerized, but suddenly gasped as he saw the tears rolling from Torie´s.

"Torie...?"he asked confusedly.

Astoria´s lips spread into the biggest smile he had EVER seen, as tears of pure joy ran from her eyes unshamedly. Her arms squeezed him tighter.

"Dray... Dray..."

Draco grinned happily as she ran a hand across his hair, caressing it lovingly.

"Draco... time to wake up, Dray..."she whispered gently.

Draco gave her a slightly confused look, but he moved closer for another kiss.

"DRACO MALFOY WAKE YOUR LAZY BUM UP RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE A QUIDDICH MATCH TO PLAY!"

With a loud yelp, Draco opened his eyes and fell from his bed again, much to great hilarity of his best friend. Blaise also chortled a bit. Torie, fully-dressed and wand in hand, crossed her arms proudly, a smirk playing on her lips as she watched a red-faced Draco rise up from the ground. He glanced at the large clock on his bedside table – a birthday present from his mother, who knew very well of her only son´s sleeping habits.

"**7:30?!** Torie! Why did you have to wake me so soon?!"he exclaimed, but for some reason he couldn´t be angry with her right now.

Astoria smirked.

"Because I want to make sure our House´s Quiddich Captain is prepared and in top-shape for the first match of the season."

Draco snorted.

"Like you care about Quiddich... you rarely even watch the matches..."suddenly he gasped, realizing something that made him go red in the face.

Torie smiled and turned to greet Naja and Harry.

"Just get up and get ready, Dray."she said smilingly, her cheeks blushing faintly before she came closer to Harry´s bed and stroked Naja´s head.

Harry shot his blushing best friend a grin and turned his sights back to his copy of _Amazing World_ as Torie sat down on his bed.

"Interesting subject, Harry?"she asked brightly.

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes away from the article.

"One of the legends from Ancient times. Even Muggles had it coded in their records..."

Torie looked curiously into the article herself.

"_The Infinity Gate_? Sounds familiar."she said, her curiousity growing.

Harry nodded.

"It should. Fourth-year, History of Magic, Ancient times..."

Torie grinned dispite herself.

"Your favourite I might add."she said, winking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes but continued reading.

"Where´s Angus?"asked Draco as he pulled out his green Quiddich uniform and using his wand to conjure large screens, closing them tightly before he began stripping himself of his pyjamas, throwing them carelessly on his bed.

Torie couldn´t help but grumble a bit at the sight.

"At Hagrid´s...he went down at six am... said something about those Bolteels of theirs."said Harry.

Torie looked across the room at another early-riser of the room. Blaise had a chest open on his bed – out of the chest poking a large case with a mirror and many cosmetic accessories, that wouldn´t be out of place in a beauty parlor. She chaught whiffs of pleasant smells as Blaise applied some sort of cream to his face and hands.

"You know Blaise, its a Quiddich Match... not a night at the Opera."she giggled.

Blaise had certainly dressed himself so. Jet-black boots, flawless stylish robes in green and black colors, a Slytherin-mark on the side of his chest and his famous wooden cane was set neatly on his bed. Turning to them, he gave Harry and Torie a gentle smile.

"Its not for the match, Torie... I have a very urgent matter to settle before that."

The three friends coudn´t miss the happy, positive note to his voice. All three of them (Draco peeked from behind the screens) looked at eachother confusedly as Blaise closed the chest and picked up his cane.

"Well... onwards for me... have no fear though, Dray. I shall make sure not to miss your first premiere of the season."he said brightly as he took off, a slight happy jump included in the gracefull way he carried himself.

As Blaise closed the door behind himself, Torie and Draco shared another mystified look while Harry chaught the curious look Naja was giving him.

"_Don´t look at me, Naja... I´m as puzzled as the rest of you._"hissed Harry in Parseltongue before he returned his sights to the article.

" I thought you´d go for the Prefect´s bathroom before changing, Dray."commented Torie curiously as Draco vanished the screens, now fully clothed in his Quiddich uniform.

The very mention of the bathroom made Draco remember his dream. Torie looked curiously as Draco´s face turned tomato-red.

"I... I... I´m going to visit _Professor_ before the match..."he mumbled, telling half-the-truth as he quickly dashed out of the room, leaving his Nimbus 2001 behind.

"What´s up with him?"asked a bewildered Torie as she looked at Harry and Naja, Harry scanning his magazine with extreme interest.

Shrugging, Torie got up from his bed. She looked at Draco´s bedside – an utter mess, clothes thrown all around in his haste to find his uniform and get dressed.

"Slob..."she muttered as she pointed her wand on his bed – at once the entire bedside started to rearrange itself, in seconds the bed was made and the clothes were neatly folded on it.

"Anyways... I´d best go prepare my stuff for the party. I´ll see you at breakfast, Harry."

Harry (and Naja too) couldn´t help but detect a small note of sulkiness in her voice before she exited the room, leaving Harry and Naja alone in it.

"_Whatsssss wrong with Torie, Harry?_"asked Naja, looking at her master puzzledly.

"_Love_."he answered without taking his eyes from the article, but a slight smile played on his lips.

"_I guess its the same with Dray... but going to Professor for love advice...?_"he smirked.

Naja also hissed in hilarity, knowing the professor in question.

"_He will be delighted..._"she hissed and Harry roared in laughter at Naja´s little joke.

"_I bet he will... Now, Naja... there is something I would like you to do for me..._"

The happy cobra nodded her head at once – she would do ANYTHING for her beloved master.

...

Ginny grumbled grumpily as she tried NOT to listen to all the muttering in the Great Hall. The story of what happened during her and Harry´s first Relationship Counsil had been a complete secret – which at Hogwarts meant, that the ENTIRE school knows. She had already been interviewed by half of the female population of her House yesterday (she was under the impression that they waited for her in the Gryffindor Common Room specificly for this reason) – Parvati and Lavender in the lead and though she said little-to-nothing about the matter, wild rumors were invented in a matter of hours. Several had discribed the "new Dark-Lord" already showing his true colors. What made Ginny´s and Hermione´s blood boil, were the rumors describing Harry as a possesive maniac, who doesn´t want to let go of his new possession – Hermione didn´t even bother to tell Ginny off for hexing the stupid girl who said it. There were however a few people who saw Harry´s standing-up to the Ministry (for whatever reasons) an act of heroism. Few were very sorry, that Harry didn´t turn Athena Kellen and the Counsil into bats. Ron seemed to be very pleased about what he had heared – Harry´s action seemed to have gained his deep aprooval – the fact that he was standing up for his little sister so ferociously had gained Harry his respect. The ghosts were speaking to eachother about the matter as well – Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron had met her on the way to breakfast and told her in no uncertain terms, that they whole-heartedly aprooved of Harry´s action. The Bloody Baron was even looking extremly proud – it was common knowledge, that Harry and the rest of his squad are among the rare few students, whom Baron had come to deeply respect and admire. Harry has also been well known as the ONLY student in the school capable of sending Peeves flying away in terror – the poltergeist doesn´t DARE to mess with him. Teachers of course must´ve heared as well, but their leniency in the matter clearly shown, that they stand behind Harry on this. Though Professor Flitwick was absolutely stunned, when he came to repair the damage Harry had done on the room after the Counsil departed. When Ginny told him of the powerfull ordeal, he had assured her that Harry DIDN´T lose control at all – the magic outburst had been completly under his command – a testament to his skill and power. As Ginny pondered on that she saw Hannah and Neville approach the Gryffindor Table.

"Sit down, sweetheart."cooed Hannah quietly, sitting Neville down.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron gasped. Neville looked completly beat. He was pale, bleary-eyed and shaking slightly.

"What happened?"breathed Ginny – dispite the rows they had lately, she couldn´t help but worry for him.

Hannah also appeared to forget their quarrels for the moment.

"Nightmares... they keep getting worse."muttered Neville.

For some reason it was always the same one – the Battle of Hogwarts, the corridor, he himself twitching in agony under the Cruciatus Curse, manic mirthless laughter of Voldemort and then suddenly (accompanied by excruciating pain from his scar) a golden-colored, powerfull curse stricking, the sight of his body falling apart piece by painfull piece and the sight of a mysterious figure, green mask on his or her face before everything fading away.

"Maybe its the aftermath of that battle."muttered Ron – having a few nightmares about Nagini himself, though they have faded a few months ago.

"Its been four months though... "noted Hermione worriedly, trying to ponder on an answer to Neville´s problem.

Neville frowned, shaking his head.

"I don´t think its that, guys..."

"We have to go to Madam Pomfrey, Nev... this can´t go on. Something may be seriously wrong."said Hannah concernedly, running her hand on his shoulder.

Neville shook his head again.

"No love... I´ll be all right."he muttered, but at once he shuddered – an uncomfortable jolt of pain of exhaustion coursing trough him.

"You look horrible, Nev."sounded another voice behind Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny at once spun around to look happily at her fianceé.

Hannah held in her breath, but Neville looked up torn between pain and anger.

"What do YOU want?! Come to have a good gloat?!"he muttered angerly, glaring at his _brother_.

Harry didn´t seem to take offence.

"Hardly. I´ve been told that you´re not feeling well and seeing it for myself, I´ve brought you something."he said calmly, as he reached into his robes.

For the tiniest moment the Gryffindor Table tensed, expecting Harry to pull out his wand and curse him. But Harry pulled out a small bottle filled with some potion. Neville gasped, recodnizing it all too well. He looked disbelievingly at Harry as he reached over Ginny and placed the potion on the table infront of him.

"Y...you...? How...?"he stammered, genuilly shocked.

Harry´s lips gave a tiny twitch.

"I always keep a few handy potions in my trunk. Just in case. Anyway... this should help."

Hannah, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (hell, the entire Gryffindor Table) looked from Harry to Neville. After a moment, Neville gave a tiny, weak smile and took the potion, drinking it in one – Harry gave a small smile too.

"What´s that potion? What did you give him?!"asked Hannah, looking at Neville fearfully as though Neville would drop dead at any moment.

However Neville seemed to be gaining color back, suddenly he looked bright and fit as always.

"A Restorative Draught. When Voldemort returned, Neville´s scar was causing problems to him and my Mum often made it for him to ease the exhaustion from it."explained Harry, the name drawing gasps of fright – including Ron and Hannah.

Neville now looked at Harry as though struggling with some inner-battle. Finally his face turned into the tiniest of smiles.

"Thanks, Harry."he muttered as quietly as possible.

Harry waved it off as though it were a matter of no concern, before looking at Ginny.

Before he could say anything Lavender gave a gasp, looking at the door to the Great Hall. Everyone at the table looked as two figures entered shakily – Angus and Hagrid, both charred with their hair (and in Hagrid´s case beard too) spiked in all directions, smoke lightly rising from the pair of them. Behind them, clearly giggling madly was Susan.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and also Torie at the Slytherin Table burst into laughter.

"What happened to them?"piped up Colin Creevy, too stunned to pick his camera up.

"Looks like an electricity problem to me..."said Harry in a calm but loud voice, raising his eyebrow at the charred pair.

The muggle-borns in the Hall roared with laughter and even some of the Professors were laughing – Hagrid had proudly shown the Greatbolt Eels to the school this week.

Ginny grinned at Harry appretiatively, taking his hand into hers. Ron and Hermione smiled at eachother happily and even Neville couldn´t help but grin thistime.

"Nice way of educating those who are not taking up Muggle Studies though... I think Hagrid and Angus have shown to all of us, WHAT happens when you stick your fingers in a plug."

Another roar of laughter swept trough the Great Hall – even Professor McGonnagal chuckled slightly as Hagrid limped to the Staff table and sat down. Ginny saw Albus give Harry an appretiative grin – to which he responded with a mischievous wink. Susan in the meantime sat Angus down at the Slytherin Table next to Astoria who was unable to contain her hilarious laughter. The Bloody Baron actually smacked his forehead in exaspiration, but the Slytherins (the population a bit thinned after last year) shot Angus grins, while shooting Harry looks of awe and respect. Ginny by now knew, that the Slytherin Squad had their House´s neverending respect and admiration.

"Wow... they´re really looking up to you guys, Harry."noted Hermione, most of the table looking at him as though they just noticed this.

"You must´ve done something really cool, mate."nodded Ron.

"Woah...What _are _you guys so famous for?"asked Colin, looking at Harry with bright curiosity – most of the Hall pondering on the very same question.

"Kicking."answered Harry simply.

The entire hall(the staff included) was silent and staring at him confusedly. Torie, Angus and the Slytherins all grinned like maniacs as Harry gave an "evil" grin.

"Kicking all the Death Eaters out of our poor little old House."

The Hall roared in laughter once again, the Dark Lord rumors along with many others were completly forgotten all of a sudden. Severus fixed his Godson a proud look, Remus and Minerva exchanging grins (he was truly his father´s son) and Albus was giving the green-eyed Slytherin his warmest smile.

"_Perhaps the youngsters will stop listening to gossiping rumors and finally see him for what he is._"he mused, though knowing well by now that Harry doesn´t give a hoot about his reputation, plus the fact that people have a habit to take rumors seriously.

At once the attention of the Hall was on the new arrival – Blaise (magnifiscent in his robes) smiling proudly arm-in-arm with Luna, who seemed to be dazed by happiness as they came to Harry and Ginny.

"What´s up?"she asked curiously as the boys exchanged radiant smiles (Harry understood something and Blaise confirmed it).

Luna seemed to be too happy for words. She raised her right hand and on it, gleaming brightly was a pure gold ring with two small serpents wrapped around a single diamond stone. Angus, Susan and Torie stood up at once and rushed towards them around the Slytherin table.

Ginny squealed in pure joy and in a single motion embraced Luna happily, Luna returning it completly beyond mundane joy. Blaise had asked her to marry him.

...

Ginny was still in a happy daze in the changing rooms – she was so happy for Luna. Dispite the circumstances with the Relationship Counsil and all, Blaise took the trouble to make a good and honest proposal to Luna in the Room of Requirement. Even the trouble of contacting Xenophilius Lovegood via the floo network in Severus´ office (learning the adress and other things about her father long before) in order to ask his aprooval as – Blaise noted "was the polite thing to do". Ginny whole-heartedly agreed with Luna´s statement that Blaise was one of the sweetest and politest boys on the planet. With a sigh she remembered, that SHE had another one of them. She gently raised her fingers to her lips, which were still slightly swollen from Harry´s "Good luck Charm" as he called it.

She wondered briefly how would today´s talk with her family go – she knew from Harry, that Albus had spoken to both their parents regarding the trouble with the Relationship Counsil. She was sure that they would be reasonable, but she was still slightly worried about the matter. Her Mum could be a bit difficult in cases like this, being a bit old-fashioned. But Ginny found, that the matter of marrying Harry was a very pleasurable thought dispite knowing him all-in-all for less than two weeks – she was never surer of _anything_ in her life. She remembered, that Mum had once told her, that she known that Dad was THE ONE from the first time their eyes met. Surely she would understand... Dad would be nothing but understanding – she was sure of that... and her brothers... surely they´d understand as well... perhaps Percy would need some... _persuation_...

"Ginny... come here for a moment. I... I can´t believe this..."called Ron, who was standing at the door.

Puzzled, Ginny followed wondering what could be wrong. As soon as she came outside and looked where Ron was waving, she gasped. In the Gryffindor stands along with the students stood her entire family – Mum and Dad, Bill with Fleur, Charlie with Tammy, Fred, George with Angelina, even Percy with Audrey along with Hermione and beside them (she gave another gasp) stood Harry´s family – Lily, James and Alice ( The Lion Daddy and his daughter sporting large Gryffindor banners and flags that said "LIONS FOREVER") with Sirius Black with (was it really?) Amelia Bones, Remus and Tonks, Neville and Hannah, even Hagrid was present down besides the stand, sitting on the shoulders of his little half-brother Gwamp – all of them waving at them brightly. Ginny felt small tears in her eyes almost not daring to believe it... they all came here to watch the match?

"Brilliant, eh?"exclaimed Ron, looking at her happily.

Ginny nodded, waving all of them back grinningly. James waved at her enthusiasticly and Alice shouted at the top of her voice.

"Trash them, Ginny! Pulverize ´em! Lions for the win!"

Ginny giggled as she saw Lily giving those two an unmistakable glare, shutting them up at once – she knew by now from WHO her fianceé got his intimidating death-glare from.

"With support like this... we CAN´T lose, Ginny."said her grinning brother and Ginny nodded.

Though Ginny was a bit sad about the absence of one certain green-eyed, golden-hearted boy. It stung a bit, though she knew and respected his decidion.

"_Sorry Ginny... I have a few things, that I am taking home with us to prepare. You wanted to know who our old advisor is and you will know today. ALL of our advisors in fact. This will be mine and Angus´ surprise to all of you lions in our families._"she remembered him saying before giving her his passionate "Good luck" kiss – she couldn´t possibly be angry with him and was looking forward to this surprise very much.

Before she knew it, she and the Gryffindor team were walking towards the centre of the pitch, accompanied by ear-splitting applause and facing the Snakie Team led by Draco. At Madam Hooch´s call she watched Ron and Draco approach eachother, smiles on their faces.

"Here´s to a nice clean game, Ron?"said Draco, offering his hand.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron took it.

"For a change. You sure about this, Dray?"

Draco grinned mischievously.

"Positive. I´ve put an extraordinary team together thistime, Ron. May the best one win."

Nodding and agreeing whole-heartedly on the matter, Ron shook his hand.

The entire pitch was very aware of the fact, that they were seeing something that was unheared of for centuries, if EVER – _Gryffindor_ and _Slytherin_ Quiddich Teams facing eachother in a battle of mutual respect. Looking at the team Draco had put together, Ginny was sure that this match would be fun and challenging as well – in contrast with the ussual make-up she was accustumized to, each member of the Slytherin team seemed different. Each Chaser was differently built, the Beaters seemed to contrast with one another, the Keeper was a tiny second-year and finally there was Dray himself, whose team seemed to stand just as firmly behind him as the Gryffindors stood behind Ron – the Slytherin Team had NEVER looked better. Draco looked at her and winked.

"Don´t think I´ll go easy on you, Ginny. I´m determined to beat you."he warned, winking mischievously.

Ginny giggled.

"You´re on, Dray. Do your worst."

Draco grinned.

"Don´t worry, Weasley. I WILL."

The teams mounted their brooms and took off, awaiting the whistle announcing the start of the match.

"Hey ho, everyone... the time has come for the first match of the season and we couldnt´ve asked for a better one indeed – Brave Lions versus Cunning Snakes..."announced the voice of the new Commentary – a voice that belonged to...

"Angus..."she breathed and looking into the Main Stand couldn´t help but laugh.

There among the teachers was Angus, drawing quite a few laughs from people, dressed in a Muggle tux and a large grey hat on his head – he looked like a Muggle journalist, flanked by Professor McGonnagal on the left side and his precious fianceé on the right. Susan was giggling like mad and Professor McGonnagal was fixing Angus a most fond smile (though a bit uncharacteristic of her, he was one of her most favourite students since he arrived) and seemed very happy about her new appointment.

"... aaaaand here comes Madam Hooch... everyone... countdown-to-combat in THREE... TWO... ONE..."

At the sound of Madam Hooch´s whistle the game was on. The manic battle for the Quaffle was instantly on. Passing trough Gryffindor hands, then Slytherin... then Gryffindor again... then Slytherin... then...

"BINGO! TEN – ZERO FOR SLYTHERIN!"announced Angus happily to general applause of the Slytherins along with their Head of House, who shot a smug look at James and Sirius, both repaying him with stuck-out tongues, much to Lily´s exaspiration.

"NICE WORK WITH THE QUAFFLE THERE... THE QUAFFLE IN DEMELZA ROBINS´ HANDS... RISKY DODGE THERE, VERY BRAVE LIONESS, THIS ONE... AND BOOOM! SHE SCORES! TEN TO TEN...NICE ONE, DEMELZA!"

Now it was the Gryffindor stand, roaring in applause. James and Sirius shooting Severus childish-mocking gestures, to which Severus responded with HIS stuck-out tongue (Lily slapped her forehead growling "boys" much to Molly´s and Hermione´s hilarity). Alice, Charlie, Fred and George waved the Gryffindor flags with all their might, joy radiating on their faces.

"THAT´S THE RIGHT WAY! EVERYONE GIVE IT YOUR BEST AND ALL! THE GAME´S FAR FROM OVER!"exclaimed Angus supportively and Susan couldn´t help but giggle along with McGonnagal – the wild boyish excitement rich in his voice and positively written all over his face – something which he seemed to be pumping the audience with –the applause rising once more.

Over the next thirty minutes it became very clear, that Angus was a very good and neutral-sided commentary, clearly happy about the sport itself and praising each and every player´s abilities. It also became very clear, WHAT a powerfull team had Draco put together – they were playing like real PROs... Slytherin was leading by a hundred points – the Chasers were cooperating in such combinations, that Ron had extreme difficulties. The Beaters also were incredible, acting absolutely in-tune with one another. However none of this seemed to dull the Gryffindor Team´s determination to beat them – the battle dispite the outcome would become legendary - for the teams´ technical play and the sheer and complete absence of fouls of any sort. Madam Hooch swore she never SEEN two teams face-off like this, so amazingly, so respectfully, so ... so _discipilned_ – not a hint of foul play anywhere... many professional teams could learn from these youngsters, she was sure of it. In fact, most of the audience were absolutely sure, that they haven´t seen such a good match since the QuiddichWorld Cup.

In the meantime Ginny and Draco had many battles for the Snitch, each determined to best the other, but until now the ever-illusive Snitch evaded any and all capture.

"AAAAAND LET´S GO GUYS... YES! PROUDFOOT SCORES! A HUNDRED AND TEN TO TEN FOR SLYTHERIN!"announced Angus to general applause of most – Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took to share Angus´ neutral-fandom and applaused along with the overjoyed Slytherins.

Albus (and a few others) took his eyes away from the match as someone came up towards the seat he reserved, hoping the young man would find his way here.

"Excellent. You made it."he said happily as the person sat down.

"Of course, Al."he muttered, his eyes searching the air for one player in particural.

In the Gryffindor stand, Lily just noticed the newcomer and elbowed her husband.

"I... I don´t believe it..."exclaimed James happily in absolute surprise as he saw WHO was sitting beside Albus – most of the Weasley family noticing too – Arthur and Bill looking at eachother with small smiles – everyone completly ignoring Angus´ announcement of another Slytherin goal.

"You´re kidding..."roared Sirius, also in happy surprise.

"Love works wonders, Padfoot."exclaimed Remus, elbowing him – his smile mirrored that of his pregnant wife who kissed his cheek with all the love in her heart.

With a bark-like laugh Sirius pressed a giggling Amelia to himself with his arm, kissing her cheek (Amelia giggled like a schoolgirl) before flashing a mischievous wink at his old friend.

"Don´t I know it, Moony... don´t **I** know it..."

Slytherin scored once again, the roar of joy going once again unnoticed by a rare few.

Draco also noticed the newcomer in the Main stand, grinning in spite of himself – understanding whole-heartedly as he saw another person he didn´t really expect to come arrive in the Slytherin stand and make her way beside Professor Snape – Severus wrapping an arm around her shoulders affectionately as she called at the top of her lungs.

"GO DRAY, GOOOOO!"

Draco felt manic joy erupt in the very core of his being. As he swooped around happily, there he saw it – the Golden Snitch gliding near the Ravenclaw stands.

Ginny looked around for the Snitch too, but suddenly saw something that made her stop in mid-air and her heart race a mile-a- minute. There... in the Main stand, sitting beside Albus was... _Harry_... **her Harry**... cheering and clapping as he looked at her smilingly... but he NEVER comes to Quiddich matches... and yet... Tears of happiness threatened to spill from her eyes as she instantly knew WHY he had come. Suddenly she spied Draco going after the Snitch, the tiny golden ball trying desperately to evade capture.

"GO, GINNY! YOU CAN DO IT!"roared Harry, using a Sonorus Charm to make sure she heared him – _nevermind_ the entire pitch.

Needless to say, that none of the teachers OR the Heamaster himself even bothered to tell him off for this. At the Gryffindor stand the Potter family (non-blood relatives-of-sort included) sported overjoyed grins, Arthur and Bill smiled broadly (their innitial suspitions proven true) and Molly sported a happily-surprised smile (more evidence of what she had heared from Ginny´s letter and Albus´ explanation). Fred, George and Charlie also shared astounded, but happy smiles.

Hearing his roar of support, Ginny had her mind set – she would catch the Snitch...

"For **you**, my Harry..."she breathed passionately, as a hard blazing, determined look took form on her face and she sped downward towards Draco and the Snitch.

The Snitch fluttered right and left as Ginny chaught up with Draco. Catching eyes with his, they seemed to have come to an instant non-verbal agreement – _may the best one win_.

Close to eachother, they reached out, attempting to catch the Snitch. It darted upwards and the two followed, circling closely around eachother like two snakes, grabbing franticly for the tiny golden ball... raching out, attempting to grab it first... until...

"YES!"roared Ginny as her fingers enclosed on the golden ball.

"Damn."breathed Draco, though he wasn´t able to feel anything remotely close to anger right now – the close match could only have ONE winner and by all means, Ginny was faster.

The pitch at once erupted in roars of applause.

"SHE´S GOT IT! SHE´S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR´S SEEKER, GINNY WEASLEY HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS A HUNDRED AND SIXTY TO A HUNDRED AND THIRTY!"announced Angus.

In the Main stand, Albus couldn´t help but chuckle – Ginny´s "power-up" of sorts VERY obvious to him.

"Quite a turn in the match´s tide, wouldn´t you say Harry?... Harry?..."

Albus looked around for Harry, but saw that Harry was already hurrying down from the Main stand – Albus chuckled dispite himself.

"_Ah... should´ve guessed...Young love... a power greater than any in the world..._"he mused happily as he looked downward – sure enough, Harry had ran out of there.

Ginny sped her broom towards the Main stand as soon as she saw Harry exiting the Main stand´s watching post. She pulled the broom as low as it could go as she sped to meet him, gradually getting off of it in mid-flight, switching to a mad dash towards him – the broom falling to the ground, for at the moment it meant absolutely NOTHING to her – and with a giant leap she landed in his outstretched arms, Harry spinning her wildly, both of them laughing happily, the Snitch still flapping its wings in her hand.

"Harry... you... I thought..."she breathed excitedly as they came to a halt.

Harry gave her his most adorable "little-boy" smile.

"I couldn´t miss this, Ginny... not for the world... you were amazing, sweetheart..."he breathed excitedly – he knew he would enjoy Quiddich matches immensly, so long as they had HER in them.

Alight with happiness, Ginny had shown him the Snitch in her hand.

"I chaught it for you, Harry... for YOU, my green-eyed mystery..."

The petname warmed his heart as he looked into her brown eyes lovingly – he was clearly touched... his FIRST ever Quiddich match... and his girl... his precious girl, won it for HIM?!

"I love you too, my brown-eyed fireball."he breathed passionately before he chaught her lips in a passionate, soul-melting kiss.

As soon as they separated they saw, that the members of both teams had encircled them, still on their brooms.

"_There_ my team, is the secret to our Seeker´s success."said Ron happily, fixing the pair his happiest grin.

Ginny giggled as she smirked at her youngest brother.

"I wasn´t aware of keeping THIS a secret, brother dearest."she giggled, ruffling Harry´s hair – much to Harry´s delight.

"You know, Harry... some might consider this as betrayal."noted Draco, though his happy grin suggested the opposite.

Harry gave him an innocent look.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about, Dray."he said to obvious hilarity.

"GINNY, HARRY!"rang a voice and all of them saw the Potters and Weasleys rushing out to meet them along with Hermione, Hagrid and Gwamp.

The pair at once found themselfs in the warm, overjoyed embrace of James Potter.

"You were **outstanding**, Ginny... absolutely amazing... oh, Harry... I think Holyhead Harpies have a sure-fire winner right here..."exclaimed James excitedly.

Ginny felt her cheeks glow red as she shot a shy grin at her future father-in-law.

"Don´t I know it, Dad."said Harry happily, kissing Ginny´s forehead lovingly – Ginny hugging him, besides herself with joy.

"Now boys... let the poor girl breathe..."said Lily in a mock-scold, her smile fixed on Ginny.

Grinningly, James and Harry let go of her, instantly she felt herself wrapped in Lily´s warm hug.

"I´m no Quiddich expert, Ginny. But I think the boys are quite right. You were _magnifiscent_."she whispered happily, Ginny returning the hug happily.

"Thanks... _Mum_..."she breathed happily, giving her a wink (mirrored by the older redhead) as they seaprated.

"Ginny..."exclaimed Fred and Ginny instantly ran to her family, exchanging happy greetings and hugs with all of them.

"I´m so happy you have a girl like her, Harry."breathed Lily quietly as she took her precious boy into her arms.

"Believe me, Mum... you can´t possibly be happier than **I** am."he whispered as he squeezed his mother to himself – Lily returning the hug just as powerfully.

"Harry, kiddo... I´m happy for ya..."exclaimed Sirius as Harry and Lily seaprated.

"Thanks, Padfoot."grinned Harry, as he embraced his Dad´s best friend.

Exchanging warm embraces with Nymphadora, Remus and a friendly hug with Amelia he looked at another person who was hugging his Mum happily.

"Well, Sev... we fought bravely, no one can doubt that."he said adressing his Godfather.

Severus gave a small smirk.

"Until _you_ decided to give the Gryffindor Seeker a power-boost..."

Harry gave him an innocent look, pointing his index finger at himself.

"Would **I** do _that_?"

The entire group roared with laughter, the Weasleys included as Arthur and Molly approached with Ginny.

"Harry... this is my Dad and Mum."said Ginny proudly.

Harry fixed them a bright smile as he offered his hand to Arthur.

"A great pleasure, Mr and Mrs Weasley..."he said politely.

Arthur fixed him with a bright smile as he took his hand.

"Arthur, m´boy... I´m very happy to meet you."he said in a happy voice.

As the two let go of their hands, Molly took him into her embrace.

"Molly, dear."she breathed – seeing the passionate exchange between him and Ginny affirmed her in her decidion, Parselmouth or not...

The affirmation was only magnified as she felt the boy return the hug with equal emotion - many unsaid things in it – this was no Dark Lord, that was sure – she could tell as much from this single hug...

Alice hung in the back. Seeing Harry´s support of Ginny and now the happy exchanges made her feel conflicted about many things she had learnt since yesterday.

"We may have been very wrong, Alice."said Neville, who hung behind along with Hannah.

"You think so, Nev?"she whispered quietly, her heart wishing with all her might to believe it.

Neville looked at the ground, a guilty look crossed his face.

"Let´s... let´s give him a chance..."

Alice looked at him, torn between agreement and doubt.

"You sure, Nev...? I mean... I couldn´t bare if... him... becoming evil... you remember Riddle... what if... what if he´s taken in by his power just like him? He´s strong... what if he becomes...?"

Neville frowned. Indeed there were many similarities between Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle. However there was ONE big difference – one that Dumbledore always told him could make all the difference in the world – one that he´d seen with Harry and Ginny.

"He loves her, Alice... THAT makes all the difference... let´s give him that chance. And..."he almost shed tears at the memory of this morning when he caringly gave him the potion, and the way he had treated him for almost five years – not to mention the incident from a week ago when he used the Impediment Jinx to separate him from his first kiss with his fianceé.

"...he loves US too, Alice... I´m sure of it. Let´s... let´s drop this pointless... let´s just give him a chance..."he whispered, recodnizing that they should´ve done this years ago.

Alice felt her lips shake, desperate NOT to let the tears fall. She thought about the Weasleys – the siblings stick together no matter what... all of them asked her countless times WHY she hated Harry... her parents TOLD her too many times to count, not to judge him so harshly... Dumbledore, McGonnagal and Sev told her how he fought against the Junior Death Eaters, how many brave deeds he had done in order to bring them down (she DID feel jealous when she heared how much he and his mates had done). And finally Sirius added the greatest bit just yesterday.

"_I´ve once been JUST like you, Alice... I hated my younger brother, simply based on his House in school... I never once saw him for what he was. When he joined the Death Eaters, I even longed to be the one the stop him. But only this year I found out, that he had joined in to take Voldemort on from the inside – Dumbledore ha shown me the letter he left in Voldemort´s locket - God knows why - but it MUST´VE been importaint... he (actuall tears sprung from Sirius´ eyes)... Alice, he... he got in only to take Voldemort down... and he suceeded... Dumbledore said, that he discovered his greatest secret and only thanks to _him_ were he and Neville able to finally bring him down. Alice, I´ve never been so ashamed in my life... my own brother and I shunned him... not knowing what he was, not BOTHERING to find out... (a miserable sob of pure pain escaped her beloved Godfather and Alice at once hugged him and felt him hug back) Alice... kiddo... NEVER make that mistake.(He looked deeply into her eyes with his own tear-filled ones) Harry – dispite your suspitions – is a good kid. DON´T make my stupid mistakes... TRUST him... trust your brother... I know how you three were as little kids... love him, Alice... believe me... you´ll only regret it later on if you don´t..._"

The words kept her from sleeping all night long – all the replaying of several key scenes of the second war with Voldemort... all the times she thought of him... all the times when she pointed fingers at him, sure that he was a Death Eater – it made her sick to her stomach...

"_What HAVE I done?!_"she thought a milion times until daybreak.

She felt disgusted with herself for all the things that she said and done since the Chamber of Secrets incident – she now saw a clear pattern with her and Aunt Petunia (Mum´s Muggle elder sister) and all that Mum had told her about her. Hadn´t SHE – a witch – treated her own little wizard brother in JUST the same way for being _different_?! Hadn´t Mum and Dad express their sadness about it SO many times?! And Harry... her own little brother... wasn´t HE forced to shoulder that prejudgice from HER – he shown so many times he didn´t care about other people, but she saw, whenever she spoke against him (no matter how he tried to conceal it) the hurt in his eyes so many times...

"Sis?"

His voice brought her out of her thought... Harry was standing in front of her, a look of puzzlement on his face – but still keeping his distance, guardedly (Alice bit her lip, knowing the reason why).

"Are you all right?"he asked, everyone (including Neville and Hannah) behind them.

Alice was now well aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her brother.

Her hazel eyes locked with his emerald green and she instantly felt him prob her mind gently (WHY on Earth was he so gentle with her?!), desperate (she felt) to find the source of her distress.

She remembered their childhood days... the carefree times... the times he hugged her so lovingly... then the times his curiosity brought the very first fight between them... the Sorting Hat, atop of his head screaming "SLYTHERIN" and the pure shock she felt then... the confrontation with him for using Parseltongue to stop a venomous viper attacking Angus... him bursting into the Hospital Wing in panic after Neville touched the Triwizard Cup and You-Know-Who returning to power... him with Daphne Greengrass, the girl holding his arm with manic obsession while he himself looked as though he´d rather be ANYHERE else... him blasting away Fenrir Greyback after using a powerfull Cruciatus Curse on him (throwing the damn werewolf up and down like a rag-doll) for DARING to try and sink his bloodthirsty fangs into his sister as she lay on the stone-cold floor of a Hogwarts corridor during the Battle of Hogwarts... and... and...

"_I __really wish, that you would stop seeing me as a slimy snake and start to realize, that unlike a certain Chosen One, you also have a blood-brother.__"_

The image of her boggart... the tiny-innocent Harry, turned into a Dark Lord... Arthur had wisely told her, that she was risking making it all happen by not believing in him, by seeing him as an enemy, by... by...

Alice came back to reality, seeing her brother´s eyes sporting tears as well – she knew he was enough of an Legilimens to know what she thought of by now.

She remembered another powerfull memory of yesterday – her talk with her former Headmaster before he exited their Cottage and returned to Hogwarts.

"_Alice... I know... both Arthur and your father have told me of your greatest fears... but bear in mind, that you have a strong and capable brother... he is capable of something, which your greatest fear would ALWAYS be too cowardly to do... I think you know very well, what that is... I also know, that you are perhaps afraid to face up to this mistake of yours... but Alice... when I was your age, younger in fact... I too had made a terrible mistake – MORE terrible than yours. I implore you... it is still not too late... I lost my chance before I could... MY OWN sister was dead before I could tell her how sorry I was... how I love her...(the aged-old wizard broke away, tears in his eyes)_"Alice knew right there, that he needn´t say anymore.

She shuddered at the thought of Harry being dead before she could... she could tell him, that... that (it only took a night of pure painfull torture to realize it) she HAD BEEN WRONG!

"Alice... sis..."he breathed as though he didn´t DARE to believe, that she sported feelings of guilt at what she done to him.

In a swift motion, she threw her arms around him, bursting into tears.

"Harry... I...I´m sorry, I´m sorry... I... I..."

"Sis..."Harry breathed as he wrapped his arms around her – the gesture only prompting MORE tears from her.

"I´m sorry, Harry..."she whispered again, tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Alice..."breathed Harry, seeing the memories flash in her mind – each sending powerfull waves of emotion over him – he knew she was truly sorry.

Gently, he separated her from himself, but still held her shoulders as their eyes locked again – Alice saw the lovable, little boy she longed for all these years in that watery, earnest look.

"That´s ... th... those three words... Sis... THAT´S all I EVER needed to hear..."muttered Harry, shaking all over from the sheer emotion, tears flowing unshamedly from his eyes – he didn´t give a damn WHO saw them.

This was too much for Alice. With a wild howl, she craddled her little brother (it was pure relief to call him that once more) in her crushing embrace as she cried into his shoulder, Harry in turn bursting into tears into her. Neville also couldn´t help his emotions, coming closer he grabbed the two of them – the Potter siblings grabbing him in turn as the three cried in relief over being truly and really together for the first time in years – the childhood picture of the three of them, tiny happy and giggling was painfully alive in their memories as they cried.

No one around could help the emotion – even Draco, who looked at them happily trough his tears - his best friend´s worst pain had been put to rest at long last, Angus burst into tears (definitely NOT what one would expect from someone so powerfully built) in the Main stand´s viewing podium and fell right into Susan´s arms – she too was crying, Blaise sobbed into his pure-white handkerchief - Luna gripping onto him saying "See, Blaise... everything turned out for the best.", Torie, who was nearby ran into Draco´s arms howling with happy tears – Draco holding her dearly, Ginny saw Hermione lean into Ron - both of them were smiling and the Professors were in states of their own (Sprout and Flitwick had actually embraced eachother as they burst into moved tears, McGonnagal was wiping tears from her eyes sobbing, Hagrid and Gwamp hugging howling something about sibling love and even Severus - YES, **SEVERUS SNAPE** _**HIMSELF**_ couldn´t help the tears falling). The Weasley siblings smiled tearfully at the exchange, but none of them could match Fred´s tears for his beloved Alice and her regained happiness – he and Ginny hugged eachother happily, no one could be more happy for their significant others. Molly and Arthur also embraced, happy at what they were witnessing – to Molly, it seemed that the boy-turned Dark Lord had been vanquished by this VERY exchange. Suddenly however Lily and James ran up to the threesome, joining in the circle. Albus Dumbledore stared down at them, tears rolling down his eyes at the sight. The five Potters cried freely in sheer relief – the last enemy had been beaten, the nightmare was over at long last.

"_It seems that I have been able to stop the tragedy from repeating, Ariana...But... oh my beloved little sister...how much I _long_ to be in their place right now..._"he thought as he burst into tears at the sight of the Potters´ reunion, still – _forever_ crying for the life he could´ve had if he hadn´t been so STUPID all those years ago... Instantly he felt deeply indebted to Harry for helping him truly and really settle the matter with Ab after all these years.

It was VERY clear to Harry (and almost everyone included down on the pitch), that the first ever Quiddich game he even attended would go down in Hogwarts history – for more reasons than ONE.

...


	12. Spoken Aloud

**Chapter 12: Spoken Aloud**

Ginny and Ron returned from the Changing Rooms as soon as they could. The Weasleys, Potters and other guests for the party including Dray, Torie, Blaise, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Hagrid, Severus, Professor Burbage, Remus and Professor McGonnagal were already waiting there, chatting – most have taken Alice and Neville´s change of heart very nicely. The two struck up a small conversation with the three snakes, trying to settle the things between them. However as Ginny looked around she instantly saw that a certain someone was missing.

"Where´s Harry?"she asked at once.

"He and Angus went down to their rooms. They said something about picking up some stuff to take with them."informed Susan.

"We´re still waiting for Albus too... he also said something about taking something from his office... can´t imagine what though."nodded James as he beckoned her to himself.

Ginny came to her future father-in-law and saw the serious look he shot her as he lowered his voice.

"Albus talked to us and your parents yesterday regarding the... situation that arose. I expect we all will have a private chat sometime during the party, but I want you to know Ginny... me and Lily are standing firmly behind you two... we´ll solve this problem for sure."

Ginny couldn´t help but feel warm at his support – though she was fairly sure that Lily and James would be nothing but wonderfull about all this, it felt SO much better hearing it said aloud.

"Thanks... _Lion Daddy_."she grinned at him, and he returned it with one of his own as he winked at her.

"Ginny..."said Neville quietly as he approached closer, looking ashamed of himself.

"I... I wanted to apologize... I acted like an idiot that night..."he said, looking guiltily.

James gave them a curious look, but Ginny shook her head.

"Forget it, Nev. Let´s just drop it... though I think its not ME you should be apologizing for."

Neville bit his lip.

"I know... and I intend to..."he murmured as James and Ginny shared a small smile.

Over his shoulder Ginny could see Hannah and Susan hugging eachother – looks like she apologized too. It would seem, that this party would turn out quite well dispite her innitial fears. There was only one issue that worried her right now, dispite the evidence she saw down on the Pitch. She looked for a few seconds at her parents who were conversing happily with Lily – for some reason her Dad seeemed to be overjoyed about something. As she raised a curious eyebrow she heared a giggle behind her.

"Your Dad is excited, because of two old Muggles who will be attending the party as well."said Alice, who approached her.

"Our grandparents."she added as Ginny looked at her curiously.

"Well we couldn´t leave _them_ out of this, now could we?"said James smilingly.

Ginny smiled. She remembered Harry and the other snakies mentioning their stays at their place over the summers – each and every one of them spoke of the Evans grandparents with the greatest of affections. She came out of her thoughts as Alice placed a hand on her shoulder, James politely moving away to give the two girls a chance to converse in private.

"I have to thank you Ginny... along with the others. Ron and Fred really got me thinking. And seeing you with my brother... I´ve seen that I´ve been wrong."she said quietly.

Ginny took a small breath. Dispite the fact, that she saw (with tears of happiness for her Harry she might add) Alice apologize and make peace with her brother, there were still a few things she wanted to tell her.

"Yes you were, Alice. What I couldn´t understand, eversince I´ve known Harry properly is, HOW in the world could you turn your back on your _own brother_ so easily?! I have SIX brothers and I would _never_ do that! Even PERCY, who can be a horrible _git_ sometimes... even when he sided with the Ministry – making a complete idiot of himself I might add, I still would´ve gone to help him if he were in trouble. And _you_, Alice... you right and proper turned your back on him, its thanks to YOU that the Dark Lord rumors started... I know he didn´t confide in you when he sided with the Juniors on his mission – hell he didn´t confide in you at ALL, but can you _blame_ him? **None** of it between you two would happen if you just gave him a chance and trusted him."

Alice bit her lip.

"Ginny... I KNOW... its just... with Neville´s history..."

Ginny glared her, folding her arms.

"It seems to me, that you were focusing much more on the brother you WANTED to have instead the one you DO have."

Alice flinched – the statement (again) ran thick with truth.

"Look Gin... what you have to understand... since we were little, he was extremly curious of many things. I was _scared_, all right? He seemed to delve deeply into anything that crossed his path. Including many aspects of magic when he started Hogwarts... I was afraid, that he would get into the Dark Arts too deeply... the Parseltongue didn´t help... you know he´s proud of being able to use it..."

"I DO know."confirmed Ginny, looking defiant.

"Just because _Neville_ shies away from his Parseltongue ability doesn´t mean _Harry_ should do so as well. I think it really speaks of his bravery – taking responsibility and sticking up for his power, even if EVERYONE around claimed that he was a Dark Wizard in the making because of it. And since seeing him with Naja, I seriously can´t see what´s wrong about speaking with snakes.

Alice looked with open mouth.

"You _know_ her?"

"Yes I do. And since knowing her I understood a few things. You probably see her as a _Dark Lord´s sidekick_, but nothing could be further from the truth. She dearly loves Harry and she looks out for him."

As she said it, Ginny felt something slowly wrap around her leg and waist. She moved her hand to her side discreetly and felt Naja´s scales under her fingers as she strocked the invisible cobra.

"_Plus_ she is much more honest, straight-forward and open than many people EVER have the courage to be."she said, focusing her emotions internally for Naja to read.

By the feel of it, Naja understood very well. Ginny could tell by the affectionate squeeze, that Naja had completly accepted her now.

"_Harry will DEFINITELY be pleased to hear this._"she thought and judging by another squeeze from Naja, the cobra whole-heartedly agreed.

Alice once more bit her lip.

"I know Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus and my grandparents are affectionate of her and Harry´s other snakes too... but I couldn´t help sometimes, but see a similarity with You-Know-Who and Nagini."

She chaught Ginny´s look of utter outrage of DARING to suggest such a thing and quickly continued on.

"But there was one serious matter that really got mine AND Neville´s fears up in my sixth year. You see... (she lowered her voice so much, Ginny had to lean in to hear) Neville´s parents were betrayed and sold to You-Know-Who by someone VERY close to them. Neville´s _cousin_, who during the Triwizard Tournament placed his name into the Goblet of Fire."

Ginny gasped. She racked her brains troughout her third year and their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody who was in fact...

"Bartemius Crouch Junior?!"she whispered in shock – never knowing Neville was related to the Crouches.

Alice nodded somberly.

"My namesake – Neville´s Mum... Ginny, HE was their secret-keeper and he sold them to You-Know-Who. Me and Neville heared from Mum and Dad, that he was an incredibly charming boy before it happened and no one believed anything wrong of him. And he turned out to be You-Know-Who´s strongest supporter. He not only sold Neville´s parents, but also killed his father and worked hard to deliver Neville to him. And when the cup took Neville away... when he returned with Cedric Diggory´s body... Ginny, he tried to kill him. He WOULD have had Dad, Severus and Professor Dumbledore not have followed. But you should remember him well... from the Department of Mysteries..."

Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine. She remembered the fight at the Ministry. Barty Crouch was LEADING the Death Eaters during that night. HE was the one, who along with Bellatrix Lestrange fought the Masked Wizard before Lord Voldemort himself apparated shortly... before Albus´ arrival and the incredible duel they wittnessed a few seconds later in the Atrium.

Ginny gulped, understanding a bit of Alice´s fears – a close relative turned out to be the worst of scum...

"Poor Winky took it especially hard too. I believe Neville as her new master was able to undo some of the damage... but, Ginny... I was so afraid... seeing him hang around Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and other Juniors... I lost my head... he´s very powerfull and talented... maybe too much, so I figured I would lose him to the Dark Arts one way or the other..."

Ginny now understood the utter nightmare the Potters went trough (Lily and James must´ve understood the problem more than enough themselfs), but she shook her head defiantly.

"Alice! This is HARRY we´re talking about... not some Death Eater scum! I still say, that none of this between you would happen if you JUST listened..."

Alice nodded her head in shame.

"I _know_, Ginny... I know this doesn´t excuse any of what I´ve done... I just..."

"I _understand_, Alice. Much more than ever before..."said Ginny earnestly, gaining a small smile from Alice.

"...I bet Harry understood your fears as well... putting up with all of that and still forgiving you... you should be gratefull to have such an amazing brother."whispered Ginny, seeing the magnitude of the problem and being incredibly proud of having such a golden-hearted fianceé.

Alice fixed her sights on the pair coming from the dungeons, bags in their hands and chuckling happily.

"Belive me, Ginny. I AM..."she whispered as Harry and Angus made their way towards them.

Ginny couldn´t help but giggle at the boyish excitement written all over their faces.

"And what has you two so happy?"she inquired with a grin.

"The surprise for the party of course."answered Angus fully aware of all the attention on them.

Ginny crossed her arms in mock-annoyance as she looked at her grinning green-eyed mystery.

"Are we going to find out WHAT it is?"

Harry gave her a smug look as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead as he felt Naja wrap around him too, yet still not letting go of Ginny.

"All in good time, my sweet fireball... all in good time."he whispered and Ginny could tell, that he was as happy as he could possibly be.

The arrival of Albus, who was also sporting a small bag in his hand announced the time to leave for the party.

...

The Potter Family Cottage was NOT what someone would expect for such a rich and powerfull family. Unlike the giant Malfoy Manor it was quite ordinary, yet still having more than enough room for comfort. The moment the party came to the Cottage they were welcomed by Fidus, Apricie and the elder Evans couple, who were already waiting for them there, having arrived thirty minutes prior. Robert and Annie Evans instantly exchanged happy hugs with their grandchildren – Ginny felt her heart purr as she saw the little-boy in Harry once again as he launched himself affectionately at his dear grandmum, squeezing her with all his might, then Lily and James, Remus, Sirius and Severus exchanged hugs as well and of course the remaining four snakies, whom the Evanses greeted as if they were their own grandchildren. Hermione looked stunned as she saw Neville and Harry exchange a warm hug with Apricie, the elf returning their hugs ever-so lovingly. The polite intrudictuons were taken into the giant living room, where Fidus, Apricie and grandmum Annie (insisting on it) prepared the refreshments. The magicly enlarged living room had more than enough room for all of them and before anyone knew, all were seated comfortably on the chairs and sofas, chatting happily – respective couples sitting close to eachother. The Weasleys all gasped, when Naja sitting with Harry and Ginny decided to make her presence known and Harry proudly introduced his most beloved pet to them. Though knowing about Harry having a legendary cobra for a pet, the Weasleys couldn´t help but be awed at her.

"_Oh... if snakes could blush._"though Ginny with amusement as Naja found herself the centre of bright curiosity.

She soon slithered towards Lily and her parents, wrapping herself around grandmum Annie, who strocked her scales fondly, granddad Robert´s face alight with happiness as though no one in their wildest dreams could HOPE to have a gold and onyx cobra for company.

"Never thought I´d see her to be _shy_."said Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows at her dearest snake.

Harry chuckled.

"Spotlight never suited her, that´s for sure."

A loud bang resonated from the hallway and all of them turned to see Fred and George coming in with Alice who was roaring in laughter – the two twins dressed in giant teddy-bear costumes. The room instantly roared in laughter.

"The little bear riddle... nice pick."chortled Harry.

"What happened?"breathed Molly when she stopped laughing and looked at Harry.

"They got the password to my room all wrong. But I´m guessing you two weren´t _really_ trying to get into my room."he said, grinning at the twins.

"I wanted to show George your enchanted door."explained Fred happily, looking at Harry with respect.

"Bloddy brilliant, Harry ol´ boy. _Outstanding_ magic – wish WE thought of it. Were EVER did you learn it?"asked George with bright interest as he removed the teddy-bear head from his.

This seemed to draw the entire room´s (minus the rest of the Slytherin Squad) attention to him.

"Just a few tips from one of our advisors. She is all for creativity, you know... I think she´ll be very pleased to hear the results. It randomly gives out one of 1234 of my most favourite riddles and puzzles from my childhood. And if you get it wrong, you pay the penalty."

The Weasleys (minus Fleur, who shot him a fond smile) were amazed at this boy´s talent – the door being more than a clue to his magical power.

Soon enough, Charlie tried his luck too and came up drenched as the door produced a fireman-hose and splashed him head to toe in ice-cold water. Then Sirius tried and got the Seven deadly sins´ Greed riddle wrong and ended up being stripped of his clothes as he dashed out of sight – much to Amelia´s great hilarity, as she remembered the Ministry break-in. Then Neville tired, getting his face full of whipped-cream, then grandad Robert ending up in ballerina-clothes (grandmum Annie actually fell to the floor laughing just as hard as Lily had), then James ended up in a lion costume (thistime Ginny fell to the floor along with Harry as James prominated himself a bit for their benefit), then Severus getting a pie-in the face (Charity giggled to no end), Arthur ended up in a muggle working-man´s clothing (to his great pleasure), Bill ended up in a muggle Metal-band´s attire (Fleur was VERY appretiative of this), Nympharoda ended up in a "little red riding hood" costume (to great hilarity of her husband as she winked suggestively at her Big Bad Wolf), Draco ended up in a jester´s costume (Torie rolled on the ground like mad in laughter), Angus ended up in nothing but red briefs, posing and flexing his muscles like a body-builder in the muggle magazines (Susan couldn´t help but blush in spite of her laughter – her muscular fianceé had an INCREDIBLE body, she thought) and finally Albus, who ended up in a little-boy´s school uniform, complete with a schoolbag, a kid´s hat with a small propeller and a giant lollipop – the room practicly EXPLODED in laughter. Ginny swore she NEVER saw something so funny.

"Well... I´ve always wanted to return all the way back to my childhood."he said good-naturedly as he sat down comfortably next to Harry, who was wiping tears from his eyes. Professor McGonnagal was clutching her stomach, chaught in a fit of hysterical laughter – her old friend looked _utterly_ ridiculous and yet he still seemed most comfortable in the costume. Winking at them all, Albus even took a few licks off the lolipop and the room roared in laughter again – Alice, Fred, George, James and Sirius had real trouble catching their breaths.

"Only too happy to oblidge, Al. But I think, that the door was trying to say: _go back to school and study-up_."

Chuckling along with the others, he reached for the bag he brought and he gave it to Harry – Angus scrambled to their side as well.

"Here you are boys. But I am a bit astounded you wanted these. They are – as you know, Harry – brocken beyond repair. Believe me, I _have_ tired... but it seems to be impossible to..."

Harry however held the bag and Ginny could see a determined fire in his eyes.

"Al, you above all should know that "_It is impossible_" is a phrase, which me and Angus take as a personal challenge."

Albus gave him a look of utter respect.

"In that case my boy, you are most welcome to try your luck."

Nodding, Harry got to his feet.

"Well... everyone that wanted to see my room, come along."he announced and most of the room got to their feet.

He offered his hand to Ginny. Taking it, she allowed him to lead her to the enchanted door, others hot on their heels. As they approached the black (was it _onyx_ black?) door, the door produced a piano keyboard and a large sighn appeared on it as the door melodicly sang what was written on it.

_**Delve into the mystery**_

_**A song that is so plain to see**_

_**Everyone can surely play**_

_**A song to move the door away**_

"My favourite."murmured Harry smilingly.

Ginny looked at him in question. She knew very well by now, that her Harry simply adored music and songs along with his friends, but was lost on this one... Most of the others seemed to be hopelessly lost as well, though Albus, Lily, Severus and Professor McGonnagal were smiling – they _knew_ the answer.

"Of course..."whispered Hermione behind her, her eyes fixed on the sighn.

"A song that is so plain to see... everyone can surely _play_... D, A, E, A... that´s the keyboard combination..."whispered Hermione looking very impressed.

Harry grinned as he struck the D key.

"Right you are, Mione. Now... ONE..."he struck the A key.

"...TWO..."he struck E.

"...THREE – OPEN SEASAME!"he exclaimed happily stricking the A key again.

At once, the black door started to slide open.

"Cool."breathed Ron impressed as well, wapping his arm around Mione´s shoulders.

"You´re the best, you know. Smartest witch in the world."he whispered to her as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Cheeks burning red, Hermione giggled in spite of herself, leaning into her precious lion.

"Come off it, Ron. It was just a silly little puzzle..."

Ginny´s gasp turned their attention forward and they gasped as well along with everyone else. The room was magicly enlarged and as big as the Headmaster´s office at Hogwarts. The room was decorated richly in green, gold an black and even sported a large Slytherin banner on the wall. On each sides were shelfs holding various objects including (Mione gasped longingly) an entire collection of books from top to bottom – it looked like a miniature library. It also held (thistime Arthur gasped longingly) many muggle appliances including a television, VCR and even a game-consoule, that Harry and Angus modified, many models of muggle cars and airplanes and one shelf was devoted to Harry´s old toy puzzles, figures and games. The small crowd could easily fit inside the small ante-chamber and there was still more than enough room. All of them were looking around, even Blaise and Draco looked mightily impressed.

"Well guys... welcome to Harry´s little ol´ room."announced Angus happily.

Alice looked stunned – the room was so _beautifull_.

"You two did this, Angus?"she asked, looking at the muggle-born Slytherin.

Angus shook his head.

"By the time I arrived during summer, Harry had it all done. Didn´t even wait for me."he said, crossing his muscular arms and giving Harry a small frown.

"My room, _sorry_."said Harry, shrugging as he grinned at him.

The empty portrait that hung on the very centre of the wall facing them gave a small chuckle of laughter. Angus instantly shot a small glare at it.

Before anyone could ask a small red and yellow form bounced up and down and wrapped around Harry´s shoulders. Most of the party gasped as they realized that it was a snake, which hissed like mad.

"_Harry... I´ve misssssed you... you´ve been away for too long and itsssss been getting a bit dull around here... not much to do... unless you cound chasssssing mice... with Naja gone..._"

Harry grinned and strocked the tiny snake´s head.

"_I know, Hazumi. I missed you too... but I trust that Professor has been keeping you company._"he hissed in Parseltongue, which seemed to draw frightened gasps from many around – Angelina and Audrey pressed theirselfs closer to their significant others in fear while Tammy, Molly, Amelia and Professor McGonnagal looked uneasy.

"_He´sssss no fun..._"hissed the tiny snake sulkily and he fixed his yellow eyes on Ginny curiously.

"_This is my... mate, Hazumi._"hissed Harry, with a deep-red blush.

The little snake turned his head sharply at Harry and suddenly jumped down, bouncing off the ground, encircling Ginny, running up and down around her, before bouncing back to the ground, up and down in obvious joy.

Harry chuckled.

"This is Hazumi, everyone."

Hagrid gave a awestruck gasp, eyeing the tiny bouncing snake.

"Tha´s an Asian Rubber Bouncehop Viper, tha´ is."

Angus gave a happy nod.

"Right you are, Hagrid. Our holiday in Japan before our fifth year with my brother. Lovely country."

As everyone shared glances, a loud rattle was heared from one of the shelves. Audrey gave a tiny squeal as she leaned into Percy. On one of the shelves in a sand-filled aquarium was a North American Rattlesnake.

"That´s Dusty."said Harry, grinning and pointing his thumb at him.

"_YO, Harry..._"hissed the rattlesnake, shaking his tail in responce to his wave and giving out the sound for the entire room to hear.

"_Don´t forget me..._"hissed an eager pure white snake, eyeing Harry from another shelf with his yellow eyes.

"_Course not, Feher._"grinned Harry as the snake slithered down from the shelf and Harry got down to stroke him.

"This is Feher. He´s a..."

Hermione gasped and shook her head.

"A Hungarian Whitesnake. I´ve read they´re very hard to find."she whispered in awe.

Blaise chuckled.

"They ARE, Hermione. Unless you know _where_ to look. Our Hungarian friend, Csaba has a tiny snake-farm, specializing in rare and exotic snakes. Gets venom from them, you know... he gave Harry a parting gift on our first departure."

Even Luna looked awed by this piece of information.

Naja suddenly made her way towards the shelf above Harry´s table, where a very long snake was curled up and it opened its mouth in an unmistakable yawn.

"_H...Hi... Harry, amigo..._"he hissed and instantly he lowered his head back and closed his eyes.

Naja raised her head and spread herself in anger, hissing furiously at the dozing snake. Harry snickered in spite of himself, just as the portrait let out loud snicker as well.

"Is _that_ the boa-constridor you accidently let loose from the zoo before your eleventh birthday?"asked Severus curiously, hearing about the incident.

Harry grinned.

"The very same, Sev. He found me later on, being unable to go to Brasil as he wanted. His name is Salazar."

Many in the room (Bill and Arthur in the lead)gave small chuckles to the obvious name-reference. Ginny however eyed Naja, who was still hissing furiously at him, Salazar feigning sleep.

"What is she saying to him?"she asked in bright curiosity and Harry gave a chuckle.

"She´s scolding him for being a... ah, lazy bum - lying all around when we _obviously_ have visitors."

Ginny couldn´t help but giggle. Torie, Hermione and Susan giggled too, while the rest of the room, minus Lily and James looked stunned.

"She often keeps these boys in line, right Harry?"asked Luna dreamily, eying Naja and Salazar too.

Harry nodded smilingly.

"She does her best. Though Salazar often _sleeps_ trough her scolds."

"How _typical_."exclaimed Torie who moved closer to Lily in a mock-dramatic voice.

"Boys always need _us_ to keep them in line, right Mrs Potter?"

Lily grinned at her appretiatively, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Right you are, Torie. Though, like poor little Naja there I fear, we´re fighting a long-lost battle."

"HEY!"exclaimed Harry, James and Draco as the room laughed, Hazumi hopping up and down again happily – the tiny snake seemed to be a happy little thing.

"Well... you´ll be _quite_ like Naja for Harry, won´t you Ginny?"said Alice, wiggling her eyebrows at the pair of them, her brother giving her a mild-glare.

"Belive me, Alice..."said Ginny as she hugged Harry to herself, tiny Hazumi eying them as he hopped around in manic joy.

"... I already AM. In more ways than one."she said, giving Harry an affectionate kiss on the cheek, making him blush, to general happiness.

"Hang on, Harry... what you said to Hazumi... _Professor_ keeping them company and all... who is the Professor?"asked Neville, looking curiously at his brother.

Harry gave a small grin and gestured with his head to the empty portrait. Ginny saw Torie, Dray, Blaise and Angus shooting smug smiles at eachother, but none else in the room seemed to understand. Suddenly she saw Albus´ and Severus´ eyes go wide and she was them shoot an unbelieving look at eachother before turning their faces on Harry, who put on a pleading look – undoubtably there was some silent conversation between the three Legilimens.

"You will know soon enough, everyone. I promise you... its _more_ than worth the wait."

...

Molly was standing alone in the small garden in the back of Potter Cottage, trying with all her might to sort out her feelings. Inside the party was going on in full-swing with Neville announcing that he had asked Hannah to marry him shortly after the Quiddich Match.

"Mum?"

Her precious daughter´s voice brought her out of her deep thought. Incidently she thought of HER and her future happiness – the thoughts were very troubled indeed.

"Your father noticed I´d gone out?"she asked with a gentle smile, she had left Arthur conversing happily with Robert Evans – the two appeared to be very interested in one another.

Ginny shook her head with a smile.

"No, he has gone into Harry´s room. Actually... it was Naja, who pointed me here."she said with affection, she had asked Naja where her Mum was and she pointed her head to the garden at once – she seemed to be determined to help, sencing her emotions once again.

"Ah yes... Naja... Ginny... you... how do you feel about it?"

Ginny geniully thought for a moment to answer her Mum´s question – it seemed stupid, but she knew her Mum wouldn´t laugh.

"To be quite honest, at first I was _jealous_... it seems almost stupid to admit, but its true. But seeing how much she and Harry love eachother I couldn´t possibly make him get rid of her. Harry suggested on me letting her hang around us and Naja opened up. She saw, that I love Harry. And to be honest, I like her now."

Molly looked to the ground a bit thoughtfully.

"Well, having an fiercely protective Royal Queen Cobra for a friend has its advantages you see..."said Ginny with good-humor, hoping to lighten the mood.

When her Mum didn´t respond, Ginny sighed. She knew this would come and she took another breath to say, what she wanted to say to her.

"I LOVE him, Mum. I´ve never been surer of anything in my life. Over the time we got to know eachother, he´s been nothing but wonderfull to me and I am SURE it was no act..."

"I never DARED to suggest such a thing..."breathed Molly, shocked that Ginny might think so.

"I know, Mum."said Ginny quickly.

Molly bit her lip.

"I saw today, that he IS a wonderfull boy, very loving – I´ve seen that with his family and his pets... I think I can see your point about Parseltongue, it really seems to give him a tighter relationship with his pets... that little Hazumi seems very adorable."

Molly remembered Harry explaining that each and every one of his pets have a different character and habits, something which she would think impossible but seeing as Harry can _talk_ to them... anyway she saw the Royal Queen Cobra wrapping affectionately around her daughter and her fianceé and she´d seen the tiny Bounce jumping up and down around Ginny – the overjoyed gestures too plain to miss.

"... but ARE you sure...?"she said, giving voice to her fears.

Ginny looked at her gently and grasped her hand.

"Mum... I am ABSOLUTELY sure."she affirmed strongly, yet gently.

Molly bit her lip again – her baby girl had grown... into a strong woman – the affirmation held that force. She had seen past the dark rumors, past things Harry´s own sister refused to see, past the prejudgices that held strongly even after centuries... but still Molly knew, she NEEDED to hear those words, she needed to know for sure – sometimes the words NEEDED to be spoken aloud.

"You know... when I... me and your father... there were many people who were against us from the very start. I had come from a notible pure-blood family and your Dad... well his parents were among the nicest people in the world, but they were also extremly poor and considered utter blood traitors as you know. It were an age, when young girls were expected to marry the best and your father, bless him... he was considered the bottom of the barrel. I remember that during his Hogwarts years he faced predjugice too... and yet I fell hopelessly in love with him during our fifth-year. It took him a good year to pluck-up the old Gryffindor courage, but in the end he kissed me in a corridor before the Fat Lady. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, Ginny..."she said, her eyes leaking small tears at the very memory.

"I felt like that too, Mum. When Harry told me, he loves me and kissed me in the GREAT HALL... in front of everyone - didn´t give a damn who saw it... I thought I would _die_ of pure joy."

Molly couldn´t help but giggle at her daughter´s passionate explanation.

"I still remember when you were born... I was so happy, having YOU... I swore to myself as I held you for the first time, that I would **never**... never **once** act the way my own mother did when you bring your _chosen one_ home..."

Ginny bit her lip – she knew her Mum´s parents DISOWNED her – giving her a choice to either marry the boy they wanted her to marry, or... or her Dad. Her Mum chose love and her parents REFUSED to speak to her until the day they died. Instantly she embraced her Mum, Molly returning the hug with tears in her eyes.

"Mum... I know you´re only looking out for my happiness. And I can never thank you enough for it.(She felt her Mum squeeze her tightly) But Mum... my _chosen one_ is **here**. And though because of the circumstances we will be forced to marry sooner than anyone expected it means little-to-nothing to me. So long as I can be with him... just like YOU could be with DAD."

Molly gave the tiniest sob of pure relief.

"My strong little girl..."she whispered as she held her only daughter close, Ginny returning the hug just as tightly.

As she was hugging her Mum, she saw with a bright smile, that Naja was slithering a bit behind them.

"_Oh, if snakes could smile..._"she thought affectionately as she gave Naja a wink, completly sure, that if snakes **could** smile, Naja would be positively beaming at her.

...

Arthur walked trough the open enchanted door – the boy deliberately left it open – smiling. Sure enough he found Harry sitting behind his work-table, wand in his hand and hard at work.

He noticed Harry excusing himself from the party after his parents discreetly gave him something – Lily sporting small tears and James an overly-proud look. Arthur didn´t have to possess Albus Dumbledore´s genius mind to know WHAT it was. Looking over the boy´s shoulder he saw, that on the table lay a single golden ring.

"Adding your special touch, Harry?"

Harry gave a slight jump as he turned around.

"M... Mr Weasley..."

Arthur chuckled.

"Arthur m´boy. I´ve said so before."

Harry gave a small shy nod. Arthur looked smilingly at the ring.

"For Ginny, I expect?"he said pointing to it.

Harry gave a red-cheeked nod.

"It... it was my grandfather´s... My Dad said, that it has been passed down trough generations. Mum wore it until this very day..."he said, looking at the ring.

"I remember your grandfather well. I was a small boy then, but he was one of the nicest people you could meet."said Arthur drawing up a chair and sitting down next to Harry.

"Thanks... wish I could´ve met him..."murmured Harry smilingly – he had grown up hearing the stories of his granddad – Charlus Potter, an outstanding wizard.

Arthur fixed him with a kind smile.

"I´m sure he would be very proud of you, Harry... I have heared all you´ve done during the second war from Albus."

Harry blushed deeply.

"I think Al overestimates me... I´ve made more than a few mistakes over the years."

"Which proves you´re still human. The fact that you can admit to them speaks more of you, my dear boy. Much more than mere words... or gold could ever say."he said eyeing the ring.

Harry bit his lip.

"I know people, Harry. During my years, I´ve come to know the rich AND the poor, the kind and the... well, _not_-so kind. I pride myself on my ability to know people. And judging from what I have SEEN, not HEARED, you are indeed a good person."

Harry looked at him almost in shock – this was no Legilimency, he felt as though this man was looking into his heart, not his mind...

"Plus, I´ve seen your magical skill. But most importaint, I´ve seen the love in your heart, Harry Potter. I´ve seen it with your parents – I can see you love them very much, I´ve seen it with your muggle grandparents – whereas many skilled wizards would shun at any contact with muggles, I´ve seen it when you forgave your sister for the way she treated you – YES, I´ve taken the trouble in finding out all about it, I´ve seen it with your family house-elfs – which most wizards nowadays treat as little more than servants and yet YOU treat them as your dearest caretakers, I´ve seen it with your pets – no matter what anyone thought of them, AND what really and truely counts in my eyes – I´ve seen it with my little Ginny. I am completly confident, that your heart holds all the love she will ever need or want."

Harry´s jaw fell. THIS talk – the talk with Ginny´s Dad was what he secretly dreaded the most. And this man... he... he didn´t even HAVE to say anything he prepared to say. This man understood _completly_. As he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unsure how to express his neverending thanks for being so understanding, he felt Arthur grab his shoulders. Though this man was no Legilimens (he felt no force prob his now-vulerable mind), he was looking into his eyes with an unmistakable air of knowing what he thought. _The magic of heart, Albus was talking about_ – THAT seemed to be the only explanation in Harry´s mind as Arthur smiled gently.

"You don´t have to say _anything_, Harry. I know... I KNOW... Welcome to the family, _son_."

Harry at once embraced his soon-to-be father-in-law, gratefull beyond any mere words as Bounce hopped up and down happily at the exchange – many times, words needed to be spoken aloud and just as many times (as Albus told him years back) they DIDN´T.

Arthur held Harry gently, patting him on the back many times as he chuckled.

"Come now, Harry. Men would do well NOT to hold eachother for so long. Wrong impression, you know."he said good-naturedly and Harry separated himself from him, smiling happily as he nodded.

"Now... are you done with the ring?"he asked happily, eyeing the ring on the table.

Recodnizing the bright curiosity, Harry grinned and nodded.

"Well don´t waste time talking to **me**. Go find our precious girl and make her the happiest witch on Earth."he said good-naturedly, shooing his future son-in-law gently away with a sunny smile.

Grabbing the ring, Harry gave him a mock-sallute before he positively dashed out of the room. Arthur couldn´t help the happy laugh that escaped him, but he heared a sniff in the back of the room. He flashed a smile in the direction – the old house elf´s eyes were sporting happy-tears.

"I´m happy for them too, Fidus."he said smilingly and noticed the Bounce Viper jumping around the room – practicly bouncing off the walls, the rattlesnake gave a few unmistakably happy rattles, the whitesnake gave a few circles around himself and even lazy old Salazar bobbed his head up and down before yawning once again and lowering his head to sleep.

Arthur chuckled once again as he looked at the old house-elf.

"See, Fidus? We´re ALL happy."

...

Ginny had just returned to the party with her Mum and was just talking to Susan and Amelia when she felt a hand grab hers gently. She didn´t even have to look around to see that it was Harry. He had a dazed expression on his face and he gestured to his head to the staircase. Leading her up, he opened a nearby door with a lazy wave of his hand. It was a simple room, but Harry glanced up to the wall as though the greatest treasure in the world lay hidden in there. Following his line-of-sight she saw a portait there. Two people, an elderly man, with grey hair and the same face as Harry and James, though lined and without glasses smiled brightly and the black-haired older woman he was holding ever-so dearly gasped and instantly her eyes sported tears.

"Oh, _Harry_..."she whispered, besides herself with utter joy, the man holding her smiling proudly at them.

Harry looked at her and his emerald eyes sparkled brightly as he took both of her hands.

"Ginny... I realize that given the turn of events the element of pleasant surprise had been taken away from us. But that scarcely matters right now... what TRULY matters is..."

Ginny was beyond stunned.

"_THIS is IT! This is _**IT**_! He´s... he´s going to... oh, __**Harry**__..._"her heart and mind all but screamed as Harry got down on his knee and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Ginny... the single bright-spot of that idiotic Repopulation Act was that it got me to know _you_. In the two weeks I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you and there is no ONE in the _world_ I would want to spend my life with more. No one I have EVER met could ever make me feel the way _you_ do, Ginny and I promise... I promise to make you the happiest person on the _planet_. Ginevra Molly Weasley... will you marry me?"

Ginny was sure, that her heart would EXPLODE from sheer happiness as she saw the ring in Harry´s palm. In a single instant she was in Harry´s arms, hugging him with all the strength she could muster, her eyes swimming in tears of pure joy.

"_YES_, HARRY! YES, YES, _YES_... _I WILL_... **YES**, MY GREEN EYED MYSTERY, **I WILL**!"she screamed in manic joy and she didn´t care if the entire village of Godric´s Hollow heared it – she was now officially the happiest girl in the world.

"**That´s** m´ grandson! Good work, Harry! Where´s Jamie at a time like this?!"exclaimed Charlus Potter on the painting as his wife Dorea burst into happy tears – incredibly happy as her little grandson proposed to his chosen-girl infront of her very own watery eyes.

Though his hands were shaking from emotion, Harry slipped the golden ring on Ginny´s finger.

"Mum shed it moments ago... each time a Potter boy chooses his life-long girl, this gets past down..."said Harry shakily.

Ginny shook her head in pure disbelief.

"Come here, Potter... make me **sure**, that this isn´t just _the_ most _beautifull_ dream I _ever_ had."

Not needeing to be told twice, Harry practicly smashed his lips onto hers and did all he could to reassure his most precious person in the world that this was _indeed_ sweet, pleasurable REALITY. The passionate kiss seemed to last a lifetime. Until...

The pair heared several sniffs and even a howl of emotion coming from the door. Looking around, they saw that the door has been magicly widened in order for everyone to see – the ENTIRE damn party moved up in haste, the moment Harry took Ginny upstairs.

"Yiiiiiikess... how LONG have you all **been** there?"whispered Harry as he looked at them all, red-faced.

Remembering the VERY same question from not too long ago, Alice gave a smug smile as she blew him a loud raspberry.

"LONG **ENOUGH**, _brother dearest_."she said to general hilarity of others as Harry smacked his forehead.

"Can´t a bloke even propose in _private_ around this house?!"he muttered in annoyance, making his girl laugh.

"You _guessed_ it, Mr Snake... You CAN´T!"exclaimed Alice cheekily as her brother shot her a grumpy scrowl to great hilarity.

Many couples were holding eachother in the wake of the romance displayed. Severus was sporting THE most proud look Harry had EVER seen on his face as he had his arm around Charity who smiled at them happily. Sirius was hugging Amelia lovingly grinning at Harry like mad. Remus and Dora were holding eachother tightly and smiling happily. Fleur beamed happily hugging her husband Bill, whose eyes were rather watery. Charlie, Tammy, Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina were all holding on to their significant others too. Fred and Alice were holding eachother tightly as well, both sporting tears dispite their manic grins. Ron and Hermione were holding eachother close, their sheer happiness mixing with the slightest of envy at the scene. Angus was holding Susan, both sporting insanely happy grins. The two house-elves also eyeing the scene with sunny smiles. Robert Evans, though sporting tears himself supported his wife who was sobbing with abandon – her precious, sweet little tyke of a grandson had apparently grown into a strong, loving and passionate man – sweet Lord, HAVE the years really have gone by so fast?! She could still remember him, as a tiny, scrawny, jet-black haired little boy who used to float away to dramland holding her hand in his tiny little one – and now... seeing a full-grown man propose to his girl with so much love...

"_That´s_ the way, Ginny. We are surely the _happiest_ girls in the world."said Luna trough her tears as she held onto Blaise, who nodded.

"Good man, Harry. I would of course expect nothing less of a great man such as yourself."he nodded supportively, though his official demaneour was slightly flawed by the overly happy smile and the tears in his eyes.

Albus smiled at them radiantly as great heavy sobs of both Hagrid AND Professor McGonnagal were heared beside him. But NONE of the tears shed there could EVER hope to match the tears of Lily and Molly. The two women sped towards the couple and squeezed their precious little ones so hard, a boa-constridor couldn´t _possibly_ do a better job. The two respective fathers shot eachother overjoyed looks as they one-armedly embraced eachother in their neverending happiness for their beloved children.

"Jamie! Jamie! You saw it?! You saw it, right?!"exclaimed the overly-excited portrait of his father as the two men let go of each other and James stepped closer.

"You saw it too, Jamie? Our little Harry... _oh, Merlin_..."exclaimed Dorea, bursting into tears again.

"Sure did, Mum... _**BLOODY**__**HELL**_**,** I did."said James, positively swelling with pride at the sight.

"_James Charlus Potter_, mind your language! We have guests in the house, if you will be so KIND to notice!"warned Dorea though she couldn´t for the LORD stop crying, dispite her sudden anger at her son.

Harry (along with Sirius, Severus and Remus) burst out in laughter in spite of yourself. The older men couldn´t help but share a smirk – HOW like ol´Dorea Potter _this_ was.

"Getting a scolding even NOW, Dad?"he asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at his dear old Dad (hearing _quite_ a few stories from Remus, Sirius and of course his dear old Mum by now).

"Watch your mouth, young man."James mock-scolded, but right now nothing even remotely resembling of anger or annoyance could possibly penetrate this happiness-filled house.

"Don´t worry, _Lion Daddy_. **I´m** watching it well enough for him."said Ginny winking at him mischievously as she delivered a loving peck on his lips to renewed laughter of the room – even Charlus and Dorea laughed.

"Chaaaaaarming aren´t you, little one. Perfect pick, Harry."exclaimed Charlus winking at Ginny, but instantly Dorea smacked his head, glaring him hard and he quickly gave his wife a "_Sorry, dear_" look – Ginny giggled happily.

"My, my... Potter men seem to be _all_ alike, aren´t they?"chuckled Molly, grinning at James.

"Unfortunately it seems so, Molly. Though... I think Ginny has scored the BEST of the lot."she said, shooting Ginny a wink, to which the younger red-head giggled to no end yet again, even as James exclaimed a loud and pitifull "HEY" before his wife´s death-glare silenced him in an instant – the room ringing with laughter once more.

As dazed in happiness as Harry was he couldn´t help but notice someone else in the room. As Ginny looked where he was looking, she laughed happily as their mothers let go of them.

"Harry... is it even POSSIBLE for a _snake_ to shed tears?"she asked and though her voice was hilarious, she couldn´t help but feel very much towards Harry´s most beloved pet, whose golden scales were shining ever-so brightly as did her eyes, which INDEED had droplets of water coming out of them.

Harry laughed as he knelt again, spreading his arms wide.

"You should know by now, Ginny... Naja is NO ordinary snake. _Come here, girl..._"he hissed the last bit to her happily.

At her master´s plea, Naja shot up from the ground and instantly encircled them both, squeezing with obvious affection as her golden scales shined so much, some were shielding their eyes.

At that moment Harry felt absolutely sure - as he held his precious pet Naja and his even more precious soon-to-be wife Ginny to himself, encircled by his friends and family - that this _single_ memory would be strong enough to make the world´s MOST powerfull Patronus Charm.

...


	13. Restless Night

**A/N:** Hi guys. Sorry ´bout the late entery, but lately stuff going on around me was getting a bit crazy. I have also spent some time re-reading my last two chapters. I agree that in some points I may have... um... „_over-sugared_" it a bit too much and I´ll keep that in mind for later on. In other points, I agree that I may have made Harry forgive Alice and Neville a bit too fast, but don´t worry... its DEFINITELY not all over between them yet – afterall, one can repeat his mistakes so many times. Nevertheless the last two chapters were calmer and fluffier but its time things got moving and darker – WAY darker. Its quite possible, that in later chapters I may get a bit fluffy again, but I´m an old sap so bear with me, guys ;) Many of the characters from the book are to make an appearance sooner or later and a few wizarding institutions and places will be made and shown, with small adventures to be had there :) Plus the Repopulation Act´s following will grow as well as the relationships of our characters. Ginny, Luna and Susan will soon be finding out just how many secrets their snakes hold :) As well as show several of their talents. And, of course... Voldie and his gang are still around, so we are still in for interesting Dark-Light fights. I´m never exactly sure how much, since I´m practicly living the adventure along with the characters – as wierd as it sounds :D So wish me luck, guys and I hope you´ll keep enjoying the ride :)

**HK07**

**Chapter 13: Restless night **

"... and with that in mind, we feel that each and every one of you should have the power to adress the issue. Penalties for disobeing the Act shall differ on the _level_ of disobedience."said Athena Kellen to general agreement of everyone in the room.

Many members of the Magical Law Enforcement department were present on the midnight meeting. Visibly absent was the Head of the department – Amelia Bones, but her seat was filled in by her deputy, Pius Thicknesse. Pius, Athena found was much more reasonable than his boss Bones. He eagerly adressed some of the points neccessary and was a very strong supporter of the Act – his daughter and son having most pleasurable matches – Pius will undoubtably be a godsend for the new regime, she was most right to recruit _him_.

"I welcome the oppoturnity this new law presents, Madam Kellen."said Pius with a small bow.

Athena turned to her daughter. Cassiopeia Kellen sent several papers flying across the room with a flick of her wand – the papers finding their way into the hands of every member of the department.

"These are the couples, which the Relationship Counsil deemed as _potentionally problematic_. Any hint of disobedience should be reported straight away and punished accordingly. They present a threat to the Repopulation Act and therefore must be treated as such. I hope and pray, that they see the absurdity of their actions and come around. If not, we must not hesitate to punish them – we need to set an example, lest the entire Act will fall apart."

There was a murmur of agreement sweeping around the room. Athena (true to her old House qualities) kept her face neutral – she now had almost everyone at the department of Magical Law Enforcement on her side.

"With that much said, the first meeting is over. We shall meet in this conference room every week – the time and date will be specified on the Ministry Bulettin Board. Until that time, each and every member is welcome to seek me out should he have any other questions. And of course any urgent matter regarding the enforcement of the Act should be reported AT ONCE."she said as most of the people in the room were getting to her feet.

Athena watched gleefully as the people exiting the large Ministry conference room – eager, even cheerfull chatter going on. However a few people in the crowd including Thicknesse remained seated. Cassiopeia shifted, shooting an anxtious look at her mother – knowing full-well WHY these members were staying.

"Mum... is this really such a good idea?"

Athena turned around with a cunning smile and took her daughter´s shoulders.

"Peia, this IS our time. The time for a change. And WE will see to it, that that change comes. And we have to stop anything that gets in the way of it."

Cassiopeia bit her lip as her mother went on.

"And as for Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy..."

Athena´s look hardened.

"They will _have_ to come around. We NEED them to come around OUR way of thinking... if not, we will have to deal with them."

Cassiopeia gasped in shock.

"Mum.. you´re not thinking of..."

"It will come to that, if it must."said Athena steelingly.

Cassiopeia was clearly terrified.

"Mum... the rumors going around them... I remember them from the Slytherin Common Room... these three are not to be messed with. You saw Harry Potter´s power in that room. Do you really think it wise to move against someone _this_ powerfull... Many Slytherins in the House often speculated that he is EVEN stronger than he lets on. Draco Malfoy is rumored to be the most powerfull Malfoy for generations and Blaise Zabini... they say, that he is NOTHING like his ditzy mother..."

Athena almost laughed at the thought of Callidora Zabini, remembering her as a clumsy, wierd and giggling little girl in the High Society – something which apparently didn´t change one bit over the years.

"Nevertheless... as strong as those three are they would make incredible assets to our plan, the power and influence of their families would definitely ensure our victory. Not to mention, they are the perfect matches for you and your sisters – if only Croaker made the right adjustments to the Love Locator, the entire matter could´ve been solved much more easily. But Cornelius took the matter in a rush. No matter... now..."she finished and adressed the five men and one woman that remained in the room and came closer to the speaker´s platform.

"As you are no doubt aware, the Repopulation Act was made to bring a new regime into our Ministry – one that will once more be informed by our most noble ones. I have deemed the six of you worthy enough to join us. I am sure that you will find your future help most appretiated and even more generously _rewarded_."

Pius Thicknesse and Albert Runcorn shared a joyfull smile, the middle-aged woman also smiled radiantly at Athena, while Broderick Bode Junior smiled automaticly at his boss, before shooting a small (real) smile at Cassiopeia, who returned it as her mother went on, taking out a parchment from her case as she did so.

"This is the pact, that most of the remaining noble families have sighned. Once all the power will be in our hands again, we shall divide it equally among ourselves and govern this marvelous country, ensuring that another tragic war shall never happen again... it is now the time for you – my hand-picked helpers – to add your names on the list and take your rightfull share of benefits _and_ duties that come along with them."

Broderick narrowed his eyes slightly and out of habit closed his mind - using the Occlumency he learnt from a dear friend - keeping his thoughts firmly to himself as he looked at the parchment Pius Thicknesse had just sighned his name on.

There were quite a few names sighned there – most were known to him as pure-blooded members of the High Society. Few of them even had known Death Eaters as family members, though they have disowned them upon their arrest earlier this year and the various times before. Families like Rowles, Montagues, Bletchleys, Carrows, Bullstrodes, Yaxleys and Flints... but there were also other pure-blood families listed there as well – MacDougals, Macmillians, Burkes, Davises, Cornfoots, even the no-longer pure-blood Thurkells.

Broderick´s eyes slightly narrowed again as he spied the names Malfoy and Greengrass written among them too – _Lucius Malfoy_, _Hyperion and Silvaterra Greengrass_. Though when thinking about it, that was no surprise since both families were very well known for marrying by arrangement – during the old days, several of the young nobles met eachother at formal parties of the Wizarding High Society and it was ussually right there, where the marriage arrangements and contracts were made. But seeing the names written on the parchment meant something even more serious than an arranged marriage between two pure-blood families.

"_Oh no... Dray and Torie´s problems have _truly_, only begun._"he thought with a very sad sigh deep in his heart.

Athena noticed the small frown on his face and smiled supportively.

"There there, Broderick. I know what you´re thinking."

Broderick´s eyes shot into hers in an alarmed manner. Could she possibly KNOW...?!

"I know your half-blood family is not all that respectable – not to mention poor, but have no worry. I am taking _you_ under my personal protection. You are an outstanding wizard and the greatest helper a Head of Department could ever ask for."

Broderick couldn´t help but breath a sigh of relief – Athena smiling broadly. Behind her, Broderick saw Cassiopeia give him a gentle nod and smile – one he returned with the same emotion before he looked at her mother.

"Thank you, ma´am."he said with a small bow, happy that his true thoughts were beyond detection.

Athena smiled broadly as he added his signature on the parchment and moved away for the woman who added her own as well.

"Very well then. All of you shall be informed and refer ONLY to me. Needless to say, that each and every one of you is required to keep this meeting, and other meetings strictly to yourselfs. For the present moment carry out your duties as ussual, but expect that sooner or later I shall call upon you to assist a bit more troughoutly. That will be all for now."

Two men at once exited the room, the woman bowed deeply and followed, closing the door after her.

"Albert, remain for a bit please. I already have a first _assighnment_ for you."said Athena sweetly.

At once Cassiopeia shot her mother a terrified look, while Broderick narrowed his eyes again.

"Peia, please take these documents into our office. Broderick, dear... please accompany her."

Nodding Broderick turned for the door, opening it and holding it out for the younger girl – a gesture that earned him a sunny smile from her as the two left the room.

"Pius, I shall have to ask YOU to leave as well. Do not worry though. I will definitely contact you later on."

Though Thicknesse was dissapointed, he bowed while shooting a jealous look at Runcorn (who gave him a smug smirk) as he moved briskly out of the room as well. He was fumming as he briskly walked trough the abandoned Ministry corridor towards his office. As he rounded behind a corner and spied his office door he failed to see a rat peeking from behind a statue next to the Office Door. Angrily, Pius opened the door and entered. Not aware of the rat slipping inside his office he smashed the door behind him forcefully. He passed several working desks and stopped at the desk next to the Department Head´s door, shooting look at it, one which bore the mixture of anger and jealousy.

"_One day... _one_ day... _**I**_ will be the Head of this Department._"he swore angerly to himself as he turned to himself.

Fumming angerly he scrambled several papers into his work-bag. He snapped his head up as he heared a noise from the nearby desks.

"W...who´s there?!"he called into the dark, apparently deserted office, looking around wildly. Pius was absolutely still for a moment, all his sences on alert. After a few more seconds, he shook his head and returned to his task, adding more papers into his bag.

"Stupid imagination. The family´s right... I´ve been working too hard."he muttered to himself.

"Not as hard as you WILL be..."sounded a squeaky voice, which dispite its high-tone held an unmistakable tone of menace.

His head shot up again at another noise and thistime he almost screamed.

Standing right infront of him was a short, plump man, with fair mousy-brown hair and a shining silver hand which held a wand, that was aiming straight to him.

Before Pius could even reach for his wand or make any movement at all, Peter Pettigrew cast his curse.

"_Imperio_"

...

Ginny awoke once again – for what must´ve been the fourth time now. Not that she minded much – it was only to be expected after experiencing so many incredible things all at once. She kept her eyes closed and not even bothering to move at all, replayed the events of the party – each memory bringing a smile to her face.

Harry´s proposal and the subsequent Potter/Weasley family session that followed...

They all agreed, that it was almost impossible to predict what Athena Kellen and her cronies might do and that a quick, private wedding would definitely be the best course of action at the moment – though there were many angry growls at Kellen´s expense over the conversation. Over the course of that conversation it also became apparent that dispite their making-up, Harry and Alice will ALWAYS have their differences. Alice had grumpily insisted, that if her little brother is eloping, she and Fred are getting married as well. Harry got annoyed over her lack-of understanding the situation and a small argument broke off between them with Neville in between them trying franticly to keep the peace and the two siblings glaring eachother like a pair of angry basilisks. Lily put an abrupt end to it moments later and the talks resumed – the two pairs of parents agreed on giving Fred and Alice their permission as soon as this matter is resolved.

Once more she felt a blast-wave of emotions hit her at the very thought – in less than two days´ time she will be married...

It almost didn´t seem real... things were going so fast. She could remember as if yesterday the carefree childhood in the Burrow... little-girl fantasies about marrying the boy-who-lived... then Hogwarts... meeting Neville (her brother´s mate), Alice, Mione and all the other lions... Luna... all her friends... and now... THIS.

She grinned joyfully and turned around in the bed, cuddling a bit more into the incredibly warm covers – as they should be, given that they were covering TWO people – something that left her smirking to no end.

Harry and the other snakies had requested a sleepover in the Cottage before the party – asking permission from both the teachers and the parents. Though agreeing, Molly and Lily insisted on strict sleeping arrangements – Harry with Blaise, Dray and Angus in Harry´s room, Neville with Ron and Fred in his room, Alice with Hermione, Luna, Susan and Hannah in hers and Ginny with Torie (big mistake) in the smaller guest room the Cottage held – and placed a special little charm on the Potter Cottage to prevent any of them from changing them. Alice and Fred had already figured _that_ one out, as they tried to do something about it – to no avail. However even such a charm was no match against the combined abilities of Ginny and Astoria. Their witty solution allowed them to bypass the charm´s detection and sneak themselves into Harry´s room shortly before midnight – easily passing the enchanted door as well, using the secret password Torie learnt from Harry a month before.

"Knew it..."whispered Harry contently as he felt her slip under his covers.

They fell asleep cuddling under the warm covers and each time Ginny woke up, she was quickly lulled back to sleep as she snuggled closer to her soon-to-be husband.

She grinned madly as she imagined for a moment the looks on Alice´s and Fred´s faces if they knew, that she and Torie suceeded where they failed. Snuggling more into the covers she opened her eyes upon the realization, that there was something missing in the bed.

"Harry...?"she whispered quietly as she raised herself a bit and looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

"_Must´ve went to the loo..._"she thought logicly as she looked around.

Laid here and there in the magicly enhanced room were the beds Harry had conjured up for his fellow snakes. Gentle snores were heared, coming from the closest bed. Ginny grinned as she looked at it (seeing much better now) – the bed that held two people as well, the girl practicly glued to the sleeping boy´s back.

During the party, when she and Harry were getting better aqquanted with Sirius´ fiancé Amelia, Naja had slithered to Harry and told him something that conjured a manic smile not just on his face, but also Angus´ and Blaise´s, who understood something unsaid between them. At once the three snakes, accompanied by their significant others sneaked towards the open door of Harry´s room just in time to hear an overjoyed girlish squeal and see Torie practicly launch herself on the blonde-haired boy, kissing him full on the lips – Draco had FINALLY told her. However Susan´s, Ginny´s and even Luna´s mouths fell open as they saw, that the empty portrait in the room was occupied by an old, monkey-like man with a bald head, white beard and a pure-gold locket around his neck – rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"AT LAST! Maybe NOW you will stop pestering me for blasted love advice!"

Harry, Blaise and Torie laughed, while Draco and Angus blushed heavily. However the other girls were utterly stunned and at that moment Alice entered the room to see what they were up to. Her loud scream of "WHAAAAAT?!" drew the entire party there and Harry and Angus were forced to reveal their great surprise ahead of scheduele.

"_And __**what**__ a surprise it was..._"thought Ginny as she looked at the portrait in question and then at the three new ones, added there during the party by Harry and Angus, both of which, along with Dray, Torie and Blaise couldn´t wipe the smirks off their faces.

Albus and Severus practicly raced into the room, as curious and eager as first-years and the rest of the party, minus the Evans grandpartents gasped in pure and sheer disbelief – everyone quite sure that had they not seen this for their own eyes, they would _never_ have believed it – the legendary mystery of Hogwarts was not only _real_, but **solved**. Harry quickly explained, that following the Chamber of Secrets incident they had researched into another famous Hogwarts legend and during their third year, by using Parseltongue he had managed to locate the first portrait – the one that they had been asking for advice ever since, the one that Harry made a copy of shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts and hung in his room during the summer – the portrait of **Salazar Slytherin**, or as they called him, _Professor_. The three remaining copies had been made since the begining of this term and the five snakes happily told the stories behind their long and difficult search for the others´ locations, given that each founder had hid his portrait away separately and devised the pathways to them. "Like secret levels in a video-game."remarked Angus excitedly. The room was barely breathing as the five spoke – Harry about locating Slytherin´s portrait in their third-year, Blaise and Draco getting past magical logic puzzles in order to locate Ravenclaw´s in their fifth, Astoria locating a secret enchanted garden surrounding Hufflepuff´s a year back and finally Angus getting past a challenging obstacle course and finally locating Gryffindor´s barely two weeks ago.

"_Honestly... you NEVER know what these snakes stumble upon..._"she thought still in awe as she looked away from the portraits and around the room at the beds.

However as she fixed her sights on the beds, slightly better visible in the moonlight, that shone trough the window she noticed, that Angus´ and Blaise´s beds were empty too.

"_What the...? What could they possibly be up to at this time of the night?!_"

She pondered on that for a while and looked quickly over Harry´s side of the bed. Her curiosity grew as she saw Naja there, undoubtably sleeping with Hazumi wrapped-up next to her. Ginny looked at the small, slightly shining clock on the wall – it was three in the morning, something which only increaced her curiosity. Should she leave the protective space of the room and look for them? On the other hand, she knew Harry´s room password – the one single word which can get the enchanted door to open without having to answer any riddle... Her mind set, she got up from the bed and tip-toed past Draco and Astoria. Torie stirred slightly, but remained asleep and of course – as Torie often said – Draco can sleep trough ANYTHING. Slipping quietly from the room, she quietly crept trough the hallway. She tried looking in the kitchen, then the main living room. She was about to leave, when she spotted them behind the glass-door leading to the garden. And the doors were slightly ajar. She grinned and tip-toed closer determined to surprise them, hearing Blaise´s hushed voice become clearer.

"... and I seriously believe that you are overestimating the situation, my dear friend."

"Am I...?"came Harry´s voice.

There was something in it, that made Ginny stop – a kind of stiff tension, she never heared in his voice before. At once re-thinking her surprise ambush she scooted closer, determined to hear more. There on the small balcony stood Harry and Blaise, gazing at the bright, shining moon. Harry appeared to be holding a mirror. He was gripping the handle very tightly and his hand appeared to be shaking in anger.

"You heared what Double B said just now... damn, I should have thought about _that_ before I lost my temper with that bitch of a witch..."

Blaise put a hand on his shoulder.

"From what I heared, my mighty friend I would expect nothing less, when she was insulting Ginny such ways. In any case, this is no fault of yours. They were preparing to enforce the Act one way or the other. It would have occured one way or the other."

Harry´s head gave a small nod and he sighed.

"Shall we inform our precious sunshines about this as well?"

At Blaise´s question Harry snapped his head towards him very fast.

"Blaise... to use Angus´ phrase – Did you have a run-in with a herd of wild water buffaloes?!"

Ginny would´ve giggled at the phrase, had the tone of Harry´s voice not been a serious one.

"You´ve seen how happy they were when we proposed. Do you honestly want to wreck that happiness with worry about what Kellen might or might not do?"

Blaise bowed his head slightly.

"You´re right. My sweet little moonbeam is so happy... still... I am not sure if we can keep something like this a secret from them."

Harry gave a long deep sigh.

"I realized already, that several things will change as we let the girls into our lives. I realized that I will have to be open and truthfull with Ginny... and I _want_ to Blaise. Its just... I don´t want to spoil this for her. You know that dispite the evidence we have, we have no real inckling about what Kellen´s next move might be. And its not just about us... the Repopulation Act... its bigger... way bigger than this..."

Blaise sighed and nodded.

"I understand. Though I must say I do not share your view on the possible dangers. I am not sure she would go _that_ far."

Even with the back turned to her, Ginny could tell that Harry fixed Blaise a very serious look.

"The world isn´t split into good people and Death Eaters, Blaise. Athena Kellen may not be a Death Eater, but she is a power-hungry pure-blood suprimacist. Plus she has Fudge wrapped around her fingers. That´s why I expect _anything_ from the likes of her."

Blaise nodded.

"Luck favours the prepared."

"Exactly. And speaking of _Tommy´s merry little lot_, lets not forget that many are still at large. Angry, violent and desperate. Something which renders them possibly even more dangerous."

Ginny raised her eyebrow as she heared Harry´s curious reference to the Death Eaters. What did he mean by it...?

"You are right, Harry. Though the blind ones at the Ministry think it is all over since _Sir Thomas_ had been so kind to expire, it is plain to see that his followers will not give up easily. It is only right to remain constantly vigilant as Alastor Moody had always so rightly advised."

The pair glanced once again towards the shining moon.

"We really should return into our beds, Harry. I am sure your Mum would not appretiate us standing on the balcony in the middle of the night."

Ginny at once started to retreat quietly, hearing more than enough already and determined to be back in bed before Harry. She quickly cast the counter-charm on herself with her wand and made her way to Harry´s room door, which issued another puzzle. At the sound of the secret password however, the puzzle dissapeared and the door opened silently, letting her in before closing. She had barely swung the covers over herself when she heared the door open again. A few seconds later, she felt Harry slip into the bed and wrap an arm around her. Smiling slightly, she wasted not a second to snuggle up to him and give him a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Sorry, love... did I wake you?"whispered Harry.

"No... I woke up a while before..."she whispered back.

"Where were you?"she asked as she ran a hand trough his messy hair.

"Loo."he muttered and Ginny couldn´t surpress the grin.

"_Liar_."she thought affectionately as she kissed him on the lips.

She continued to stroke his jet-black hair even as she felt him fall asleep a few moments later. Knowing her thoughts were beyond detection now, she thought about what she had overheared mere moments ago.

She wondered... what _could_ Athena Kellen do? Especially _after_ they were married?And just who is this "Double B"? Must be some kind of friend of theirs... the name sounding like some sort of a nickname from those muggle cartoons Harry is so fond of... He didn´t want to spoil her happiness...? How? Should she ask him about it...? Well, they were going to be married very soon... shouldn´t he trust her more? Was it a question of trust in the first place?

She felt him snuggle even closer and sigh contently into her hair.

"_No... what´s the point? I´m sure Harry will tell me if it IS something to worry about. There´s just no point worrying about anything right now._"

With Harry´s warmth lulling her back to sleep, she tightened her hold on him and closed her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"_Everything will be just fine..._"

...

"_Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

The Masked Wizard jumped down from a small platform as the third curse missed him by a mere inch. Landing on the ground, he rolled away and took refuge behind a stack of huge wooden crates as his attacker moved in for another curse.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! Madam Kellen wants him ALIVE!"roared the sharp voice of Auror Savage.

"Out of my way, Savage! HE´S MINE!"Auror Proudfoot yelled back in his gruff voice.

Peeking from behind the crates, the masked wizard rolled his eyes at the sight of the two ever-bickering Aurors. He took cover again and looked around for some way of escape.

"_Boy, what a mess... oh well, what´s life without a few Killing Curses..._"he thought with a sigh.

It was shortly before three in the morning when he entered the renowned Potions Supply Farm founded by Hector Dagworth Granger and his society almost two centuries back. The Ministry controlled complex, made to look like an ordinary farm to muggle eyes, was the place where most of the Potions ingredients – including dangerous, illegal and non-tradable ones – were stored and in some cases grown or made. In the early hours of morning this farm is mostly deserted, save for a few night-shift workers. One of these workers tonight was Marrietta Edgecombe and her fianceé. He had planned to interview them a bit about about the help they recieved from the Repopulation Act Office. Not having much leads at the moment it seemed like the first place to start. Upon his arrival however he found several night-workers dead and the two having nightime visitors already – Death Eaters Rowle and Dolohov. Having set off the facility´s alarm charm moments later, the two Death Eaters were in a hurry. Rowle holding a bag with stolen ingredients, but Dolohov was binding the unconcious pair. Before he could do anything, Rowle turned a nearby object into a Portkey and the two dissapeared, along with their captives. Mere moments after, the Ministry lot arrived – over twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement and these two Auror jokers. Whether they were blaming HIM for the dead bodies of the night-workers, or they were merely ignoring the fact and focusing on getting him, he wasn´t sure. Well... it hardly mattered. He once more looked around – he had very limited choices here... the alarm charm had blocked most options of magical concealment and since their arrival, the Magical Law Enforcement lot would be stupid not to set up a barrier, preventing any kind of dissaparation or transport by Portkeys. The only two options that remained were to somehow hide himself OR fight his way out.

"_One or the other... and FAST!_"he thought as several MLE members arrived into the room.

He quickly jumped away as four stunners hit the place he was crouching. Instantly he retaliated, while on the move and luckily two of his Body-Bind Curses found their mark.

Backed by five other wizards, Proudfoot moved in, his wand raised.

"_Crucio_"

The masked wizard dodged just in time, the Cruciatus Curse hitting one of the crates, which crumbled and cracked, a squealling sound coming out of it – undoubtably it hit some of the living plants grown there or imported. He noticed the crates besides the group and the different lable on them – MANDRAKE SEEDLINGS.

"_Reducto_"he roared pointing his wand at the crates.

At once the top crate exploded and the group was showered in a mixture of soil and the tiny plants. Proudfoot´s eyes went wide and he instantly conjoured a pair of earmuffs on his head, as the masked wizard performed a charm on his mask, while dodging curses from the MLE members. A mere second later, the baby mandrakes started to cry, the effect was instantanious – the ten people in the room started to fall to the ground unconcious almost as one. Only Proudfoot, Savage (who performed a charm on himself as well) and the masked wizard were left standing.

"_SILENCIO_"roared Savage on the mandrakes on the ground, their cries silenced dispite their flailing on the ground.

"EXPULSO"roared Proudfoot aiming at the masked one.

Ducking the spell and ignoring the giant blast it caused after him, he moved in at them. He pushed them back a bit, the trade of curses and blocks going at a frantic speed. The two were guarding themselves but not eachother – it was only a matter of time until they made an error. He waved his wand at the crates above and the crates moved towards their heads from the sides. Both managed to push them away from them with their spells but in so doing, they bumped into eachother.

"Damn it! Out of my way, you big oaf!"exclaimed Savage.

"Shut up, you idiot!"Proudfoot growled back, the two Aurors shooting glares at eachother.

The masked wizard couldn´t surpress the grin – _exactly_ what he was waiting for.

"_Arania Telam_"

A thick white substance shot from his wand and instantly wrapped around the bickering pair. Screaming, the two slowly but surely fell to the ground as the sticky substance not only covered them from head to toe, but completly immobilized them. The only place on their bodies untouched by it were their noses, so they could at least breath.

"And that´s it for our dream team."he said in his deep, magically modified voice as he looked at the two cocooned bodies on the ground.

"Don´t worry. It loosenes up in an hour or so."he said and couldn´t help but grin under his mask.

This spell of his invention was his pride – the Spider Web conjuring spell, the perfect way to incapacitate a foe. He quickly berated himself mentally. This was no time to gloat. Sure enough a Reductor Curse flew past him, scraping his left arm and reducing a smaller crate behind him to dust.

"_See, stupid?! This is what you get for not staying focused!_"he breated himself angrily as he winced at the pain, seeing four other MLE wizards in the doorway.

At once he doged two and reflected the other two curses before running behind another crate. Two wizards were hot on his heels, while the remaining tried to untie the bound Aurors. Dodging their spells and jumping over a working desk, he waved his wand again and transfigured the desk into a smaller brick wall just as one of the wizards tried to jump over it. The man collided painfully with the wall and fell backwards to the ground moaning in pain. The other followed. Sprinting into the other room, he saw that it was a greenhouse of sorts. With Solaris Charms cast around to provide daylight to the growing plants he recodnized as _Vileblooms_. The plants were often used in potions and were known to produce extremly unpleasant smell with their pollen. He grinned under his mask again – a different effect can be produced with Vilebloom pollen when...

"He´s here! We have him in the Vilebloom plantation!"roared the wizard to his collagues and sure enough two more sprinted in trough the door ahead of him.

He quickly ducked and rolled under one of the shelves holding the Vileblooms. He had his plan now and he set to work instantly as he lay under the plant shelf, pointing his wand straight at it.

"_ENGORGIO_"

The Engorgement Charm was so strong, the tiny Vileblooms sprouted into giant plants, the daylight from the Solaris Charm also helping as they grew. Their violet flowers at once started to emmit the pollen, which rose up like a foul-smelling dark violet cloud – covering the entire room in the horrific stench. The two MLE wizards and one witch instantly swayed on the spot and coughed, tears coming out of their eyes and heads spinning as they covered their noses. Knowing he hadn´t a second to spare, he swiftly rolled from beneath the shelf and pointed his wand at the cieling and its purple pollen cloud – determined to carry out his plan before any of them could cast a Bubble Head Charm on themselves.

"_INCEDIO_"

The purple cloud gave an almighty bang as its pollen was incinerated. The violet clouds turned into acid-yellow smoke and swept trough the room like a gas-bomb.

"_It worked._"he breathed to himself as he heared three bodies fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Vilebloom pollen, as he very well knew, not only stinks worse than a dead skunk (he loved that reference), but when heated up to the right temperature it becomes a powerfull knock-out substance, capable of bringing a half-a-ton bull to the ground in three seconds. Hell... it could knock out a dragon if its exposed to it for a while. Luckily, his mask has several charms on it – aside from the Voice Modifying Charm, it also has a tricky little one, which blocks out any kinds of smell – ensuring that only pure oxygen gets trough it and working like a gas-mask.

Hearing footsteps, he hid himself under the shelf again.

"What happen..."

"Where is..."

"What´s that..."

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"_Ooopsie... three more bodies..._"thought the masked wizard with a snicker as he rose up and saw three other wizards joining in this knock-out of a party.

Walking to the door and side-stepping one, he looked at them all couldn´t help but grin again – thistime mischievously. With a single cassual wave of his wand, he conjured pure-white, fluffy pillows under the heads of the unconcious MLE members.

"Sweet dreams, everyone."he snickered again as he exited the room.

Passing into a potions room, he tried not to be too pleased with himself. Afterall there were bound to be more MLE members around. He saw, that the ingredient room door was blasted apart and curiosity sparkled in his eyes. Dolohov and Rowle must´ve stole something from there. Sure enough he found a young witch lying on the ground dead, as soon as he entered.

"_Poor girl. Didn´t even have a chance to pull her wand out..._"he thought sadly as he looked at the body.

Sadness flashed trough his eyes as he crouched to her and rolled her onto her back. She was in her late teens... and beautifull. Thin, relatively tall with long redish brown hair. Judging from her face – which most boys would undoubtably found very cute – she must´ve been terrified when the Death Eaters entered, utterly paralyzed by fear. He was getting that all-too familiar feeling as he closed her mouth and her wide-open eyes ever-so gently.

"You poor thing... those lousy _bastards_... they didn´t have to kill you at all..."he muttered sadly, running his finger on her cold cheek as though it could somehow ease the brutality of what had happened to her.

It was exactly times like these he wished, that there WAS a spell to revive the dead. Sure, duelling... incapacitating your foe... hell, even causing some minor injuries – FINE. But _**this**_...?! This was outright MURDER! Every nerve of his being was roaring in rage at the Death Eaters. He noticed with a gasp, certain similarities with...

"_NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_"he yelled at himself in his mind, shaking his masked head.

Knowing there was no help possible, he stood up and surveyed the office with determination – ANY lead could help stop those bastards once and for all. He noticed the shelves were ransacked, but judging by several lables and sighns, this room held untradable substances. He narrowed his eyes as he identified some of the stolen ones – they were ussualy used in the darkest of rituals.

"_What the hell are those swines up to?!_"he thought furiously.

Before he could think more, he heared hurried footsteps again. Realizing all too well, what would happened if he was discovered here along with the body, he sped from the room and continued on the hallway, angry that he had no time to investigate more. Sure enough, the MLE lot found him in the large room, which supported several magical creatures. Bowtruckles, Knarls, several poisonous snakes, even a few animals common to the muggle-world.

"_Stupefy_"

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Blocking the first two, he ducked yet again but suddenly he heared the Killing Curse make contact and a short wail in the cage behind him. The poor creature behind him fell to the bottom of its cage, dead.

"You _idiot_! NOW I´m angry! _Arania Telam! Arania Telam! ARANIA TELAM!_"he roared, catching them all in spider-webs.

Hearing more footsteps running in his direction he quickly looked around wildly for an escape. He almost gasped as he realized... the room was a dead-end. The only other way out other than the door was the window at the very top – almost level with the high cieling. Thinking fast, he aimed his wand at his feet.

"_Impedimenta_"

The jinx practicly blasted him from the floor, shooting him upwards like a cannon. Waving his wand in mid-air at the wall, the wall moved and a small part of it had created a platform. Using the Impediment Jinx once again, thistime weaker and aimed on his back, he blasted himself onto the platform. Swiftly he transfigured the remainder of the wall separating him from the window, creating a tiny staircase towards it. Just as he opened the window a curse missed him narrowly.

"Let the others know the direction! Have them wait for him outside the East Wing, don´t let him get away!"

He heared the MLE´s wizard shouting and as he looked outside of the window, already he could hear rushed voices. Looking at his surroundings he at once knew, that jumping from the window was out of the question – he was simply too high up and even if he DID break his fall magicly, the MLE lot would surely shower him with curses the moment he´d hit the ground. The East Wing held two smaller towers and by the looks of it he was on the windowside of one of them. He spied a small fence, not too far after the second East Wing tower, where a herd of cows were kept for whatever purposes.

"_Perfect... now how to get there...?_"he racked his brains franticly, knowing he had very little time.

He spied a thick pole on the neighbouring tower, possibly used during the old times... nevertheless it was more than enough.

"_Truncatis funis_"he called and at once a strong, deep-green vine sprouted from his wand, shooting towards the pole and wrapping its end around it strongly.

Pulling onto the vine and placing his wand safely onto his belt, he quickly looked at the direction he was about to swing.

"_Okay... its now or never... jungle-man style..._"he thought in boyish excitement.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! _STUPEFY!_"roared from under him and already the first Stunning Spell flew upward, luckily missing its target.

Ignoring the slight pain from his left arm, he swung himself from the window, at once gaining speed and evading the three Stunners that hit the window from both inside and outside. As he swept trough the air for a few moments and passed the second tower, he let go of the vine and reached for his wand. Free-falling towards the fence, he performed a Coushioning Charm to break his fall as he landed next to the cows. The MLE wizards sprinted and Apparated there and in a matter of seconds were all climbing over the fence. Wands raised, they were looking around, ignoring the "mooos" of the stirred and woken cows.

"Damn it... must´ve dissaparated."muttered one of them.

"_Homenum Revelio_"exclaimed one of the witches, waving her wand.

Nothing whatsoever happened, except the cow´s mooing.

"No human presence among them. He _must´ve_ dissaparated."she said, shaking her head.

"I was sure, we have had him thistime. Madam Kellen won´t be pleased..."said the young wizard there.

A loud and angry "MOO" accompanied by several puffs of air drew their attention to a large brownish bull, which was at the side of the fence. Clearly angry, it was puffing out air from its nose and pumping itself for a charge. Several wizards quickly retreated beyond the fence, but the young wizard´s wand-arm rose, a superior look on his face.

"John! Shame on you!"scolded a young witch who was standing beside him, forcing his wand arm back down.

"B...but sweetheart..."the wizard stuttered at her.

"No buts... now come along. We have no business staying here."she said maternally and drew him away into safetly.

As soon as they climbed outside the fence, the bull instantly calmed down. Most of the witches and wizards started to move away from the fence and back towards the farm. The young witch looked around and saw, that many of the cows started to surround the bull, mooing loudly. The young witch giggled as she turned to her companion.

"See? He was just protecting his girls... you can´t blame him for that..."she said with a wink.

"Yes... yes... I suppose..."he stuttered, red-faced as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Now come along..."she said gently as they left.

The bull watched them all retreat. Looking around the surrounding cows and hearing them "moo" for a while, looking more interested in the retreating wizards, though mooing back as well. The cows mooed on as the last wizard outside entered the nearby building. Suddenly the bull transformed – turning himself into a man. The masked wizard was standing surrounded by the cows and VERY gratefull, that his mask was hiding his blood-red, blushing face.

"Sorry girls... _Big Moo_ is already spoken for..."he muttered in embaressment before he spun on heel and dissaparated with a loud _Pop_.

...

"Damn it, Wormtail! _Stop_ rushing me!"

Marrietta Edgecombe stirred as the voice rang in the room, very close to her. She tried to remember what happened – she was working the nightshift along with her fianceé Casmus... they closed down their office door and were about to... when there was a commotion in the nearby office and the door was blasted open and...

She winced as a sharp pain went trough her mercilessly. Her entire body ached and she felt horribly weak. Little pains and aches went from her arms, legs and belly and she realized, that she can´t move. Opening her eyes she saw, that she was lying on some sort of an altar table in a darkened room, illuminated only by small pools of green light. Her eyes looking around, she saw something which would´ve made her scream if she had the energy – another altar table was placed beside her and on it lay her fianceé, seemingly unconcious and only in his underwear. What filled her with pure terror were the sighns carved into his arms and legs – blood flowing from the wounds. In a second she realized from the aches she felt at the EXACTLY same places, that there were sighns carved in her flesh too. She heared someone stomp around them and another voice rang out – a squeaky one.

"The Dark Lord had placed me in charge of this operation, Dolohov. I am to see this trough..."

Marrietta shivered. The DARK LORD?! As in He Who Must Not Be Named?!

"See of course, but _not_ to do any of the work."growled Dolohov angrily.

Wormtail huffed.

"You heared him... he gave the task to YOU. Not sure why..."he squeaked grumpily.

Dolohov rolled his eyes.

"Because this ritual had not been used for more than three centuries. He was right to give the task to ME, what with Bellatrix, Barty and Daphne in Azkaban. There are not many who can perform this ritual correctly."said Dolohov with a smirk as Wormtail gave him a sulky look.

"Is it time?"came another voice, a deeper one.

"Yes, Rodolphus. We´re just about ready. All that remains is the final symbol and we can start."said Dolohov, moving closer to the two captives.

Marrietta heared a low moan and saw that Casmus was stirring as the man with long dark-brown hair approached him and used his forefinger to draw a bit of blood on it.

"Why... why are you doing this to us...?"Casmus whispered weakly.

Rodolphus Lestrange smiled nastily at the young man.

"You and your little girlfriend should be honored, boy. You shall become an essencial component of this ritual. You shall have the greatest honor of becoming the foundation stone for our Master´s return to power."

Marrietta was finally able to let out a small squal, just as she felt Dolohov´s finger on the wound on her leg.

"Are... are you going to... to kill us?"she whispered, utterly terrified.

"´Course not, you stupid girl... we need your life-force and magic for this!"exclaimed Wormtail in agitation.

"Shut up, Wormtail!"growled Rodolphus as he and Dolohov made blood symbols on a large simple mirror set in front of the two altar tables, yet still in the ceremonial rune circle, Dolohov had prepared.

"Doesn´t matter. These two won´t be telling anything to _anyone_."said Dolohov in a calm, cruel voice.

Ignoring the moaning protests of their captives the two stepped out of the circle and moved towards the altars, taking out their wands.

"No... please...no... we...we´ll do anything... _please_ don´t..."pleaded Marrietta weakly, but no one in the room aside from her fianceé took any notice of it.

"Be careful to stay out of the circle. Otherwise you might get chaught in it."Dolohov warned his two fellows and Wormtail instantly jumped back.

Rodolphus on the other hand looked excited.

"The Dark Repository truly held incredible treasures... such a rare piece of Dark Arts... my widest dreams come true. And we shall make sure our Master comes back, stronger than ever."

"Don´t... please... we _beg_ of you..."moaned Marrietta again, tears running from her eyes and falling onto the altar table.

But the two dark-wizards raised their wands to the sky. The circle started to glow deep-green and the two started to chant quietly. The carvings in the flesh of the two sacrifices glowed green as well and excruciating pain befell both of them, compelling them to scream out loud, no matter how weak they felt. Their very skin felt like it was on fire and they felt something pulling on it painfully, as though to rip them apart piece by piece. The green glow turned blood-red and the mirror in front of them glowed brightly, the reflection of the horror fading away as the glass trembled and turned pure-shining white. Wormtail gasped in wonder as he saw the two bodies on the altars turned into jet-black vapour and mixed in with the red light, and at the direction of the two wands, all of it burst into the pure-white glass of the mirror.

...


	14. Sunday Morning News

**Chapter 14: Sunday morning news **

Sunday mornings were always lovely in Godric´s Hollow at this time of the year. Neighter too hot nor too cold, the rising sun seemed to be smiling happily on its inhabitants. Those who were up at this early hour seemed to share the sunny happiness. Old Bathilda Bagshot was one of those people as she was returning from her ussual little walks, greeting neighbours and even sharing a few sweets with the tiny ones, who were already playing outside (an old habit she picked up over the years). She continued down the road toward her house, hearing the rich sound of laughter and smiling gently. Autumn sundays were always so quiet and peacefull in this village.

"**HAAAAAAAARRYYYYYY!**"

"_Unless you live at the Potter Cottage, of course..._"she thought, grinning madly at the unmistakable yell of Alice Potter and wondering what on Earth could be going on _thistime_.

Ginny and Torie peeked out of Harry´s room as soon as Alice´s voice practicly shook the Cottage. They heared Alice´s feet pounding furiously on the floor upstairs as she moved from her room into another one.

"Good Lord... that was one _mighty_ lioness roar."said the portrait of Gordic Gryffindor, who was woken up by it.

"THAT´S normal around here... Wonder what could be wrong _now_."whispered Torie, just as the two girls were joined by Naja who was similary curious.

Ginny was about to voice her opinion when a loud sound of wood was heared – Alice must´ve pounded the door open and half-second later a mighty BANG shook the Cottage for real thistime.

"**ALICE! DAMMIT!**"Harry´s voice yelled, followed by Alice´s scream.

"What the...?"came Neville´s voice.

"_Bloody hell_..."rang Ron´s.

"WATCH OUT!"exclaimed Fred.

"What´s that...?"exclaimed Susan.

Suddenly pink, dense, foamy substance litterally flew down the stairs, followed closely by Neville, Ron, Fred, Hannah, Susan, Alice and Harry – all of them completly drenched in the pink substance, stopping by Harry´s room door in a heap among the pink foam. At once the Potter siblings jumped to their feet and started yelling at eachother at the same time so loudly, that no one was sure _what_ they shouted at one another. Something jumped out of the pink foam. Ginny giggled as Hazumi bounced up and down around the bickering siblings – the Bouncehop as pink as the rest of them, yet still looking absolutely overjoyed.

"**QUIEEEEEEEET!**"roared Lily´s voice and two flashes of light flashed across the hall.

Furious, Lily swept in and glared her two children, who were now hanging by their anckles in mid-air as the remaining teenagers froze.

"I thought you didn´t aproove of _Levicorpus_, Mum."said Harry in mild-amazement – his dear Mum still remained one of the rare few, who could sucessfully catch him off-guard.

"Times change."said Lily and both Potter siblings gulped at her sudden glare.

"Now... what is going ON here?!"she demanded.

Ginny and Torie giggled at the sight of the two levitated siblings pointing fingers on one another ever-so nervously under their mother´s imperial wrath.

"SHE started it!"

"HIS snakes were slithering in my room!"

"SHE kicked the door open just as I was brewing the Restorative Draught!"

"HE was using Dad´s supplies!"

"SHE made me drop the _entire_ ammadillo bile into the cauldron!"

"HE blew the entire potions room up!"

"SHE was holding Feher and Hazumi _by the necks_!"

"**ENOUGH!**"

At their mother´s yell, the two fell silent at once.

"Do ANY of you two realize, that we have _guests_ around here right now?! A FINE show you are putting up indeed! And in_ front_ of your respective fianceés as well, I might add. Is THIS how two siblings should act?! Quarelling over _snakes_ and _potions_! NEED I remind you, that you are NOT bickering children anymore?! You two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves! This is NOT how two _mature_ young people should act!"shouted Lily in the same tone-of-voice she often used during her Prefect and Head Girl days with their father and his best friends.

Harry and Alice shared a glance and looked back at Lily shamefully. Lily flicked her wand once again and the two fell down into the foam.

"Now... let us stop this useless quarell, you two. Apologize to everyone and _make up_."she said in a voice, that demanded compliance.

Red in the faces, they turned to the teens, who rose up from the pink foam.

"Sorry ´bout this..."the Potter siblings muttered as one, before turning to eachother.

"I´ve told you a hundred times Harry, that I do NOT want OR wish for your snakes in MY room."said Alice in a voice of forced calm.

"And I´ve told YOU a hundred times Alice, NOT to disturb me when I´m brewing up potions."said Harry in an equally calm voice.

At the sight of their mother folding her arms and huffing, the two swiftly turned to eachother.

"Sorry, sis."said Harry hurriedly.

"I´m sorry too, Harry."in equal emotion.

Ginny giggled once again as the siblings embraced eachother, _obviously_ to satisfy their dear Mum. Ginny could tell, that this was most certainly NOT the first time such an exchange happened, perhaps in this very hallway.

"_Some things do __**not**__ change no matter how old you get, it seems._"

Lily beamed at the sight.

"_Good_... with this issue behind us I suggest you all should clean up and come to the kitchen for breakfast. Harry... your potion made this mess, YOU clean it up."

Letting go of Alice, Harry nodded.

"Of course, Mum."

He streched his hand into the air and half-a-second later, Ginny and Torie felt something fly past them – Harry´s wand flew from the main table of his room, straight into his outstretched hand. Everyone in the room, excluding Lily (who couldn´t surpress a small smile), Torie (who grinned happily), Neville and Alice (whose lips twiched almost dispite herself) gasped at the display of wandless magic.

"_Evanesco_"he muttered, waving his sheer-black wand in the air.

At once the pink substance dissapeared from the floor, from the stairs and from each and every person or animal who had been drenched in it. It was as if it were never even there before.

"Wow..."breathed Hannah, looking quite astounded.

"That was one _powerfull_ Vanishing Spell, mate."whispered Ron, looking at his future brother-in-law with deep respect.

Ginny took a few steps in order to embrace her beloved snakie.

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry."she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek – making him go red in the face.

"He does that _a lot_, you know."said Neville grinning at the pair of them.

"Thanks, Nev."whispered a red-faced Harry.

"What _were_ those two little garden-hoses doing in Alice´s room anyway, Harry?"asked Fred, grinning.

"Hunting for mice, I expect."replied Harry, grinning at Hazumi and Feher, who was on the floor, finally visible now that the pink foam had gone.

Hazumi bounced happily around everyone in the vicinity, stopping on Lily´s shoulder, wrapping himself comfortably around it, Lily bringing her hand up to gently caress his head.

"_I´ll_ get you something to eat, you little bundle of joy."she said affectionately, the tiny ever-happy snake seemed to understand what she said as she turned towards the kitchen with the tiny Bouncehop on her shoulder.

"She loves him. Though when I think about it, its hard NOT to. He´s so precious."said Ginny with an affectionate smile, remembering Hermione´s book-read comments yesterday about Asian Rubber Bouncehop Vipers being considered a lucky charm in oriental cultures – something that after meeting Hazumi one quickly understood.

She felt Harry give out a small giggle as he cuddled her close.

"No doubts there. Hazumi has a way of winning your heart."he said before locking his lips with hers, Ginny returning the gesture whole-heartedly.

"Not unlike someone _else_ I know."she said grinning as soon as they separated.

Harry grinned at her sheepishly as he went in for another soul-melting kiss.

Alice couldn´t help but smile at the exchange.

"_They look _just_ like Mum and Dad._"she thought, remembering all the times when she looked at their parent´s romantic kisses as a little girl.

Suddenly her face exploded in red as she felt (with a pleasurable shiver up her spine) Fred´s lips on her neck and hands around her waist.

"We´re falling behind, love."

The entire argument with her little brother long forgotten, she turned in Fred´s embrace and fixed him a mischievous look.

"Can´t have THAT, now can we Freddie?"she whispered, before locking her lips with his in an passionate, soul-melting kiss of her own.

"_Ewwwww_... get a room you two."said Ginny loudly, drawing laughs from most in the hallway.

"They DID, remember?"whispered Harry and Ginny giggled, knowing the story from The Leaky Cauldron by now.

Fred fixed them a look of pure terror.

"Y...you KNOW?!"he moaned and Harry grinned devilishly.

"_Yuuuuuuck_."she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at her brother mischievously.

The others were looking curiously from one pair to the other.

"We´re the only ones in this hallway who do, though. Soooo..."he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"...unless you watch it, your secret´s safe with us."he finished pleasantly.

Fred was completly red-faced and Alice slapped her forehead, fumming at her brother.

"This is bloody _blackmail_, you slimy little snake!"she growled.

Everyone apart from the blushing couple laughed. They all could tell, that it is certainly NOT the first time Harry pressed his advantage with Alice this way. Susan looked around, expecting to find a certain _someone_ nearby as well.

"_Where could he be?_"she thought.

She separated herself from the group, which was laughing again, now at the sight of a still-sleeping Draco Malfoy in Harry´s room – the blonde slept trough the entire ordeal and continued to snore in the bed.

She went into the main living room, looking around. At once she spied her fianceé sitting on a chair outside, facing the garden. Smiling gently, she approached. As she came closer, she saw that Angus had headphones on his ears. Angus was completly lost in the music of a favourite CD, rocking his head from side to side – his very soul purring at the beautifull melody. Suddenly he felt gentle fingers remove the headphones from his ears and being welcomed back to reality by gentle lips on his cheek. His cheeks at once reddened as he looked at his fiance, smiling as radiantly as the sunshine bathing the baclony and the garden in warmth – the sight was leaving him breathless.

"Good morning, Angus."she greeted softly.

Angus felt the need to shake his head in order to clear it, but he refrained himself from actually doing so.

"M...morning, Susie."he muttered dumbly.

Susan grinned, he seemed to be mesmerized – the fact, making her heart warm over.

"I´m surprised the ordeal in the hallway didn´t attract your attention."

Angus seemed to have snapped out of his small trance and at once fixed her a curious look.

"What happened?"

Susan couldn´t surpress a giggle.

"Basic sibling bickering. But Mrs Potter quickly straightened out that. However, Harry seems to have a secret weapon at hand."

Thistime it was Angus, who couldn´t supress a small chuckle.

"Business as ussual at the Potter Cottage then."

He noticed, that Susan was looking around the balcony at the chairs and quickly deduced what she wanted.

"Here, Susie..."he said quickly and shifted in his chair, pulling out his wand.

With a cassual flick of the pure white wand the chair in which he was sitting transformed into a comfortable small couch, fit for two. Susan´s heart gave a wild jolt of happiness as Angus patted the empty space on the couch – the fact, that he was now not only used to her gentle touches, but also seeking them out too told her, that their relationship was progressing nicely even in the absence of their very first kiss (something she wished _extremly_ for these days, no matter how patient she wanted to be with him). At once she sat down and cuddled to him, relishing the feel of his strong and firm arm holding her closer to him.

"Fine piece of Transfiguration, Angus. But you DO remember, that the Hollow has muggles living here as well."she mock-scolded gently and Angus´ face at once exploded in red again.

"Blimey... I forgot..."he muttered and Susan giggled dispite herself, knowing the reason why and happy about it.

"Slept well?"asked Angus and now it was HER turn to blush, remembering her dream.

Her dream, as was the one she had two days prior (after Angus showed them his picture album) had her finding and taking care of a tiny little long-haired boy, cradling him in her loving embrace, kissing his tears away and soothing his sad cries and promising him, that he will never be alone EVER again.

"Pretty much, thanks. What about you?"she asked, trying to hide her blood-red blush.

Angus bit his lip, recalling the ordeal from a few hours ago and what he´d seen. One _particural_ thing was coming back dispite his resolve not to and weighing in on him much more, than he cared to admit. This was one of the reasons he played _this_ exact CD – the melodic instrumental music always had a soothing effect on him – however thistime around, the effect did not seem to want to come.

Susan felt his arm grip her even closer to him as he took his time answering.

"Not so well..."he muttered, almost in embaressment.

"Nightmare?"she questioned, looking at him with big, curious eyes.

"You could say that, yes. It made me realize a few crucial things though..."he said, his mind once more (dispite his permission) flashing to the body of the...

"Like what?"

Susan´s gentle voice brought him back to reality and she almost gasped at the small tear, that rolled from his eye – what on Earth had he seen or dreamt?

"It made me realize how much you mean to me, Susie. I... I´m so happy to have you by my side. And I... I never want to lose you."he said quietly.

Susan was breathless.

"I... I... I lo..."he stammered, trying hard to express his feelings, finding that all the confidence he had gained upon getting his wand was _absolutely_ gone.

Before he could finish however, Susan moved her face closer and locked lips with him, kissing him lovingly. His eyes went wide at the feeling. NEVER had he felt something so... so amazing. The feeling promting him in a soothing way (achieving what the music failed to do up until now), he closed his eyes and responded with a kiss of his own, holding this treasure of a girl in his arms tightly, even ignoring the slight sting from the small burn on his left arm.

They weren´t even aware of Ginny approaching from behind. Smiling at what she had seen, she turned politely and left them to it – breakfast could surely wait for them for another minute or so (a lifetime as far as they seemed to be concerned).

Still kissing, Angus became aware of the song, played faintly trough the headphones that were on his lap. He had always loved this instrumental song since he was a little boy. It was called "_Home at last_". Now however, he felt that he really and _truly_ understood the meaning of it, as he kissed Susan Bones with all the passion his heart possesed.

...

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**September 25, 1997**_

_**The Masked Menace! His true colors finally revealed!**_

_The mysterious Masked Wizard had been an object of fascination for the Wizarding Population eversince his breach at the Ministry of Magic. The masked person´s allegance has been speculated heavily and many theories have been made. Some believe the wizard to be a new aspiring Dark Lord, others a hero dedicated to bringing the escaping Death Eater to justice._

_Unfortunately those, who had assumed – and voiced their approoval of - the latter will now be gravely dissapointed._

_In the wee hours of this morning Your Daily Prophet reporters along with me, their most amazing journalist – Rita Skeeter had been called to the famous _Granger Supply Farm_ to witness the results of this disgusting vigilantee´s rampage. _

_The pure magnitude of the terrifying dark deeds done there shook even elite members of the Dark Force Defence League members, who were similary invited to look over the appaling damage done there. And it is not mere property damage..._

_With deepest sorrow we must report the deaths of the eleven night workers of the institute (the full list along with their orbituaries and Our deepest condolances to their families can be found on page ten). _

_Their violent ends were delivered by the Killing Curse and two more workers have been reported to have vanished into thin air. However one of the unfortunate workers was able to trigger the Security Charm and over twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squadron, led by Aurors Proudfoot and Savage engaged the masked vigilantee in a dueling chase. _

_Sadly they came up empty-handed. In an act of lowly cowardice – consistent with his lowly character – the masked wizard had mysteriously escaped yet again. _

_The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge at once responded to the situation and has become personally involved._

"_I urge the wizarding population to remain calm, yet vigilant. It is apparant, that now that You-know-who had been vanquished this...this... _vigilantee_ is very intent on establishing his own rule as it were on this marvelous country. Our latest, _informed_ inteligence however points to an option, that his run-ins with Death Eaters were means of subduing all Dark opposition towards him. It is not unlikely, that he will soon find supporters of his own. It is ESSENCIAL, that we discover this person´s identity before he can unleash his devious quest for power. I have put together a special emergency team with the sole purpose of catching _and_ ending this masked menace."_

_The Minister´s statement was met with instant aprooval from many of the people at the Ministry. However a few had voiced a different opinion, including the heads of the Auror Office, James Potter and The Magical Law Enforcement Office, Amelia Bones. Many details are still unknown, but a Ministry Insider has "let slip" shocking information regarding the Auror Office´s secret investigations regarding the mysterious masked person, who now we find has been active since the summer two years perviously. _

_It seems, that the Head of Auror Office has been keeping a few secrets and a massive row between him, his first lieutenant – Sirius Black and the Minister has occured in a private room in the Ministry. _

_Now that the Minister is personally involved, it seems very likely, that we are sure to discover the Masked Wizard´s identity soon – something which is apparently _against_ the interest of our Aurors – the _elite_ we put our deepest trust into. It is now a firm opinion of many, that the sooner this menace is ended the better. _

"_Firm evidence suggests of the vigilanteé´s prodigeous magical power and as such he presents a much greater threat to the wizarding community than a gang of disorganized Death Eaters. Incidently even THEY have much to fear from him - as all of us do. The Masked Wizard is possibly even more dangerous than He Who Must Not Be Named was."said Octavius McLaggen, a top-ranking member of the Dark Force Defence League, who had been appointed by the Minister to head the squardon devoted to the sole task of ending this menace._

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Blaise and Luna had just finished reading the front-page article.

They were both early risers and upon their meeting at the Potter Kitchen at 6 in the morning, they decided to go for a stroll around Godric´s Hollow – Luna being very interested, never having a chance to explore the place and Blaise offering to be her guide. After a long stroll, during which Blaise shared a few stories about the Slytherin Squad´s little adventures in the small village (leaving Luna awed, since ALL of them were without the use of magic and in the presence of various muggles she saw on the streets greeting him), the two sat down in the only place open – The Sunrise Café, a place run by the warm-hearted Mrs Sweetlong and eagerly visited by the youngest of the Hallow even in this early hour.

Mrs Sweetlong had served them coffee, smiling fondly at Blaise and had a small chat with them before excusing herself, intent on leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Luna had been enjoying herself immensly when Blaise´s Slytherin wristband produced the Sunday edition of her most hated tabloid and took the front-page news very angrily, though Blaise could hardly blame her – this was bad news... no wonder Double B sent word so fast.

"They are VERY quick to jump to conclusions, aren´t they?"she noted VERY coolly.

Blaise sighed, setting the paper down.

"As fast as our Sinister-Minister, I´m afraid."

He reached for his cup of coffee and took a small sip in a graceous manner.

"They´re wrong, Blaise."

Setting the cup down, he fixed her with a politely curious look.

"I remember the Masked One coming to our resque in the Department of Mysteries. He is a good person."

Upon looking at her fianceé she saw him blushing and not meeting her gaze. There was a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don´t believe me, do you Blaise?"she questioned gently, not really offended – she was quite sure she could NEVER be angry with HIM.

Blaise at ONCE looked at her. There was a slight look of shock in his eyes and he shook his head before placing his hand on hers.

"On the contrary my dear moonbeam... I FULLY trust in your opinion."

This was one of the rare-few times, when Luna Lovegood (soon-to-be Zabini) had been completly and utterly surprised.

"You have a very good sence of perception, even when others do not... a very wise and logical mind and dispite what others may think - a gift to see the unseen. How could I NOT trust your opinion on something as simple as this?"

Luna felt instantly both overjoyed and amazed – he was the ONE boy she had ever encountered, who truly understood her and seemed to have a way of reminding her JUST that every single time they were together. Her eyes sparkled and her lips went into a radiant smile.

"I should kiss you for that, you know."she whispered, drawing her face closer.

Blaise let out a happy chuckle.

"I realize that. And I shall have you know, that I have _absolutely_ no problem with the arrangement whatsoever."he said in good humor, meeting her lips and kissing her sweetly.

She giggled into the kiss a bit and brought her arms around him, positive she could never feel happier than this.

"This is so sweet."came the voice of dear old Mrs Sweetlong as the kiss ended.

"But Blaise, dear... I must tell you, that it is now seven fifty-five."

Blaise at once sprang to his feet.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Sweetlong. We should get back, Luna. Mrs Potter will now undoubtably have breakfast on the table soon and it would be the hight of rudeness to decline her delicious cooking."

Both Luna and Mrs Sweetlong giggled at his formal tone.

"Such a polite and charming boy he always is. You are most lucky to have him, Miss Lovegood."said Mrs Sweetlong, fondly patting Blaise´s cheek – Blaise flashing her a gratefull, dazzling smile and Luna, dispite the disturbing front-page article couldn´t help but feel the unpoppable bubble of sheer happiness as she agreed.

"_One day, my sweet prince... You will be _the_ greatest Minister for Magic in history._"she thought, knowing by now the ambition he had held on to since the age of nine.

And as she looked at her charming soon-to-be husband, she had never been more surer of ANYTHING in her life.

...

"Oh... my... GOD!"moaned Alice Potter in absolute exaspiration with her head on the kitchen table.

"I can´t believe THIS."

Ginny, Nymphadora and Susan shared a small look and quickly looked away – the temptation to laugh was TOO MUCH.

"What on EARTH have I _done _to deserve this?! My brother can be _**such**_ an immature kid sometimes..."

"Bit rich coming from _you_, Alice."said Lily reproachably from the stove, standing next to Ginny.

Before Ginny, Dora, Neville, Hannah or Susan could chuckle AND before Alice could even voice her protest, a loud roar of collective laughter rang from the Main Living Room.

Ginny could barely believe the situation as well, though she had MUCH different feelings about it.

The Sunday breakfast barely started when the clock chirmed, annoncing eight ´o clock when Harry sprang to his feet, intent on carrying out his childhood ritual.

"_What on EARTH would people at Hogwarts ever think if they knew, that the supposed Dark Lord spent his Sunday mornings watching _**muggle cartoons**_._"thought Ginny with much amusement at the thought of how much hubbub _this_ piece of information would cause.

Quickly levitating his breakfast to the Living Room, Harry positively dashed there like a precious five-year old, hurrying to turn on the _tellivision_ – or whatever it was called. Hermione, who also grew up watching those as a child couldn´t resist it eighter. Ron, Luna and Fred went there with bright curiosity and of course with Torie, Angus (who seemed as eager as Harry) and Blaise it was a sort-of a tradition – especially when staying at the Evans household during holidays. Even Remus couldn´t resist – having watched them regurally with little Harry years and years back and eager to repeat the experience after all these years – much to his wife´s amusement.

However Ginny was chaught in a giggling frenzy when Harry dashed back into the kitchen and fixed his Mum with "The Ultimate Puppy-Eyes" - as Torie called it smirkingly. Though Lily was trying to resist, positively _beseeching_ her son to act his age, it was plain to see, that she was virtually _powerless_ at her son´s request. He was quickly joined by Naja, who fixed her (dammit, WAS it possible?!) the EXACT same stare with her beetle-black eyes. Harry´s boy-like "_Muuuuuuuuuuuum_" at once did the trick. Lily Potter simply DIDN´T stand a chance.

"Okay you two. Go watch and I´ll make it for you."

The second she said that, Naja and her master dissapeared back into the Living Room so fast, Ginny almost thought they _dissaparated_. Curiously she approached the stove to see, what Lily had been making for them and upon seeing what it was, she erupted in giggles yet again.

Lily had quickly explained that her son - since being a sweet little boy - **extremly** favoured her special recipe for Chocolate Milk – a trait which apparently remained with him up until now and a trait - Lily was completly sure now - would remain with him no matter how old he would get. Ginny at once saw, what she meant. The loving look he had given the pair of them, when they brought a big bowl-full of it to him had almost made her sway – no wonder his Mum couldn´t possibly deny him this treat. She wasn´t even surprised when she saw, that Naja (wrapped tightly around him of course) had ALSO taken a few sips from the bowl (Harry drawing his doses with a straw) – finding the sight of them watching cartoons and sipping milk together like this absolutely and utterly adorable.

"I´ll have to teach you the recipe, Ginny."whispered Lily as soon as they returned into the kitchen.

"Since he was a little tyke... only MY recipe seemed to be good enough for him."she said fondly.

Lily was swiftly visited by a sweet memory of a five-year old Harry, smiling brightly, his big green eyes sparkling as he held the full bowl saying "_NO one in the _world_ can make Choco-milk like __**you**__, Mummy._"

Ginny grinned. Though Legilimency was beyond her abilities right now, she could easily guess what she thought from the look on her face.

"It most _certainly_ seems like a skill worth learning, Lily."she replied with a big smile.

Lily grinned and winked at her.

"You bet, Ginny. If my grandchildren will be anything like their father, I think you´ll be making a LOT of it on Sunday mornings."

Ginny felt herself going scarlet at the very thought. Her mind swiftly called up an image of an older Harry, lying comfortably on a couch along with their two sons and one daughter (she always wished for such a family make-up even as a tiny girl), all of them snuggled close and laughing at the moving images presented on the muggle-made screen, awaiting the bowls of Chocolate Milk from _her_... flashing her overjoyed grins upon getting it... _she_ joining them...

"_Dammit, Weasley... FOCUS..._"she told herself, shaking her head in order to clear it.

Before anyone could say anything, they heared the front door of the Cottage close. Into the kitchen walked James, Sirius and Amelia. Everyone could see, that something was wrong. Sirius and Amelia were holding hands. Amelia looked like she was trying to soothe Sirius. James looked angry, scared and tired at the same time. Lily wasted not a moment. She swiftly covered the distance between them and took her husband into her arms, kissing him at the same instance.

"What happened?"she asked as soon as they separated.

James gestured miserably to the empty chairs and led her there while Sirius and Amelia sat down as well.

"Fudge... Lil... I should´ve let Voldemort _kill_ him."

Ginny fixed him with a curious glance. Suddenly he looked twice his age – tired, drained... a world different from her mischievous, jovial and charming father-in-law.

She sat down as well and was shocked when he flashed her a look of concern and (was it really?) fear.

"Did... did any of you read the morning Prophet?"he asked quietly.

"We have, Dad."nodded Alice quietly.

"And we don´t believe a word."nodded Nymphadora.

James however bit his lip. Sirius bowed his head, Amelia still trying to soothe him.

"What´s wrong, Auntie?"asked Susan curiously.

The three looked at eachother before facing them again.

"Fudge at once rallied the task force to catch the masked wizard... and..."said Amelia, biting her lip.

"And Athena Kellen at once jumped there too..."finished Sirius bitterly, growling like a dog.

Ginny at once put two and two together.

"Harry!"

"_Exactly_."said James, his eyes flashing in anger.

Both the younger and the older redhead in the room instantly saw red – the younger one stood up, her fingers longing to reach her Red Oak wand, which seemed to deeply share her wish.

"If I EVER get my wand on that... that..."growled Ginny as sparks flew from her wand onto the floor with little Hazumi bouncing between them.

"Stupid bitch - I _agree_ Ginny. And I´m afraid you will have to wait your turn. I will _personally_ hex her into **oblivion**."nodded Lily, her eyes flashing and Sirius almost gulped at the furious look on her face.

"_**Dammit!**__ NEVER get between a lioness and her sweet little cub..._"he thought panickly, for Lily´s complection looked positively _murderous_.

"Put that together with the enforcement of the Repopulation Act and we have a massive problem on our hands. Already the Relationship Counsil has pulled several members from my Office. Six people have been sent to Azkaban this morning for not complying with the Act."informed Amelia to general shock of the kitchen.

"This is going too far!"exclaimed Nymphadora.

"And to cap it all, several Aurors were pulled into this as well. Both into the Relationship Counsil and Fudge´s new Vigilantee Task Force, which is headed by that miserable son of a bitch, Octavius McLaggen."growled James.

"THAT pompous idiot?!"exclaimed Lily, remembering McLaggen from their Hogwarts days and was sure that he had NOT changed one bit since then.

"His son, Cormac was with us in Gryffindor... absolute prat, he is."informed Alice, crossing her arms.

Ginny nodded, coming closer to her. She was very sure, that she will probably disagree with her soon-to-be sister-in-law on many occasions for years to come. However in the case of Cormac McLaggen, she was on absolute agreement with her.

"No surprise there. They´re one of the most stuck-up pure-blood families there is."mumbled Sirius.

"But anyway... the task force is under DIRECT jurisdiction of Fudge..."said James somberly, gently laying his head on his wife´s shoulder, Lily caressing his hair soothingly (James leaning into the feeling while sighing contently).

"Which is to say, that its under _Kellen´s_ jurisdiction as well."said Ginny, crossing her arms.

James flashed a small smile at her.

"As Angus would say, Ginny... BINGO."he said, grinning at the red-haired girl very appretiatively.

Ginny grinned, recodnizing the look James gave her – a loving look of sheer and utter pride.

She walked around the table and sat down beside him, reaching for his hand.

"What do you think? _Should_ I tell Harry?"she asked, feeling completly confident to ask James for this piece of advice.

Another of the loud laughs rang from the Living Room just as Lily and James looked at eachother.

"Are you MAD, Ginny? Already he´s under _suspition_ thanks to Kellen, I´d wager... plus I don´t think that he´ll think kindly of this in any rate."said Neville, biting his lip.

Ginny instantly flashed a smal glare in his way.

"He´s not _stupid_, Nev! What d´you think he _would_ do?! Run into the Ministry and cast the Killing Curse on her?!"

Alice gave a small smile.

"I wouldn´t blame him if he DID."

Ginny instantly fixed her with a full-on glare, though Alice actually voiced her aprooval.

"I think..."started James, drawing all attention to himself.

"... that he will probably become aware of it soon enough. I know my son and I agree with our sweet Ginny – he is ANYTHING but stupid. I think... (he gave her the most charming smile) that we should leave that decidion to Ginny. I have complete confidence in Harry and in my dear little daughter-in-law (he couldn´t help but give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek – making her giggle girlishly), that they will adapt to the situation as best as possible."

Susan, Dora, Sirius and Amelia shared a smile, but Neville shared a worried look with Alice.

"The trouble is, that the taskforce will probably be questioning many, who Kellen had deemed as her enemies. Some from the old pure-blood families who are opposing her have already guessed, that they might be accused of conspiring with the Masked Wizard. As I was leaving I heared a rumor, that one of the most influential pure-bloods has joined in her cause and took another great group along as well. He´s rumored to be the strongest supporter of the Act."said Amelia and sighed deeply.

"I´m afraid that this will pose a great problem to another of our young couples in here."

The entire kitchen fixed her with a questioning look.

"Why, love? I mean who´s Kellen´s strongest supporter...?"asked Sirius, puzzledly.

"Well... its..."started Amelia when a newcomer entered the kitchen, scratching his tousled blonde hair as he went.

"Morning, everyone..."yawned Draco as he sat down lazily at the table.

Still bleary-eyed he failed to see Amelia looking at him sorrowfully, the remainder quickly putting two and two together, just as a manic laughter from the Living Room rang once more.

"Uh-oh..."muttered Ginny as Lily shared a tense look with James.

Suddenly a giggling girl ran into the room and approached the yawning blonde, her eyes alight with happiness.

"About time you got up. Come on, you´re missing a good episode."she said, yanking Draco´s shirt.

"Jeez, Torie... give me a break..."yawned Draco again, but still allowed Torie to wrench him from his seat.

"Oh no you don´t, mister... Its been ages since we last watched cartoons all together like this..."she ranted imperiously and as she practicly pushed him to the living room, Draco gave a loud yawn again.

There was a long silence during which everyone looked at one another – the silence punctured only by roars of laughter from the living room.

Most of the room knew very well, that Draco and Lucius were very different from one another – as different as Sirius was from his family. The question, that boggled their minds right now was – how will the Malfoy family survive this situation.

...


	15. Secret Freedom

**Chapter 15: Secret Freedom**

Cassiopeia Kellen was walking trough the Ministry corridor, humming to herself and holding a mug of hot coffee. Of avarage height, with a slender figure, long dark brown hair, she was the object of much longing looks from many of the young maintenance workers who seemed to be paying more attention to her passing figure than their work. Dispite the fact, that it was almost noon and it was Sunday, the workers were on-duty. They had been busy transforming one of the unsued spaces in the upper level for two hours now. The space itself was known to her of being merely a large room, used only for storage purposes for almost two decades and largely unused for more than five. Now however, the room will once more serve a purpose – thistime as the Vigilantee Task Force Office – Minister Fudge sure didn´t waste time.

Cassiopeia had heared of what happened over night on the Granger farm, but (keeping her opinion firmly to herself) she had a much different view on the matter and felt, that there was much more to this than first met the eye.

Secretly from everyone – _especially_ her mother – she quite admired the Masked Wizard. If he is a menace or a Dark Lord, why in the world didn´t he kill anyone during his Ministry breach? From what she heared from her Auror sister, this bloke was a living terror to the Death Eaters. Plus a powerfull wizard...

She quickly stopped her musings as she entered the Repopulation Act Office. Her light-green eyes (her dear Dad´s eyes) softened as she spied the all-too familiar figure sitting behind his desk, possitively immersed in his paperwork. As she approached, Broderick Bode junior gave a large yawn, making her giggle and drawing his attention to her. He seemed to have snapped out of musings of his own and for a second there, he looked slightly alarmed.

"My my, Brodie... you seem to be an even harder worker than I am."she noted smilingly.

Broderick gave her a small nod.

"I do my best, Miss Kellen."he muttered.

Cassiopeia smiled and shook her head.

"Come now, Brodie. There is no need to be so formal with me. Simply call me "Peia", please."

He nodded at her request, but was suddenly overcome with another deep yawn. Cassiopeia at once reached for her wand and in an instant there was an identical mug of hot coffee on his table. Thanking her for it, he swiftly took a small sip, during which time she drew a chair from the nearby table and sat down next to him.

"You really should go home and rest, Brodie... You look very tired."she said in mild-concern.

Broderick´s face took on a look, almost identical to that of his late father´s.

"I´d rather finish this work here, Miss... um, Peia."

She giggled at his tone – one of boyish shyness and shook her head.

"No wonder why my Mum praises your dedication. You spend more time ON-duty than off."

Broderick shrugged.

"I enjoy my work. Besides... I find staying too long in a deserted house depressing."

He felt almost ashamed to admit it, something that didn´t go unnoticed by Cassiopeia.

"I´m sorry."she muttered, laying a hand on his in order to comfort him.

She knew about his late parents – his mother being murdered by Death Eaters a year previously and father, an Unspeakable, strangled by Devil´s Snare in St Mungo´s a year before that. Her Mum had shared Broderick´s file with her upon admitting him into her Office. As the last surviving member of the relatively poor, yet brilliant half-blood Bode family, Athena Kellen saw great potentional in him. Cassiopeia herself was very symathetic towards him and also recodnized him as a capable, intelligent and polite man.

"_Cute as well._"she thought to herself yet again.

"That´s all right, Peia. But anyway, what are _you_ doing here at this time of the Sunday?"

She smiled gently at his question.

"Similar problem to yours in a way. With my Mum going over discussions with the Minister, Orphea preparing the Manor for the High Society event and Deia on Auror duty there is just no point staying at home. In any case Orphea is a bit... _difficult_ when it comes to organizing events. Our poor house-elves are probably more tired than you are right now."

Broderick noted the small sour tone to her voice and his curiosity peeked.

"You... do not get along well with them...?"

Cassiopeia gave a small sigh as she took another swig from the mug.

"We have... different opinions, you see... we very rarely find ourselves on the same side of any issue. But I´m the youngest so... "

Broderick gave her a small nod.

"I think I understand..."

A small smile stretched on her lips as she once more pressed the mug to them.

"Orphea is very focused and intent on acting like a noble-lady. And Deianira is very authoritative and ..."

"I know _her_, Peia. We were classmates at Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin with her."said Broderick knowingly, well remembering the Queen-bee of Slytherin House at the time.

Cassiopeia gasped, this piece of information being new to her.

"Anyway... you know then, what I´m talking about. She is very bent on her rules and opinions. I remember how angry she was with me for having a crush on Harry Potter. And now ironicly, the family wants me to marry him."she said, turning bright red at the very thought.

Broderick´s – or as the boy in question calls him, _Double B´s_ – eyebrows shot up in obvious curiosity.

"You´ve had a crush on _Harry Potter_?"he asked and Cassiopeia´s face grew even redder as she bowed her head.

"I think it was always there... I remember how cute he was as a first-year. He chaught my eye on the Hogwarts Express and I was so happy, when he was sorted into Slytherin – though I was about the only one there, people were surprised if not shocked. But then..."she shuddered, recalling the very first night in the Slytherin Common Room – the fifth-year boy flying trough the room at the powerfull curse cast by a tiny, yet intimidating first-year.

"On the first night, Marcus Flint insulted his friend and he cursed him straight into the Hospital Wing. None of us had EVER seen something like that. I remember, that even Orphea was shocked. She at once commanded me to stay away from him. But I couldn´t help but watch him as he was spending his time with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and that muggle-born boy. But soon enough they were joined by other Slytherins. As the years went by, I just couldn´t help but be attracted to him. But when I wanted to ask him to the Yule-Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, I was strongly advised to keep away... thistime by _Daphne Greengrass_."she shuddered again, but thistime much more than before.

Dispite her deep wish, the bad memory came once more to life – speaking most unwisely of her plan to ask Harry with the girls and then as she was making towards the Library, being hexed very painfully before being yanked up by the hair hard and coming face-to-face with a livid looking Daphne Greengrass.

"_Listen carefully, because I will only say it ONCE, Kellen! Harry Potter is MINE! And MINE ALONE! If I EVER see you hankering after him like this, I will make sure you will never look at ANYONE again! Is that UNDERSTOOD?!_"

The chilling strength of those words... the murderous look on her face... the manic flare in her eyes... the memory still had the power to utterly paralyze her with fear.

"_The_ Junior Death Eater..."said Broderick in a quiet voice, recodnizing the name all too well – the girl having earned herself an astounding reputation in Voldemort´s ranks – as terrifying as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cassiopeia nodded, trembling from head to foot now.

"B... Brodie... you have no idea what she was, even then..."she whispered and almost gasped as she felt Broderick place his hand atop hers in the very same comforting gesture she made previously.

She took a few moments to calm herself down as best she could before continuing.

"N...naturally this made me back away... but I´ve... I´ve always watched him from afar... watching him grow taller and _sooo_ handsome... hearing all the rumors about him - using Unforgivable Curses, being an aspiring right-hand-man of You-Know-Who and then a Junior Death Eater... when I heared, that he was on our side all along I remember I was so happy and relieved. But I´ve never told him my feelings. But two days ago... when my Mum interviewed him and the Weasley girl... the power that went out of him when he stood up (she shuddered again)... I know _why_ he refused so ferociously... he... he´s in love with her, I think..."

Broderick bit his lip in utter curiosity.

"Do you... do you still love him?"

Cassiopeia sighed, going once more red in the face.

"Well... I... I... "

Suddenly the office door swung open and the pair´s heads snapped towards the source of the noise. In the doorway stood a tall, slender woman with light brown shorter hair, surveying the scene with her pale grey eyes. The two barely breathed as Deianira Kellen walked towards them – a powerfull sence of authority sweeping trough the room.

"Peia, I need the files of the... _Incompliable_. Those we sent to Azkaban this morning."she commanded in a firm voice.

Cassiopeia at once sprang to her feet, her face burning.

"Yes, yes... at once, sis..."she muttered and moved towards her desk, desperate not to give away ANY hint of what she had just been discussing with Broderick.

Deianira looked at Broderick, her face sporting a smirk.

"Bode."she greeted.

Broderick nodded back.

"Deia."

She instantly scrowled.

"You would do better, Bode, if you would kindly adress the deputy-head of the Vigilantee Task Force with more respect."she said coolly, before turning her head on the form of her younger sister behind the other desk.

"Hurry up, will you Peia?! I have a tight scheduele today! I am leaving with the Taskforce for Azkban shortly."she commanded imeriously.

Broderick snorted slightly as Cassiopeia fummed franticly, searching for the papers.

"Importaint business I´m sure, _Miss Kellen_."

Deianira scrowled.

"_Most_ importaint, Bode. We are on our way to interrogate some of the inmates in regard to the Masked Wizard – we have been suspecting, that most of the old Death Eaters have enountered him before all of this. AAAND... its _Mrs Malfoy_ soon, Bode. I am _completly_ sure I shall be called as such in a few days´ time."she said, folding her amrs.

Broderick thought about Dray for the slightest moment and his feeling of worry was instantly repressed the urge to laugh hystericly.

"D´you think you can get young Mr Malfoy to comply with all of this, sis?"asked Cassiopeia delicately as she moved towards her with the neccessary papers in hand.

Deianira scrowled angrily at her younger sister as she took the papers into her hands.

"D´_you_ think I can´t tame a snot-nosed brat like Malfoy junior?! He´ll be singing my tune in no time at all - I have an appointment at the Malfoy Manor straight after my return from Azkaban and I´m sure Lucius will stand my side on this matter. The young Malfoy will learn his place soon enough, _mark my words_."

Broderick and Cassiopeia shared a glance and instantly turned away from eachother – the temptation to laugh was unbearable.

"Well... you seem to have all of this thought out, sis... Though I´m not _quite_ sure, that you are able to... ah... _tame_ the young Malfoy."said Peia, a tone of almost-an-alien mischievousness to her voice.

Deianira glared her yougest sister very hard.

"Believe it, Peia. I´ll show this little brat, who´s boss around here..."

Double B had to punch his fist into his mouth in order to stop the hysterical laughter at the statement from reaching the light of the world. He could tell, that Cassiopeia too, was humoring her eldest sister – knowing Malfoy juinor from the Slytherin Common Room herself, if only slightly.

"In that case... I wish you the best of luck."she said, her face trying to conceal her grimace of humor.

"I have the tiniest feeling, that you will need SO much more than JUST that."she muttered quietly – so quietly as to let only the single man in the room to hear, enjoying the snort and his dissapearance under his desk made to mask the outburst of absolute laughter – feeling quite compelled to join him.

"I need no such thing as luck, Peia. Not with little Draco Malfoy."said Deianira authoritavely and Peia was able to hold her neutral face no longer.

Ignoring the obvious hilarity of her sister and the meaningless assistant of her mother, Deianira snatched to papers and stomped out of the room, ignoring the comment of the expandable worthless man in the room – "If Draco MALFOY bows his head in front of ANY woman so easily, I´m a Flooberworm." and the hysterical laughter coming from the room.

"_I´ll show THEM! ALL of them!_"she fummed in her mind as she positively stomped trough the corridor before stopping at the sight of her team-mates and several other members from the second new group of the Ministry.

"I have the papers needed."she informed Pius Thicknesse, the new Head of the Act Enforcement Division.

Thicknesse smiled automatically.

"That is most welcome news, Deia. With as much said, we can be off to Azkaban."he said in a bright voice, looking around at all the members of the Vigilantee Task Force assighned for the duty – a rowdy pure-blood bunch indeed.

Deianira however shot the two people behind Thicknesse a curious authoritative glance.

"And just who are _they_, may I ask?"

Pius side-stepped them and gestured to the first – a dreamy looking man of avarage height, in his late twenties, with short blondish hair, a pleasant face and bright misty-looking blue eyes.

"This is Alexander Cattermole - our guest from the Daily Prophet. I have agreed on showing him how the Task Force works on this disturbing case.

Cattermole only nodded dumbly.

The other man was a much smaller one. Slightly fat, with long mousy brown hair that were pulled into a ponytail. His full face sported glasses and he was dressed in a formal black tux. On his hands were a pair of jet-black leather gloves.

"This is Rodney Rodentivis, the Head of the Defence and Security Association. I´ve asked him to accompany us in regard to our planned enforcement of security. I am sure he can come up with brand new ideas."informed Thicknesse with a smile.

Deianira shrugged and looked to her teammembers.

"Well in that case, let´s get going. We have many Death Eaters to interview. I´m sure they will be most pleased about our visit."she added with a vain smirk.

With everyone´s attention on Deianira, no one saw the devilish smirk on the fat little man´s face.

"_I can certainly say, that ONE of them will_."thought Wormtail, already looking forward to complete the task ahead of him – this will make him a legend in his own right. He will prove to everyone, why his master calls him his "left hand man" – a statement that leaves a smile on his face everytime.

It was time to go and retrieve the Dark Lord´s right – hand man from the dark, icy tomb known as Azkaban Prision...

...

"Now be good you three... and Harry, please don´t wake your father OR don´t blow up the house while we are away."instructed Lily in a motherly voice as she and Ginny were preparing to leave the Cottage.

The warm sunny Sunday was positively inviting everyone outside and the girls decided to go out and enjoy it. With Ron and Hermione off to the Granger House, Susan and Angus heading towards Lennox Manor, Blaise and Luna towards Zabini Estate, Neville and Hannah at Bathilda Bagshot´s house, Fred and Alice helping George and Tammy in the jokeshop (or so the excuse sounded), Remus and Dora at her parents´, Sirius and Amelia at her appartment and James sleeping upstairs, Lily decided that she and Ginny should do a bit of girl-bonding, something to which the younger redhead whole-heartedly agreed. This meant, that only Draco, Astoria and Harry would remain in the house. But as Draco said, they had something to occupy their time, earning himself a smack from Torie.

Ginny smiled gently at her blushing fianceé.

"Muuuum... would I do that?"asked Harry, in a child-like pleading voice, looking at her innocently with his green eyes.

Lily smiled sweetly.

"Whenever you snakies say "occupy your time" it ussually means, that you´re up to your little experiments."

Ginny cut the distance between them and kissed him gently. Draco and Astoria turned and made their way towards Harry´s room. Smiling radiantly, Lily opened the front door and left, leaving Ginny free to give him her long, loving kiss.

"Blimey, what a goodbye-kiss _that_ was..."whispered Harry breathlessly as they separated.

"Are you going away for an hour or forever?"he teased, grinningly.

Giggling, Ginny reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, don´t worry, love. You´re never going to get rid of ME..."

Harry chuckled, enjoying the feel of her small hand in his hair.

"That´s comforting to know."

His eyes looked over her shoulder and saw, that his Mum was politely waiting for her outside. Ginny looked around too and then turned her sights back to him.

"Now... just as your Mum said, Harry. Be a good boy and _don´t_ blow up the house."she said teasingly and Harry chuckled.

"Yeeees, dear."he said in a meek tone.

Stealing one more kiss, Ginny dashed out into the sunlit day and the two readheads were off, waving Harry goodbye, before he closed the front door.

As soon as he did, a devilish grin plastered itself on his face.

"_Be a good boy_? THAT´S a good one!"

He positively dashed into his room, thistime not even bothering to solve the door´s riddle. There was MUCH more importaint work to be done. Torie and Draco were already waiting for him, sitting at the worktable near his special safe with their wands out and ready. At the simple wave of his wand, the safe opened and revealed the sack Albus had brought yesterday. The portraits of the four founders were all eying them curiously as Harry crouched down and placed a hand into the sack.

His eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked over his shoulder at his two dear friends, barely able to control himself, an overjoyed grin on his face.

"_So_... which should we start with?"he whispered, looking to them.

"The locket."said Draco.

"Diadem."exclaimed Astoria, well aware of the looks the portraits of the founders were shooting them.

Harry grinned even more.

"In _that_ case... we´ll start with the cup."

Draco and Torie both glared him. But Harry barely gave it a thought as he ran his hand in the sack and pulled out a small golden cup. The portrait of Helga Hufflepuff gasped as he placed it neatly on the table.

"Is... is that my...?"she whispered.

Harry grinned brightly at the four portraits.

"You bet, Professor Hufflepuff. Your famous cup."

She gasped again, but this time in hurt at the sight of her beloved cup with a big hole in it.

"Its... its brocken..."she whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Harry nodded, his sights on the stab-hole made by none other than the Gryffindor´s sword. By Neville in the Headmaster´s Study as he heared from Albus. But as far as he was aware, or as far as he discussed with the Headmaster, the cup (like other objects of the founders) originally held special powers of an yet-unknown sort. He doubted that Tom Riddle had _ever_ bothered to research the cup´s powers before turning it into one of his precious Horcruxes. Harry however had a sneaky feeling, that the cup may indeed hold remarkable abilities.

"Don´t be sad, Professor... We´ll find a way to fix it. Or my name isn´t Harry Potter."he said proudly, a determined light positively shining in his eyes.

"You bet."nodded Draco staunchly.

"Leave it to us."beamed Torie, grabbing both boys by the shoulder.

Helga Hufflepuff smiled gently at the three young ones, Rowena Ravenclaw rolled her eyes (no doubt thinking that the young ones were being over-confident), Godric Gryffindor grinning appretiatively at them, while Salazar Slytherin folded his arms, a look of pure pride on his face.

"We will need to hear _exactly_ what powers your Cup possessed, Professor. I think it is a decent place to start. I am also quite interested in the cup´s history during your time."said Harry eagerly, sitting at the table and pulling out his wand, setting it neatly on the table beside the golden brocken cup.

Helga Hufflepuff smiled again as Draco and Torie also drew their chairs closer, very eager to hear the story of her prized cup themselfs.

"Very well then. Where should I start? You see my children, the cup is..."

Suddenly she was interrupted when the three young ones started to fidget. The Four looked on as the teens rolled up their sleeves and looked at their wristbands.

"What is that?"whispered Rowena Ravenclaw curiously.

"Oh my..."whispered Helga Hufflepuff as she saw, that the Slytherin serpent on their wristbands was moving and hissing franticly.

The three teens looked at eachother open-mouthed.

"The GREEN alert?!"whispered Draco.

"What could´ve happened?!"breathed Torie, looking confused.

Harry wasted not a moment and pressed his wand to the serpent. At once it stopped hissing, as did the ones on Draco´s and Torie´s wristbands, which became still. The serpent on Harry´s wristband opened its mouth and a letter came out of it. Quickly smoothing it over, Harry began to read out loud.

"_Development in the situation. Deianira Kellen is the deputy of the Vigilantee Task Force. She and a small group of it are on their way to Azkaban to interrogate Death Eaters. After that she has a meeting at Malfoy Manor. Dray is in danger. His father is firmly on their side and Deianira has been promised Draco as her prize. She is, to use her words, prepared to __**tame**__ the young Malfoy and she is without a doubt the most dangerous of the Kellen sisters. The middle sister - Orphea is also set out for Blaise. And of course, the youngest Cassiopeia for Harry, although she herself isn´t very fond of her mother´s plans. A High Society party is being prepared and will be on in four day´s time, during which time Athena Kellen will be well prepared to move in on the three of you. Act quickly and BE CAREFULL! My best to everyone. Double B._"

Hufflepuff had placed her hands on her mouth in concern, while Ravenclaw muttered "Oh my... this will complicate matters."

"To be sure."nodded Godric Gryffindor, his beard quivering.

"Well... that´s that, kids. Better start using your considerable talents and intelect into solving _this_ problem, rather than repairing old objects. Especially YOU, Draco. As I understand it, your... ah, personal freedom is in peril."advised Salazar Slytherin silkily, a taunting smile playing on his lips – he was quite eager to hear or see, how his young charges deal with the situation.

"SALAZAR! This is hardly helping them right now!"exclaimed Helga Hufflepuff in a chastizing voice.

"Oh no..."muttered Godric Gryffindor, his eyes glued on Astoria.

Following his line of sight, Harry looked sideways tentactively at Torie. She was breathing hard, trying to conceal the powerfull storm this piece of information had caused. Draco was also breathing hard, but his face wore a look of shock. After a few seconds Torie stood up, her face wearing a positively murderous look.

"So...SO...! She wants to tame Dray...? **MY** Dray?! _**NEVER!**_"she screamed the last bit and the wand in her hand produced dark and green jets, making holes into the floor.

"Torie..."whispered Draco, hearing her say those words brought color to his pale cheeks.

Harry and Gryffindor looked at eachother, almost in fear. Both wondered briefly if Deianira Kellen realized, that she had just woken a sleeping dragon. Their thoughts were confirmed when he saw Torie´s face twist into the scariest evil-grin they had EVER seen in a girl – Harry almost let out a small gasp, because for a moment she looked even scarier than her sister Daphne. Slytherin grinned, Hufflepuff watched with scared eyes, Ravenclaw had hers wide open and Gryffindor – THE brave Godric Gryffindor actually gulped. There was no doubt in anyone´s mind, that the young girl had conjoured a plan in her mind´s eye.

"Aaaaalrighty then. Let her _try_ her luck..."said Torie as sweetly as sugar.

Now Harry gulped also. Draco looked at her dumbfounded, struggling to understand what terrifying plan she thought up.

"T... Torie... you... you can´t be thinking..."he stammered, wide-eyed.

Astoria giggled and reached for his hand.

"Oh Dray... can´t you see? We have just been given an AMAZING position."

Harry´s eyes widened in understanding, the begingings of a smile forming on his face.

"You´re right, Torie... looks like you´ll be able to put your acting abilities to the test for us once again, Dray."

Draco shot up from his chair and looked at the pair of them as though they were mad.

"GIVE myself to Deianira Kellen?! You must be joking!"

Harry was grinning evilly too. So was Salazar Slytherin, seeing the plan as clearly and feeling a fantastic surge of pride at the girl.

"_Give_ yourself, Dray? Merlin no...but SELL yourself, _yes_."said Harry, grinning.

A small light shined in Draco´s eyes at the realization.

"_I get it_. I´m a _Malfoy_ afterall. And this way I´ll avoid confronting my father as well."

This plan was perfect. A perfect way to solve more than enough problems at the same time. And give their side the edge that even Double B wasn´t able to. However... there was a downside to the plan. His eyes widened upon realizing it and he looked at his still-fresh girlfriend with a measure of guilt.

"But... but Torie... that means... that... I... I don´t want to... no... NO! I love YOU..."

Astoria however continued to smile gently at him, her eyes sparkling as she heared him say it. She reached out her hand and instantly felt Draco grasp it, holding tightly yet gently.

"Dray... I _know_. But we must be fair. Let´s give the poor over-confident girl the chance she so longingly hopes for. Let us show her, how easy it is to... ah... _tame_ a Malfoy."

Slytherin shared a glance with Harry and the two promtly roared with laghter, much to the reproving glances of the remaining three portraits. Draco looked at her in pure wonder.

"Just be your cute and lovable self, Dray. I´m sure that´s more than enough to drive Kellen and her mother up the wall."she said with a giggle as Draco´s face came closer.

"You´re truly a terrifying witch, Torie..."he whispered before locking lips with her.

"Harry? Would you mind leaving us alone? I want to give my Dray the protection he will need."said Torie mysteriously as soon as they separated.

Disregarding the enigmatic tone, Harry nodded and stood up and walked out of his room. Torie waited for the door to close with a snap before she fixed Dray her most serious look.

"_Protection_, Torie? What d´you mean?"asked Draco, not able to tear his gaze from her eyes.

"Dray... do you love me?"she asked suddenly.

"Of course!"he exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden question.

"Do you want to be with me?"she asked in the same tone.

"YES!"

"Forever?"

"Yes! Torie what´re you...?"

"Then let´s do the Ritual of Two Hearts."she said with a determined look on her face.

"WHAT?!"exclaimed three voices in the room, but none of them belonged to Draco.

"OHO... the Ritual of Two Hearts... _interesting_..."muttered Slytherin with a mildly astonished look at the girl.

"My sweet little child, do you honestly believe such an extreme step is neccessary?"exclaimed a shocked Helga Hufflepuff.

"Agreed! Are you aware, that the results can NOT be undone?!"nodded an equally shocked Gryffindor.

"I´M more troubled by the fact, that this girl – a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL - apparently knows how to perform BLOOD MAGIC! Isn´t ANYONE troubled by THIS fact?!"exclaimed Rowena Ravenclaw, surveying Astoria with shocked wonder.

"T...Torie... you... are you... I mean..."stammered Draco in pure wonder.

Yes, the Slytherin Squad had learnt about Blood Magic a year back, having found old records and books about it (stored safely in Harry´s safe) thanks to Blaise and Angus. Each one of them was more than familiar with with many of the rituals that have not been used in centuries. And this particural one – The Ritual of Two Hearts – Draco was sure, that he would NEVER in his life see it being used. And Torie wanted to... the determined look in her eyes – there was no doubt... he was _touched_... in more ways than one.

"Look I´ve..."she whispered and Draco was shocked once more – she seemed so... vunerable.

"I... I´ve waited... I wanted you since the Japan holiday – it was there when I realized what you mean to me. I´m absolutely sure I never want to lose you, Dray. And I don´t EVER want to see another hag like Parkinson hanging on to you like an overgrown leech."

Draco almost laughed. It was pure joy hearing this from her.

"You DO of course realize that if we do this, we´re bonded together for life, _literally_. If one dies, the other does too."he said gently, ignoring the portraits.

Torie smiled and shook her head.

"_Malfoy_... I´m NOT stupid. I know very well the effects of this ritual, I wouldn´t propose it otherwise. I´m pretty sure, that I will never love anyone the way I love you. And I´m even more sure, that I wouldn´t be able to live if you weren´t around to get on my nerves everyday."she said, a slight giggle escaping her at the last part.

Draco also chuckled, as he reached out to gently run his finger trough her reddish brown hair.

"Well... how could _I_ ever live without you on my case every five minutes?"he said, chuckling again at the small glare she saw shooting him.

"Watch it, Malfoy... I _may_ just reconsider my offer."she warned with a grin.

The portraits saw the two laugh and embrace, before shooting glances at eachother.

"You... you are seriously going trough with this?!"exclaimed Gryffindor looking at them wildly.

"Children, I MUST protest!"exclaimed Hufflepuff.

But Draco already conjoured a silver dagger out of thin air with his wand. With a wave of her wand, jet-black curtains fell upon all four portraits.

"_Curses_! I wished to see the ritual, Astoria!"exclaimed Slytherin from under his curtains.

"SALAZAR!"exclaimed the portraits of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in unism.

Draco snickered as Torie shot the portrait a small glare and sniffed.

"Nice excuse... but _fat chance_, you pervy professor."

Gryffindor´s portrait boomed with laughter.

"I have no idea what she just called you, Salazar... but it DID sound very beffiting."

"SILENCE, Godric!"snapped Slytherin and the two teens couldn´t help but laugh.

"Thank you for reminding me, professor... _Silencio_"said Torie sweetly before casting the Silencing Charm on the portraits.

Draco couldn´t help but explode in laughter – Professor Slytherin was no doubt fumming like mad right now.

"Okay, let´s get started. Take off your shirt."she instructed as she proceeded to move the chairs and table away with a wave of her wand.

"I´m looking forward to seeing Kellen´s face when she realizes, that Bonding enchantments of any kind won´t work on you."said Torie with a giggle, turning around to face her shirtless boyfriend.

Draco grinned and handed Torie the dagger. Taking it, she cut her finger and a few seconds later pressed it on Draco´s chest, just over his heart. She proceeded to draw a rune on his heart. Her eyebrow shot up as she felt him shudder and heared a small giggle escape him.

"Tickles."he muttered.

She grinned at him gently, and took his hand into one of hers.

"OW! That hurts!"he exclaimed as he felt the silver dagger cut his index finger.

"Awww. You´re such a big baby, Malfoy."she cooed before kissing him on the cheek as she let the dagger fall to the ground.

Draco´s eyes went wide as Torie pulled her shirt over her head.

"Bloody hell...!"he whispered at the sight before his eyes.

Though blushing a deep shade of red, Torie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you perv. Draw the rune."

Her blush deepened more when she saw, that Draco was staring at her open-mouthed as though hypnotized.

"DRACO!"

Almost jumping, he shook his head and shakily pressed his bleeding finger over Torie´s heart.

"_Sweet Merlin... he´s as jittery as Angus._"she thought with amusement, but closed her eyes contently at the feel of Draco´s gentle touch as he slowly drew the rune.

As soon as she felt Draco´s finger withdraw she opened her eyes and reached for her wand, Draco reaching for his. Both performed a speedy Healing charm on their cut fingers before joining hands.

"Ready?"he asked in a whisper.

"As ready as I´ll ever be. And you´ll need to be looking into my _eyes_, pervert!"she added with a smirk, relishing the blood-red blush on his cheeks, and secretly very happy that he was unable to keep his gaze away.

"Sorry."he muttered as he pressed the tip of his wand on the blood rune he had drawn.

Torie did the same and a small red glow started to encircle them as they started to chant together. Once the final chant had been said, they locked lips and the glow turned blood red and swallowed them completly.

Memories kept flashing in their minds – shared and alive. The first time Torie met Draco as a six-year old girl during one of the High Society parties, Draco starting his third-year at Hogwarts watching Torie with the Sorting Hat on her head as it shouted "_Slytherin_", Torie in the Slytherin Common Room watching him along with his friends while her roommates whispered and warned her not to go anywhere near them, Draco grinning at her with appretiation when the Slytherin Squad had gained its fifth member, Torie red with rage as Pansy Parkinson held onto Draco´s arm declaring she has her date for the Yule Ball, Draco staring wide-eyed at the sight of Torie looking simply brilliant in her dress-robes as she went down with Blaise, Torie screaming for him when it appeared that he had fallen into his doom in a cavern with Angus and two of their Japanese friends during their summer adventure, their blazing argument as Draco was about to go spying on the Junior Death Eaters, the jealous and heartbrocken feeling she had when Pansy smashed her lips onto his in the Slytherin Common Room, the fear and rage he felt when Barty Crouch defeated her in a duel during the Battle of Hogwarts, the happiness she felt just yesterday when Draco finally stammered out the three magic words...

Opening their eyes, they saw that the glow had dissapeared. But there was a strong change in the air. Both feeling it strongly, they watched happy smiles form on their faces before hugging eachother tightly. Both now knew (and also felt), that no matter what crossed their path from this moment on, there would be ONE unchangable certainity in the future – they would always have what is most importaint. Eachother.

...

Azkaban was even worse than the rumors discribed it. It was a virtual Dementor nest. Luckily Wormtail had nothing to fear from them right now. Disguised and walking along with the group, a few of which had conjoured Patronuses, that kept the normally chilly air present on the cell-block corridor in a surprisingly warm temperature. Deianira Kellen looked to her teammates.

"All right, as planned. Everyone make a Patronus and separate toward individual cells. All of you know which questions to ask, right?"

She could tell, that her teammates were as eager to interview those scum as much as her.

"I´ll take Flint."said one of them.

"I´ll have a chat with Nott."said another.

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Bellatrix."

"Okay then. I am going for Daphne Greengrass. Pius? What about you three?"asked Deianira.

For a while she wondered, why on Earth was Thicknesse smiling like that – this was bloody Azkaban and the man was smiling as though he were on holiday in a five star hotel.

"Oh, we shall make our rounds. Rodney here will definitely have many suggestions regarding our security."he said smiling in the wake of his two compagnions and his vulture Patronus.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned down her corridor and started to walk alongside her hyena Patronus. As soon as the three men were alone, Wormtail turned to Thicknesse.

"All right. Quickly. Lead the way to his cell."he said squeakily and his Impriused puppet – or rather ONE of them - turned towards the stairs.

"This way."he muttered blankly.

They walked up a staircase into the uppermost floor and passed all the way to the back. They met several Dementors on the way, but they all glided away and made room for them as Thicknesse´s Patronus cleared the way for them.

"You! Open the cell. We wish to interview the prisioner."commanded Thicknesse in his normal voice and the Dementor glided forward to fufill the order.

The three men entered the cell, which seemed to be darker than the others – casting shadows into the corners and practicly shrouding them in pitch-black darkness. A man was sitting in there in the darkness. Wormtail stepped closer and the man´s head turned toward him.

"Who are you?"croacked the man.

Instead of answering, Wormtail rolled up his sleeve and pulled off the black glove, revealing a silver hand. The man gasped as though he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Wormtail?"he breathed – this was the LAST person who´d he expect to see, especially _here_.

Wormtail grinned and used his other hand to pull a hip-flask out of his pocket.

"Its time we get you out of here. Our Master needs both his hands to be victorius."

The figure stood up and stepped closer to him, his features coming to light. He had a mop of fair straw-colored hair, his sunken and unshaven face sporting a manic smile.

"I _knew_ it. I knew he wouldn´t die on us. He truly IS immortal."he whispered almost in a prayer.

Wormtail smiled and handed him the hip-flask. Barty Crouch – Lord Voldemort´s right-hand man took it and drained it in one. In an instant, he felt the lost strength return to him, the small pains and headaches he felt all the time vanish. His face regained some of its former healthy appearance, but not all that much. Nevertheless the smile on his face grew even larger.

"So we´re back to this again, aren´t we Wormtail..."he asked humorously, recalling Wormtail and Voldemort freeing him from his father´s control almost three years back.

Wormtail grinned and nodded and noticed Barty´s eyes dart towards his two compagnions standing between the vulture Patronus.

"_Thicknesse_? Ah... The Imperius Curse, I take it."he noted, giving Wormtail the hip-flask back.

"Both are under my control."said Wormtail, placing the flask into his pocket and drawing another one before beckoning the second man to come closer.

"And this one?"asked Barty, eying the man.

Wormtail grinned quite sinisterly.

"Your ticket out of here."he said, yanking out a hair from the man´s head, standing on tip-toes to do so.

Barty let out a low menacing laugh as Wormtail added the hair into the hip-flask – he didn´t even have to ask what was in it.

"Old tricks are the best ones, eh?"he remarked in cold humor and took the hip-flask from Wormtail.

Reaching up to the top of his head, Barty yanked a hair from his head. Wormtail had pulled out a third flask from his pocket and handed it out for Barty to add his hair to it.

"Here, Cattermole. Have a drink."he squeaked maliciously to his puppet, who obeyed without a word.

"Bottoms up then, my friend."chuckled Barty as he took a swig from his.

The two men started to transform in front of Wormtail´s eyes. A few seconds later there was Cattermole standing there in tattered Azkaban robes and Barty Crouch standing in the neat robes, a blank look on his face.

"Okay... now strip your robes off and switch them with him."commanded Wormtail.

Cattermole obeyed once again and in no time at all, the two had switched their clothes.

"Fine. Barty, stand close to me."said Wormtail and both of them retreated back towards Thicknesse.

Barty screwed Cattermole´s face into a curious look as he saw Wormtail rummaging his pocket again. His curiosity compounded when he saw Wormtail pulling out a small mirror and holding it out at the man standing in the middle of the room.

The mirror shined and its glass turned pure white. The man started to shake as though he was suffering some sort of a fit. He winced in obvious discomfort, even pain as he started to shine in a red glow, which was growing stronger and stronger. Coughing and shaking all over, something white started to escape from his eyes and mouth – it looked like some sort of vapor, that mixed with the blood red glow. The mix started to make its way towards the mirror and as it connected with it, the man gave out a scream of pure pain. The scream was growing weaker and weaker, as though life itself was draining out of him. The mirror was sucking out the red and white mix as though it were a vaccum. The man was chocking and barely standing and as the last bit of the vapor exited his body he collapsed on the ground. Once the vapor was inside the mirror, its surface became pure white and in a second turned into a quite ordinary glass.

"Most impressive indeed... you will have to explain this to me, Wormtail."

Wormtail grinned.

"Later. Let´s just get out of here. Thicknesse, lead the way."

Still wearing the same smile, Thicknesse turned and opened the cell door. Barty turned his sights back over his shoulder as he heared a weak moan from the man on the floor.

"He´s still alive...?"he asked, thinking briefly how strange it was to see his body lying on the floor, weak, feeble and moaning in pain while he was feeling fine and comfortable.

Wormtail grinned quite evilly, his two large front teeth (almost rat-like) visible in all their glory.

"Not for very much longer, I bet. The mirror drained the victim so much, that he will be die in a few minutes for certain."

Barty was about to question the certainity in his voice when a high-pitched squeal rang from outside. He knew very well what it was – every single prisioner of Azkaban Prision feared this sound. The Dementors only make that noise, when they sence someone´s death approaching.

Nodding, he exited the cell and with a ruthless smile shut the cell.

"Sweet secret freedom."he said maliciously, leaving the dying man to his fate.

...

"Now Dobby... remember the instructions I have given?"asked Draco patiently, handing the tiny house-elf his handkerchief.

Dobby nodded and started to wipe his eyes. He had burst into tears when he saw his master come home, no doubt thinking that he has no choice but to comply with the choice presented to him. As soon as Draco calmed him down a bit, he burst into tears again. But thistime it were the tears of joy at the news that he loves someone else (having taken a great liking to the said girl) and that they have made a plan to make sure that he will marry no other. Draco went over a few portions of his plan with him, though dispite how much he trusted his personal elf, he felt that some pieces of it should be kept only for himself or the rest of the squad.

"Now let´s go. I believe that our... guests (he screwed his face into an ugly scrowl at the word) are already here."he said and the tiny elf nodded.

"They is, master. Miss Deianira arrived last. A few minutes ago."

Draco sighed and opened the door leading from the courtyard. As he walked up the marble staircase with his trusty elf by his side, he could feel excitement growing.

"_Like Angus says... time to get the show on the road_."he thought.

To his delight there was one more feeling present. A warm feeling coming from the place, where Torie had drawn her blood rune a few hours previously. It was making him feel warmer than he would´ve believed possible and he felt that the task ahead of him was not only possible, but positively child´s play. He could tell, that Torie could feel the same warmth, miles away at the Potter Cottage.

"Ah... there he is. Our charming young man."came the voice of Athena Kellen as soon as he entered the main living quarters.

A handsome fire was roaring in the main fireplace and armchairs along with the table have been set close to it. On the table was a generous ammount of refreshments and Lucius´ handsome white peacock was jumping around, making his way towards the young Malfoy. Sitting in the comfortable armchairs were his father, mother, Athena Kellen and his aspiring Malfoy tamer. Lucius flashed him a proud look, while Narcissa quickly masked the sad look that crossed her face – she had tried to reason with Lucius, but he was adamant that the family should take part in the new intended regime. She had to mask another one as she saw her precious son bow his head respectively.

"I am very happy to see you, Madam Kellen."

His sights settled on the young woman sitting in one of the armchairs. She had a most calculating look on her face as she surveyed her young prey.

"And its a pleasure to meet _you_, Miss Kellen."

Deianira smirked, absolutely failing to see the automatic way that Draco had adressed her.

"Come and sit, Mr Malfoy... come..."beckoned Athena almost too enthusiasticly.

Shrugging Draco had made his way towards the armchairs, but not without a gentle pat on Dobby´s head, the elf turning around and leaving the room with a happy smile.

"You know, son... you shouldn´t treat your servants in such a lenient way..."said Lucius reproachevilly as soon as he sat down.

Narcissa glared her husband slightly – it was SHE who brought a very little Dobby to the Manor and made him her son´s little playmate, and it was she who saw the loving relationship between the two, being more than gratefull for it even if Lucius dissaprooved.

"He is MY servant, father. As such it is MY choice to decide how I should treat him."said Draco silkily, shooting a discreet wink at his dear Mum.

"Well... pitifull creatures aside..."started Deianira, but Draco at once cut her off with a glare.

"You would do well NOT to adress my possessions in such a way, Miss Kellen. You see I greatly dislike anyone who is insulting them."said Draco in a neutral, yet a strong voice.

Deianira´s mouth fell open.

"What?! You... how can you..."

Draco´s glare hardened.

"If you insult my elf, you insult ME, _Deianira_. And I don´t appretiate people insulting ME. Least of all someone who wishes to become close to me."he said stubbornly, crossing his arms for emphasis.

Deianira looked for a second as though Draco had slapped her. In an instant she shot up from her armchair, a death-glare fresh in her eyes.

"Why you...!"she growled.

"DEIA! SIT DOWN!"said Athena in a quiet, albeit strong growl.

Her death-glare still in place, Deianira obeyed her mother without a word and Draco couldn´t surpress a smirk. Athena fixed his sights on the young blonde man and frowned.

"As I have told you during the Relationship Counsil at Hogwarts, we offer you and your family a chance to be a part of the new age we are ready to start in our population. Your father had already see the wisedom in joining and as for you, young Mr Malfoy, I´m sure you could benefit greatly from this."

Draco smiled automaticly.

"I am well aware of that, madam Kellen. Otherwise I wouldn´t be here."

Deianira´s face took on a more shocked look – this kid...

"_I will personally teach this brat some manners!_"she thought furiously, her hand longing to reach her wand.

Athena Kellen was slightly surprised, but for the most part kept her face neutral.

"Yes, well... as I said, we offer you the chance to..."

Draco held up his hand.

"You can be honest with me, madam Kellen. You NEED the support and power of the Malfoy family. And not just now, but into the next years as well. Per Wizarding Law regaring old pure-blood families, I – as the heir to the Malfoy family – now have the authority, that surpasses that of my father´s since becoming of age, dispite the fact that most of it is still in his hands. Meaning, that you will need ME more than him."

Thistime Athena´s face took on a look of shock. She took a breath to calm herself a bit.

"Well... you surprise me. I wasn´t expecting a young one such as you to have such extensive knowledge on the matter."

Draco grinned.

"I´m no fool, madam Kellen. I am a _Malfoy_."

Lucius beamed with pure pride, his eyes on his son.

"I am well prepared to join you in this, madam Kellen..."said Draco.

Lucius looked in happy wonder, but Narcissa gasped, looking at her son in astonishment.

Athena Kellen beamed happily while her daughter looked shocked once again.

"What´s he playing at?!"she wondered.

"However... there will be things you will have to do for me, madam Kellen."he said with a devilish smile, shocking the entire room.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a rolled parchment.

"I´ve taken the liberty of preparing a list of little favours I shall ask of you before I agree on being a part of this."

Athena took the parchment and began to read – her eyebrows rising with each line she read.

"This...you... you ask too much, Mr Malfoy."she whispered, looking at this young blonde man in wonder.

Draco smirked once again.

"Don´t misunderstand. You wish for me to be a part of your new regime and become your eldest daughter´s husband. To have this fufilled, you will need to put up a reasonable price. Plus I am NOT gratified with the position in your new hierarchy – a Malfoy hankering around on the position of a mediocre lower level? I think NOT. I am a Malfoy and therefore will assume a high position – as high as Deianira. If you want me on your side... well, (he gestured to the parchment in her hands) THIS is my price."he said in a voice that made it very clear, that he will not change his mind.

Deianira looked at her mother and judging from the look on her face, she knew that she will have no choice but to agree to the young brat´s demands. Lucius smirked, his son was a TRUE Malfoy indeed.

...


End file.
